Toby Right Back At Ya!
by EnderPony Master
Summary: Hello, my name is Toby. I was walking home from school one day when I was hit in the head with a stone shaped like a star. Next thing I knew, I'm inside a spaceship floating aimlessly in space! At least things can't get any worse, right? Wait, where are my hands, and why am I pink!
1. Chapter 1 - Crash Landing

I hate Mondays. No, I'm not trying to quote my favorite orange cat. I legitimately HATE Mondays. Why I hate them you ask? Well, it has to do with the fact that it is always the start of a school day at the end of a relaxing weekend. Like any other teen, I would rather kick back and stay in bed. If you say otherwise, then you are lying and/or dead to me. Right now, I was currently in my bedroom in front a mirror getting ready for school. I am wearing a black and red checkered jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, along with black jeans and white sneakers.

"Toby!"

I look away from the mirror and looked out the door of my room. Across the hallway is my mom, who was still in her pajamas.

"Yeah, mom?" I replied.

"You better get going to school, dear." She said. "You're going to be late."

I look at my mom confused. There's no way I'm already going to be late- Holy crap! I just looked at my alarm clock. It's 7:46am, I am going to be late!

"How come you didn't tell me earlier!" I said quickly grabbing my black backpack.

"I bought you that alarm clock for a reason, Toby. Besides, I told you last night to not stay up so late. You know very well it was a school night."

I grumbled to myself. Hate to admit it, but she did told me. Though, to be fair, I was pretty busy at the time. Then again, I don't think playing games all day would be considered as busy.

"Right, well, got to go. See ya, mom."

"Try to have a good day, sweetie."

"...yeah..."

With that, I give mom a quick peck before running out of the house. Hopefully, I can be able to make it before the final bell rings.

* * *

I was wrong. I couldn't make it before the bell. When I arrived to my high school class, my stupid teacher literally spent 10 minutes explaining to me of how tired they were of my tardiness. Even though it was only my second time being late this year. Anyway, I spent the whole class time doing some routine classwork. SO boring! I already miss my bed, along with my Wii system. Yes, I still have a Wii even though it's 2018. Deal with it!

Right now, it was near the end of 1st period as we all were packing up and getting ready for our next period.

"Yo, Toby."

I look away from the window I was staring through, and turned to the voice. In front of me was my close friend, Mary. She wore a black tank-top with matching white shorts. She was a bit of a tomboy, but that's what I like about her. She also has long black hair with dyed blue streaks running down it.

"What'cha looking at?" She asks smirking. "Finally see your future girlfriend?"

I roll my eyes at her playfully. Sometimes, Mary can be blunt, but she means well.

"Naw, I'm just looking at the mountains." I reply looking back out the window. "Though, it's not going last long. Soon we'll go back to listening to another 30 minutes of boring shit."

"Wow. Aren't you just the downer."

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Mary. I just hate-"

"Monday." She finished bemused. "Yes, I know, _Garfield_. Everyone knows that about you. You don't really hide it very well."

"Well, it true! I want to go back and sleep in my bed. Life is not fair!"

"Oh, lighten up, bucko." She lightly punches my arm. Ouch. "Just give it another week and you'll be free from it all during Spring Break."

"Too long! I need my freedom!"

"Whatever you say, Drama Queen." Mary takes a seat in front of my desk. "Say, do you have the sketch I asked for?"

My face brightens a bit as I nodded. I reach back and pull out my sketch pad. On the front was a good looking drawing of my favorite video game character, Kirby. I really like that little pink ball of joy. Not to mention, he has got the coolest power there is. The power of copying his enemies' abilities. I would sell my soul for that kind of power. Anyway, back on topic, I rip the drawn page and give it to Mary.

"Thanks, Toby." She said putting the paper away. "You know, why don't you ever stay after school and join the art club? You would be the best out there."

I shuffle slightly in my seat. "You know I don't like to hang out with the others. You are practically the only other person I talk to."

"Come on, Toby. You can't just talk to me for the whole school year. You can make other friends."

"Nope, you're irreplaceable my fire flower." I say smiling while pointing gun-fingers at her.

She didn't find it funny as she sighs.

"Look, Toby, I'm not going to be here for you forever. Just a couple of more months and I will be graduating. Then you would be all alone here in this dump."

I drop the gun-fingers and lay my head down sighing. Mary was right. She was a Senior and I was a Sophomore. During my Junior year, I was pretty alone before I met Mary. She was actually the one who got me into Kirby games. We would play for hours in co-op on my Wii system.

"Mary... I-"

Before I could speak, the bell suddenly rings as our other fellow classmates started leaving the room. Mary gets up before picking up her backpack.

"We can talk later. If you want, I can come by to your house after school. We could hang out then."

I give a small smile. "I would like that."

* * *

Welp... there goes another terrible Monday. I spent the whole day doing even more work. What was so important about salt anyway?! Stupid science class. The only good time of the day was when Lunch Period started. I spent most of that time sketching more drawings of whatever. It would be a detailed tree, some anime, and a couple of Pokémon here and there.

Anyway, I was currently walking my way home while carrying my homework fill backpack. I've got to say, there is more homework than usual today. I'm guessing that there is a test of some sort coming. I wouldn't know because I barely pay attention in class.

 _'I really hope there isn't a test.'_ I thought to myself. _'Sometimes, I wonder if there really is a point in- OUCH!'_

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt something hit me on the forehead. It actually hit me so hard that I fell backwards and hit the sidewalk.

"Ah, fuck me!" I hissed.

After rubbing my slightly bleeding forehead, I get up and look around for whatever asshole that has thrown the rock at me. I was really mad and was about to kick the rock on the ground. However, I seized my advance as I got a good look at the stone. To my confusion, it was shaped like a star. It was even colored yellow. Curiously, I picked up the baseball-sized stone and looked around.

"Uh, hello?!"

I look around my surroundings and saw nobody around. My attackers were probably long gone by now. I grumble to myself before looking back at the star. While I did not have a reason to keep this little yellow stone, it still looked cool. I was just about to continue my journey home when all of a sudden...

 _'...Help Us...'_

I hear a soft voice. It sounded female and quite elegant if I must say. I look around again to see nobody around.

"Hello?" I called out. "Is there someone there? If this is a joke, then it's not funny!"

 _'...Save Us..."_

The mysterious voice spoke again. Save us? Save whom from what? Who or where is this chick? What is going on? Though, I didn't get my answers as I was met with silence. Just when I as about run home while questioning my sanity, I felt something warm. I look down at my hand and stared in awe. The star stone I was holding was the one getting warm, but that's not all. It was glowing. Freaking glowing!

I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what was going on. Should I just leave it, or take it? I was too freaked out to make a real decision and decided to throw the damn thing away in panic.

"I am not having any of this!" I yelled as I turn and started running down the street.

 ** _Whoosh!_**

I suddenly heard something from behind. I turn around to check, and what I saw made me scream in panic. Coming straight towards me at high speed was the star stone I thrown earlier. Only this time, it was fucking BIG. Like it was big as me. How is that possible?!

"Help! Somebody!" I cried out.

Once again, there was nobody out in the street. Where is everybody?! Well, my question didn't matter as I tripped over a crack on the sidewalk and fell over hard. I groaned in pain before sitting up. Though, the moment I did, I wish I hadn't. The last thing I saw before my vision went white was a large star coming right at me at full speed.

* * *

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Uugghh...

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

 _Beep_

Oh~ Shut up...

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

 ** _Beep_**

Oh for crying out loud!

"Shut up already!"

I shouted as I finally open my eyes. Only now, my eyes open even wider in both shock and surprise. I was inside some sort of dome. Outside of said dome was a pitch black void with a couple of white dots in the distance. Though, when I looked down I saw a blue layout of screens, some buttons, and some sort of steering wheel.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?! WHERE AM I?!" I screamed in panic.

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

There is that beeping again. What was it? I look to my right and saw a particular screen display. On screen was a large text that said in red, ' **WARP** '.

"Warp?" I say to myself. "What does it mean, warp?"

 _ **Click~**_

It appears I've gotten my answer as these hidden panels on both of my sides started to close upwards over my dome. Soon enough, everything turned dark inside my pod or something. The only thing that was keeping light was the WARP screen that was still flashing red.

"Okay... okay..." I said steadying my breathing. "Let's not panic. I'm sure that everything will be alright-AHH!"

I was proven wrong when everything started to shake violently. I was tossing and turning as I started hitting every corner of the pod. However, after a few moments of nonstop shaking, the pod finally relaxed as the panels opened up. My eyes where spinning as I shake my head.

"Ohh... okay. Never want to do that again."

After a few minutes of straightening out, I regain my composer. Though, I gasped at the sight I'm seeing. The once empty black void of space was now fill with so many colors of beauty. There were so many stars, a Milky Way, and other space stuff that I don't know what was called. Now I wish I listened in Science class.

"Science class... science class- _Gasp_!"

Suddenly, everything came back to me. I remember I was walking home when some star stone thing hit my forehead and somehow, I'm inside this pod.

"What is going on?" I ask myself softly. "Okay, now isn't the time to panic... again. Let's survey the situation."

I take another look of my surroundings. I was indeed inside some sort of space pod that looks like a star now that I've gotten the time to look. I was in space, if the pod was clue enough.

"Alright, now the only question remains... How do I get home?"

That's something I would like to know. I want go home. Where is home? I'm all alone out here in space. To be honest... it was really scary. How much air is in this pod? Am I going to die out here just like that? I can already feel tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes.

"No... I got to be strong. I'm going to make it through this."

I'm not just about to throw in the towel. I'm going to get back home if it's the last thing I do. So, after cleaning myself up a bit from my earlier episode, I went to work.

"Okay, so... that huge swirly thing in front of me is the Milky Way. If I remember correctly, that means I am a GREAT distance away from Earth. All I have to do is just use this thing to fly back." I narrow my eyes a bit. "Though, I'm not sure if that makes any logical sense, but it's all I got. Now... how do I fly this thing?"

I look at the controls in from of me. I am honestly way over my head when it comes to driving. Heck, I failed at getting my driver's permit back home like 4 times.

"Well... this kind of looks like the game Flight Simulator. How hard can it be?"

I reach out to take hold of the wheel. Well, I tried to anyway. For some reason, I couldn't reach the controls.

"What the hell? What's wrong with me? Why can't I-"

I stopped talking when I saw my hands. And by hands, I mean short round PINK stubs.

"What. The. Fuck."

* * *

After a whole 15 minutes of having another panic attack, I was back to myself again. Well, not myself as in ME, but as apparently someone else. And that someone is... Kirby.

...

No, I'm not joking. I am legitimately being honest here when I say I am a pink copycat alien blob that is Kirby. I was both surprise and a bit overjoyed by the sudden development of this situation. I have not only been put into space, but now I am in the body of my favorite video game character. While it was exciting at first, now I'm getting worried. If I have body-swap with the little pink hero, does that mean I'm in a whole different universe or reality? From what I remember when playing those Kirby games with my friend Mary, there is no Earth to go to. There was the famous Pop Star and other planets, but that's not where I need to go.

"There's gotta be some sort of map of some kind. I mean, if Kirby was traveling around in this spaceship, then he has got to have some sort of navigation."

I started fiddling with the screens and buttons until finally something came onto one of the screens. I was right, there was some sort of GPS. It showed a long row of planets, all labeled alphabetically.

"Sweet! This will be much better than traveling blind into space."

I swipe the screen like a tablet and scrolled down the list. Though, once I've past the 'E' section of the list, I was sad. Guess Earth is a no go.

"Ah, damn it." I cursed. "Guess I'm going to have to go with the second choice."

I continue to scroll down the list until I finally came across the one I'm looking for.

"Alright. Looks like we're going to Pop Star."

The planet itself was ironically the exact shape of a star with two rings round it. I tap on the planet and soon an option showed.

 **_Accept_**

 **_Decline_**

I tap 'Accept'.

 **_Manual_**

 **_Autopilot_**

I tap 'Autopilot'. Might as well play it safe. Besides, I still don't know how to fly a spaceship. Anyway, the pod shifts a bit before proceeding to head towards the direction of my destination.

"Well, guess that will do." I say as I adjust in my seat. "Might as well catch a few Z's while I wait."

With that, I close my eyes as I slowly make my way into dreamworld. Now I see why Kirby likes to sleep very often. It's so relaxing.

* * *

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

 _ **Beep**_

 _'Oh my god, really?'_

I groggily open my eyes and gave a yawn. I was just dreaming about apples for some odd reason, but I wasn't complaining. Anyway, I look out the dome to see what was the ruckus and my eyes widen. I have finally reached my destination. It was the famous planet, Pop Star. It was quite a sight to see. I could imagine so many astronomers wanting to take a look at this. I did a little Kirby squeal as I shake in excitement.

"I can't believe it. I'm actually here. This is so going to be fun. Nothing can ruin this moment!"

 _ **Bang~**_

It seems that this world's universe want to toy with me and prove me wrong. The ship shook for a moment as something had collided with it. Confused, I look further ahead and my eyes widen once again, but in fright this time. Heading towards me was a couple a meteors.

"Okay, that is something I want to avoid."

I yelp as a small piece of meteor hits the glass. It didn't give a crack, thank god, but I don't want it to happen again. I look to the screen and it shows that I've reached my destination, thus giving me back control.

"Alright... long hours of gaming, lets see if it did pay well."

After quickly testing the wheel with me dark pink foots, I was able to get into motion. It started out a bit rough with the smaller bits of meteor. However, I was able to dodge the big ones easily. There were a couple of close calls, but I managed through. Once the whole ordeal was over, I looked back to see the last of the space rocks speed further and further away from me.

"Ha, ha, ha! I did it!" I cheered. "Man, that was pretty close. For a second I thought I would- OH FUCK!"

I turn myself forward just in time to see a really big meteor coming for me. In my panic, I tried to steer away from huge rock, but it was too late. The huge rock caught onto the right side of my star ship and I was sent spinning out of control.

"AAAHH!" I screamed as I was closing the distance between me and the planet destination.

Soon enough, more text showed up on the screen.

 **_Entering Planet's Atmosphere_**

 **_Engaging Heat Resistant Panels_**

With that said, the panels close over the dome around me again. It was dark like before.

"Oh, not this again!"

Soon enough, the whole thing started to shack violently like before only worse. I can even feel it getting warm inside the pod.

 _ **BOOM!**_

There was a really loud boom that sounded off. If I weren't mistaken, then I just broke the sound barrier. I would of been thrilled if it weren't the fact that I was plummeting like 10,000 feet literally from space.

 ** _CRASH!_**

Well... sounds like I've made touchdown. Though, it didn't stop there. After crashing into more things and possibly some creatures that where unlucky enough to get in my way, I finally came to a complete stop. Man, what a ride. Hopefully, I don't have to fall like that again for awhile. I already have enough excitement for one day.

Anyway, I look around in the dark pod and found something on the screen.

 **_Open Panels?_**

 **_Yes_**

 **_No_**

I tap the option to open the panels. Sure enough, I fell out of the star ship and onto the earthy soil. I tried to get my head straight from my exciting ride when I felt something pick me up by my feet. Seems like first contact was ago then. I was then turned around and dropped back on the ground.

I rub my eyes before seeing who or what was present with me. Though, I was taken by surprise by who it was. In front of me is one of Kirby's infamous enemies, King Dedede and Escargoon. However, that's not all, there was also Lololo & Lalala. They were one of the mid-bosses from Kirby Super Star. They floated over the two villains of Dreamland. Next, I see a small crowd of, to my surprise, Cappies. Mushroom-like foes from the game series.

Last group on the list is some people with yellow skin. To be honest, I never seen these characters before in the series. There was what looked like a couple. One was a lady wearing a lavender dress with a silly looking hairstyle, while the other was a man wearing a purple vest with a orange bowtie. He head the haircut that an old noble would have, and a big mustache as a finishing touch. Next to them were what appears to be their children, both a boy and a girl. The girl had blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. The boy had shaggy green and orange hair that covered half his face.

There was one thing that I thought at that moment.

 _'...Whoa...'_

Unfortunately, the moment has pass as the large royal penguin and snail started to speak.

"Looks like an alien invader." King Dedede said.

"Mash it with your mallet!" Escargoon declared.

 _'Wait, what?!'_

Just as Dedede was about to pound me to oblivion, the girl blocked his way.

"Wait a second, let's see what it is!"

 _'Oh thank you, missy.'_

The girl then proceeded to get a little closer to me as she puts her hands on her hips.

"Are you a space alien?"

I sat there, not knowing what to say. Kirby never spoke in the games. Then again, first time for everything. So what's stopping me?

"Uh, well... technically yes. I am an alien in a way." I said sheepishly.

She flinches along with some of the crowd. They probably didn't expected me to speak English, or speak at all for that matter. The girl regains her composer as she spoke once more.

"It's gotta be impossible, but your name wouldn't happen to be, Kirby?"

I hesitantly replied. "W-well, yeah. T-that's my name. I am in fact, Kirby."

When I said that, that seem to put them off. The yellow-skinned family all had mix comments about me.

"Gah!"

"That's Kirby?!"

"The Star Warrior?!"

"But he is so... pink!"

For some reason, I'm getting the feeling that they heard of Kirby before, and if I'm guessing. They were expecting some noble knight in shining armor or something. Gee, sorry for not being the prince of your dreams. Plus, what's wrong with pink? I don't think there's anything wrong with it. Another thing though, what the heck was a Star Warrior? I don't remember that from any of the series.

Before I could say anything else, King Dedede suddenly sprang from his spot and pinned me down to the ground with his foot. I tried to struggle to get free, but his sheer weight and size gave him an advantage. He sees this as he gave a chuckle.

"Some warrior." Dedede says as he raises his big mallet. "Now stand back. This boy is going into orbit!"

 _'Oh, this is going to hurt. Isn't it?'_

"No! Please, don't!" The girl cried out.

 _'Nice try, missy, but that ain't going to work.'_

"FORE!"

With that, the big oaf swung his hammer right in my face of all places, and sends me flying into the air.

"WHAT THE HECK!"

That was the last thing I said before plummeting down a nearby cliff.

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Hello, everyone. If any of you readers have visited this story, than I would like to say thank you for checking it out. Now, I would like to make it clear that this is not a self-insert. This is just the POV of my OC, Toby. Who happens to be 17-years-old incase you're wondering.

At first, I thought I would have Toby here know or at least heard of the anime series of Kirby Right Back At Ya! However, I think it would be interesting if he went in blind. Well, not completely blind. He does know about Kirby from many games up till today.

Other than that, he will have to adapt and try to play as the hero of Dreamland he was forcefully volunteered as. Now, you are all wondering, "Who sent him in the first place? Who was that woman he heard when he found the Warp Star?". Well, you all will have to find out on the next chapter.

Welp, that's all the time we have. See ya next time on Toby Right Back At Ya!


	2. Chapter 2 - Welcome to Cappy Town

Ugh... Now that was a mega headache, and OW! Why in face of all places you fat fuck?! Well, it doesn't matter. After falling for a bit, I managed to land on a gap at the side of the this cliff. It was a good thing that Kirby was light as a feather. Meaning him and thankfully I wouldn't get any fall damage. Still, my face was a bit sore.

"Welp... so much for first contact." I grumbled to myself. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

I look up from where I have fallen and it was a good way up. I did not feel like hiking all the way back up.

"I know! I'll just float back up!"

One of the many useful things I know that Kirby can do was float in the air like a balloon.

"Okay, how does this work?"

I tried to mimic the way Kirby did to make himself float. I took a deep breath and puffed out my pink cheeks. Sure enough, it worked! I was starting to float off the side of the cliff.

 _'Alright! Let's get the heck out of here!'_

I waved my little arms and started drifting upward towards freedom.

"AAHHH!"

Before I could get any further, I suddenly heard screaming. I look up and my eyes widened as I saw the girl from earlier falling down the cliff. Thinking fast, I drifted just underneath her. Soon enough, she fell right on top of me. However, due to sudden weight, we both started hurdling down the cliff together. At the bottom, I see a lone sharp spike point up under us. In a slight panic, I puffed out my cheeks more. Thankfully, we were able to stop just in time before we could be impaled.

 _'OHH... SHIIIITTTT...'_ I thought as the spike was literally one inch away from my face.

Shaking out of my shock, I toss aside the girl onto the ground away from the spike. She sits up and faces me.

"Wow, you just saved my life." She amazed.

I too floated away from the deadly spike before releasing the air I was holding. I guess Kirby can only float for so long in real life. In the game, he could of done it continuously.

"Hey, it was nothing. I was just at the right place at the right time." I replied.

Just then, the boy, who I'm guess is the girl's brother, landed next to us. How did he get down here?

"See, Tiff? A monster wouldn't done that."

Once again, we gain more company as Lololo and Lalala appeared and floated besides the boy.

"Your right, Tuff." Lololo said.

"Maybe Kirby is a Star Warrior." Lalala added.

The girl, who I now know is named Tiff, get up and starts brushing herself.

"Impossible, Falala" She said clearly unconvinced. "Warriors are suppose to be big and strong. Not pink and puffy."

What the hell?!

"Hey! I just saved your life. Isn't that heroic enough?" I said a bit offended. "Plus, it's not the size of a warrior. It's what inside that counts."

I look ahead to see a trail that leads outside the cavern we were in. I huffed as I start walking away from the surprised group.

"Hey, Kirby!" Tuff, who's name I learned from Lololo, called out to me. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know about you all, but I had enough of this cavern. I going to get out of here. Your welcome to join."

With that said, I continue my way up the trail. Soon enough, I made it to the top where it was nice and bright. I took a couple of steps forward and came across an overview of a town down the hill I'm at.

 _'So this is Dreamland.'_ I thought with a bit of content. _'Wonder what this place have in stock for me? We'll just have to wait and see.'_

Just then, the group from before finally caught up to me.

"There you are, Kirby." Lalala said to me. "This place is Cappy Town."

"And the people that live here are called Cappies." Tuff added.

 _'I figured as much little dude.'_

"Well, this is a nice place you guys have here." I say politely. "I look forward to spending some time here."

"We don't live here. Our parents work for the king, and we live in a castle." Tiff says brushing away her hair. "In case you haven't noticed, my name is Tiff."

 _'Well, good for you, princess. Want a cookie?'_

"My name is Tuff." Tuff cuts in.

"And we're their friends." The blue monster also spoke. "I'm Fololo-"

"And I'm Falala." The pink monster added.

 _'So they're named **Fololo** and **Falala**. Not Lololo and Lalala. I can work with that.'_

"Well, it is nice to meet you four. Say, you guys wouldn't happen to know where-"

"HEY!"

I was interrupted by a familiar voice. We all turn to see both King Dedede and Escargoon heading straight for us in what looks like a combination of tank and a jeep.

"Out of my way! I'll get that monster!"

The others gasped as they dove out of the way. Unfortunately, I couldn't react in time and I got hit by the off-road vehicle. I tumbled down the hill and onto a dirt trail at the bottom. The aggressive duos drove down the hill too and turned towards me before firing at me with the cannon. I was launched into the air as more shots were fired at me.

 _'Shit, shit, shit!'_

I quickly pick myself up and ran for dear life down the road. Thinking smart, I started dove left and right in serpentine maneuver. It worked, only for a few moments as one shot managed to get me and sent my flying again. This time though, I landed into a watermelon patch. Shaking away my dizziness, I quickly hid among the large fruits.

"Nock it off!" I heard Tuff yelled.

"He's not a monster!" Tiff also joined.

"There he is!" King Dedede said ignoring the two. "He ran into that watermelon patch!"

I narrowed my eyes. If that overgrown penguin wants to play rough, so will I!

 _'If I can transform like Kirby in the games, then I could stand a chance.'_

The question was, what could I change into? I look around me and there wasn't much to use. All there was leaves, vines, and watermelon.

 _'Wait a minute, that's it!'_

I quickly pick out a large leaf and jumped out of my hiding place.

"Hey, Dedede!" I shouted. "Looking for little ol' me?"

That got his and Escargoon's attention.

"There you are you little punk!" Escargoon said.

"You thought you can give us the slip?" Dedede laughed. "That's a mighty big mistake there. Now, you going to pay for trespassing on my kingdom!"

"We'll see about that you big lug." I say as I get into a fighting stances with my leaf pointing at the goons like a sword.

Both them saw what I was holding and burst out laughing. In the corner of my eyes, I can see were the others were. Tuff looked confused while Tiff covered her face in what seems like embarrassment. I can barely just hear her saying, _"Some warrior..."_.

"You are dumber than a bag of potatoes!" Dedede said laughing.

"What are you going to do? Fan us to oblivion?" Escargoon mocked.

I narrow my eyes as I bring the leaf just above my mouth.

 _'I really hope this works, or else I'm really gonna look stupid.'_

Without hesitation, I dropped the leaf into my mouth and swallowed. At first nothing seems to happen, but then suddenly, I felt something within me was changing. Before I knew it, I jumped high into the air spinning.

"What's he doing Tiff?" I hear Tuff say.

"I don't know." Tiff replied.

This seems to get the other idiots attention as they look on in confusion. Meanwhile, after a quick spin, another more elegant looking leaf appeared out of nowhere and floated down onto me. Once it touched my forehead, a flash of light shined blinding everyone present. Once the light died down, it reveal a new me. On top of my head was crown made of beautiful leaves. That's not all though. As a finishing touch, there was a big shiny emerald lined up in the center for all to see. Everybody looked on in surprise as I land back down onto the ground.

"What that is that?!" Dedede demanded.

I look up to my leaf crown. The jewel on it glimmered in the sunlight. With new confidents, I smiled as I strike a heroic pose.

"I am now Leaf Kirby. Now, let the leaf fly!"

I know it was a very terrible pun, but I didn't care. Guess King Dedede didn't either as he growls in anger for being challenged.

"I don't know what you're planning, but you're going to be blown to smithereens!" He yells as he took aim and fired his cannon.

As if on instinct, I raised my little pink arms upward and made a wall of leaves appear. The cannon ball collided with the leaf barrier and exploded, leaving me unharmed. I heard Tiff and Tuff gasp in the background.

"Woah! That was so cool!" Tuff said.

"How did he do that?" Tuff asks mostly herself.

King Dedede on the other hand didn't like what he saw.

"GAH! You cheating little rascal!" He turns to Escargoon. "What are you waiting for?! Ram him!"

"Don't have tell me twice." Escargoon replies as he drives the tank, I'm calling it a tank, straight towards me.

I smirked as I easily sidestepped out of the way. That didn't stop them as they make a U-turn before coming back for another attempt. I didn't let them though as I summoned two razor sharp leaves.

"Razor Leaf!" I shouted as I threw the leaves like at the tank.

The leaves punctured through both the tank's left side wheels, front and back. This made the goons scream in panic as they lose control and shifted left right off the road and into a ditch. They were shook, but Kind Dedede was the first to recover.

"Why you little nuisance! I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?!" I said with my arms crossed. "In case you haven't noticed, I already won this fight. So why don't to drive out and leave me and my new friends alone."

King Dedede growled in replied as he was about to reach his hammer hidden in his red coat.

"Your highness..." Escargoon managed to get the king's attention.

"What?!"

However, what they say next I couldn't hear because they started whispering. A minute later, they both look at me like they found my weakness.

"There's always other ways in skinning a Kirby." King Dedede said before laughing.

With that, they drove out of the ditch and back onto the road before speeding off. I could see them going farther away and occasionally straightening themselves out from shifting too far left. I didn't know what happened, but I guess I won.

"Good riddance." I muttered.

Suddenly, there was a small flash and my awesome leaf crown vanished. I'm guessing that since there was no longer any danger, it's usefulness was no longer needed. I have to say though, that was awesome! I never felt so powered and strong before. Those moves back there, I don't know how I did them. It just came to me like I've done it before. If that was the case, then I can't wait to try out some other powers.

"I wonder where they are off to."

I turn around to see the Cappies from earlier standing in the field nearby. When the heck did they showed up? I guess they did during the fight with King Dedede.

"Hey, you kids alright?" A Cappy in a police uniform asks.

"Yeah, were okay." Tiff answers as her and Tuff walk towards us. "That was amazing, Kirby. How did you do that?"

Everyone turned to me waiting for an answer.

"It's one of my special abilities, Tiff." I replied. "I have the power to copy an enemy's ability and use it against them."

I bend down and picked up a lone leaf.

"However, it's not just enemies, I can use objects as well. Like this leaf for example. It has special properties that I can use to influence with."

Not really my best answer, also not sure if it made sense, but everybody seems to accept it.

"That's so cool." Tuff commented.

"Thanks. Say, is there a place to eat around here? I'm kinda hungry from that fight."

"It would be a delight to have you for dinner with us Star Warrior." A mustached Cappy in a brown suit and top hat said. "Not to mention, anyone standing up to King Dedede is always welcomed in my book."

I smiled as I lend a hand, or stub.

"Why thank you, Mr..."

"I am Len Blustergas. The Mayor of Cappy Town." He says as he shook my arm.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Mayor."

* * *

It was night time as me and my friends were all at the Mayor's house. I've got to say, these Cappies are really nice. I've even got to know a couple of them when I was helping set up the table for dinner. Turns out, the Mayor is a married man. I've met his wife. Her name is Hanna. They also have three grandsons, whos names I don't know unfortunately, and a Shepard. No, I don't mean a dog, I mean someone who care for flocks of sheep. I forgot to mention the Mayor has a sheep farm nearby.

Anyway, we also have with us is the policeman from earlier. Apparently, this Cappy is named Chief Bookem. He is the Chief of Cappy Town's police department. Along side him is his wife, Buttercup. Man, she is a nice lady by the way. Kinda reminds me of my grandma in a way.

Right now, we were all sitting down in the dining room were a good selection of food were put out before us. The Mayor was currently giving a toast as he and the other adults had glasses of wine. Tiff and Tuff were given apple juice since they were kids. Unfortunately, since I was only seventeen, I too couldn't drink alcohol. Though, I at least got some sparkling apple cider to drink instead.

"-And as Mayor of Cappy Town, I know I speak for everyone when I say we are pleased and proud to welcome our honored guest, the mighty Star Warrior, Kirby."

Chief Bookem suddenly stands up.

"I can speak for myself, thank you."

"We all know that Chief Bookem."

I smiled at the little antic.

"Well, I like to say thank you everybody for this dinner. Really, it is quite generous of you all." I say politely.

"Oh, it was nothing, dear." Hanna said. "It's the least we could do to welcome you to our home."

"What are we all waiting for?" Tuff spoke. "Let's hurry up and eat."

"Tuff, don't be rude." Tiff scolded.

"Well, since everything is in order. I don't see why not." Mayor Len said. "Let's dig in shall we?"

With that, we all started getting into the feast. I've got to say, these Cappies can cook a good meal if given the time. This stuff is delicious!

"Mmm... this is really good, Hanna." I say as I take another bite of my steak. "You've got yourself a keeper, Mayor Len."

"Oh, aren't you just the little charmer." Hanna blushed a bit from the compliment.

"So, Kirby, where are you from anyway?" Tuff asks before drinking his juice.

"Oh, uh..." I hesitated. "I'm not really from anywhere in particular."

"What do you mean?" Tiff asks.

 _'Crap, why did I say that?! I can't talk about my origins. Maybe I could bend the topic a little bit.'_

"Well, I'm actually a traveler."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've been to a couple of places."

"Like what?" Tuff asks.

"Um, I've recently visited a planet called Earth."

"My, sounds interesting. What's it like?" Buttercup asks.

"Well, I didn't stay there for very long. I spent most of my time at a snow resort."

"What's snow?" Tuff asks.

"Snow is ice crystals that precipitate from the atmosphere."

"Uh... what does precipitate mean?"

"It means it suddenly happens." Tiff answers for me.

"Precisely." I say as I take another drink of my cider. "Well, enough about me. Tell me, what's it like here in Dreamland?"

If I was going stay here, I might as well get some information. After all, the usual enemies from the Kirby games are actually friendly citizens here. Who knows what else is different, aside from King Dedede and Escargoon that is.

"Well, Dreamland can have it's ups and downs." Mayor Len explains. "There are days where Cappy Town can be plain while others-"

"Can be real hectic." The Shepard interrupted.

"And it has something to do with your ruler?" I ask.

"Wow, you were only here for a day and you already catch on." Tuff says with his mouth full.

"Tuff! Say it don't spray it!" Tiff says disgusted.

I chuckled at the siblings antic. I was about to pick a cupcake for dessert when I saw something strange. Out the window, I see some sort of silhouette outside in the night sky. At first, I thought it was weirdly shaped cloud, but the figure suddenly sprouted freaking 8 arms or something. It then started to descend down from the sky.

"Hey, Kirby, what's wrong?"

I snap out of my starring and looked back at Tiff and Tuff.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." I say as I put a napkin on my plate. "Hey, I'm going to go outside and get some air. I'll be back."

I hop down from my seat and scurried out the room, leaving the attendants confused as to where I was going.

* * *

Once I was outside, I made a dash to where the thing went to. After a short distances away, I came across what looks like a- HOLY SHIT THAT'S A BIG ONE!

"What the hell!?" I say in shock and a bit of terror.

Right in front of me was the biggest octopus I have ever seen. It's skin was total velvet red as its eyes were glowing green. However, the part I was terrified about was the fact that IT WAS EATING SHEEPS ALIVE! The poor little lambs were trapped underneath its large tentacles as one by one they were being shoved into the monster's 'O' shaped mouth and then coming back out as nothing but bones.

 _'I got to do something! But what?!'_

I look around frantically and saw a rock on he ground. I pick it up and face the sea monster.

"Hey! Pick on someone your own size!" I yelled as I threw the rock.

The rock hit the side of the octopus as it stops its feasting and looked at me.

' _Maybe I should kept that rock and turn into Stone Kirby.'_

Thankfully though, it didn't think I was worth it as it releases the remaining sheeps and took flight. I could see it go off into the distance towards a huge castle on a mountain.

"Dedede." I say angrily. "I should of known he would try something."

I look back at the pile of bones of the fallen flock.

"Poor little guys." I said with sympathy. "You deserve better than this."

I have a feeling that Kirby's compassionate nature is rubbing on me.

 _ **Gasp~**_

I turn around to see both Tiff and Tuff, along with Fololo and Falolol looking at the scene shocked.

"Kirby... did you do this?" Tiff asks softly.

"What? No! I didn't-"

"Maybe he really is the monster." Falala accused.

"Now wait just a second-"

"We can't stay out here. Come on!"

Before I could reject, Tiff grabs my arm and lifts me up before we all ran into a nearby shed. Tiff lets go of me and shuts the door.

"You are the one who ate all the sheep, aren't you?!" Tuff accuses me.

"Guys, I-"

"If you tell us the truth, maybe we can help you, Kirby." Tiff added.

"But I didn't-"

"And if don't, your history!"

"OKAY, EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" I yelled in anger.

Both the kids and boss-monsters all flinched from my sudden volume. I know I shouldn't yell at children, but I wasn't going to just stand there and let them falsely accuse me of a crime I didn't commit.

"Now, what I'm was trying to say is that I wasn't the one who ate those poor lambs. I would never do something that cruel."

"If you didn't, then what did?" Tiff questions.

"Back at dinner, I saw something floating in the air through the Mayor's window, and I decided to go investigate. When I got here, I saw a gigantic octopus monster eating all the sheep.

"Likely story!" Tuff says unconvinced.

"Oh yeah? I how could I have eaten those lambs if I don't have any teeth!"

To prove my point, I open my mouth wide open for all to see. They gasped as they see that I really don't have teeth. Enough was enough as I close my mouth before I catch any flies. Gross.

"See what I mean?"

"You do have a point." Tiff said starting to believe me. "Also, did you say octopus?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, we actually had another 'monster' attack a few days ago. The Mayor's Shepard said the same thing."

"Then it's obviously true. Come on, Tiff. I can tell you're a smart girl. It's not that hard to piece this together."

"Hmm... I suppose your right."

 **"Hey, let's check out this shack."**

 ** _"(Random Gibberish)"_**

We were interrupted by two new people who sounded British. Well, one of them I can understand while the other I barely did. Anyway, Tiff quickly grabs a lone sack and drapes it over me.

"Hey, what-"

"Shh!"

I decided to remain silent and trust the blonde girl. Soon enough, I heard the door to this shack get knocked down.

"It's Tiff."

"Oy, it's also Tuff."

Yep, they sound British.

"Oh, hey, Sword. Hey, Blade."

 _'Sword and Blade? They sound familiar. Where have I heard of them before?'_

"What are you two doing here?" Tiff asks.

"It were orders from the king." One of them said. I couldn't tell since I was in a sack.

"We're looking for a bloke name Kirby."

I guess King Dedede sent them.

"Hey, so are we." Tiff lied.

"But he sure is not here." Tuff added.

 _ **"I'm not so sure."**_

Just then, another voice sounded off. This one, it had a bit of a Spanish-accent in my opinion. Though, it also sounded mysterious and had authority. I then started hearing a third set of footstep clanking. Probably another guard or something. Maybe it was a Major or a Captain.

"Whoa!"

I heard Tiff yelped as I suddenly felt my hiding spot removed. The person who revealed me made me gasp in shock. In front of me were three armored fellas that I fully recognize. The one on the left of me was Sword Knight. He wore dark blue-greenish armor. On the right is Blade Knight. He wore pale-green armor. These guys are one of the first sword-wielding foes in the Kirby game series!

However, the one in the middle was the one that mattered. The one who triumphs these two badass wannabes. Directly in front of me is Kirby's top rival, Meta Knight! He had his golden sword pointed at me as we looked at each other's eyes. His eyes were glowing yellow as they were looking directly into mine, as if judging me. Though, I was surprised when they suddenly flashed green just for a mere moment. Meta Knight then spoke.

"It is... true..."

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Hello, you readers out there. Hope you enjoyed reading another chapter of mine. Now, I would like to let you guys know that Leaf Kirby is indeed real. He came from the game, 'Kirby's Return to Dreamland'. I am planning on using other abilities that the Kirby in the anime series didn't get to use.

Now that's settle, what will our soon-to-be hero of Dreamland do about the rampaging monster that is on the loose? What does King Dedede have in stock? Find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'.


	3. Chapter 3 - Toby's Deadliest Catch

"It is... true.."

That was all Meta Knight said before he swiftly turns around and marches out of the shed. Me and others just stood there wondering what had just happened. I thought for a second I was going to fight the dark knight in a duel like in the games. Then again, both him and Kirby weren't always enemies and end up mutually helping one another on some occasion. Maybe this Meta Knight is the good one. Anyway, Tiff was the first to recover from her confusion as she runs out of the shed with me and Tuff following suite. Meta Knight was just standing motionless looking out at the horizon.

"Please, Meta Knight." Tiff spoke.

"Don't tell the King." Tuff also pleaded.

"The King is not the problem, for now." Meta Knight said still not facing us. "Now, we have to fine the real monster."

I was a bit confused. Does he know about the giant sea monster too?

 _ **BOOM!**_

A loud explosion sounded off in the distance. We all turn to where it. Everyone, minus Meta Knight, gasps as we saw a big cloud of smoke was rising from the large castle on the mountain. What the heck was that? Was that King Dedede or the monster? Curiously, I started to make my to a trail leading to the castle.

"Kirby, where are you going?" Tiff asks.

"I want to see what was that all about." I reply as I continue on my journey.

* * *

After a while, I finally made it to the castle. I looked up the really high wall and saw where the smoke was coming from. It appears to be at the top of one of the towers on a balcony.

 _'How am I going to get up there?'_

I look around and saw a crow pecking the ground nearby. That's when I got an idea.

 _'I know I'm going to regret this later in the future. Sorry little birdy.'_

I open my mouth wide and started inhaling. Sure enough, I felt a powerful gust of wind blowing towards me and into my mouth. The crow senses danger as it tries to fly away. Unfortunately, it couldn't get away as it was caught onto the wind's current came hurdling right into my mouth before I swallowed.

"Ah, gross!" I say out loud as I rapidly brush my tongue. "I hope I don't get a disease from this!"

Suddenly, the same power I felt from before appeared again. On instinct, I jumped high into the air and landed an a giant feather that appeared out of nowhere. I then jumped on the soft fabric two times before a flash of light shined. When the light died down, I was wearing a cool looking feathery warbonnet. The same kind a Native American Chief wore in the movies. On the side of it though were 4 beautiful wings that flapped softly in the breeze as I floated in the air.

"This is so cool!" I say as I did a flip in excitement. "Now, let's see what King Dedede is up to."

With that, I flapped my wings and took flight over the wall and straight up the balcony. As I get closer, I start to hear voices that sounds all too familiar.

"Sire, we might need that!"

"You just take care of business, and I'll handle this star."

I was right. It was King Dedede and Escargoon talking. Though, what was it about a star Dedede mentioned? I guess I'm about to find out. Anyway, I finally made it to the top of the balcony where I see to my surprise, my/Kirby's starship was sitting at the edge of the balcony with a bunch of tools nearby. Are they trying to fix it, or salvage it?

"Why does he have to be so abusive? Self-esteem anyone?" Escargoon says as he turns around.

The moment he saw me, he gives a startled yelp.

"Well, isn't this the surprise." He say sheepishly while fiddling with his hands. "I was just trying to fix your starship for you."

I wasn't sure if I should believe him. Though, my attention was caught by a little dark blue box casing that laying on the ground opened. I picked it up and saw that it had a star-shaped hole in it. That must of been the star Dedede was talking about.

"Hey, Escargoon?" I said lifting the tiny box up in view. "You wouldn't happen to know where the star-piece for this is, do you?"

The large snail waved his hands around. "Not my fault, you see-"

I didn't let him finish as I turn and made my way down a hallway. I don't know what this star was for, but they took it from my starship. So it must be important.

* * *

After wandering around the hallways and encountering a couple of guards, who happen to be Waddle Dees, I finally found what looked like to be the throne room. I see in the center of the room was a green and golden chair with a fish tank nearby. Though, standing near the fish tank was the one I'm looking for.

"Dedede!" I yelled.

He didn't say anything as he gives a sideways glance at me. When he did, I saw that there was a small pink octopus outside of its tank.

 _'No way. It couldn't be.'_

The octopus had the same angry face that the sea monster back at the Mayor's sheep farm had. There was also a piece of bone laying on the ground near the tank. I don't know how it become small, but I'll deal with it in a moment. King now, monster later.

"Alright, fatso! The jig is up! I know you took the star-piece from my ship! I also know that you're the one who sent that sea monster to- WOAH!"

The large penguin suddenly let out of low battle cry before he charge straight at me while wielding his big hammer. I swiftly started dodging Dedede's attacks as he continues to swing wildly at me.

"Kirby!"

I turn to see both Tiff and Tuff come out of the hallway and into the throne room.

"Guys!" I yelled back.

However, that was a mistake to let my guard down for a moment as King Dedede is able to get a good shot at me. I was launched across the throne room and into a wall before falling down to the ground. I tried to get up, but the rampaging King sends me soaring across the room and hitting a wall again. This went on four more times before Dedede gives one more final hit at me and sends me hurdling and crashing at a column at the side of the room. Okay, that hurts even more than the others!

 ** _Gasp~_**

I lift my head of the ground to see that Tiff and Tuff's parents have arrived at the scene.

"It's Kirby!" Sir Ebrum, who's name I learned from Tiff, exclaims.

"And he's getting beaten by the King!" Lady Like, who's name was also mentioned, added.

 _'Really?! What gave that away, Sherlock?!'_ I thought as I pick myself up.

Just then, I see Dedede coming straight towards me again to deliver another round of hammering. Luckily, I was able to dodge out of the way just in time as the King slams right into the column I too crashed into and gets knocked out.

 _'Serves you right!'_

Though, the little gloating has the wait as the column Dedede hit started to crumble down. Just right on top of Tiff and Tuff.

"Oh no! Guys!" I shouted.

 ** _"Get away!"_**

I turn to see Meta Knight come running in and knocking both siblings out of the just in time as the column came crashing down.

"Way to go, Meta Knight!" I cheered.

"You're really on our side." Tiff smiled.

"Look out!" Meta Knight pointed across the room.

I turn around to see right by King Dedede was the octopus from earlier growing really big and it's skin was turning from pink to velvet red. I can hear the others scream as the sea monster was returning to its colossus stage. I look up at it and felt a bit intimidated by it's size. I was fine when I was far away from it. Now it was literally a few feet away from turning me into seafood.

I turn to the others. "Tiff, Tuff, come on! We got to get to lower ground!"

The two siblings seem to agree as they run out of the thrown room and into the hallways. Before I could leave too, I stopped and looked at Meta Knight.

"Are you going to be alright up here?"

"I'll be fine." Meta Night says as he pulls out his golden sword. "Besides, I'm not alone."

As he says that, both Sword Knight and Blade Knight came running into the room ready for battle. I give Meta Knight a nod before started to follow my friends.

* * *

Everything was in going into chaos. I can see through the hallway windows that the sea monster was wrapping its huge tentacles all around the whole castle. It felt like an earthquake was rumbling in here.

"Guys, where are you!" I say as I search through the barely lit hallway.

 _ **AAHH!**_

Just then, I heard screaming. I made a turn around a corner to see not only Tiff and Tuff, but also King Dedede and Escargoon running away from a large tentacle that was chasing them. The two goons made it over and hid behind a column besides me. My friends on the other hand was blocked by the appendage. The slimy arm rises up and was about to smash the two. Something within me snapped. I must protect my friends!

"NO! Leave them alone!"

As if it could hear me, the tip of the tentacle shifts from them to me.

"Feather Gun!"

I swiftly summon a load of sharp feathers and started shooting at the monstrosity. The feather bullets pierced its skin, making the huge thing back off. I quickly flew over and land between it and the siblings.

"Kirby!" Tiff says happy to see me.

"Guys, are you two okay?" I say with urgency.

"We're fine now thanks to you."

"Look!" Tuff shouts.

We look as the tentacle spread itself on the ground. I was confused as to what it was doing. However the next thing it did nearly made me barf. The suckers on it started to pop out small version of the sea monster itself.

"Eeww!" Tiff says in disgust.

"You and me both." I joined.

The mini monsters all look at us before they began flying towards us.

"Oh no you don't!"

I run forward and try to gun down the little fish sticks. However, these pests were coordinated as they dodge each feather fired at them. Soon, I was overwhelmed by their number as they start to smack me around. They came left and right, back and forth. I was getting more hurt by the level of aerial attacks they were giving me.

"Kirby! Watch out!" I heard Tiff yell.

I look up to see that the nasty little buggers were carrying a large chunk of rock that was from the rubble.

 _'Ah, shit-'_

 _ **Smash!**_

The fuckers dropped the stone right on top of me. I've got to say, it hurts like fucking hell! The hammer beating from earlier was nothing compared to this. I shakily pull myself out of my rocky tomb and lay on the ground. I felt so weak and tired. Like I could pass out. My pink little body was aching in so much pain.

 ** _Flash~_**

Suddenly, a flash of light shined the room for a moment. When it faded, it revealed that I was myself again. My Wing Kirby power have disappeared. Guess taking a lot of damage can disable whatever ability I gain.

"Just like in the games..."I say to myself weakly, as my body was ready to give up.

 _'You cannot give up, my child.'_

My eyes widen. That's the same voice I heard before I came to this world!

 _'Who are you? Where are you?'_ I ask the voice in my head.

 _'I will explain everything in due time. However, right now, you must stay determine and protect your friend.'_

 _'I'm not sure if can.'_ I thought sadly. _'I'm not strong enough.'_

 _'Then allow me to aid you, my child. Reach to the highest point of this structure.'_

 _'But what will you do?'_

 _'You must hurry, young one! There's not much time!'_

I decided to listen to the voice in my head and tiredly get up before turning to the others.

"Go! Get out of here!" I yelled. "Get to some place safe!"

"Kirby, wait!" Tiff calls out.

I ignored her as I turn and ran down the hall to which lead to a spiral staircase. I can feel the mini octopuses chasing after me in hot pursuit. As I go up the steps, my body was screaming to me to stop, but I stayed determined and ran as fast I could go. Soon enough, I reached to the top of the castle in a tower. Before I could catch my breath, the walls around me crumbled to pieces as another tentacle crushed the whole thing, leaving me stranded on a pillar.

 ** _BOOM!_**

Just as things couldn't get any worse, the sea monster itself burst out from the center of the castle. It was bigger than ever! It looked up at me with I assume was anger. I'll be honest, I was not liking my odds here. There was a humungous eight-armed sea creature the size of a castle with an army of mini octopus monsters surrounding me. Not to mention, I am too tired and had no powers available.

Right and then, I knew that this wasn't a game. There was no restart, no extra lives, no checkpoints. This was real life. I could actually die for real. I will never see my mom or my closest friend, Mary ever again. A lone tear flow down my little pink cheek as I start to crumble. This was it. This is where I die in a painful death. It is... Game Over...

 ** _"KIRBY!"_**

I look up to see something bright shining from the other tower across the monster. It was Tiff, and she was holding the star I was looking for! Just then, the voice from earlier spoke again.

 _'Now, my child! I will lend you the strength to vanquish this horrid monster! Fight for Dreamland, and send this beast back from which it came!'_

Suddenly, didn't felt so tired anymore. I felt so much stronger than I felt before. I can also feel the pain from before going away. I was now filled with determination! I reeled back and started inhaling. Soon, all of the mini Octopus monsters were caught in the wind current and were sucked up into my gut.

"Take that you side dishes!" I taunted.

The main monster was not happy at the sudden development and raised two of its tentacles before sending another wave of mini Octos.

"Not this time!"

I jump into the air and start doing a rapid spin kick as I knock away every Octos out of sight.

"HOORAY!" I hear both Tiff and Tuff cheer from their tower. I also see Meta Knight in the background as well watching.

Meanwhile, the sea monster growls in anger as it tries the same tactic again. This time though, the mini Octos were on fire.

 _'Yes! Just what I needed!'_

The stupid sardine made its mistake as I open my mouth and began sucking up the little pests. Once I gotten every one of them, I swallowed. Then I jumped high into the air and flash a light once again shined. When it was gone, it revealed a new me. My skin turn to a shade of red, but that's not all. On top of my head is a golden headband with a shiny emerald in the center. Though, the awesome part was that I had a literal flaming mane on my head. It flickers as ash was starting to rain around me like a volcano.

"I am now Fire Kirby!"

The monster though had enough of my childish games as it releases a wave a fire onto me. However, thanks to my new power, I was unaffected by the hot temperature. I then started inhale the flames before I release it back. The monster flinches back in pain from its own fire.

"Can't stand the heat? Then get out of the kitchen!" I taunted.

If it was mad before, it is now definitely pissed as it floated into the air and stared down at me. I glared back at the beast.

"Kirby!" I heard Tiff shout my name.

From where I am, I could see Tiff throw the star she was holding at me. The star itself grew larger as it transform into Kirby's personal ride.

 _'The Warp Star!'_

When it was near, I jump right on top of it and rode it away from the oncoming giant Octo. It tried to get me with one of it's tentacles, but I out flew it and circled around the tower it was near, catching it off guard.

"Now, let's finish this!"

It was my turn as I shot my own fire cannon back at it in the face. The intense heat was enough to drive the monster back. Wanting to finish this, I put more power into my flamethrower and pushed the Octo further way. In a desperate attempt to save itself, it wraps its remaining tentacles around the tower of the castle. That made me blow even harder. Soon, the heat was so strong that it made the monster's face exploded.

The force of my intense flame sent the corpse into the sky and made it disappear. Once it was gone, I took a moment to catch my breath. I felt like I emptied my lungs 3 times over. I couldn't believe it. I took that thing down. I felt so happy of my accomplishment that I did a mini Kirby victory dance you would see at the end of a level. When I finished, I jump down from the Warp Star and landed onto the balcony that everyone was at.

Both Tiff and Tuff were cheering for me. I could see King Dedede crying in the back while Escargoon tried to comfort him.

"There goes my refund!" Dedede cried.

I then look at Meta Knight, who was silent the whole time. We looked at each other in the eye as we both gave a nod to one another.

"That was amazing, Kirby!" Tiff says to me. "You did it!"

"Yeah..." I reply as I look up at the sky where I see a lot of stars shining tonight. "I guess I did."

* * *

Later that night, me and my friends decided it was a good time to get some well deserve sleep after the incident we've been through. While we slumber, the adults were working to sort everything out that has transpired. Right now, I was sleeping peacefully in Tuff's bedroom as he decided to let me bunk with him for the rest of the night until morning. I've got to say I was pretty tired. While I am a Night Owl, that fight made me exhausted. Though, there was something else that happened while I was sleeping. I've finally got to meet the one that was talking to me in my head.

* * *

 _I open my eyes as I stare straight up into the darkness as I lay flat on the ground. I groan as I pick myself up. Though, while I did, I felt something odd about me. Something very familiar. Once I got up, I look at myself and to my complete surprise, I was me again. My normal teenage self again, wearing the same clothes before I went to Dreamland._

 _"What is this place?"_

 _I look around where I am. All I saw was nothing but darkness that goes on forever. However, the only thing that is illuminated as floor was standing on. It glow white as it gave a nice shine to it._

 _"My child..."_

 _I yelp as I turn around and came face to face with a women. She was human just like me. She had long thick wavy blue hair that reached down her back. She wore a beautiful looking white toga that was made of well folded sheets. I blushed as I can also she that she had an hourglass body and had curves on all the right places. She was absolutely beautiful._

 _"I thank you for the compliment, young one." She giggled._

 _Wait, she can read my mind?!_

 _"Indeed I can. My, my. You have a way of describing a women."_

 _I blush even more as I tried to look small._

 _"U-um... are you the o-one who was talking to me before?" I sheepishly ask._

 _"Yes. I was the one you have heard from back on Earth."_

 _My eyes widen a bit. I knew it was her, but I had to make sure._

 _"Who are you, if I may ask."_

 _"I am known by many others in the past. However, my true name is Galaxia, Goddess of the Cosmos."_

 _I was left speechless. I was in the presents of a real Goddess. Thinking quickly a start to get on my knee and Kneel._

 _"There is no need to do that, my child." Galaxia giggles again. "You are free to act as us normally do."_

 _I nod in respect and got back up._

 _"Okay... Galaxia." I respond with a bit of confidents. "Can you tell me why I'm here in Dreamland?"_

 _This seems to drop her mood as she frowns._

 _"Indeed I will."_

 _Galaxia then waves her hand and the whole scenery changes before us. The whole place changed from it's mysterious black and with room into a what looks like a battlefield. I stare in shock as I see many different people in armor and creatures that look like monsters laying dead on the ground everywhere._

 _"Along time ago, there was a terrible war that went on for too long throughout the galaxy. These soldiers you see before you are the fallen members a rebellion called the Star Warriors. This rebellion have fought with armies of terrible monsters that were sent throughout the cosmos."_

 _I look at each body in both sadness and sympathy._

 _"Where did the monsters come from?" I asks looking back at Galaxia._

 _"Tell me, have you ever heard of the name, Nightmare?"_

 _I nodded. I know Nightmare. He was Kirby's worst enemy in the game. Both combatants have fought each other on the moon over Pop Star. Kirby defeated Nightmare and restored order to the Fountain of Dreams, thus saving Dreamland._

 _"That is what he in his past life. However, he is different this time."_

 _I did a double-take. "Wait, what do you mean, 'past life'?"_

 _"I mean that there was once a timeline where Nightmare had tried to destroy the Fountain of Dreams. You see, after one dies in their timeline, they start over somewhere new and try to redo the things they've worked for. Kirby for example has been to many other timelines before as you may already know."_

 _I blink. "Wait a second, you mean that-"_

 _"All of those video games you play that is about Kirby are the windows that show the event that have happened."_

 _I look down in shock. All those games were real?! I didn't know that._

 _"If that's the case, then do they remember their past? Not just Kirby, but Meta Knight and King Dedede? They were in games or timelines as well."_

 _"Kirby is just too young to remember such events. King Dedede is well... not the smartest individual. As for Meta Knight, he only sees these glimpse if his previous life as nothing but dreams. He also chooses to dwell in the past and keep going."_

 _"What about... Nightmare?"_

 _Galaxia sighs as she waves her hand again. The gruesome battlefield changed back to mysterious room from before. Though, right in front of us was Nightmare himself. Let me say that he was freaking tall! The game didn't show how exactly big he was during the final boss fight._

 _"Nightmare is a different story. He is a mysterious creature. An entity made entirely out of every nightmare put together. He does indeed remember his past life before he was defeated by Kirby. Since there is no Fountain of Dreams in this timeline, he had to find another way in conquering the universe."_

 _"By creating and sending monsters to wreck havoc." I finish._

 _"Precisely."_

 _I look back up to Nightmare. I felt a chill as I look a his skinny skeleton like body underneath his starry cloak. I swear I could hear his bone chilling laugh._

 _"Okay, so now I know what's going on. However, there is one more thing I like to know. What do I have to do with this? Isn't it Kirby's turn to going into this timeline or something?"_

 _Galaxia looks down as she waves her hand and made Nightmare disappear, leaving just the two of us alone._

 _"As I said before, Nightmare is a mysterious creature. When he was this time, he somehow figure out how to manipulate another timeline than his own. Only but slightly. Yet, he took that chance and decided to sabotage Kirby's transfer from his old one. So now, our little pink friend is somewhere lost in time."_

 _"Is he okay?" I ask concerned._

 _"He is alright, my child. I can feel his soul still wandering. I will also say, he is having the time of his life exploring new places in whatever he is."_

 _"Can you bring him back, though? Isn't he suppose to be the hero his world needs at the moment?"_

 _"I have tried to seek the heroine myself, but Nightmare's power is keeping him lost. Not even I am strong enough to bypass his dark barrier."_

 _Galaxia then summons a puffy cloud near us. She proceeds to walk over and sit on it. She pats the left side of it. Indicating that she wants me to sit with her, which I complied. Something tells me she was about to tell me something I didn't like._

 _"Indeed I do unfortunately." She confirms it. "The reason I have brought you here is because I need an anomaly to substitute this world's heroine in his place. Nightmare does not know you are here. At the moment, he believe that his plan has failed and proceeded to continue with his original plan in conquering the universe itself."_

 _"Why me of all people though?" I ask curiously._

 _"I sense great courage in you, Toby." She says my name for the first time. "I believe that you were perfect to play this role and become the hero that Dreamland needs."_

 _I sat there in silence. This was a lot to take in all of a sudden._

 _"I know it was wrong of me to make you carry this huge burden without your say, but there wasn't enough time to choose."_

 _"...I see... so... if I'm here in someone else's timeline, then what about mine?"_

 _Galaxia once more waves her hand and a view of my house appeared. On the screen, my mom was currently having a bit of trouble getting the groceries out of the car. Just then, ANOTHER ME shows up from the house and offers the help bring in the stuff._

 _"While you remain here in this timeline, there will be a substitute taking your place as time goes on. It will be as if you never left." Galaxia explains._

 _I silently look down at my hands before clutching them._

 _"I understand if you don't want to-"_

 _"I'll do it."_

 _This got the goddess by surprise._

 _"What?"_

 _"I said I'll do it." I answered again. "I will stay here in Dreamland and fight Nightmare. You could of chosen a million other people in my world, but you went for me. I am honored to be your anomaly and will carry out this mission to save the world's universe."_

 _I look down a bit._

 _"And ever there is the slightest chance that I don't make it, I at least know that there is another person taking my place back in my timeline. I don't want to leave my mom alone."_

 _Galaxia was surprised by my act of courage before she gave me a smile._

 _"You are very noble, Toby. I see I did make the right decision in picking you."_

 _"Thank you, Galaxia."_

 _Suddenly, I was starting to feel a bit sleepy as I yawn. Without thinking, I laid my head right onto the Galaxia's lap. She however did not protest as she starts rubbing my head. It felt nice, calming even._

 _"I'm afraid out time together has passed. However, we will see each other again later on in the near future. Until then, good luck, Toby, Dreamland's newest hero."_

 _Before darkness can take full hold on me, I felt Galaxia kiss me on the forehead. I smiled as the dream world around me faded._

* * *

 _Kirby_

 _Kirby~_

I grumble as I shift in my sleep.

"Hey, Kirby!"

"GAH!"

I was startled by the sudden volume. I look around to see that I was back in Tuff's bedroom. I then looked at myself to see I have too returned to having Kirby's body. All that I experience was something I won't forget.

"Hey, Kirby. It's breakfast time. Come on and join us in the living room. My mom made some bacon and eggs." Tuff said as he hurries out of the room.

I smile as I can smell the tasty meat candy getting cooked. Might as well enjoy myself.

* * *

It was still morning as me, my friends, and the Cappies were outside town in a field. With us is my starship all fixed up and ready to go. Everyone was giving me their goodbyes as they think I was leaving. Well, that's going to change in a moment.

"I wish you could of stayed a little longer, Kirby." Tuff says sadly. "But I guess you have other places to go."

"I hate long goodbyes." Tiff says as she crosses her arms and turns away from me. "So just get on your ship and go."

I gave a small grin. Even though Tiff sounded like she wanted me gone, I can tell she didn't want me to leave. Well, let's make that happen, shall we?

"Actually, Tiff." I spoke. "There was something I needed to tell you."

This got her attention as she faces me again.

"I actually have something to tell all of you people!" I address the crowd. "I've thought long and hard, and I've decided I will be staying here in Dreamland!"

The crowd were surprise at first, but then they shifted into a full on cheering. I guess they too didn't want me to leave so soon.

"Wait, you're really staying?" Tiff asks.

"Yes. You welcomed me with open arms and treated me like I was part of the community. As a matter a fact, I have been planning on settling down. I think that Cappy Town would be a good place to live."

Without another word, Tiff suddenly leaps forward and gives me a hug. Tuff also happily joins in. I just smiled as I am surrounded by so many friends.

 _ **Boom!**_

The was a sudden big explosion. We turn to see that my starship was completely destroyed to bit.

 _'What the fuck?!'_

"Sire, you missed."

I turn to the source of the voice to see that it was King Dedede and Escargoon in their tank. You got to be joking. Way to ruin the moment. I look down and picked up a rock before throwing it. It landed inside the cannon just a Dedede pushed the button trigger. There was load clanking noise before they exploded with bits of their own ride scattering to pieces.

"That's one way of going with a bang." Dedede wheezed.

I look back at my destroyed starship with a sigh.

"Welp, NOW I'm really staying in Dreamland."

My friends just laugh at my little predicament. Soon, I too joined in the little group fest. So, this what I will be doing during my stay here in Dreamland. I'm going to have to train myself to handle my powers better if I'm going to face another monster. Something tells me that Octo is not going to be the last. I will protect my friends and Dreamland from any threat that comes in our way.

 _'Alright, Dreamland, let's see what else you have in stock for me on my new adventure.'_

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Well, now that was something! What will our anomaly, Toby do now that he's on a mission? What is King Dedede's next plot to destroy the little Star Warrior? What does Dreamland have to share with the little human turned alien? Find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Place To Call Home

**_Author's Notes_**

I just want to point out that if any of you see any misspells or faulty grammar, it is because the auto-correct thing glitches every time I edit the chapters. I will try to fix them, but if they still come out strangely, then just ignore it. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, everyone.

* * *

It is a nice day outside in Dreamland. The sky is clear, the breeze gently blew, and it is nice and sunny out. Right now, I am playing with both my current and new friends. Tuff actually introduced me to some of the Cappy children that he's friends with. The first would be a little girl name Honey. She is the youngest and smallest of the Cappy kids. She is sweet and little bit shy. Though, she likes things that are pretty.

Next, we have a boy name Spikehead. He is a mischief little bugger just like Tuff. Those two were so alike. Then again, what boy isn't a trouble maker when their young? Lastly, we have another boy name Iro. He is the oldest of the Cappy children. He is also the only other Cappy I've seen wear clothing. He wore a green and white t-shirt and a farmer's hat.

Anyway, we are all currently playing jump-rope out on the grassy field near the Mayor's house. Both Fololo and Falala were swinging the jump-rope around while singing a little chant about how fat King Dedede is. Everyone was going one by one as they took their turn. Soon enough, it was my turn to join in. I'll be honest, it is actually my first time playing jump-rope.

"Okay, Kirby. It's your turn." Spikehead said.

"Come on, Kirby." Honey encouraged.

I smile as I run and jump in. Well, I tried to anyway. I ended up getting slapped in the face and knocked back by the spinning rope.

"Ouch." I deadpanned.

Everyone soon started laughing at my little accident.

"Oh yeah. Go ahead, laugh it up." I pouted.

However, I raised a brow when I noticed Tuff was the only one not laughing like the others.

"I don't know about this." Tuff said crossing his arms.

"Why? What do you mean?" Tiff questions.

"Kirby shouldn't be learning how to jump-rope. He's a Star Warrior. He should be learning... Star Warrior stuff."

 _'Who made you my Sensei, grasshopper?'_

"I got all the time to do that, Tuff." I said. "Right now, there isn't another monster around. Besides, there's nothing wrong with relaxing and having fun."

I felt something drop on my head. I look up to see rainclouds coming in. Soon, it was starting to pour. Everyone saw this as they turn and ran off towards Mayor Len's house, leaving me out in the open.

"Uh, okay then. I guess I'll see you guys later!" I yelled as I make my way across the field and onto a dirt trial before taking my leave.

As I walk in the rain, I couldn't help but think of my predicament. I was both homeless and had no money. After declaring my stay in Dreamland, I spent about two days living in a makeshift tent I made from palm tree leaves, sticks and etc.. Guess watching those episodes of 'Man vs Wild' finally paid off. Now, I know Kirby didn't necessarily had a home and spent most of his time outside in the game. However, that's not my style to live. I would prefer to have a roof over my head thank you very much.

"I guess I'll have to get a job." I say to myself. "I really hope I can find one somewhere in Cappy Town."

"Kirby!"

I stop and turn around to see the others running towards me. Though, they were holding umbrellas. I guess they got them from the Mayor's house.

"Oh, you guys back so soon?" I ask as I was given an umbrella of my own.

"Actually, Kirby, you wouldn't happen to have a place to stay, do you?" Tiff asks me.

"No, not really. Unless living in a tent counts as a home?"

Tiff shook her head. "No it doesn't. However, that's what we came here to talk to you about."

"Yeah, we actually talked with the Mayor's wife and she said you're welcome to stay with them." Tuff adds.

I sigh as I too shook my head.

"While I do appreciate the gesture, I rather prefer if I had actually earn a place of my own instead of being given one."

They all look at me confused. They didn't expected me to turn down the offer.

"It's just... well, I like to be independent is all. I do things my way and try to get things done at my own pace."

Suddenly, an idea struck me.

"However, if you want to help, can you show me where I could get a job? I don't know that much about Cappy Town."

Tiff smiles. "Of course we'll help, right guys?"

The others replied in their own agreements. Man, friends are good to have.

* * *

It was nearly noon when we all went to Cappy Town when the rain went away. Right now, we were standing just outside of a restaurant talking to a non-Cappy I'm all to familiar with. In front of us is a guy name Chef Kawasaki. He was actually another mini-boss in the Kirby game series like Lololo and Lalala, or in this case, Fololo and Falala. He has orange skin and is wearing his signature chef hat and apron.

"I'm afraid not, Tiff." Kawasaki said, declining my employment.

"Why can't he work here, Kawasaki?" Tiff asks.

"He has no prior work experience, that's why."

"Now that is not true." I say gaining their attention. "I've worked in fast-food restaurants before when I've traveled around. I know a thing or two about working."

"Hmm, even so, why don't you let Kirby live with your family at the Castle Dedede, Tiff?"

"I can't do that. Kind Dedede hates Kirby." Tiff said.

"Is that so?" Kawasaki says as he picks me up for some reason. "Well, any enemy of the King is a friend of mine."

With that, both him and me went on inside, leaving the others outside.

 _'Well... that was easy.'_

We both passed by a couple of customers that were sitting at their tables and made our stop in the kitchen. My sudden employer puts me down and hands over a green headband.

"Alright, Kirby. For your first day on the job, you will be my waiter. All you have to do is take the customers' orders and deliver their food to them."

"Okay, sounds easy enough." I say as I put on the headband.

"Good. Now, it is time for the lunch rush, so I need you to pick up the pace."

"You got it, boss."

So, I spent about a good half hour doing what I was instructed to do. I ran back and forth from the kitchen and served the meals to the hungry customers.

 _'So they can... eat it... when I give it to them!'_ I silently chuckle at the reference.

Anyway, the lunch rush was finally slowing down a bit as the restaurant was starting to get less customers coming in. There were only a few tables that were occupied.

"Wow, Kirby. You're doing a good job so far." Kawasaki said as I make my way back into the kitchen again.

"Thanks." I replied.

 _ **Slam~**_

Suddenly, the sound of a sliding door slamming open echoed in the restaurant. Both me and Kawasaki look outside the kitchen to see my least favorite people at the front.

 _'Oh no...'_ I groaned.

"Now, where is the menu?" King Dedede says as he and Escargoon walks in.

Chef Kawasaki gasps as he hurries out to greet them.

"Your highness, it is an honor to have such regal royal-"

"Can it, fryboy!" Escargoon interrupts as he shove my boss out of they way. Wow, rude.

Anyway, the goons picked a table and took their seats. Kawasaki, being _"_ _honored"_ to serve royalty, started taking the orders himself. Meanwhile, I was still in the kitchen rubbing my head, preparing for the upcoming headache those clowns are about to bring.

 _'Why them, why here, why now?'_ I thought.

Just then, Kawasaki comes back into the kitchen and starts cooking for our lousy guests.

"Okay, Kirby. These are important customers you'll be serving. So try not to mess it up, alright?"

"I thought you said I was doing a good job." I reply holding my arm up.

"You are. I'm just reminding you to not make a mistake."

"Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence." I muttered.

After a few minutes, the first dish is ready to go as Kawasaki hands the tray to me. I sigh before walking out kitchen. Just when I was about go around the corner to Dedede's table, a small cane suddenly sticks out in an attempt to trip me. However, that didn't happen as I took a wide step over it before placing the bowls of ramen on the table. Both Dedede and Escargoon look at me surprised.

"You think this is the first time I served at a restaurant?" I smirked. "Nice try though."

Remember when I said I worked in fast-food restaurants before? Well, I wasn't lying. Back in my world, I used to work in McDonalds. Let me just say that after working there for a couple of months, you learn that kids will try anything to make a fool out of you. The first week was a complete wreck, especially on kids' birthdays.

Anyway, I went back into the kitchen and was given the second dish. When I walked out, nothing mischief happened as I went to the table again. Though, just when I was about to put down the food, my instincts kicked in and I stopped midway. I was right to do so to0 as our rude guests pulled the table away from me. I could of dropped the food a moment there. The duo once again were surprised as their little trick failed.

"Would you two gentlemen like something to drink?" I ask smugly as I walk away. I could feel Dedede glaring furiously at me.

Now, for the past 20 minutes or so, King Dedede and Escargoon tried to sabotage me as I continue my work. From pulling the classic banana-slip trick to the skateboard wipeout. How they snuck in a skateboard into the restaurant, I don't know. After a while, they finally gave up and paid for their meal before leaving the restaurant. Speaking of which, there was nobody else in the building.

"Excellent work, Kirby." Kawasaki congratulates me. "You've done a good job handling customer service."

"Why thank you, Kawasaki." I replied.

"Well, that's it for you today. I can handle things from here."

"Alrighty then."

Just when I was about to head out the door, my boss calls for me.

"Hold on there. You're forgetting something."

I turn to see that Kawasaki was holding out what looks like my pay. I go over and grabbed it. It was about 50 D-Dollars, which is what the their currency is called by the way.

"Wow, thank you Kawasaki." I say politely. It may not be much, but it was a start.

"You're welcome, Kirby. Though, there is something I needed to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, um... you see. I don't really get that much of customers that often. So, I only needed you for just today. However, you're free to stop by and check if I have any work for you."

"I understand." I nodded.

I walk outside to see my friends waiting for me.

"Oh, hey, guys."

"Hey, Kirby." Tiff greeted back. "How was you're first day?"

"What are you talking about?" Tuff cuts in. "We've been watching him the whole time."

"Wait, you guys were spying on me?" I ask.

"Yeah. We know it sounds weird." Honey says sheepishly.

"But it was worth it though!" Iro said. "You showed King Dedede and Escargoon what for!"

"How did you know they were going to pull those tricks on you?" Spikehead asks curiously.

I smirked. "Well, let's just say I had some past experience."

After talking more for a bit, I went off to explore Cappy Town. I've got to say, it is interesting to say the least. They had loads of different places to go to. My first stop was at the police station. There I was greeted by Chief Bookem and his wife, Buttercup. It was not only a station, but a house as well. It was just in the back part of the building. While I was there, I asked Bookem if I could keep my money at the station, to which he allowed.

Next, I went to an actual fortune-telling hut that is home to a Cappy name Mabel. She is really nice. She even gave me a fortune with a crystal ball and everything. While I don't really believe that Mabel can predict the future, it was still an interesting experience. After that, I stopped by at a local juice bar. The owner/bartender's name is Samo. He had all kinds of drinks ranging from juice to lemonade and cider to actual alcohol. However, that last part is mostly private for the adults for obvious reasons.

So far, I was having a good time. Though, the day was almost ending and it seems I would have to visit the rest of Cappy Town some other time.

"I need to get some food." I say to myself as I head my way back to my camp.

* * *

It was night time as I sat near the campfire as it provides me both warmth and light. I was able to snatch myself some fish at a nearby river and have them for dinner. Although, I don't think I cooked the fishes properly. Then again, I don't think it mattered as I just swallowed the little things like a seal since I didn't had teeth.

"So... this is living." I sighed as the fire flickered. "Man, if only Mary could see me now."

A part of me felt like I should of taken the offer and live with the Mayor's family, but I still wanted to be independent and solve this problem by myself.

"Either that, or it's just my stubbornness getting to me."

 ** _Rustle Rustle_**

I was startled by the sound of bushes rustling near me. I tense as I grab the spear I used to cook the fishes earlier.

"W-Who's out there?"

Soon enough, a recognizable hamster came out of the bushes.

"Hey, Kirby." The large hamster greeted. "Sorry, mate. I didn't mean to scare you."

I visible relaxed. "It's fine, Rick. Just give me a warning next time."

If you are all wondering, the hamster's name is Rick. Also, believe it or not, he's yet another character from the game series. Rick is actually one of Kirby's animal friends and allies in _'_ _Kirby's Dream Land'_. We both met each other the day I declared my stay in Dreamland. He even helped me make my makeshift camp that is near the woods where he lives. I also like to point out that he sounds Australian.

"So, how was your day?" Rick asks as he takes a seat across from me.

"It was good for the most part. I did ran into King Dedede, but I was able to handle him."

"Well, that's nice to hear." His little ears flickers. "You know, something tells me you were down before I got here. Something on your mind?"

"Uh... well..."

"Aw, come on, mate. You can tell me anything."

I hesitate by comply. "Well, it's just that... I'm getting a little homesick is all."

Rick nods. "I understand. I too get little homesick too."

"Wait, don't you live here?"

"Well, not originally. I grew up some place farther away in Dreamland. I used to travel all around until I finally thought of settling down here."

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I do. Which is why I write to them. Sometimes, I would go visit them on holidays."

"That sounds nice."

"It is." He smiles. "What about you? What about your family?"

I shuffle in my spot.

"My mom is really nice. On one side, she is very caring and collective as she likes to spend most of her time relaxing. On the other, she can also be passionate with a fire inside her when it comes to art and stuff like that. I don't have any siblings as I'm the only child."

"What about your dad? What's he like?"

I become silent as I look down with a sad expression.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh... er, nevermind then." Rick looks up at the shining moon. "Well, it's was nice chatting with you, but I got to get going. Talk to you later, Kirby. Good night."

With that, I watch the large white and orange hamster scamper off into he darkness. I look back at the fire before sighing.

"Somethings don't ever seem to let go."

I turn around and went underneath my makeshift tent.

"Welp, good night." I say to myself as I close my eyes and go to sleep.

* * *

 _Kirby_

 _Oh Kirby~_

"Mmm, sure... I can... eat another bite..."

 **Hey Kirby!**

 _ **Poke Poke** **Poke**_

"GAH!"

I was rudely waken up by the feeling of something sharp poking my face. I swatted my arms around until the feeling stopped.

"Finally you woken up."

I rub my eyes and look at the source of my abrupt wakening. It turns out to be a little yellow-greenish bird that pecked me.

"Uh, who are you?" I groaned.

"My name's Tokkori." The bird says sourly. "I came here to get you."

"For what?"

"Tiff told me I wasn't suppose to say."

"Wait, you know Tiff?" I ask curiously.

"That ain't important. Right now, I'm suppose to take you to your surprise."

"Surprise? Surprise for what?"

"That's for you to find out. Now come on. I don't got all day."

I roll my eyes as I follow the prickly little jerk. I wonder what's this surprise Tiff has for me.

* * *

After what seems like hours, I was finally getting to this 'surprise'. Unfortunately, Tokkori made me close my eyes when we supposedly made it half ways to our destination.

"Can I open my eyes now, Tokkori?" I say as I wobble.

"We are almost there." He chuckles.

"I swear, if you lead me to another pond again, I'm going to-"

"Kirby!"

I open my eyes to see none other than my friend, Tiff.

"Oh, hey, Tiff." I greeted.

"Kirby, what took you so long?"

"Don't blame me. It was Tokkori's terrible direction."

I look at my surrounding and saw that I was literally one step away from falling into another pond. I look back Tokkori miffed.

"You little feathery brat!"

Tokkori just shrugs in reply.

"Well, come on, Kirby. We got something for you."

"Wait, we?"

I follow Tiff over a hill and my eyes widen at what I say. In front of me was a really cool looking treehouse. It was built within the branches of a really large oak tree. That's not all, at the bottom are many familiar and unfamiliar Cappies standing next to a couple of buffet tables.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted.

Then, a ball that was hanging above opens up and drop a greeting banner as confetti flew. Nearby party poppers went of along with it.

"Whoa! What's all this?" I ask definitely surprised.

"This a house warming party!" Tuff says. Again, where did he come from?

"You guys actually made a house... just for me?"

"We couldn't let you keep sleeping outside. So, we all pitched in and built you a place of your own. I know you said you would get your own place to stay, but it just didn't felt right after you saved Dreamland from that monster."

My surprised expression turned to a look of appreciation.

"Wow... thank you everyone... this means a lot to me."

"We're glad you feel that way." Tiff smiles.

"What are we waiting? Let's dig in!" Tuff says.

"You read me mind, dude." I agreed.

 ** _VROOOMM!_**

We were startled by the roaring sound of an engine. We turn and saw that it was none other than King Dedede and Escargoon in their tank parked off in the distance.

 **"This here is an illegal gathering!"** Dedede spoke through a megaphone. **"So if you rioters don't want to get incarcerated, then cease and disperse immediately!"**

"Rioters?" Mayor Len questioned.

"Hey! We're just having a party!" Tiff shouted.

Her angry outburst didn't stop the two from taking aim and firing at my new home. Every Cappy were able to get away to safety from falling debris. I however was blown away from the blast as I came tumbling down the hill. I look up to see that the once beautifully made treehouse is gone as all that was left was a dead burnt up oak tree. I'm now sad.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted as I start walking back to the tree. "First my starship and now my home?! What's wrong with you?! What's your beef with me man!?"

Though, I didn't get an answer as the goons rammed right through the tree, destroying the rest of it, and came stopping in front of me. Tiff and Tuff soon joined us.

"Kirby." Tiff said.

"Are you okay?" Tuff asks concerned.

Dedede laughs. "Look, it's the ringleader."

"Yeah! Now let's show him who is his new challenger is." Escargoon said before he presses a button.

Just then, some sort of container in the back of the tank opened and a mechanical claw springs out. It heads over to where we are and drops a little grey brick. Me and my friends just stare at it in confusion. That's my challenger? What's Dedede's game here?

"What's that?" Tiff asks.

"Yeah. Is this a joke?" I ask scratching my head.

The penguin and snail just chuckle as they drove backwards away from us.

"You just wait and see." Dedede said.

Suddenly, the not-so-ordinary block sent out a wave a static electricity and sent us stumbling back. It glowed for a moment before growing really big and then sprouting black arms and legs. It's face appeared along with a sumo wrestler outfit. Its feet were blocks and its hands where large white gloves.

"What the what?" I muttered.

The large block monster lifts its foot high up before slamming it back down creating an earthquack, knocking all of us off our feet. Tiff was the first to recover.

"Kirby, watch out!" She warns.

However, I wasn't fast enough as Blocky, that's what I'm calling it, jumps forward and slams it's very heavy body right on top of me. Yep, sudden pain is not a good feeling. It lifts itself off me and jumps high up before coming back down again crushing me with its something-ton weight. It repeated this process over and over again. I was getting more hurt by each slam as I sunk deeper into the ground.

"Kirby!" Tiff shouts as she dives in and snatches me out of the hole right before Blocky came back down.

I groan as my body is aching all over as bruises and little cuts were showing.

"Kirby, you got to suck that thing up!"

"I can't, Tiff." I say as I get back up. "That monster is too big for me to inhale."

Blocky then climbs out of the hole and looks right towards us.

"You and Tuff get to some place. I'll lead this thing away."

I turn around and ran off to some random direction. I can hear thumping behind me as the monster chases me.

 _'Okay, how the hell am I going to beat this thing?'_ I thought as I continue running. _'Leaf Kirby ain't going to do. That thing's defenses is pretty tough, considering the fact it's made of stone.'_

"What a minute, stone! That's it!"

I change directions as rock monster was still in pursuit.

* * *

I after a while, I finally arrived to my destination. In front of me is a very rocky terrain. There were rockslides and boulders scattered across the field. Not to mention, there is a beach nearby. That also can work to my advantage.

"This is perfect." I say to myself.

 _ **Boom!**_

I turn around to see that Blocky was still trying to catch up to me. Boy, for a monster that is trying to kill me, it is persistent.

"Hey, rocky! Over here!"

That taunt seem to get to him as he hops faster towards me. Once it was close enough, I dodge out of the way as it lands where I was standing. Though, that is a mistake as the ground underneath it couldn't handle the sudden weight as it crumbles. Blocky's eyes widen as it tumbles down the steep slope all the way down to the bottom. On impact, it suddenly splits apart into 4 of itself. These mini Blockys look like the mini-boss in the game.

"Now's my chance!"

I open my mouth wide and started inhaling. Soon enough, one of the little walking stone cubes was caught onto the wind current and came hurdling right into my mouth before I swallowed. A new power came to me as I jump into the air. Like before, a flash of light shined before it reveals another new me. My skin turned pale brown as a new hat appeared on my head. It looks like a classic samurai helmet with a shiny star embedded in the center. I land back down to the ground with a big thud. I was also much heavier than before as well.

"I am now, Stone Kirby!" I said striking a pose.

"Kirby!"

I turn around to see Tiff and Tuff running towards me.

"Hey, guys! You're just in time!"

"Where's Blocky?" Tuff asks.

I pointed down the slope where the little mini rock monster were recovering.

"I'm about to finish this thing. You two wait here."

With that, I jump off the edge and slide down the steep slope towards the stony group.

"Have a taste of this!"

I came up and kicked one of them, sending it flying. The other two, now fully recovered, jump at me and knocked me over. When I fell, I dove my arm into the ground and pulled out a hidden rock before throwing it at the two mini monsters. However, they saw this as they swiftly dodged the projectile. The third monster comes back and kicks me in the face, sending my flying back other two. All three started hitting me back and forth at each other like a volleyball before they decided to kick me someplace away from them.

When I land, I groan as my durable body was becoming less durable.

 _'I need a new plan. They're becoming coordinated.'_

I pick myself up and saw that I was getting close to the beach. A new idea comes to me as I face the oncoming monsters.

"Is that the best you got? Gravel could do better than you!"

My comment must of offended them as they all gave me hard glares in reply. Suddenly, they all jump into the air and rapidly starting colliding with each other. Soon, they flashed before they turned back to their original form, Blocky. He lands back down hard for a vengeance. Just then, I see King Dedede and Escargoon came by in their tank at the top of the slope.

"Quit messing around and get Kirby!" Dedede ordered.

The monster complies as it once again jumps into the air and dives right down over me.

 _'Not this time!'_

On instinct, I gather as much power in me as possible before flashing a light. What was my little vulnerable self is now replaced with a pink rock version me. Blocky lands right on top of me, but I felt nothing. The ground around us shook hard. At the top of the slope, I see Dedede and Escargoon knocked off their feet.

"What's going on?!" Dedede demanded.

"Kirby transforms into whatever he inhales!" Escargoon explains.

"You got that right!"

I turn to see that Tiff and Tuff were nearby a few feet away at the bottom of the slope.

"Now, he's rockstar Kirby!" Tuff adds.

I would of rolled my eyes, but I'm on a mission. I face the direction of the ocean and slowly, but steadily head my way towards a high cliff. Blocky meanwhile kept jumping on top of me in an attempt to stop me with little effect. Soon, we were at the edge of the cliff that stands high over the ocean. The waves below us splash against the walls under us.

 _'Hope you don't mind going for a swim._ _'_

Blocky jumps on top of me for the last time as the ground under us finally gave out as we both fall. I could hear my friend's distress as me and Blocky splash into the ocean before sinking to the bottom. Well, Blocky did while I turned back to my normal pink self. With my work done, I started swimming my way back to the surface. Though, I bumped into a sunfish on the way. It was another animal friend of Kirby name Kine that I recognized. I really shouldn't be surprise if I encounter any more familiar faces in this place.

"Hi, Kine!" I bubbly greeted as I continue the swim. Kine was left confused.

Anyway, a short time later, I finally made it to the surface. I see on top of the cliff is both my friends and the Cappies from the party cheering for me. I also see King Dedede crying with Escargoon near.

"I'm going to miss my little Blocky!" Dedede cried with tears pouring.

"Well, Sire. It goes to show that you shouldn't take your monsters for granted." Escargoon shrugged.

I just chuckle to myself as I lazily float in the water. Boy, my day was sure crazy.

* * *

It was in the evening as me and my friends were standing in front of my new home. The Cappies onces again built me another place to stay. Though, this time, it was a little dome-like house that sat next to a tree on top of a hill. One the outside, it's walls were painted white with two round windows and a wooden door. The doorknob is the shape of a star. Cute. I can also see that it has a chimney.

"We think that a Star Warrior deserves a nice place to live." Tiff repeated what she said before. "So we pitched in and built you your very own house."

"Welcome home, Kirby." Tuff said as he opens the door for me.

I walk inside to see that it was small, yet it was also nice and cozy. The floor was wooden as there were blue curtains with star patterns on them. There was a nice looking bed that also had star pattern sheets. Next to it is the chimney I saw from outside. Hanging in the center of the room is a ball lamp with a star inside it. This place beats my campsite any day.

"It isn't really big, but neither are you." Falala said.

"Check out the bed, Kirby." Fololo suggested.

I comply as I jump and land on top of the bed. However, seems to beat me to it as it bumps me off. Coming from under the sheet is the little pest known as Tokkori.

"Can this bird get any peace and quiet in this town?!" He complained.

"Tokkori?!" Tiff exclaims.

"I came to see what the place is like, and I took a liking to it. So I'm moving in."

"So you're just gonna throw Kirby out of his own house?!" Tuff yells.

"That kid can take care of himself." Tokkori shrugs. "He'll find a place."

I narrowed my eyes as I gritted my non-existing teeth. I did not go through the loss of my first treehouse, then get stomped on by a 40 ton brick monster like over 20 times just to lose another home! I went over and snatched the now surprised bird out of the bed and walked outside next to the tree.

"Listen, Tokkori." I glared. "I had a heck of a long day today, and I'm not looking forward to losing another house. Now, I don't mind sharing the house, but until then, you're going to have to stick with this tree. Maybe in the future once I get enough money, I'll buy a bird stand or something for you. Do I make myself clear?"

Tokkori nodded silently before I let go and he quietly flew into the hollow of the tree. Maybe I was a little too hard, but I at least got my point across. I sigh as I walk back into the house where my friends were surprised by my sudden action.

"Look, I'm sorry you guys had to see that. I'm normally a nice guy and I like to have roommate. It's just I'm really tired and all the today's stress is getting to me. If it's alright with you all, I would like to turn in for the night."

They all gave their okays as they bid me farewell before leaving me to my own devices. I look out the window and see that the sun is setting in. With a sigh, I hop into my new bed and pull the sheets over me. I am tired, and I need my sleeps. Hopefully tomorrow will be less chaotic.

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Well, that was rocky start for our human turned alien. What else does Dreamland have for Toby? What is the next monster King Dedede has cooking up? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!".


	5. Chapter 5 - When Swords Clash

It has been 3 days since the whole Blocky incident had occurred. Not to mention, me getting a house for myself. So far, everything have been calm and nothing major has happened. I took the time to try and improve my home just a little bit. The next morning, I went back to Cappy Town and took a couple of odd jobs. I ended up gaining 350 D-dollars, counting the 50 D-dollars I already obtained from Kawasaki.

The next day, I decided I would visit more of Cappy Town. My first stop was at a local bookstore where a Cappy name Biblio runs the place. He is a kind fella as he gave me an old satchel free of charge. Now I had a better way of carrying both my money and other stuff around. Next, I went to the grocery store to get some goodies for myself. Over there, I've met two Cappies name Tuggle and Gengu, both being the store clerks. Tuggle runs the grocery store while Gengu runs the toy store that is in the back part of the building. I've ended up walking home with a mini fridge and a bag of goodies in tow.

The third day, I came across a build just outside of Cappy Town. It is a small museum where an archeologist and curator name Professor Curio does his research on natural Cappy and Dreamland History. His museum is filled with antiques and artifacts. Curio is really passionate about learning the past. He is also a bit paranoid when someone comes near the artifacts as they're all fragile. I spent most of the day there learning a bit about Dreamland. I was surprised when Curio showed me an old stone tablet that had a carved image of the Fountain of Dreams. We shared notes about it after that.

It is now morning as I have already woken up as the sun was rising from the horizon. Right now, I am cooking up some fish I already caught the other day when I came home from Curio's. I did bought some food, but they were mostly treats rather than actual food. Hey, I have a large sweet-tooth. Don't judge me.

"Okay, now I think I'm getting the hang of this." I say as I cooked the seafood over a campfire.

"Hey, Kirby."

I turn away from my cooking to see both Tiff and Tuff.

"Oh, morning, guys." I smile. "What brings you two over? I got some fish cooking if you're up for some seafood for breakfast."

"Nevermind breakfast, Kirby." Tuff said. "You're in real deep trouble!"

I raise a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"We just came from Dedede's castle." Tiff spoke. "You see, this morning-"

"Well, if it isn't the fella I'm looking for."

We all turn to see a very old looking Cappy with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows. He is in some sort of mailman uniform as he is carrying a satchel.

"We are kind of busy here, Mr. Melman." Tuff said, saying the Cappy's name.

"Sorry, Tuff. I'm just doing my job." Melman said before he pulls out a letter from his bag. "I've got a special letter delivery from... uh..."

The old Cappy struggles to read the address, but Tiff takes the letter herself.

"Let me see." She said as looks it through. "It's from Meta Knight!"

My eyes widen as I too was surprised. I haven't heard from him for quite a while from my battle with Octo. I wonder what he wants.

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, Tiff. Read it." I say with curiosity.

Tiff nods before she clears her throat.

"Honorable, Kirby. As a fellow Star Warrior, you are required to accept my challenge. I hereby request a battle with you."

Both Tiff and Tuff gasped. I however remained silent. A part of me knew that I will end up having a duel with Meta Knight eventually. I just didn't expect it to come so soon. However, I must accept Meta Knight's challenge.

"If he wants a duel with me, then he's going to get one." I said as I took the letter from Tiff.

In the letter, it also tells me where Meta Knight wants to fight me. He said he want us to duel at a place called Kabu Canyon. He even went as far as giving directions to it. Good thing too because I didn't know were it is.

"You can't be serious, Kirby!" Tuff says. "This is Meta Knight we're talking about here!"

"I can see that, Tuff." I say as I grab the cooked fishes and gulped them down. "But I can't just run away from something like this. I'm not a coward."

I turn and started heading to the direction of Kabu Canyon as the letter dictates. Both Tiff and Tuff look at each other before they walk with me.

* * *

After a while, we finally made it to the entrance of the canyon. When we arrived, Tiff explains to me that earlier this morning, both her and her brother overheard Dedede ordering Meta Knight to fight me. They even found out that it was Dedede was the one ordering monsters from some sort of monster delivery system hidden in the throne room. I wasn't really surprise. That fatso had to get those two monsters from somehow. I at least now know that he's one of Nightmares clients. It seems Nightmare is selling monsters as to raise his war-effort against the Star Warriors.

Anyway, we are now currently making our way further into the narrow canyon. I have to admit. I am kind of nervous about this. There is so many ways of how Meta Knight will fight me. He has is signature Sword Energy swipes. That can do some serious damage. Not to mention, he also can make his own mini energy tornadoes. I've seen him fight Kirby in both the old games and the new ones, especially in Smash Brothers. That's also another issue.

"There's no way you can beat Meta Knight." Tuff says.

I groan as I roll my eyes. These two have spent half the trip trying to talk me out of fighting the dark knight.

"And I'm going to keep saying what I've said for the last 7 times, Tuff. I'm not running away." I say as I look around.

"Kirby, the best thing you can do now is to run away and hide someplace."

 **"It is too late for that."**

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded of in the distance. We all look up to see the dark knight himself, Meta Knight. He is perched on a higher level part of the canyon just above us. Figures, he will show himself on a high surface, just like in the games. However, he has Sword and Blade Knight along side him. If only the other Meta-gangs were here with us, this would of been more cooler.

"If you wanted Kirby to escape, then why did you come here?"

"I don't want to escape. I actually accept you challenge." I said.

"Look, we just need to talk to you." Tiff said, brushing me off. Rude.

Meta Knight suddenly jumps off the ledge he's on and lands right in front of us. Tiff and Tuff sees this as they get in front of me.

"We thought you are on our side, and Kirby's side too!"

"We heard you telling Dedede you'd get rid of Kirby!" Tuff accuses.

"I am his Majesty's service. I cannot disobey his commands." Meta Knight replies.

"Traitor!" Tiff shouts as she runs forth. However, she gets blocked by Sword and Blade.

Meanwhile, Meta Knight reaches down and pulls out his golden sword from it's sheath as it flashes an orange light. He raises his weapon high.

"Kirby! My King has ordered me to challenge you to a duel! Prepare for battle, and prepare to lose!"

Before I could react, Meta Knight dashes forward and strikes me in the face. I was sent tumbling a good few feet away. I tried to get up, but the dark knight was already on me as he strikes me again. Sending me flying once again. I look up where I lay to see Meta Knight pointing is sword at me.

"This duel... is about to end."

I narrow my eyes. What I'm about to say next will test his chivalry.

"Meta Knight..." I spoke. "I know King Dedede ordered you to fight me in a duel. However, you being a Star Warrior should know it would be dishonorable to fight a foe who cannot defend himself."

He didn't say anything as he stares.

"If we are to fight one another, then I ask for a weapon of my own so we may duel fair and square."

Meta Knight was silent for a moment before he spoke.

"Sword Knight, give him your sword!"

With that, Sword Knight threw his weapon as it land in front of me. I silently thank Galaxia that at least Meta Knight does have some chivalry.

"There, now we can battle as equals."

"Kirby! It's a trap!" Tiff yells.

"Run, Kirby!" Tuff adds.

I didn't pay them any attention as I go over and pick up the sword. I wave it around to get a better feel of it before raising it high. Meta Knight raise is weapon too before he spoke.

"Now, the battle begins!"

Once again, Meta Knight quickly dashes straight towards me and starts swinging is sword. I was ready this time as I was able to block his attacks. Though, since he was a bit bigger and stronger than me, he starts backing me up as he continues to give his fury attacks. Before I could try something to counter attack, he strikes me again as I was thrown against the canyon wall. When I recovered, I see Meta Knight charging at me. I narrow my eyes as I roll back, just in time before his blade hits where I was.

Now with his guard down, I took the moment and swung my sword as hard as I can. I made a direct hit as Meta Knight staggers backwards before he regains his footing.

"Fine then. I will savior the power to defend myself, but still move in with more intense attacks."

With that said, Meta Knight lunges forwards again and swings his sword. This time though, he swings much more furiously and more harder. I was getting a little overwhelmed by the sudden speed increase.

"Keep your wits above you."

I lunge forward myself and swung hard, but the dark knight blocks my attack.

"The best offense is good defense."

Meta Knight suddenly bonks me on the head a couple of times before sending me crashing into the walls of the canyon again. However, I hit the stone wall harder than before as my face dug deeper into it. I soon fall right onto the ground as rocks and bits of debris crumble right on top of me. I can hear both Tiff and Tuff gasp in the background.

"Welp... this is one way of starting my morning." I groan as I get out of my rocky tomb.

Meta Knight lands in front of me as he gets into his battle stance.

"A true Star Warrior would stand up and fight." He says.

"Don't listen to him, Kirby!" Tuff shouts.

"Run away!" Tiff also joins.

I once again ignore the siblings as I lash out and try to strike Meta Knight. He once again blocks my attack.

"Your spirit is willing, my friend." He said. "But your pink flesh is weak."

"And your armor is on too tight." I replied.

For the last several minutes, we clash our swords at each other as to out maneuver the other.

"Not bad, you have a lot of heart. Unfortunately, you don't have a lot of reach with those tiny arms, you can not touch me."

I glared as I was insulted.

"We'll see about that!" I yelled.

I raise my sword high before lunging forward. Meta Knight jumps back and land on a small rock platform.

"If you focus your power, then nothing is unreachable." He said "And I will prove it to you. The steel of my sword is hard, but the steel of my Will makes it harder."

Meta Knight suddenly jumps high into the air and swipes his sword in my direction. In doing so, he created a bright and powerful beam than went flying towards me. My eyes widen before I barely jump out of the way of the deadly light. The beam literally cut through the land next to me, leaving a huge gape where the ground used to be.

 _'Holy shit! That was so close!'_ I screamed in my head.

"If you allow your power into your sword, you can create the Sword Beam."

Meta Knight repeats the process again and send another beam at me. I once again dodged it as it sliced upwards along the walls of the canyon. Debris fell near us from the destructive light. I look back to see Meta Knight was now at ground level with me, just a few feet away.

"Sword Beam allows you to use all of your power into one concentrated attack. When the spirit is focused, energy leaves the body and enters the sword. If you focus, perhaps, you can defeat me."

I look down for moment. There is no way I'm going to be able to fight Meta Knight like this. I wanted to duel without using my abilities. However, I guess that ain't going to do since he's using this Sword Beam of his. I'm going to need a bit of boost.

"Meta Knight, this Sword Beam of yours is impressive, but I think its time I use my own abilities and kick it up a notch."

 _ **Crumble Crumble**_

Just before I could swallow my sword, the sound of rocks falling sounded off. I look up and my eyes widen as I see a large boulder coming down over me and Meta Knight.

"LOOK OUT!"

Before I knew it, Meta Knight doves for me and pushes me out of the way of the oncoming rock. However, when I landed, I hit my head against the hard ground. My vision turns black as I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

After what seems like hours, well... it might as well HAVE been hours, I was finally starting to wake up. Man, I've got to thank Meta Knight for saving my life back there. Though, I'm wondering of where did that large boulder came from.

"Hey, Tiff! He's waking up!"

I groggily open my eyes to see my friends by my sides. I also was laying on top of some makeshift stretcher with an icepack on my head.

"Guys?" I say wiping my eyes.

"Just hang in there Kirby." Tuff said.

"Come on. We got to get out of here and back to his house." Tiff said scoping around the corner.

When the coast seem to be clear, the siblings lift me up and hurriedly carry me out of Kabu Canyon we seem to be still in.

 ** _Flash_**

However, we didn't get that far away from our hiding spot as a flash of light shined and blinded us. In front of us is the goons we all hate, King Dedede and Escargoon. They were in their tank blocking our way.

"Now you're in the spotlight." Dedede chuckles.

"But it's curtains for your little friend." Escargoon added.

"What do we do?!" Tuff panicked.

"RUN!" Tiff shouts.

With that, we turn around and started running back deeper into the canyon with the goons in pursuit. When things couldn't get any worse, Tiff trips on a rock and fell. I was sent flying from the stretcher and fell a foot feet away.

 _'You know, I have a feeling Nightmare is probably watching all this, and he's laughing his skinny ass off.'_

"Buzz. Buzz."

I look up from where I was laying and instantly got up and jump back in surprise. Right in front of me is another monster. This one is another foe I'm familiar with. Its name is Bugsy. He was practically a giant blue beetle with orange arms and legs. The only difference from the game was that he was wielding two large weapons. In his left hand is a scimitar sword, for those who know what it looks like. In the other is a large club.

"Oh, crap." I silently say.

Bugsy then thrust forward and tried to stab me on the spot. Reacting quickly, I dove right out of harms way. However, I get wacked from behind by my foe's club and sent tumbling to the ground again. Bugsy was on top of me as he swings his club again. I grab a clump of sand and threw it in the bug's face. Bugsy staggers as he tries to wipe off the sand from his eyes. I took the opportunity and got up before getting into a fighting stance.

 _'Fire Kirby would be perfect right about now.'_

I look down and picked up a rock from the ground.

 _'But I guess I can use brute strength for this.'_

I then drop the stone into my mouth. I flashed before I turned into Stone Kirby. Just in time too as Bugsy finally recovered. He looks down at me with anger.

"Let's do this." I glared back.

"Buzz!"

Bugsy rears back and swings his clubs once more. However, I didn't let that happen as I caught a hold of it before ripping it away from its owner's grasp. Bugsy looks at me surprised as I give a smirk.

"Batter up!" I yelled.

I real back and struck Bugsy in the face hard. I sent him flying right into the canyon wall. Bugsy recovers quickly and took flight straight towards me. I grin as I threw away the club. Just right as Bugsy was about to slice my face, I turn myself into my rock form. The sword instantly breaks into pieces as Bugsy was now defenseless.

 _'Looks like I won you overgrown pest.'_

However, it seems I have thought of my victory too soon as Bugsy raises his arms and summons two more swords. Only these ones were bigger than before. The large bug swings both sword and actually manages to break off a piece of me. I flashed before I was instantly turned back to my pink self.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" I shouted.

I rub my head tenderly as I felt something wet on my little arms. I was bleeding. I had a large cut on my head.

 _'Okay! Now I know Stone Kirby is not entirely invincible with his stone form like in the games. Dually noted!'_

I was not paying attention as Bugsy kicks me in the face and sends me flying a couple of feet away. I tumble around before I regain my footing.

"Kirby! Do something!" Tiff shouts from afar.

"Try sucking it up!" Tuff encourages.

I know I can't suck up that monster, but I need a new weapon. So, I stand firmly in place and started to inhale as hard as I can. As I suspected, the bug monster held his ground as he does not budge. After a while, I stopped inhaling and started breathing heavily.

"I can't!" I wheezed as I try to catch my breath.

"Kirby! You can't give up!" Tuff shouts.

"Just give it one more shot!" Tiff joins.

Just then, I see Dedede and Escargoon show up in the distance.

"Now is your chance, Bugsy! Get that Kirby!" Dedede orders.

Bugsy complies and advances towards me, making me back into a corner. I narrow my eyes as I took my stance again. I open up an started inhaling once more, putting more power in my breathing. Bugsy actually is starting to have a hard time keeping himself in place. Just when I was about lose breath again, Meta Knight suddenly appears from the corner of my vision and throws his own sword at the monster. It hit Bugsy had and made him lose his grip on his weapon. The large cutter comes spinning at me as I swallow the whole thing.

"Yeah! Kirby did it!" I heard Tuff cheer.

I flashed a bright light before I reveal a new me. On my head is a long green hat similar to Link's from Legend of Zelda. I was also hold a shiny golden sword.

"He is now Sword Kirby." Meta Knight spoke.

Tiff and Tuff looked on in awe. As for the goons though, they had looks of bewilderment.

"SWORD KIRBY?!" They both shouted in confusion.

I swing my sword around before taking a heroic pose.

"A master swordsman." Meta Knight said. "If he has learn any attacks."

"You can do it, Kirby!" Tiff encourages.

Bugsy didn't seem to care for my transformation as he summons another sword at his disposal. Before he could make a move, I lunge forward and starting slashing at the monster. Bugsy was surprised by my speed as he is soon backed up against the wall. He glared at me as a sign that he was not having any of this. He too starts swinging his large swords, but much more furiously and a bit messy. I manage to block and dodge the monster's attacks.

"Alright, time to end this!" I shouted as I jump high into the air.

I close my eyes as I start to focus my power into my golden sword. I felt its aura grow with so much determination. With one swift, I swing my sword and shot out an energy beam right at Bugsy. He tried to block the oncoming projectile, but it was no use as it breaks through his weapons and cuts clean through him. A second later, his whole body splits in half as electricity sparks. I can hear my friends gasp at the gruesome sight. Soon enough, my opponent suddenly explodes right on the spot.

I land back down as I catch my breath. Well, once again, another monster has been defeated by yours truly. I smile as I realized I performed the Sword Beam Meta Knight talked about.

 _ **Yay!**_

 _ **Way to go!**_

 _ **Alright, Kirby!**_

I look up and see that on top of the canyon, there were a lot of Cappies cheering for me. They must of saw the whole thing. I look back down to where King Dedede and Escargoon were at. Dedede was definitely not pleased of what transpired.

"Well, that pink punk ain't gonna make a monkey out of King Dedede!" Dedede says as he and Escargoon drive forward up a slope.

Though, before they could get any further up, Meta Knight blocks their way.

"Out of my way, Meta Knight!"

"Sire, it is my duty to warn you that Kirby have great power now." The dark knight responds.

"Yeah? Well who's the King around here, me or you?"

"Move or lose it!" Escargoon adds.

"It pains me to do this, Sire, but I must."

With that said, Meta Knight kicks their tank and sends them rolling down the slop backwards. From where I'm at, I can them panic before they crashed at the bottom. I chuckle as I take my leave. While I was a little upset that me and Meta Knight's duel have been interrupted, but fighting a monster and learning a cool sword ability has really made up for it.

* * *

It was late in the evening as I was sitting outside watching the sunset. I've got to say, I am having the time of life here in Dreamland. Though, I know that it all this was just the beginning for more adventures to come.

"Man, today was sure crazy." I said to myself.

"Hey, Kirby."

I turn to see Tiff was coming to me.

"Oh, hi, Tiff." I greeted. "What brings you around here this evening?"

Tiff hesitates before speaking.

"I came to check on you. How is your head doing?"

I rub the spot of where my previous cut is at. When I got home, I cleaned it up an bandaged it.

"It's doing good. It's only a flesh wound. I can manage it. Thank you for asking." I smile.

"That's good..."

I can tell something was up.

"Something on your mind, Tiff?"

"Yeah... it's just... there something I need to talk to you about."

"You can tell me anything, Tiff. What do you want to talk about?"

"That's the thing, Kirby. It involves you."

I raise a brow.

"What about me?"

"I don't think you've been truthful with me."

Something is not right here.

"What ever made you think that?"

"Well, for starters, back in Kabu Canyon while you were unconscious, I had a talk with Kabu. He told me of where you come from."

"Oh?"

"He told me that you were created by NME."

 _'NME? Is she referring to Nightmare?'_

"I'm sure you are mistaken, Tiff. I don't know what your talking about."

Tiff did not like my reply.

"Kirby, you are definitely hiding something. Why don't you just tell the truth?" She says a little forceful.

"And why don't you just mind your own business!" I said raising my voice.

Tiff flinches from my rising aggression. I sigh. A part of me says to not to, but I feel like she deserves to know about the real me.

"I'm sorry, Tiff. You're right. I am hiding something."

"So you are."

"However, there is more to it than what Kabu has told you."

"What do you mean?"

I look back at the sunset.

"Do you still have the Warp Star with you? That star piece you found the day I came to Dreamland."

"No. I knew it wouldn't be safe back at the castle. So I hid it inside Kabu. What about it?"

I nodded as I turn around and go up to the tree next to my house.

"Hey, Tokkori!" I called out.

The little yellow bird comes out of the hollow of the tree.

"What do you want? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" He says in his usual sourly tone.

"Can I have one of your feathers?"

Tokkori goes back into the tree before coming back out with a few of his yellow feathers.

"Don't know why you need them, but by all means. Take them. They were cluttering up the place."

I pick up one of the feathers.

"Thanks, Tokkori."

"Yeah, well, don't mention it." Tokkori yawns as he goes back inside the tree.

I walk back over to Tiff with the feather in my grasp.

"Alright, Tiff let's go pay Kabu a visit."

I drop the feather in my mouth and swallow it. I flashed before turning into my Wing Kirby form. Tiff was in awe as she has not seen this form.

"I like to introduce you to Wing Kirby, Tiff." I say as I took flight. "Now, let's go."

Before she could say anything, I pick her up and starting flying us to our destination.

* * *

It didn't take long before we made it to Kabu. The fire that is around the stone tiki was the only light source as it was now night time.

"Where's the Warp Star, Tiff?" I ask as we land.

"It's just inside, Kabu."

I look up to see that there is an opening under Kabu. We both made it inside to see that the Warp Star was laying on a stone platform.

"So, why do we need the Warp Star?" Tiff asks.

"You'll see, Tiff." I say as I grab the little star piece. "Now, before we continue, I would like to let you know that what's about to happen, I will explain everything."

I close my eyes as I held the star close.

"Galaxia, it has been a while since we last spoken. If you can here me, please, we wish to speak to you."

At first, nothing happens as silence was the only thing present. However, just when Tiff was about to question me more, the both of us started to get very sleepy of all of a sudden. Soon enough, me and Tiff fell to the floor as we both slip into the dream world.

* * *

 _After a few moments after me and Tiff suddenly went to sleep, I open my eyes to see that we have indeed went into the mystery room. I also happen to be in my human form. Guess that's going to be a regular thing. Anyway, I look around to and saw Tiff laying on the glowing white floor. Boy, since I'm in my original form, I was way taller than her. She could reach slightly above my knees. Then again, I am a teenager and she's a little girl. Who is much more mature for her age, oddly enough._

 _"Hey, Tiff." I say as I shook her gently._

 _It didn't take long as she starts to stir._

 _"Oh... Kirby... where are we- GASP!"_

 _It appears that my sudden change of form startles her as she scoots back from my grasp._

 _"Who are you?! Where's Kirby?!"_

 _"Whoa! Hold on, Tiff-"_

 _"How do you know my name?"_

 _I sigh as I knelt down to my knees as to get into eye level._

 _"Tiff, I need you to calm down."_

 _Tiff nods, but she is still suspicious of me. I don't blame her._

 _"Now, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Toby. I am what it called a human."_

 _"Okay." Tiff said as she gets up. "But where is Kirby?"_

 _I sigh once more._

 _"You're looking at him."_

 _I close my eyes as I focus. Since this place is the dream realm, I think I can change things just like Galaxia._

 ** _POOF_**

 _It seems that my little theory is correct as I turned back into Kirby. Tiff gasps._

 _"Kirby? But how- and you-"_

 _"I know you are confused, but me and Galaxia will explain everything."_

 _"Who's Galaxia?"_

 ** _"That would be me."_**

Me and my friend turn to see that the Goddess of the Cosmos herself walking into our sight. I smile while Tiff looks on in awe. Galaxia's beauty still has that affect on us mortals.

"I thank you again for the compliment, Toby." She giggles.

And she can still read minds. Nice.

"Tiff, I like for you to meet Galaxia. She is the Goddess of the Cosmos." I said.

"Wow... it's really nice to meet you, Galaxia." Tiff greets nervously.

"There is no need to be nervous, young one." Galaxia reassures as she too knelt down to her our level. "I am another person just like you."

Tiff smiles as her nervousness goes away.

"Okay, but I still want to know what is going on."

Me and Galaxia look at each and nodded. With a wave of Galaxia's hand, the scenery changed from the mystery room to forest setting. We were surrounded by trees and little glowing fireflies. The moon above us also gave us light. Tiff was in awe of our surrounding.

"Alright, Tiff." I started. "It all started-"

And so, we spent a bit of time explaining to Tiff of our little situation. From me being a human turned alien to becoming an anomaly that replaced to real Kirby. Galaxia also told her about Nightmare and the previous rebellions, the Star Warriors. However, we left out the whole timeline thing as to not confuse her more.

"Thank you for telling me the truth, Toby." Tiff said as we sat on a log.

"You deserve it, Tiff." I reply. "You helped me so much since my stay here in Dreamland."

"While being honest is the right thing to do, I'm afraid you can not tell anyone about this." Galaxia said.

"What do you mean? We need to tell others, especially Meta Knight." Tiff said.

"We can't do that, Tiff." I spoke again. "Nightmare doesn't know that I'm the anomaly in your world. He still thinks that I'm actually the real Kirby. If he finds out that his previous plan worked, then who knows what that dark joker will do."

Tiff sighs. "I guess your right, but what about Tuff? He was with me when we talked with Kabu."

"Well, being the young misfit little boy he is, I'm sure he doesn't really care that much of where I come from. Has he question more about me since then?"

"I suppose you're right. He did not mention anything about what we heard all day."

"Then there is nothing to worry about."

"Indeed." Galaxia said. "All you really have to do is go with Toby's alias about him being a traveler. Though, there is something else I need you to do."

"What is it?" Tiff asks.

"I need you to take good care of the Warp Star. It is both Kirby and Toby's source of their abilities. If anything were to happen to it, their powers will become very weak."

Tiff thought it over for a second before she nodded.

"I'll try my best."

"Good." Galaxia smiled as she gets up. "Now that all this is settled, I must take my leave. I have a Cosmos to look over."

With that, Galaxia walks away and disappears within the thick trees, leaving us by ourselves.

"Well, we are going to be here for a while until we wake up in the morning. What do you want to do?" I ask.

"Actually, I wanted to know more about you now that I know the real you." Tiff said.

"Oh, okay then. What do you want to know?"

"Anything. Like what is your hobby?"

"I like to draw in my spare time. I got some pictures I could share from my memories."

"I would like that." She smiles.

We spent the remainder of our dream sequence getting to know each other while I showed her some arts and other sketches I made back in my world. After a while, we finally exited the dream world and work up back inside Kabu in the morning. We talked more for a bit before I offer her a lift to the castle, to which she accepted. Though, I wonder what will the outcome be now that Tiff knows my little secret. Only time will tell.

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Well, thinks have turn south pretty quickly. Will Toby get a rematch with Meta Knight in the future? What will happen now that the cat is out of bag? What other scheme does King Dedede and Escargoon have cooking up? Find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'.


	6. Chapter 6 - Calm Before The Storm

Two days has pass since Tiff found out my secret. Nothing much has changed since then. Everything has been going the same way since the other days. Well, excluding the two monster attacks. Tiff still calls me Kirby instead of Toby when the others are around. We also spend some time talking more about our interests. While she knows that I like to sketch and do other art stiff, I found out that she is really into nature.

For example, the other day, we went out on a walk into the woods. She would give out fun facts and information about either flowers or animals we would come across. Though, she can be real miff when somebody is careless enough to go around and mess with the environment. Like King Dedede for instance. Turns out, he secretly goes out and through garbage and other harmful stuff at random places instead of the dump like everyone else. I have to give her credit, I don't see that much people out there this caring about land. Well, maybe on TV, but not in person.

The next day, I decided that I would continue to improve my home than before. I used my Stone Kirby ability to dig down under my house and build a basement. I wasn't 100% sure why I would need one, but I figured I could use some more room in the future. After that, I use the rest of the dug out stone and rocks to build me a makeshift outdoor grill, along with a cobblestone walkway that goes from my house on top of the hill to the trail at the bottom that leads to town. The only things I need now is a mailbox and a small garden, but I can deal with those some other day.

* * *

It was present day as I was spending my morning having a little fun swimming in the nearby river. Good thing too as it was little warmer than usual today. I happily splash and swam around the clear water. I think I also felt some fishes swam by under me.

"Hey, Toby."

I turn around to see my friend Tiff.

"Hi, Tiff." I greeted. "Want to come in for a swim?"

"Uh, no thanks. I just wanted to come by and check on you. I see that your cut is gone."

I reach up and rubbed where my little injury was. I forgot to mention the other day that my cut healed and I removed the bandages.

"Yeah, it's going pretty well. Say, where's Tuff? I haven't seen him in a while."

"He's playing soccer with the others back at castle. You want to come over and play?"

"Sure, I got nothing to do at the moment."

 _ **Rumble!**_

As I was getting myself out of my 'pool', a loud rumble sounded off in the distance. We look up to see huge dark cloudy storm was coming in above us.

"Uh, Tiff. Was there suppose to be a storm coming in today?" I ask shaking myself dry.

"No there isn't." Tiff responded as she stares at the suspicious clouds.

 ** _Zap!_**

Suddenly, a big lightning bolt came down and nearly struck us. Somehow, Tiff was able to push me and herself out of the way just in time.

"What the heck?!" I yelled.

 ** _Zap!_**

Another lighting bolt struck as it hit the ground an inch near me.

"RUN!"

Tiff didn't need to be told twice as me and her ran for it. More lighting strikes came in. Each nearly hitting us both. Though, it was mostly coming after me.

 _'Something is not right here! Those aren't normal lighting strikes that's for damn sure- OOF!'_

I was caught up in my thought bubble that I tripped over a tree root. I tried to get up, but that lighting strike of death came down and blew up the tree, sending me flying from the blast.

"KIRBY!" Tiff shouted.

I flown into the air came crashing down. Luckily though, I landed in a pond and broke my fall.

"Oh..." I groan as I my vision spins.

"Are you okay?!" Tiff runs too me.

"Well, it's better than getting stomped by Blocky." I say shaking my head.

Just when I thought we were safe, the dark lighting storm starts to follow us.

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Tiff grabs my arm and drags me off.

The storm shoots another bolt of lighting at us. This time though, it actually started to follow us HORIZONTALLY! Tiff gasp and I widen my eyes. That's impossible!

 ** _Zap!_**

Tiff screams in panic as we tried to our run the light of pain, but it was fruitless as it came and electrocuted us. We sat with burnt marks all over us as we wheezed.

"This isn't some lightning storm." She points out.

"Yeah. Something is not right here." I agreed. "Could it be another monster already?"

 **Zap!**

It seems I've gotten my answer as another bolt strikes in front of us. Panicked, we jump up and ran like crazy as the storm cloud continues to follow us.

* * *

I think we spent all morning trying to run away from the mysterious storm. Unfortunately, we might of gotten a couple of Cappies involved too. The first victims to get struck was Mayor Len and his wife, Hanna. Their car was turned into a wreck. Oops. Next was Kawasaki when we tried to hide indoors away from the storm. However, that didn't work as it just went right through. Then came Mabel as we ran through her hut. Finally, we went to Professor Curio and he too was a victim getting shocked. Right when he was done with building some triceratops skeleton. Again, oops.

There were other Cappies that too got in our way, but they were random strangers as I can't mention their names. Anyway, I was getting really tired from all the running. I'm pretty sure I just ran a fucking marathon three times. Heck, I even lost Tiff. I don't know where she went off to during our chase. It was just me and the storm now as I ran in the streets of Cappy Town.

 _'Oh my Galaxia, does this stupid monster storm or whatever the hell it is ever going to get tired of this?!'_

Soon enough, I see up ahead was King Dedede and Escargoon parked in their tank laughing at my misfortune.

"Oh you think this is funny?! Well let's see you laugh at this!"

I ran up to them and jumped in their tank. They panicked as the lighting comes down and electrifies them. Meanwhile, I open up the hatch where the mechanical arm came from last time and hid inside. I shake a bit as I can feel the goons trying to drive away from storm that now following them.

"What is Kracko firing at us for?!" I heard Dedede shouts.

"I don't know. I'm just as shocked as you are!" Escargoon replies.

I take a peek from hiding place.

 _'Kracko. So that's the monster Dedede brought out.'_

Kracko is another boss-monster Kirby has fought. He is a giant cloud with one big eye in the center. He also has spikes sticking out from all around him. This monster's specialty involves with electric attacks.

 _'At least I now know who I'm going up against. The question is... HOW am I going to Kracko? He's probably hiding high up in that dark storm cloud of his.'_

 ** _Zap!_**

 ** _Boom!_**

 ** _Crash!_**

 ** _Splash!_**

I honestly don't know what the hell was happening outside, but apparently, we ended up crashing into a lake or something because my little hiding spot was quickly being flooded. I open up the hatch and more water came flowing in. I paddled my arms and swam to the surface. When I made it, I see that we are at Castle Dedede. Well, in the moat that is.

 _'Wait, we're all soaking wet... ah, crap!'_

Thinking quickly, I took a breath and floated out of the moat. Just in time too as another bolt came down and struck it, electrocuting both Dedede and Escargoon. I didn't waste time as I ran away from the scene.

* * *

I ran as fast as I can. I don't know where I am going. All I know is that I need to get away from Kracko.

 ** _Zap!_**

Well speak of the devil! That bastard already found me, and nearly hit me. I try to kick it to overdrive with my running as I dodge bolt after bolt. Soon enough, I ended up in some field I'm unfamiliar with. There were a couple of broken down old stone structures. Must be some ruins of some kind.

"Wait, Kirby!"

I look over me to see Tiff, Fololo, and Falala on an old stone bridge. Where have they been?

"I ain't waiting for nothing!" I shouted as more bolts were fired at me.

My mind was starting to panic as I franticly look around for cover. Fortunately, I found one as I dove into an hole under a hill. Probably a drain pipe chamber or something.

"Kirby!" I hear Tuff call out.

I curl up and start to shake a bit. I am honestly scared at the moment. I know I've fought a sea and brick monster, but I still want to live! I couldn't imagine me against these monsters in my human form. I would die in an instant!

 _'What the fuck am I going to do?! Kracko literally has me pinned! He's got his eye in the sky!'_

"Kirby, come on out!"

I look out from my hidey hole to see that my friends have caught up to me.

"I'm not coming out, Tuff. That monster is still trying to find me." I said looking around cautiously.

"Well, it's not shooting at us now."

True to his words, it seems that Kracko has decided to take a break. About time in my opinion.

"Kirby, why don't you just try sucking it up?" Tuff pointed out.

"Tuff's right. You can't keep running away from it forever." Fololo adds.

"I know I can't hide from it for long, Fololo." I said. "But I don't think my inhale has that kind of range."

"You'll never know if you don't try, Kirby." Tuff encourages.

I think for a moment before sighing.

 _'I guess I don't have much of a choice at the moment.'_

So, with a bit of new courage, I come out of my hideout and go out into the field. I take a stance and begin inhaling. So far, nothing has change as the storm has not moved. Maybe I need to-

 ** _Zap!_**

My inhaling was interrupted by another bolt shot. I got startled and began running again with the storm still trying to shoot me from above. Though, before I could get any further, the two infamous goons came driving around a corner of a stone structure and was coming straight towards me. My eyes widen as I turn around and run away in the opposite direction. Now I had both the storm and King Dedede chasing me.

"Don't lose Kirby's tail, Escargoon!" Dedede laughs.

I narrow my eyes in annoyance before I jumped up into the air and land on the tanks hood in front of the snail.

"What's up?" I said before jumping back off.

Escargoon was too confused by my comment that he did not pay attention to the stone wall that was coming up. Both him and Dedede panicked before they crashed against the hard surface, leaving them in a wreck.

 _'Serves you right!'_

However, that's one problem taken care of. I still got a bigger problem to deal with.

 ** _Zap!_**

Welp... I see that you-know-who is still around, and they are still shooting at me. I don't know how much I can run any further. I am really starting to get tired.

"Can't... run... any... further..." I wheezed.

Just when I was about to drop to the ground exhausted, I was suddenly lifted up. I look down to see that it was the Warp Star!

"Alright!" I cheered.

Now that I had I ride, I flew straight into the storm. After a few moments, I finally got the trigger happy monster in my sight, Kracko. It seems he was hiding in the eye of the storm this whole time.

 ** _Zap!_**

I swiftly dodge another bolt that Kracko shot.

 _'Alright! I had enough of this!'_

"Hey, Kracko! For a storm monster that likes to shoot, you aim is terrible!" I taunted.

Kracko didn't like that as he once again, shoot another bolt. I was ready this time as I open my mouth and swallowed the shocking projectile. Why I didn't get electrocuted that time? I don't know. Anyway, I flashed before I changed form. My skin was now green as my new hat gives off blue electrical sparks. In the center is a shiny sapphire.

"I am now Spark Kirby!" I said in triumph.

 ** _Zap!_**

Yeah, I am starting to get REALLY tired of Kracko's trigger happy bullshit. However, it seems my new form is able to take the blast like it was nothing. I give off an evil smile.

"My turn, cyclops!"

I spin my arm around until a electrical lasso appeared. I twirl around my weapon before letting it loose. It wrapped all around Kracko as he tries to get free.

"Come here you little doggy! Yeeha!"

I change course and started to pull the struggling monster from his own hidey hole and into the clear open. When we got out, Kracko manages to get free from his binding and shoots out another bolt. It once again didn't affect me as I remain unharmed.

"Let's finish this!"

I focus as I use my energy to summon an electric spinning sawblade. Like a Frisbee, I threw the wheel and it went flying. Kracko tried to shoot it down, but it was now use as it cuts through his blast and right into him. His body was cut split in half. Kracko began to rapid flash before he just all out exploded. Soon, the dark storm cloud he brought it disperse as the sky was not clear like before all this happened.

"Mission accomplished." I smile.

I guided the Warp Star back down to ground level before getting off.

"Kirby!"

Ahead of me is my friends. This time, Tiff has finally joined us.

"That was amazing, Kirby." Tiff said.

"Yeah, you showed that monster what for." Tuff adds.

I chuckle as I rub the back of my head.

"All in a day's worth, guys."

The Warp Star suddenly floats off the ground and starts flying off into the distance, which was where Kabu was at.

"Kirby, just let me know when you Star treatment." Tiff jokes.

I just put my little pink arm over my face. That was just an all out terrible pun.

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but to be honest, this episode was not really my most favorite as it focused more on the origins of both Kirby and Meta Knight. Though, I'll try to at least reach to the thousands and not be lazy and go with the hundreds.

Anyway, what other adventure does our human turn alien will have next? Find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'.


	7. Chapter 7 - Call of the Toby

Boy, things have been getting exciting around here in Dreamland. Especially with all the monster attacks that have been going on lately. It has occurred to me that fighting rampaging monsters is going to be a my new daily routine. However, I can't allow myself to be cocky. That fight with Kracko a couple days ago made me realize that I need to adapt and take control of situations like late. I would of been fried of Tiff hadn't summoned the Warp Star to my rescue.

So, I spent the whole day the day after Kracko's attack practicing on my fighting styles with my abilities. So far, I'm doing pretty well with my Sword and Leaf Kirby forms. I even learned how to heal myself by absorbing life energy from nature with Leaf Kirby. However, my other abilities such as Wing, Stone, Spark still needs some work. I tried to see if I can combine my multiple powers together like in the game _"Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards"_. Unfortunately, it turns out I couldn't as I can only use one ability at a time. All well, there is still other things I can unlock in the future.

Anyway, after hours of training, I decided to make another visit to Cappy Town and say hello to the locals. Though, I found something interesting during my visit. I found an actual gas station. The Cappy that owns it is named Gus. Gus is really big and buff looking fellow as he wears dark pale-green overalls and a satchel strapped around his waist. He is also Cappy Town's local skilled mechanic as he pumps gas and fixes cars. Which is strange since the only people I know that owns a vehicle is Mayor Len and King Dedede.

Speaking of vehicles, I haven't seen my starship for nearly a week of so ever since King Dedede destroyed it. I'm guessing it probably got salvaged for parts and sold off to who knows where. I admit that I don't really need it, but it still would of been cool to have it back. I could of just imagine myself flying all across Dreamland at the speed of sound. I would say light, but that would be pushing it a bit.

Overall, I've been spending the couple of days training and trying to unlock more secrets of my abilities. It may be slow, but I am making progress. Hopefully, I can find out more in the future for when I fight another monster Nightmare has cooking up.

* * *

After some hard work from my training and doing more odd jobs in town, I think I deserve some relaxation. Right now, I'm spending the afternoon hanging out with my friends Tiff and Tuff. We are currently outside in a field minding our business. Tuff was just laying down looking off in the distance while the breeze blew while Tiff is reading one of her books she brought along with them. For me, I'm just sketching out pictures of Pokémon on my sketchbook I bought from Gengu's.

"Our planet's ecosystem is marvel of symbiotic relationship among all living things large and small." Tiff said reading out from her book. "Wow, isn't it amazing, Kirby?"

"It sure sounds interesting, Tiff." I reply still focusing on my drawings.

"What's you drawing there, Kirby?" Tuff asks getting a closer look.

"I'm just sketching one of my favorite Pokémon."

"What is a Pokémon?"

 _'Oh, yeah. I forgot they don't have that here.'_

"Pokémon are mysterious and powerful creatures. There are so many of them as they all come in many different shapes and sizes." I explain as I bring up my picture into view. "This Pokémon I'm drawing is known as Gardevoir. She is a Phsycic type as she has the ability read emotions, telekinesis, and speak telepathically."

"So cool." Tuff said.

"She does look really pretty. I like her wavy dress." Tiff comments.

"I'm glad you two like it." I said as I start to pack up. "Well, it was nice to spend some time with you two, but I got to get going."

"Oh, well, alright then. See you later then, Kirby."

"Yeah, see ya." Tuff also said.

I nod as I pick up my satchel and went off to... well, I don't where. I'm just really bored. It's days like these that I wish they had TV. Truth be told, I'm not much of an outdoors person as I mentioned before that I spend most of my time doing some art and playing video games.

 _'I guess I could go and finish remodeling the house. However, before I do that, I'm going to make a stop at Kawasaki's. I am getting hungry- what is that?'_

I thought bubble came to a stop when I notice a red object out in the grassy field off the trail. I go over and find that the mystery object is a nice big red apple.

"Oh, what luck. I guess I found me a snack. Finder's keeper." I say before I take a bite out of it.

As soon as I tasted it, my eyes widen as they sparkle in delight. This is one delicious apple!

"Mmm... this is really good!" I say before taking another bite. "I wonder what tree this came from."

Just when I was about to continue my journey to find food, I see in the corner of my view that there is even more apples.

"Forget about going to Kawasaki's. I guess I'm having apples for lunch."

I go over to the second apple and ate it. Up ahead I see more apple by themselves all lined up. As if leading me somewhere.

 _'Okay, this looks really damn suspicious... Oh, well. I'm too hungry to care at the moment. Whatever happens, I'll deal with it when I cross that bridge.'_

With that, I continue on and startle gobbling down apple after apple. I did ran into Rick the hamster when he grabbed an apple too. Anyway, after a while, I was starting to get full as I seem to finally reached the end of the apple trail as there is no more apple in sight.

 _'Man, that was a good meal. Kinda wished I saved one of those apples and grow my own apple tree. Ah, well. Maybe next time. Now... where am I?'_

It seems that during my apple eating spree, I did not pay attention to where I was going. All around me is tree, tree, and more trees. I'm in deep in some dense forest.

"No need to worry. I'll just float up and find a way out."

I took in some breath and started floating my way over the trees. My eyes widen as I see that I am deeper in the woods than I thought. I was at least maybe a mile away from the edge as I see the large castle resting on the mountain.

"Okay, this might be a problem." I say as I float back down.

This is in fact a problem. I am too far for me to across the forest. I don't see any birds I can us to turn into Wing Kirby. Looks like I have to go on foot.

"That won't be a problem. I just need to head to the direction of the castle."

With that, I march off towards the direction of freedom. Everything is going to alright.

* * *

 **(Four Hours Later)**

Okay, everything is not going to be alright! I've been going around in circles for hours! Every time I float up to see where I am, I end up either close or far away from the exit. This damn forest is like a big maze!

"Welp... It's official. I'm lost." I say as I sit down exhausted.

As of right now, it was starting to get dark as night time is coming around the corner. To be honest, this is starting to get a little scary.

"All alone... in a dark forest... at night... this is how horror movies start. Please let there not be Slenderman in this world."

 _Growl~_

I was startled by the a growling noise, but I realize that it was from an animal. It was from me. I am getting hungry from all that walking.

"I need to find a way out of where. I'm going to miss supper." I say getting back up.

I look around my surroundings to see if I can find anything useful. I need a light source as darkness was coming in fast.

"Can I even make a fire here? Is that even a good idea?"

Last thing I want is to be responsible for making a forest fire. I don't want to upset Smokey. Anyway, just when I was about to give up and sleep in the trees for the night, I spotted something peculiar. Along some of the tree lines were scratch marks. It seems I'm not alone in this forest.

"Great, now I got to worry about predators." I grumble.

However, I also spotted something else. I look closely at the marks and saw a nail piece. Possibly from the animal that marked this spot. I go over and pluck it off the side of the clawed tree before looking it over. I couldn't figure out what animal it came from since it was dark, but it did gave me an idea.

"Not sure if this going to help, but it's worth a try."

With that said, I open my mouth and drop the nail before swallowing. Just as I hoped, I flashed a bright light before changing forms. I was now covered in brown fur and had nice majestic white mane around my neck. I also have a nice fluffy tail. I look like a furry wolf. Not to mention, I am actually big now, probably bigger than Meta Knight. I am now Animal Kirby!

 **"Alright!"** I was surprised by low and scratchy my voice has become. **"Whoa! This is new. I like it!"**

I look back at the claw marks the last mystery animal left before smirking. With a swipe of my own claws, I made a bigger claw mark on the tree.

 **"This is my forest now! I am the Alpha!"**

I get on all fours and howl very loudly. I'm pretty sure that even Cappy Town can hear it. I don't know if it's the new form talking, but I felt so free! Like I could take on anything!

 **"I've got to show Tiff and Tuff this!"**

Just when I was about to head off to find the exit, my new powerful sense of smell picked up something. I sniff around and find that the scent is burning wood. Something is on fire somewhere near.

 **"Seems like I not the only one here. Time to show these freeloaders to not start a fire in my forest!"**

I turn to the direction of the burning wood and ran off.

* * *

After a few moments, I finally made it to the source. To my surprise, it was Tiff and Tuff themselves. They were huddled up against a large apple tree as campfire was their only source of light. It looks they are scared of something. Could the have heard my howl from before?

 _CLICK~_

I accidently stepped on a stick as it made a snapping noise. That sets them off as they gasp before facing my location behind some bushes. Their scared expressions turn to determination.

"Let's get it!" Tiff says getting into a fight stance.

Tuff looks around and picks up a stick. I knew I have to stop this before it gets ugly. So, I walk out from my hiding place and came into view. The second Tuff sees me, he leaps straight at me with his stick ready to swing.

"Hiyaaaa!"

While I do respect Tuff's courage to run head on into danger with no fear, I don't like to be hit in the face with a piece of wood. Just when he was about to hit me square in the nose, I open my mouth and chomped down onto his weapon. I shook it around until he was flung right back to Tiff with his back to the ground. I spit out the piece of branch before smiling at them.

 **"Hey, guys. What's up?"**

"Kirby?!" Tiff yells in disbelief.

 **"The one and only Tiffy."**

"Don't you _Tiffy_ me, Kirby! You shouldn't have sneaked on us like that."

"Yeah!" Tuff adds clearly as crossed as Tiff.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

 **"...You should work on your aim, Tuff."** I chuckled.

Tuff double-takes my comment.

"That's not what we meant!"

 **"Look, guys. I am sorry for scaring you two, honest. I just wanted to find out where that burning smell was coming from. By the way, what are you two doing here in my forest?"**

"Your forest?" Tuff questions.

 **"Yeah. Earlier, I discovered a new form as you can see. This form is called Animal Kirby. In the heat of the moment, I scratched one of the trees and claimed this place. At first, I thought it was ridiculous, but now, I'm starting to like the idea."**

"You can't do that, Kirby." Tiff said. "This forest is not for you to take. It belongs to Wispy Wood."

I pause as I did a double-take on what Tiff just said.

 ** _'Hold on... did she just say Wispy Wood? THE Wispy Wood?'_**

How can I have forget about Wispy Wood? If you are wondering, he is the guardian of his forest. He is one of the boss monsters in the game. Well, not really a monster per-say, but he can fight back.

 ** _'Wait, if this is his forest and if he finds out what I did to one of his trees... uh oh.'_**

 **"Tiff, I didn't know."** I say as my ears droop in shame. **"I didn't know that this is Wispy's forest. I let myself get carried away with this form."**

"Well, I'm sure Wispy will understand, and if we run into him, you can say your sorry."

 **"That's something I will looking forward to."** I sighed. **"Say, you still didn't answer my question. Why are you guys here in the woods at night?"**

"Well, we weren't planning on getting lost."

"Yeah, we came here looking for you." Tuff said.

 **"You guys were looking for me? Why?"**

"After you left earlier today, you've forgotten one of your coloring pencils. When we tried to go to you, we saw you eating your way into Wispy Woods." Tiff explains.

"You can get lost really easy here." Tuff adds.

 **"Yeah, I noticed."** I grumble.

"But there's no need to worry. We sent Tokkori to find us a way back."

 **"So when is he coming back?"**

"We don't know." Tiff sighs. "We've been waiting here for hours."

 **"Don't you think that feather-brained jerk just up and ditched you-"**

"AAHHHH!"

I was interrupted my the sound of screaming. Soon the jerky bird himself comes flying in circles in a panic.

"Tokkori!" Tiff shouts.

Tokkori freezes mid-flight before landing on the ground. He gets up and dashes over to me.

"Well, at least I found good friend Kirby!" He says sounding relieved.

 ** _'Uh, when did we become friends?'_**

"We are the ones who found Kirby, thank you!" Tiff clarifies.

 ** _'Actually, it was ME who found YOU, thank you very much.'_**

"What took you so long to get here, Tokkori?!" Tuff demands. "You found the way back to Cappy Town, didn't ya?"

"Yeah, I found it, but it ain't easy to hang on to." Tokkori explains. "When I got above the treeline, I could see it clear as day. I figured I could sail on back and lead us straight home. The problem was I got lost again. So I went down and couldn't find my bearing. It was getting darker and I couldn't tell one tree to another. Luckily, I've kept my cool, and that's... the story."

 **"I'm sure you have."** I commented.

"I bet you'll have better luck when you try again." Tuff said.

The mention of going back out there in the woods scares the yellow bird as he shakes his rapidly.

"Nope! No way, Jose! My wings are too tired! I-"

Tiff and I were not impress as we clucked mockingly. Tiff goes over to her and Tuff's backpacks.

"Let's roll out the sleeping bags. I guess we're camping here tonight." She says bring out the bags out.

Tuff celebrates a bit while Tokkori goes back to being his usual self.

"Well, if you start telling ghost stories, then count me out."

As for myself, I just sigh at our little predicament.

 ** _'You know, I could just follow their scent they left when they came to this place... ah, well. Camping is more fun.'_**

* * *

After a couple of minutes, we had everything set up. Both the sleeping bags and the tent. Though, I'm going to be sleeping outside as to keep watch. Plus, I'm really starting to like my Animal form. Who knew having fluffy fur like this was so comforting. Anyway, we were all sitting next to the campfire as it's flame still flickers.

"Well, at least we have a campfire." Tiff sighs.

"I wish we had something to roast over it." Tuff said.

I look over to Tokkori with an evil smile.

 **"I have an idea."**

Tokkori notices me staring.

 **"Hey, Tokkori. Could you do me a favor and close your eyes for moment?"** I ask extending my claws. **"I'll make it quick."**

The yellow bird screams in fright as he darts for the top of the tent out of my reach.

"Keep your paws off! I ain't no weenie!"

Tiff laughs. "Kirby is hungry again. Better watch out."

"He's having a friend for dinner." Tuff also joins in.

"Very funny. Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up." Tokkori says sarcastically. "But no matter how hungry you get, I ain't on the menu, Jr.!

 _ **Rumble Rumble**_

Our laughter was interrupted when a sudden tremor came in.

 **" Put out your fire!"**

"D-Did you say something, Kirby?" Tiff ask nervously.

 **"Nope, that wasn't me."** I reply.

 **" Put! It! Out!"**

The mystery voice repeats its demand.

"It sounds close by!" Tuff points out.

We all look around us and saw no one around. Where is it coming from?

 **" I know why you've come here."**

Suddenly, tree roots bursts from the ground and started form all around us, caging us in.

"They're tree roots." Tiff says.

 **"We can see that, Tiff!"**

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" Tokkori shouts before flying away. Well, tried to anyway. He was slammed back down towards us.

Soon enough, we were all surrounded by the plants. My friends backed up against the large apple tree while I stood on all fours in front of them protectively. We then got startled when the apple tree starts shaking. The barks starts to shift and it morphed into a face. It has a pointy wooden nose while the eyes and mouth are hollow holes.

 ** _'Whoa... it can't be...'_**

"Hey, you must be Wispy Wood." Tiff said.

"Yeah, we heard a lot about you." Tuff adds.

"Please don't hurt me, Wispy!" Tukkori begged. "I ain't no Wood Pecker!"

 _ **'Glad to see you care about the rest of us you bird-brain.'**_

 **" Me hurt you? You all came here to destroy me!"**

"Why would we do that?" Tiff questions.

 **" I know all about you. A friend of mine told me your plans to destroy me!"**

"Believe me, Wrispy. We didn't come here to destroy anything."

 **" Oh, is that so? Then why did you build a fire beneath me?"**

 **"Look, Wispy."** I cut in. **"They just needed a light source. It was too dark for them to walk home, so they set camp here."**

A part of me is a little glad that the guardian tree didn't mention about me scratching one of the trees.

 **"Let's start from the beginning. My name is Kirby, and I am a Star Warrior. These are my friends, Tiff, Tuff, and... Tokkori."**

"Hey!" Said bird pouts.

 **"It is actually an honor to meet an actual guardian of this forest. I hope we can be friends."**

 **" You're not fooling me!" **Wispy shouts. **" You're here to destroy Wispy Woods!"**

 **"How many times do we have to tell you!? We aren't here to cause harm!"** I shouted back as my patience was shrinking.

 **" You built your fire close to me that it burns my leaves!"**

 **"And it was a little mistake! We are not going to do it again!"**

 **" Many trees have perished due to fires like yours!" **Wispy shouts as his treetop rapidly expands over us. **" Now I will punish you all for trying to destroy me!"**

My friends meanwhile were getting scared my Wispy's rising threat. I narrow my eyes before jumping between them and the tree.

 **"You're not going to lay a single root on my friends!"** I growled bearing my new Canine teethes.

"Yeah!" Tokkori says picking a up a lit up stick from the campfire. "Mess with me, and a little flicker of this will shut that mouth-hole of yours for good!"

 **" I'll show you all! Behold the fruit of your folly!"**

With that, Wispy starts raining down his apples on us. At first, I thought it would be nothing too bad as it was just being pelt with fruit. However, I withdraw that statement when one hit me on the head, hard! It felt like a hard baseball hitting me!

"Kirby! Do something!" Tiff cries out as her and others were trying to dodge the raining fruits.

I did do something as I extend my claws and stared rapidly digging underground. I popped under everyone and snatched them into the ground. Just in time too as the apples basically flooded the area the roots used to trap us in. After a few more digging, we were a good distance away from the battlefield.

"Nice save there, Kirby." Tuff said climbing out of the hole with the others.

 **"Shh! I hear something."** My wolf ears flickered.

"What is it?" Tiff asks.

 **"I think I hear... running engines?"**

 ** _Vroom!_**

It appears that I was right as the sound of a vehicle comes driving by. It was none other than King Dedede and Escargoon driving in their tank. They went and stopped in front of Wispy. We were behind some bushes a few feet away, so they couldn't see us.

 ** _'What the hell are you up to now, Dedede?'_**

"My plan worked!" Dedede laughs. "I laid out an apple trail, and now Kirby is buried in an apple-lance!"

 ** _'I knew those apples from before were suspicious. Why did I let my hunger make me fall for it?'_**

 **" If you hadn't warn me, King. These outlaws would of destroyed Wispy Woods. Thanks to your letter, I've stopped them."**

"So Dedede was the one who told Wispy about us." Tiff whipsers. "Why though? What is he planning?"

I shrug as we look back at the trio.

"I guess you can't protect yourself without apples." Escargoon points out.

 **" Yes, it is true. I am defenseless now. It will take time to grow back new ones from my branches, but with my enemies gone, I'll be safe."**

 _ **'Oh, Wispy. You don't know what position you are in at the moment. This is going to be bad if my hunch is right.'**_

"Don't bet on it, Wispy." Dedede smiles smugly.

"We have a little surprise for you, sappy." Escargoon adds as he pushes a button.

Soon enough, the tank's metal claw comes out from its container and reveals a bulky machine. Dedede grabs the device and pulls a cord attached to it. Then, a lime green laser saw comes out.

 _ **'Is that a laser chainsaw?!'**_

 **" What is that thing?"** Wispy questions.

Dedede laughs. "This is my new laser saw."

 **" But you don't need a weapon. I've already conquered the marauders."**

"Oh, don't you get it yet, wood man? The one we are really after is you!" Escargoon points.

"At first, we tried tracking you down ourselves, but we had no luck finding you." Dedede explains his plans. "However, we knew if we just sent a message and just follow Melman the mailman, he would lead us right to you."

"The letter tricked you, now get ready to have you de-stumped!"

 **" Why? Why would you want to cut me down?" **Wispy demanded.

"I got a plan to develop in this here land, but I can't cut down all of your little leafy friends until I cut down their leader into log."

 **" You're destroying my kingdom!"**

The goons didn't reply as they back up in their tank, getting ready to charge. My eyes widen as I watch them drive forward with their laser saw out and ready to cut.

 **"NO!"**

I jump out from our hiding spot and sprinted after the villains in hopes I can catch them. But alas, I was not fast enough as they sped away from my reach. Their tank plowed through the large barrier of fallen apples with ease. In one swift motion, Dedede slices through Wispy in a clean swipe. The forest guardian screams in painful agony as he comes falling down from his thrown. He looks at me with a face that begs for help before it fades away. I stood there, motionless as I look what was left of the great forest king.

 _ **'H-He's dead... Dedede actually killed him. I didn't do anything, and now Wispy is dead!'**_

My ears drooped as a lone tear comes flowing down my cheek. A part of me felt I shouldn't care considering that Wispy was just a tree and he tried to get rid of me and my friends. However, I push the feeling away as I know that Wispy didn't deserve something like this. Nobody does.

 **"Don't worry, Wispy. Your death will be justified."**

I wipe away the tear from my cheeks and started heading back to my friends. Though, before I could go any further, I spotted something on the ground. It was another apple. However, this apple was different from the rest. Not only does it have a nice brighter shade of red, but it was actually glowing! Curious, I go over and pick it up. Something about this fruit seems important.

"AAHH!"

I was interrupted by the sound of my friends screaming. I run over to where they were hiding and gasp as they were once again trapped in a cage of tree roots. There were three trees that also had faces like Wispy, but these trees are skinnier. All three spoke.

"You enemies of the forest!"

"You destroyed our King!"

"Now we will destroy you!"

 _ **'Ugh, not this shit again.'**_

 **"Hold it right there you barks for brains! We didn't do anything. It was King Dedede's fault!"** I growled.

The trio looked at me before they gasped.

"You there! What do you have in your paw?" Tree 1 demanded.

 **"You mean this?"** Show them the fruit. **"I found this next to Wispy before I came here."**

"Fool! That apple has Wispy's life-force in it! We can now bring our King back!" Tree 2 says.

 **"Wait! You mean we can actually save Wispy?!"**

"Yes! Now, hand it over!" Tree 3 said.

 **"Not so fast there, buddy!"** I said keeping the precious apple close. **"Not until you let my friends go."**

"You all must be punished for destroying our King! No deal!" Tree 2 refuses.

 **"Again with this?!"** I growled as I was reaching my breaking point. **"We didn't do anything to your leader! It was that fatso's fault! Now, are going to do this the easy way, or are going to do this the hard-"**

 ** _Vroom!_**

My instincts kicked in as I dashed out of the way of the oncoming goons. The drove around the trees and cut them down, making them scream in pain in the process. The trio's tree roots go limp as my friends were now free. Well, not for long anyway as they were suddenly scooped up by the tank's mechanical arm and dropped into its container. The claw tried to go for me too, but I was able to grab a hold of it and snapped it off the vehicle.

 **"Your going to pay for this, Dedede!"**

I threw the now broken claw at Escargoon, knocking him out of the driver's seat. I took the chance and sped off with Wispy's apple in my mouth. I can hear Dedede trying to shoot me with the tank's cannon, but I was out of range.

 ** _'Okay, let's recap on what happened.'_** I thought as I was getting closer to the edge of the forest. **_'Wispy is dead, Dedede has captured my friends, and is planning on cutting down the forest. Not to mention, I basically have Wispy's 1-Up apple in my possession.'_**

I have a way to bring back Wispy, which is awesome. However, how am I going to deal with Dedede and Escargoon? They'll just cut him down again. I'm going to need some help.

 _ **~Random Animal Noises~**_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of animal sounds. Once I've reached outside of the woods, I look back to see all sorts of animals running out. There were foxes, deers, rabbits, wolves, and etc.. They must be running away from Dedede's logging rampage. I can hear more trees getting cut down in the distance. Suddenly, I just got an idea.

 **"Everyone, stop!"**

The woodland creatures didn't listen as they continue to run past me. Thinking quickly, I let out a loud howl. That got their attention, especially the wolves as they stopped in their tracks.

 **"Listen up, everyone! I know that all of you are scared would rather be as far away from here as possible."**

Half of the animals gave their own calls of agreement while the other nodded.

 **"But you can't just leave Wispy Woods. This is your home! You can't let King Dedede take it away from you!"**

The animals spoke in their own languages, as if saying _"What are we suppose to do?"_.

 **"I know things look bleak since your guardian, Wispy is gone. However, I have a way to bring him back to life."** I say as I bring up the glowing red apple in view. **"Once I plant this, your protector will come back. However, I can't do this alone. That is why I need your help. All of you!"**

My speech is starting to convince all of them. Time to seal the deal.

 **"Join me and take back what's yours! Make Wispy proud! Make yourselves proud!"**

All of the animals cheered as they let out calls. Birds chirped, bucks pranced, and wolves howled. Oh my Galaxia, this feels like the scene from Open Season!

 **"That's what I want to here!"** I say as they settle down and gather around me. **"Alright, guys. I have a plan. If this works, Dedede won't ever bother you guys again. I say we give him the full outdoor experience."**

* * *

 **(Many Hours Later)**

It was morning by the time Dedede and Escargoon was done cutting down the entire forest. It turns out that the fat penguin wanted to build his own private country club, but couldn't as Wispy Woods was in the way of the land. Right now, I was on top of a hill a bit way from the club where the goons were giving announcing the grand opening to the Cappies. There were also Waddle Dees all around the place holding spears. It was honestly the first time seeing them since my stay in Dreamland. I discovered the little things last night when me and the wolves were scouting the area where the club was being constructed over night. I had to make sure to tell my soldiers to not harm the Waddle Dees too much as they were only just doing their jobs. I also made it clear to the critters that the Cappies aren't a threat and to ignore them.

 **"Don't worry, Wispy. I'll set things right."**

 _Chirp Chirp_

I look over to see one of my bird soldiers have returned with a note in their grasp. I take and read the piece of paper before nodding.

 ** _'Good, everyone is in position, operation "Call of the Wild" is ago.'_** I thought as I wave over my pack of wolves. Their Alpha stands by my side. _**'Time for phase one, Crowd Control.'**_

Both me and the pack's Alpha look at each other before nodding. We took a breath and howled as loud as we could. We then sprinted forward leading the charge as the pack followed. The crowd of Cappies heard us as they turn around and began to panic. Me and the wolves split up into and started herding the frightened Cappies a few distances away from the country club.

"What the heck is going on?!" Dedede demanded.

 **"We are taking back the forest, Dedede!"** I said as the wolves left to look after the Cappies.

"The only thing you're taking is a trip to the moon!" Dedede said as he pulls out his hammer.

 **"I don't think so."**

I lift my foot up and began stomping on the ground. A second later, the whole ground underneath the platform Dedede and Escargoon were standing on gives away. The goons panic as they fall into the large hole. Me and the gophers spent most of the night digging network tunnels under the podium.

"Guards, seize him!" Dedede orders from the hole.

The Waddle Dees obeyed run towards me with their spears pointed at me. I turn around and ran away, leading the guards over a hill. Once they reached it, they all stopped and stared with wide eyes at the scene before them. I stood with my forest animal army behind me. The little critters were armed with makeshift slingshots as the used pinecones and rocks for ammo, while the bigger animals wore war paint made from berries we gathered.

 ** _'Now, phase two, Frontal Assault.'_**

I give a great big howl, signaling my army to attack. A moment later, all hell broke loose as every animal charged with pure determination. The Waddle Dees tried to block or fight back, but they were too overwhelmed by the number disadvantage. The animals bucked, shot, swung, and rammed each guard that gets in their way, sending them flying.

 ** _'This. Is. Awesome!'_**

After a while, the Waddle Dees finally had enough as they all ran towards the direction of Castle Dedede. All that was left is now was King Dedede and Escargoon, who were watching the whole thing from the where they've fallen. They held onto each other as my soldiers surrounded them.

 ** _'Final phase, Recovery.'_**

 **"I say that I speak for the rest of all my furry friends when we say, GET OUT OF HERE!"**

The goons took the message very clearly as they made a mad dash to their parked vehicle and drove off towards the safety of their castle. The animals all cheered as the master mind behind all this mess is now gone.

"Kirby!"

I look over to see both Tiff and Tuff running towards me.

"Man, that was amazing!" Tuff threw his fist in the air.

"Kirby, you saved Wispy Woods." Tiff says as she hugs me.

I smile as I nuzzle her. **"I've couldn't of done it without my friends, but there is still one last thing we need to do."**

 _Chirp Chirp_

The message bird from before comes back to me. This time, it is carring Wispy's shiny apple. I take it from its grasp before making my way over to a hill.

 **"Alright, Wispy. Time to bring you back."**

I dig a little hole before gently placing the fruit in. I then took a step back as the ground starts to shake. Soon, a sapling sprouts out of the ground. It then rapidly grows as the living tree King has finally returned.

* * *

It was night time by the time we finished restoring Wispy Woods. Wispy himself used his apples to grow back his fellow tree subjects. The animals went back home as they now know how to defend themselves from Dedede. Speaking of which, his country club was trashed and the animals took it over as a resting place. It still stood within the forest as vegetation overgrown it.

I was currently sitting outside my house watching the stars shine through the night as the moon illuminates the sky. Sadly, I had to get rid of my Animal form as I was a little too big for my house. Though, it was fun while it lasted.

"Man, can this place get any crazier?" I chuckle with my now normal voice. "First I find Wispy himself, and now I lead an army of forest animals? What's next? I go on a date with Galaxia or something?"

I get up and make my way inside my cozy home, ready for bed. I wonder what other craziness this world has for me?

 _Howl~_

I sigh with content as I hear my new brothers and sisters howling in the distance. I turn around and give them my own howl. Tonight is going to be a good night.

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Welp, that raps things up. What other cool stuff Galaxia has planned for our hero? What other abilities Toby will unlock? Has Toby and Tiff's friendship had grown bigger than before? Find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'.


	8. Chapter 8 - Lights! Camera! Action!

Ever since my stay here in Dreamland, I've been fighting monsters left and right. I even stopped King Dedede's plan to destroy a forest. However, there is still one foe I have yet to conquer, and that foe's name is Boredom. I am really bored right now. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of other stuff to do around here. Like fishing, swimming, and playing games with my friends. Though, a part of me is starting to miss my Wii System and my TV. Yeah, they still don't have television here.

I've spent about a week after the whole Whispy Woods incident earning more money and doing more training with my abilities, which have improved by the way. I even finished remodeling my house. There is a tulip garden with a nice birdbath to go along with it. It would bring in a couple of beautiful birds to sing every morning. Well, as long as Tokkori isn't around to scare them off that is. I still haven't found any use for my basement however as I don't have that much to store.

Anyway, right now, I am currently just laying lazily on my lawn chair as I watch the clouds float slowly above me.

 _'Man, I wonder what Galaxia is doing right now.'_ I thought. _'Probably doing Goddess stuff of something. I wonder if she has time to hang out if I go to-'_

"Hey, Kirby!"

I look away from the sky and turn to my right. Walking along the cobblestone walkway is Tuff, along with his Cappy friends. Honey, Iro, and Spikehead.

"Oh, hey, guys." I said getting off my seat. "What brings you guys to my place?"

"We were wondering if you would like to go down to the beach." Honey said.

"Yeah, we could go for a swim, and build sandcastles, and stuff." Iro added.

"I got nothing better to do." I shrug. "Sure, let's head out."

"Great, but first, let's go see if Tiff wants to join." Tuff suggests.

"Alright, just let me grab my satchel before we go."

* * *

After a while of walking, we finally made it to Tiff. She is sitting underneath a shady tree as she appears to be writing something in her book.

"Hiya, Tiff." Tuff greets as we gather around.

"What are you doing?" Honey asks pointing at her book. "Is that your homework, Tiff?"

"Can I get a copy?" Iro asks. Cheater.

"We have homework?" Tuff questions.

I raise a brow.

 _'I don't even know if you guys have a school here. I figured you're all homeschooled or something.'_

"No, Tuff. I'm righting an essay." Tiff answers.

"Essay?"

"That's right. I'm putting down about Cappy Town and everybody."

"Oh, is that so?" I spoke. "Well, what did you write about me?"

"Describing you isn't too easy."

"Oh?"

"I'm having a little trouble thinking whether you're a brave hero who's chivalry can match a knight's, or a goofy other-worldly friend full of creativity." Tiff says giving me a knowing wink.

"Oh, wow. I am quite a mystery, aren't I?" I roll my eyes playfully.

"Yep. Other than that, I write how great it is in Cappy Town." Tiff flicks to another page. "Here, I'll read you a bit."

The young blonde clears her throat before speaking.

 _ **Even though Cappy Town doesn't have a lot like big cities have, there's lots of fun things to do here. The mom's go down to the well everyday to get water and the latest gossip. The dad's fish, even though they seem to never catch anything. And Kirby... he's really good at drawing. Maybe Cappy Town isn't too exciting, but I don't want anybody to do a single thing to change it.**_

The others and I gave a round of applause for the presentation. I like it when some notices my artist genius.

"Hey! There they are'a!"

We all stopped clapping and turn to see a Cappy couple coming over to us.

"Come on, we have to get home right away." The male Cappy with the Italian accent says.

"Yes, let's go, Honey." The female adds.

 _'Huh, I guess these two are Honey's mom and dad. Neat.'_

"Is something wrong?" Tiff asks curiously.

"King Dedede is giving everyone in town a free special gift." Honey's dad explains.

"King Dedede never gave anyone anything but a headache."

"True that." I added. I can still feel his hammer hitting me in the face on the first day.

"He's giving everyone Television with 'DDD'". Honey's mom said.

My eyes widen at the news. Did I just hear her correctly?

"DDD?" My friends say in confusion.

 _'Dedede actually brought TV into Dreamland? For free no less?'_

A part of me can tell that this was suspicious considering the fact that he's giving Television out with no fees. Doesn't he need the money to get more monsters from Nightmare Enterprise to come after me?

 _'Alright, I want to check this out.'_

* * *

"Come on, guys. Make some room."

I say as I squeeze between Tiff and Tuff. We are hiding in a bush at the center of Cappy Town. In front of us is a wagon with a large stack of TV crates. They were being lifted up and carried off into different homes by the Waddle Dees. Standing on top of the wagon is another mini-monster known as Waddle Doo. He was short and orange like the other Waddle Dees, but he had only one big eye and was wielding a sword. He was currently directing the Waddle Dees that are carrying the TV's. He must be the Lead Captain or something.

 _'I wonder if I could turn into Beam Kirby if I inhale him.'_

"Let's go, guys! Speed it up! We need to get a TV set in every house in town!" Waddle Doo barks out orders. Even though he doesn't have a mouth. Strange.

"Something is not right here." Tiff said taking a step back.

"Well, we are not going to figure this out by just standing here. Come on." I said

We waited a bit before following a pair of Waddle Dees carrying the last TV set. We ended up going to Iro's house looking through their window as the Waddle Dees started setting up the set. I got to say I'm not impress. The TV itself looks like one of those old fashion TV's with the wooden stand and antennas. Anyways, the family inside took their seats in the living room, unaware of us three spying on them.

"It's almost time. The broadcast is about start any minute." Iro's dad said.

"Oh, this is so exciting." Iro's mom adds.

The three of us step away from the window.

"The King is up to something. Something sneaky." Tiff said.

"Hey, Tiff. Do you thing Dedede gave mom and dad a free TV set too?" Tuff questions.

"Maybe, who cares?"

"I do!"

With that, Tuff turns around and makes a beeline towards the castle. Probably to watch the Television with Sir Ebrum and Lady Like. Tiff on the other hand just huff as she crosses her arms in disappointment.

"You can't really blame him, Tiff." I said. "A boy his age tends to become curious about new things."

Tiff sighs. "I know, Toby, but what's so great about Television?"

"There are all sorts of things, Tiff. TV's are the biggest entertainments in the media. My world has lots of them. I'm surprised yours has them as well though."

"Please tell me you humans don't actually do nothing but watch TV."

"Well... I'm not going to speak for everyone, but I say about 60-79% of the people of my world owns a TV."

That didn't seem to lighten Tiff's mood.

"However, who's to say that this DDD Channel is good? I mean, what does Dedede know about entertainment anyway?"

"I guess." Tiff groans.

"Oh, it's about to start!"

Both me and Tiff heard Iro said from inside. We went back to look through the window. The family inside still don't know they are being spied on.

"-5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." They counted down.

Soon enough, the TV automatically turns on as the screen show the animation intro. What else is that we start to hear Escargoon talking in the background.

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"This is the world premiere of Dreamland Television! Channel DDD!"**_

The scene changes as red curtains with King Dedede's face. It opens up to reveal the fatso himself wearing a bit more formal attire.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"HEY! Hello, Dreamland! Triple D here! Welcome to DDD!**_

The family watching this gave their round of applause while me and Tiff just look on unamused.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Well at long last! I bring Dreamland the miracle of Television to brighten your bleak and boring lives! So get ready for action adventure you got to see! Your channel news spilled by DDD! With gut-busting laughs I'm sure you'll agree! The price is right, you'll get it free!"**_

Dedede stops his banter and starts waving as an audio of a cheering audience plays in the background. Typical in the TV world.

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"We'll have more of King Dedede later, but for right now, we will show a preview of our side-splitting Cappy Town Comedy Showcase!"**_

"You like comedy, mom?" Iro asks.

"I did married your father, didn't I?" She response.

I just roll my eyes for the cliché quote.

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"And now, DDD proudly presents our goofy pink pest and everyone's favorite tyrant, the crazy comedy duos of Kirby and the**_ **King!"**

Soon enough, the screen shows King Dedede holding an ugly and very poorly made puppet version of me. Tiff gasps while I just look on surprised... and a bit offended.

 _'What. The. Fuck?'_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Hey, Kirby. Do you think you can help me? Loads of people have been asking, who's the dopiest blob in Cappy Town?"**_

 **Puppet Kirby/Me:**

 _ **"Kirby."**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"And who is the ugliest?"**_

 **Puppet Kirby/Me:**

 _ **"Kirby."**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"And who is the most puniest?"**_

 **Puppet Kirby/Me:**

 _ **"Kirby."**_

 **King Dedede:**

 ** _"And who do I just want to stomp on?"_**

 **Puppet Kirby/Me:**

 _ **"Kirby!"**_

Kind Dedede then throws puppet me onto the ground and proceeds to jump on him/me while an audio of a crowd laughing plays and puppet me repeatedly says 'Kirby!'. Iro's family laugh as they watch our so-called comedy segment.

"Great, Dedede's using his TV channel to make Toby look like a dummy." Tiff grumbles to herself.

 _'What the fuck?!'_ My thoughts repeated. _'This is so humiliating!'_

"Ha, ha! Kirby is goof!" Iro laughs.

 _'Shut up, Iro!'_

The scene changes with Escargoon standing behind a podium with a large screen next to him.

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"Here are some shows that will have you stuck to your viable recliners. At seven, see adventures of that very heavy-weight, crime fighter, '3-D Man'!"**_

The screen shows an image of buff version of King Dedede in an orange superhero outfit.

 _ **"At seven-thirty, watch as contestants compete for cash and prizes in 'Wheel of Head-Wounds'!"**_

The screen shows a video of Dedede, who's wearing a yellow suit, smacking Escargoon on the head with a thick folded piece of paper.

 _ **"Then at eight, the staffs of 'DR' confronts an outbreak of hernias. Bad ones."**_

It shows Dedede as a doctor and Esargoon as a nurse in a cliché hospital drama setting.

 _ **"Next, the Far East meets the Old Wild West when 'King of the Kitchen' cooks beef jerky hoagie."**_

Scene changes to Dedede in a chef costume as he present... well, I don't know what it was. It looked more like burnt goop surprise or something.

 _ **"Then at nine-thirty, the 'Snail Hunter' searches for my long lost brother!"**_

King Dedede is now looking at a snail that is chilling on a leaf through a magnifying glass. Wait, does Escargoon really have a brother?

 _ **"Attend the crew of the SSD-A-Prize as they deal with some intense motion sickness on 'DDDeep Space Nine'!"**_

It's Dedede and Escargoon starring in a ripoff version of Star Trek.

 ** _"Tonight's late night moves features 'Glob-Zilla I'!"_**

Another movie ripoff as Godzilla is played by Dedede.

 _ **"In the late late movie is 'King Klong vs. The Uastun Astros'."**_

Yet, another movie ripoff with King King, who is played by Dedede, against space aliens. Which happens to have the same name of a baseball team. Weird.

 ** _"...Stay where you are. We will be back after this..."_**

With that, Escargoon falls limp as he huffs. He announce the whole broadcasting schedule in one breath. Nevertheless, Iro's family finds it amusing as they enjoy the... programing. A few product commercials shows before changing back to Dedede waging to the nonexisting audience as confetti shows him.

"Maybe _some_ people would rather waste their lives watching this TV junk, but _we_ have better things to do! Right, Toby?"

"..."

"Toby?"

I paid Tiff no attention as I comprehend on what I just saw. I was half-hoping that Dedede's channel would be at least a little deceit. However, that ship has sail as I see nothing but a bunch of cheap ripoff versions of TV shows and movies that I've seen back on Earth. Though, the one I'm more pissed about is the total slander that fat-fuck did on me. Now people are going to talk about the "goofy Star Warrior" that lives near Cappy Town. I was thinking of suing, but knowing Dedede, he would bend the laws to his favor.

"I'm going to Samo's." I said as I get down from the window and started heading to the juice bar.

* * *

Okay, it's official. TV has taken over Cappy Town. When I went to Samo's bar, I found him watching Channel DDD. He barely paid any attention to me when I ordered a glass of sparkling cider. Feeling unwanted, I left and went over to grocery store. I find both Tuggle and Gengu glued to the TV set as they watch more of Channel DDD. They too did not pay attention to me. I even went as far as taking a few bags of candy and sweets and walk next to the exit. STILL they don't notice me. Whatever, jokes on them, I just gotten some yummy treats for free.

Funny thing is, as I walked out of store, a Cappy with a goatee notice me carrying a bag of unpaid snacks. Instead of alerting the authorizes, he straight up went inside and ran back out with his own bag of food too unnoticed. I figured Chief Bookem would be around to arrest us both of us. Then again, he is probably at home with his wife Buttercup watching TV.

 _'Welp, I just committed my very first crime in shoplifting.'_

* * *

After going home and putting away my stolen goods, I decided to go for a stroll. It was evening as the sun is setting close over the horizon.

 _'What the heck am I going to do now.'_ I thought. _'Everyone is too busy watching TV to do anything. Heck, I won't be able to play with my friends as they too are doing nothing. Well, except for Tiff. I wondering where is she.'_

I look up to see Castle Dedede sitting on the top of the mountain.

 _'I know this might be a stupid idea, but maybe I could get my own segment on Channel DDD. Since this whole TV situation is going to be a thing, I can at least contribute by providing better programs that the stuff I've scene- OOF!.'_

My train of thoughts were interrupted when something rammed right into me. I look up to see Tiff right on top of me.

"Tiff, what's the rush?" I said getting up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Toby." She replies as I help her up. "I'm just so frustrated that everyone is so into Television."

"Yeah, I've seen that lately."

"Say, how come you're not watching like everybody else? Didn't you say your world has them too?"

"I did say that, Tiff, and I would like to sit back and enjoy watching TV a home. However, I ain't going to watch any ripoff Dedede is showing."

"So, what were you doing before I came?"

"I was actually planning on going to the castle and ask if I could have my own show."

Tiff groans. "Oh, no. Don't tell me you want to be apart of this too!"

"Look, I know it's a dumb idea, but there's nothing we can do about this. Everybody is too into the whole Television thing because it's new. Trust me, it will get old soon. I mean, what other ideas does Dedede have for Channel DDD? The least I can do is show something beneficial."

"Like what?" She sighs.

"Well, I could start my own cartoon since I'm really skilled in drawing. That, or I could show Cappy Town some music from my world."

"Hmm... I guess that could be good to watch." Tiff suddenly realizes something. "Have you seen Tuff around?"

"No, I haven't seen him. He is probably still back at the castle watching Channel DDD."

"I hope my family isn't watching it too." She says hopefully.

"Well, let's go find out."

I reach into my satchel, which I always carry with me mind you, and picked out a feather. I devour the little quill before changing into Wing Kirby.

"Come on. We can get to your family's quarters faster this way."

Tiff accepts the offer before I go over and pick her up as we head our way to the castle.

* * *

"Way to go! Knock him out, Dr. D! Yeah!"

Well, Tiff's last hope plummeted. I dropped us off at her family's balcony, we saw them watching Channel DDD. It is showing a mecha version of King Dedede fighting another giant robot, and winning it too. Typical.

"Oh, no." Tiff said dejected.

"I'm sorry, Tiff." I shook my head. "Looks like we lost them."

Tiff ignored my comment and went inside.

"Daddy, if you watch this junk, you'll rot away you brain cells."

"Well, I haven't been using any of my brain cells anyway." Sir Ebrum shrugged.

 _'Who said you had any to begin with?'_ I grumbly thought as I too enter the living room.

The TV loudly shows _Dr. D_ tearing the other robot a new one as he beats the crap out of it.

"You can go ahead and waste your time if you want to, not me!" Tiff said crossing her arms.

"Then why don't you go read another one of you dumb books then!" Tuff retorts all they while focusing on the fight on the screen. "Now you got him, Dr. D!"

"Can't you see this is another one of Dedede's schemes?!"

"Shush, darling." Lady Like spoke. "It's getting to the good part."

I stood there shaking my head more in pity as Tiff continues to try and get everyone to stop watching TV with little success. Before she could go on any further, I go over and grab her wrist.

"Tiff... let's go..." I said sadly.

She looks between me and her family before sighing. Defeated, her and me leave the room and into the halls silently.

* * *

Me and Tiff walked down the along barley lit castle hallway as we pass by a couple of Waddle Dees doing their duties now and then.

"My parents are couch potatoes." Tiff says hanging her head.

"Aw, cheer up, Tiff." I wrap a wing around her. "I'm sure they'll get bored of it later on... eventually."

She just sighs, but at least appreciates my efforts. I however am genuinely sorry for her. Even though people will get tired of watching TV, she will be left alone in the mean time.

 ** _Laughter~_**

Our silence were interrupted by what sounds like a crowd of people of laughing. We look to our right to find a door. Tiff goes over to said door and listens. More laughter was heard inside. Without warning, Tiff busts through and gasps at what she saw.

"It can't be!"

I go into the room to find, to my surprise, Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight are too watching Channel DDD. I guess this room is their quarters.

"Please, Meta Knight! Don't tell me you like Channel DDD too!"

Meta Knight chuckles. "King Dedede may be a despicable dictator, but you have to admit. He has some funny shtick."

"Ugh, I heard two things funnier than King Dedede." Tiff said sourly. "Please, he has got to be up to something."

 ** _Ping~_**

The TV suddenly gives off a ping noise before changing from what Meta and his comrades were watching to some sort of news broadcast with Dedede standing behind a podium.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"This here is an important News Bulletin! A giant monster have been spotted stomping and chomping our way!"**_

Me and everyone in the room was surprised by this. Another monster is here in Dreamland? Did King Dedede ordered another one?

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Lets go LIVE!"**_

The scene changes as it shows a silhouette of a giant skinny figure. It comes closer in view of the camera to reveal a humongous purple slug monster.

 **Slug Monster:**

 _ **"Roar!"**_

Tiff was startled by the monster as she yelps.

 **Slug Monster:**

 _ **"Kirby! Kirby!**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"You all hear that? This critter is coming here because it's looking for Kirby!"**_

 **Slug Monster:**

 _ **"Kirby! Roar!"**_

"It's weird that the monster shows up on the same day as the Tele's." Sword points out.

"Oy, sir. You're right." Blade said. I barely understood him with his rough British accent.

"And why would it want... Kirby?" Meta Knight adds.

"It's it obvious, Meta Knight?" I said stepping forward. "It wants to destroy me! That thing is most likely been ordered by Dedede!"

I turn around and face the exit.

"I got to stop that thing! You're welcome to join in the action."

With that, I run out of the room and into the hallway where I jumped out of a window and took flight.

* * *

I flew high in the sky as I search for the monster. So far, I found nothing. In fact, nothing was wrong. From as far as I could see, there was no monster in sight. Dreamland is as peaceful as it was before.

 _'What the hell? Where's the monster?'_ I thought. _'I would of figured a monster that big would be easy to spot.'_

I continue to fly around Dreamland through the night in search of the sluggish behemoth. Nothing. There was still no monster in sight.

 _'Something is definitely wrong here.'_

Just when I was about to turn around and find Tiff, I see something in the corner of my view. It was a bright light showing off in the distance. Curious, I go down and land near the source. Soon, I was shocked at what I see. It was the citizens of Cappy Town. They were all holding pitchforks and torches.

"Uh, what is everyone doing?" I ask.

They turn their gaze towards me.

"There he is!" Chief Bookem, who was part of the crowd, shouts out.

"Kirby must go away!" A random Cappy also shouts.

"Kirby must go away! Kirby must go away!" The entire mob chants.

I took a step back cautiously. Something is not right here. They way they say, it was like they were zombies. Not to mention, but their eyes are pitch white instead of their normal black.

"Get him!"

My eyes widen as I took flight and flew away from the mob. I was able to out fly them as they were too slow to run with me. However, as I flew away, so many questions were going through my head.

 _'What the fuck is going on?! First Dedede announces that there is a monster on a rampage, yet there is none spotted. Now, the Cappies want me gone all of a sudden. I need to find Tiff.'_

Luck was on my side tonight as I see the blonde girl herself below me looking around. Probably looking for me I bet.

"Hey, Tiff!" I shouted.

She looks up and sees me flying towards her. She seems relieved to see me.

"Toby! Thank goodness I found you." Tiff says as I land. "Have you seen the monster?"

"No, there is no monster, Tiff. I've looked everywhere for it. Something is not right here."

"Yeah, I think there is something fishy going on here. Did you notice the Cappies are acting strange? I passed by them no too long ago.

"Notice them? They were chasing after me!"

"Well, let's go over to your house. It should be safer there and we can figure this out."

I nod as I take us both to my dwelling, while avoiding being spotted by the mob.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to reach my home. Though, when we landed, I noticed that the lights were turned on inside.

 _'He can't possibly still be watching TV, is he?'_ I thought as I open the door.

Well, I've got my answer. The sourly bird known as Tokkori is still watching Channel DDD.

"Yeah! Atta boy, King Dedede! You can do it!"

He seems to be cheering on for Dedede. What?

"What?" I said uncertain as I take a peek at the screen.

"Huh?! Hey, Kirby! Get lost! That monster is still looking for- GAH!"

Tiff didn't let him finish as she pushes him out of the way and gets besides me. On the screen shows King Dedede and Escargoon in their tank.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Okay, Monster! Come get me!"**_

 **Slug Monster:**

 _ **"Roar!"**_

The large monster suddenly starts spitting fire at the villains. The duo dodges the oncoming attack and drives forward. Dedede then starts rapidly shooting at the monster with his cannon and somehow lands shots at monster's face. The monster retaliates by shooting another wave of flames. The Dedede and Escargoon make a quick U-turn and once again dodge the attack.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Guess I'm going to have to fight it in Cappy Town! If it wasn't for Kirby, we all would have been safe!"**_

Okay, now I know that this is a fucking joke. When does Dedede have ever cared about Cappy Town? Also, I noticed that Escargoon hasn't said anything during the broadcast, and he's only looking straight forward. You would think he would give at least a small reaction to their current situation.

"This whole 'Dedede fighting a giant monster' nonsense is even more fishier than an aquarium." Tiff commented.

"I know." I reply. "I mean, when did Dedede started caring for the safety of everyone besides himself?"

Suddenly, the screen shows that the slug monster is just about to ram its way straight into my house. Yep, that proves it. This whole 'monster on the loose' bullshit was indeed utter bullshit. Tokkori however believes at what he sees as he starts to panic.

"Oh, no! The monster found out that Kirby is hiding in here! We're goners! It's sayonara-GAH!"

Having enough of the bird's annoying banter, Tiff snatches Tokkori in her grasp.

"Let's go see!"

She runs outside and shows Tokkori of the _oncoming monster_.

"Hey, the monster skedaddled." Tokkori said surprised. "He's gone."

"It was never here. The whole monster thing was a hoax."

"But we saw it on the TV."

"This is what's real!" Tiff yells in Tokkori's face. "Why isn't it here, because it's fake!"

"She's right." I said stepping outside. "I'm not sure how, but Kind Dedede is using some sort of special effects to make it more believable."

 **"Don't believe everything you see on the Television Set, my friend."**

We all turn to see, to our surprise, Meta Knight.

"Meta Knight." I greeted. "Came to investigate the missing monster case as well?"

He nods. "I have searched all of Cappy Town. There is no monster."

"Just as I suspected."

"Indeed. Come, you two must follow me to the castle."

Me and Tiff turn to each other before nodding. Since I was still in my Wing Kirby form, I flew over and picked up Tiff. I offered a ride for Meta Knight, be he declined, saying that he has his own way of getting around. I shrugged before I took flight with Tiff in my grasp. However, as I flew away from my home, I too a glance back at Meta Knight just in time to see him sprouting bat-like wings and taking flight in the night sky. I grin as I see him blending into the darkness as he flies way much faster than me.

* * *

The trip didn't last long as me and Tiff made it to castle. However, I had to land in a more secluded part of the court yard as there were more guards patrolling last time I was here. I even had to discard my Wing Kirby form so that I wouldn't draw any attention with my large wings. Anyway, Tiff guided us through the hallway until we finally made it to her family's quarters. When we entered, I just deadpanned as both the couple and sibling was watching Dedede's _heroic_ act in saving Cappy Town from the so-called monster.

"Uh, ahem!"

I got their attention for once as they gasp from my presence. Tuff was the first to respond by jumping off his seat on the couch and come marching towards me.

"Kirby must go away!" He pointed.

"Those dumb shows must of made your brain go away!" Tiff backed me up. Thanks, Tiffy.

"If you don't believe me, the look! It's on TV!"

"Just because it's on TV, doesn't mean it's real. And we are going to prove it!"

"We will?" Tuff said uncertain.

Just then, the door behind us opens up to reveal Meta Knight. He sudden appearance startles Tiff a bit.

"Excuse me." He greets.

"Meta Knight, you had me scared there for a second." Tiff sighs.

"Did you find something, Meta?" I ask.

He nods. "Something is going down in the dungeons, where Dedede keeps his TV Studio. He is hiding something."

"Is there a way to get in?"

"I will create a diversion and distract the guards. You three will head down there and investigate."

Me and my friends gave our own agreement before we headed down to source of our problem.

* * *

After a couple twists and turns, along with going down a long spiral stone staircase, we made it to the dungeon. However, we notice that there is a "ON AIR" sign lighten up above the door frame.

"This must be it." I said slightly opening the door.

When we peeked in, my friends gasped at what they see. The room we are looking in is very large as it had a lot of TV broadcasting equipment everywhere. There were cameras, spotlights, and sets. Speaking of sets, there was a miniature model of Cappy Town with the _monster_ in normal sized. It was giving off lame roars as Waddle Dees record the whole thing and messing with dials and such. Probably to filter out the roars to make it sound more real and fearsome like on TV.

 _'So this is how the were making their act and the monster look so real.'_ I thought.

Suddenly I see King Dedede himself walking by near the set.

"And~ CUT!" He shouts. "We are going into commercial. Now I want more smoke for the next scene, and Escargoon, act more a little more monster-like."

Soon enough, the REAL Escargoon comes popping out of the slug monster. He was acting out in a costume!

"I'm so not ready for my close up." He said catching his breath while sweating. Must be hot in the costume.

"Alright, get into places for the next act." Dedede said as he climbs into his tank that was on the other side of the room. "Get that projector going and let's get this show on the road!"

As ordered, a Waddle Dee turns on a nearby projector as it projects moving image of the Cappy Town background.

"Okay! Cue the model tank!"

Another Waddle Dee did as it was told and proceeds to drive a mini version of tank with a controller on the set Escargoon was on. The cameras angled themselves as they capture the moment.

"You don't scare me none!" Dedede shouts playing his part. "You can wreck the whole town looking for Kirby, I will do whatever I can to defeat you!"

In the corner of my eyes, I see another room nearby. Curious, I sneak my way past the Waddle Dees without getting noticed and head inside. My eyes widen as I see that it was the main TV control room. However, I am more shocked to see that there were monitors that were showing Cappies sitting together in their homes looking straight at me. I then realized that everyone of those TV's Dedede gave away has some sort of hidden camera. He could just easily spy on anybody who decides to turn on their TV sets.

 _'Okay, now this is a major violation of privacy you fat creepy fuck!'_ I thought angrily. _'I got to remember to fix my TV set and get rid of the bug when this is all over.'_

Just then, I start to hear feedback of the Cappies that are watching this garbage Dedede is playing in.

"I guess the King isn't such a bad guy if he's risking his life to save us." One Cappy comments.

"He's not hiding like Kirby." Another adds.

Now I'm really fuming. At this rate, King Dedede is going to ruin my reputation as a Star Warrior and make his sorry-ass look like the hero.

 _'It's too bad I left my satchel back at the house. Otherwise I could of used that spare claw-piece to really turn this scene into an all out_ monster _fight.'_

I get out of the control room and started running towards the set Escargoon is playing in.

 _'Ah, well. I'll just have to improvise... with song!'_

I ran past the Waddle Dees and jumped right onto the set, surprising Escargoon.

"Huh?! What's he doing here?!" Dedede exclaims.

I ignored him as I take a breath and began my performance.

(Insert* "Cuphead - Die House" here)

 **Kirby/Toby:**

 _ **I'm Mr. King Dice.**_

 _ **I'm the game'st in the land.**_

 _ **I never play nice.**_

 _ **I'm the Devil's right hand man.**_

 _ **I can't let you past.**_

 _ **'Cause you ain't done everything.**_

 _ **Bring me those contracts.**_

 _ **Come on, bring 'em to the King.**_

 _ **If you haven't finished your task.**_

 _ **Haven't worked assiduously.**_

 _ **No, I cannot let you past.**_

 _ **Don't you mess with me!**_

 _ **Don't mess with King Dice.**_

 _ **(Don't mess with King Dice!)**_

 _ **Don't mess with me.**_

 _ **(Don't mess with him!)**_

 _ **Don't mess with King Dice.**_

 _ **(Don't mess with King Dice!)**_

 _ **Don't you mess with me!**_

I have no idea where the chorus was coming from, but I didn't care as I was really getting into the song!

 _ **I'm Mr. King Dice.**_

 _ **Heed just what I say.**_

 _ **The Devil has his price.**_

 _ **And I'll make sure you pay.**_

 _ **I don't have time to mess 'around.**_

 _ **And I hope you will agree.**_

 _ **Bring me those contracts, pronto!**_

 _ **Don't you mess with me!**_

 _ **Don't mess with King Dice!**_

 _ **(Don't mess with King Dice!)**_

 _ **Don't mess me!**_

 _ **(Don't mess with him!)**_

 _ **Don't mess with King Dice!**_

 _ **(Don't mess with King Dice!)**_

 _ **Don't you mess with me! Yeah!**_

(End of song)

When I was done singing my piece, the entire room and it's occupants were silent as they were stunned by my sudden performance. Well, for a moment. King Dedede was the first to respond.

"Kick him out!" He orders. "This is a closed set!"

"Kirby just proved that your monster battle is bogus!" Tiff intervenes.

"Shut off that camera!"

The Waddle Dees behind said camera did as they were told. I jump off the set make my way to my friends. Dedede though was no looking happy at all.

"You gave everyone TV so they could turn against Kirby!" Tiff accused.

Dedede laughs. "You got that right, girly. Though they ain't gonna find that out."

Suddenly, a large cage falls from above us and traps us where we stand. Tiff was he first to recover.

"Let us out of here!"

"No can do, sweetie-cakes." Escargoon mockingly says.

"You might burn our ratings." Dedede adds as he and the snail did a little victory dance I guess.

"That does it!" Tiff turns to me. "Kirby, suck up everything in this dumb studio!"

I give an evil smirk as I step forward.

"With pleasure."

I open up my mouth and began inhaling. Soon enough, nearly all the equipment and gears within the studio came flying towards us along with the Waddle Dees and tonight's villains.

"Sire, the studio has gone down with the wind!" Escargoon says from the wreckage.

"Now that there's a low blow!" Dedede replies.

I role my eyes at the terrible puns. Tiff steps up to me.

"Alright, Kirby. That's enough. You can stop now."

I comply as I cease my inhaling. Everything in the studio was piled up against our cage. Said cage was also damaged as there is a large gap big enough for us to get through.

"Woah, nice going, Kirby." Tuff compliments.

"Tuff, can you work with the camera?" Tiff asks.

Tuff smiles. "Watch me!"

After a few minutes of fumbling with the camera, we were LIVE.

 **Tiff:**

 _ **"This is a Special Report. These pictures prove that King Dedede faked the monster on TV so that we all turn against Kirby."**_

 **Kirby/Toby:**

 _ **"That's right. I ain't no coward! Nor am I a lazy bum like the one you see laying on the floor here."**_

 **Tiff:**

 _ **"Kirby is the real hero!"**_

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"I'm just glad it's over. That costume was vile."**_

We turn to face the camera towards Escargoon.

 **Kirby/Toby:**

 _ **"Mr. Escargoon, tell us why you dress up as monster and helped King Dedede pose as a hero-wannabe."**_

Escargoon responds by trying to cover his face.

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"Please, no. Mama might see me."**_

King Dedede meanwhile gets ups furiously and faces the camera.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"That kid got it all wrong! This here is a king-sized misunderstanding!"**_

Unbeknownst to Dedede, we censored his face as it looks blurry.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Any advancement situation is depicted of our Channel DDD is purely fictional!**_

 **King Dedede/Escargoon:**

 _ **"What's a channel for you and me? It's Channel DD-"**_

However, we didn't let them finish as we turn off the camera and leave the studio. Well, Tiff and Tuff did. I on the other hand grabbed a couple of things before I too left.

* * *

It was now morning as everything was back to the way things were. From what I heard from Tuff, him and his Cappy friends are back to playing outside. Many of the Cappies in town too went back to their daily routines as they did before the whole TV mess happened. Right now, I was in my basement installing my newest assets.

"Okay, and~ DONE!"

I took a step back and admire my work. I turned my useless basement into my very own music studio with equipment I _borrowed_ from Channel DDD. While I wasn't kidding that I could make a cartoon and put it on TV, I am starting to like the idea of sing LIVE even better. Heck, I even discovered my new power, Mike Kirby after swallowing a microphone. Don't ask why, I was just curious if it worked, which it did. With Mike Kirby, I can not only create/mimic music of my choice, but I can manipulate my voice to sound like another person.

Once I get my first gig going in the TV world, I can show off many good songs from my world.

"Now this is a great morning."

 _Knock Knock Knock_

I then heard knocking on my door. Curious, I climb up the ladder that leads to the main floor of my small house and open the door. Who it was made me chuckle nervously.

"Uh, g-good morning, gentlemen." I greeted sheepishly.

In front of me is Chief Bookem and Tuggle. They do not look happy.

"Hey, Kirby. I would like to take a look at your refrigerator." Chief Bookem says.

"S-sure thing, officer."

It was probably a mistake to address him so formally because he gives me a suspicious glance. Anyway, he shifts his way into my home and looks inside my mini fridge. It reveals the stolen goodies I've taken from the grocery store. Chief Bookem gives me a disappointed look.

"Sorry, Kirby, but I got to run you in."

"How did you even know?!"

"Oh, that's simple." Tuggle joins in. "After checking inventory this morning, I found that a few items were missing. So, I checked the security footage we have hidden in the store and for _two_ bad apples taking things from me."

He must be talking about that goatee Cappy from the other day. Did they snatch him up too?

"L-Look, I'm sorry for stealing!" I pleaded. "Please, what if I just pay for the goodies right now?"

"That's acceptable." Tuggle agreed. "However, as punishment for stealing in the first place, you are banned from buying any sweets for two weeks."

I lips quiver as I go over to my satchel and pick out a fifty, and give it to the store manager.

"Welp, I say now we are even. See you next time, Kirby." Tuggle chuckles as he and Chief Bookem leave my house.

I stood there for a moment before going over to the mini fridge and grab a cookie. I proceeded to eat the treat while I whimper. Two weeks without more treat... I'll never make it.

(Insert TF2 - "You Failed!" Sound Effect here)

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Hey, this is Tiff here. Toby can't be here at the moment as he is... mourning the loss of his favorite treats? _Sigh_ , what a Drama Queen. Anyway, what will come of Toby's new music station? What is King Dedede's next scheme in getting rid of _Kirby_? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!"! Wow, it sound pretty exciting when you say it like that.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Wild Dyna Blade Appeared!

It was another beautiful day in Dreamland like always. The sky is clear and the sun shines brightly. It has been a week since me and my friends have sabotaged Channel DDD. Cappies around a still doing their daily routines like they normally did before TV came to Cappy Town. However, that did not mean that TV was fully gone. They were still around. Cappies still watch Channel DDD, but just not a often. Probably more like when they have absolutely nothing better to do.

Speaking of TV, I am currently in my house working on removing one of the spy cameras that Dedede planted in my TV set. I got to say, it is not as easy as it looks. I had to go to Biblio's bookstore and buy a book about fixing electronics. Anyway, as I work on the set, Tokkori was pacing back and forth near me as he waits impatiently.

"Come on, Kirby!" He yells. "How much longer?! I'm going to miss my shows!"

I groan before putting down the tools I was using, which I had to borrow from Gus since I didn't had any, and look at the little feather brat.

"Look, Tokkori, something like this takes some delicate handling." I explain, trying to keep my anger in check. "If I make a mistake, then I might break something important."

I point at the screen I removed from the TV set. There was a minor scratch on it since I wasn't too careful when I was removing it.

"I still don't see the point in removing that camera or whatever. I don't have any secrets to hide."

"Well, I do!" I said sourly. "This is MY house, and I don't like the idea of somebody spying on me every time I turn on my own TV set. Since you like to use it very often, that means Dedede has free access to my dwelling, my castle!"

"Fine, but are you at least getting close to finishing up?"

I pick up the tools. "I will be if you stop pestering me about it. I don't want to shock myself."

With that, I get back to work on the TV. After a few minutes later, I finally found the little nuisance.

"Alright, now, I just need to _carefully_ remove the camera slowly. Any sudden movement will end having me-"

 ** _Whoosh!_**

 _ **Zap!**_

"OW! FUCK!"

My window shutters suddenly swung open as a strong wind blew into my house. It startled me into moving my stubby pink hands into a wiring and shocked myself. I rub my slightly burnt hand as Tokkori laughs at my misfortune.

"Right, _slow_ and _careful_ you say." He mocks as he rolls on the floor.

"Why you little! Come over here!"

I get up and pounce for the little pest. Tokkori yelps before dodging me. He flies up and goes straight out the window. Only... he came crashing back inside and landing on the bed.

 _'Is it really that strong out there?'_

I go over to the window to look outside.

 ** _Snap!_**

However, before I could get the chance to look outside, the window shutters were roughly ripped from the hinges and flew away, along with the curtains.

"Holy shit!"

Things gotten even worse when literally my WHOLE house starts rolling down the hill it was on!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed as me and Tokkori bounced all over the walls. A few moments later, the rolling stopped as we made it to the bottom of the hill. I'm surprised the wooden floor held tightly together.

"Ugh... Tokkori, are you okay?"

I didn't get an answer. Concerned, I look over to see that the little yellow bird was knocked out as he had a bump on his head.

"Great." I groaned.

I wiped the bit of debris off me before going outside. Boy, it was a huge mess outside. Whatever made that sudden wind appeared ripped up the land around us. I looked back at my house as it was covered in dirt and had bits of scratch paint here and there.

"Maybe I could put it back with Stone Kirby if could stand that much force." I suddenly realized something. "Wait a minute... no..."

I turn around and ran up the hill where my house used to sit. When I reached the top, my eyes widen in horror. Everything was ruined! The round hole, which is where the basement is, is empty as all the TV equipment was scattered and broken everywhere nearby. My cobblestone pathway was torn up into gravel. However the worst of them all was my precious tulip garden! All of the beautiful flowers were ripped from the ground, and the birdbath I bought was completely destroyed.

"NOOOO!" I screamed as tears fell freely down my face.

I look over to my left to see that my homemade stone grill was intact.

"At least you survived." I said trying to be positive, but failing. "What could of caused all this?"

 _ **Clank!**_

I was started by the sound of something heavy being dropped. I turn around that some mysterious large metal object has land a bit away from the hill. I go down and get a closer look. What it is, it looks like a giant metal version of a feather, except it was round like one, it was sharp.

 _'What is this thing- ouch!'_

I tried to touch it, but it suddenly stunned me on contact. It wasn't that bad. It was more like when you get stunned by those joke bubblegum packs. If you don't know what those are, then boo!

"Where did it even come from?"

I look up into the sky to see something astonishing. Flying in there are was some sort of bird, but is big! Though, I couldn't tell what kind it was as it was shining a mix ray of rainbow as its silhouette. It continues fly off into the distance as wind currents trails behind it.

"I don't know what you really are or why are you doing this, but I will get to the bottom of this."

* * *

After a while, Cappies started coming around to check out the damage of the land. The adults are investigating while the Cappy kids were just exploring and poking around like any other curious children would. Right now, I was Stone Kirby's strength to pick up my house and put it back over the hole of my basement. I am still sad that my garden is destroyed. Not to mention, the equipment I was going to use to start my music station is gone. Going up to Dedede and asking for a new ones is out of the question. I will have to look at some sort of catalogue of some kind in the future.

"Almost... go it... OOF!"

I drop my house right back to where it was.

"Okay, no that's taken care of..." I look at my front lawn before sighing. "No I got to fix the rest."

"Hey, Kirby."

I turn around to see both Tiff and Tuff.

"Oh, hi, guys. How have you been?"

"We're fine, but what about you?" Tiff spoke.

"Yeah. I mean, your house just blew away down the hill." Tuff adds.

I sigh once more. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking though. I can easily fix all of this. I have more than enough money to replace my garden too."

"What do you think cause all this?" Tiff gestures the whole land mass around us.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I had an idea that is was caused by a bird of some kind."

"What makes you say that?" Tuff asks.

I point down to where the large feather-like metal object was. They gasped at the sight. They probably never seen anything like it before. Us, including a bunch of other Cappies get closer to it.

"What do you think it is?" Tuff questions as he reaches for it.

"Woah, hold on, Tuff." I quickly caught his hand. "You don't want to touch that. It stings you. I tried touching it myself."

He quickly retracts his hand and rubs it before nodding his thanks.

"Oh, it's spooky!" Honey said clinging to Spikehead. Huh, were did they come from? "What could it be?"

"STAY AWAY FROM IT! NOBODY TOUCH IT!"

We all turn to see Professor Curio come running towards us and the metal shard.

"This is too good to be true! It's the discovery of a lifetime! It's a Dyna Blade feather!"

"Dyna Blade feather?" My friends questioned.

"Wait, did you just say _Dyna Blade_?" I ask with wide eyes.

I know exactly who Dyna Blade is! She is a big and colorful bird in the Kirby series. I actually fought her in the game 'Kirby Super Star' online one time. Dyna Blade messes up the locals' crops in an attempt to feed her chicks. Maybe this is what's happening. I actually want to meet her and her chicks.

"Yes." Curio pulls out an old looking journal of some kind. "It's all explained in Cappy Town history in this manuscript."

Curio then starts explain the history of Dyna Blade. Turns out, the powerful bird comes to Dreamland every century to lay her egg. The manuscript points out that she was last spotted during the pioneer days when the first Cappies found this land.

 _'Huh, I guess in this world, Dyna Blade has her own backstory. In wasn't canon in the game. She was just a random bird that cause a bit of trouble. Then again, she might still do it here though.'_

"It's almost to weird to believe." Tiff says awestruck.

"Dyna Blade must be looking for a place to hatch her egg." Curio said.

Tuff gets a closer look at the large feather.

"That's how big the feather is."

"Dyna Blade must be HUGE." Spikehead comments.

"And must get... hungry." Iro adds nervously.

That would be a problem. After all, from what I remember what the bird looks like, she had large sharp talons. Indicating that she is a bird-of-prey. Meaning she preys on meat.

 _'Hopefully, she'll target animals in the wild instead of Cappies.'_ I thought as I rub my head. _'As a Star Warrior, it is my job to protect them. Even if it means I have to hurt Dyna Blade. I hope it doesn't come to that.'_

"We were robbed!"

Three Cappy kids run into view on a hill above us. They looked distressed.

"Our fields a wreck!"

"The farm is destroyed!"

"Somebody have been eating our watermelons!"

We all look at each other before going over to investigate. Yep, all around the fields was nothing but a mess of crushed watermelons that were hollow. The Cappy family that owns them look in in sadness. All their work in growing their crops was gone.

"What could of done this?" One Cappy questions.

"I don't know." Tiff answers.

I get a bit closer as I survey the area.

 _'Oh boy. I knew something like this would happen.'_

"Dyna Blade must of came here and ate the crops." I said.

"How would you know that?"

"Well, it seems kind of obvious, Tiff. Dyna Blade must be collecting enough food not just for herself, but for her chick as well. They will be pretty hungry."

"We can't have Dyna Blade coming around and messing up our farm!" One of the Cappy children said.

"Don't worry. She is probably going to be like this until her chick learns to fly and they will leave." I suddenly had an idea. "Actually, I think I know how to fix this."

I turn and start running off to my next destination. Tiff calls out for me.

"Kirby! Where are you going?!"

"To Whispy Woods!" I answer before continuing on.

I remember that in the game, Kirby felt bad for fighting Dyna Blade when he found out her true intention for stealing the crops. So, he had Whispy Wood share many of his apples to the chicks to feed them.

 _'I just hope Whispy has enough apples to spare- wait, what is that?'_

I stop my running and came to a stop. Laying on the dirt road is a 50 D-Dollar bill. I give a deadpanned stare as I spot a string line connected to it. It trace it to where it was connect to a fishing line that was poking out of a bush near me.

 _'Okay. This is the oldest trick in the book.'_

"Alright. Come on out." I said facing the bush. "I ain't fully for this old gag. I mean, who loses 50 D-Dollars out here?"

The bush rustles before the mystery prankster reveals themselves. My eyes widen in surprise when it was King Dedede behind the bush.

"Dedede?"

He only gives me an evil grin before pulling out his large hammer.

"Wait! Hold on a sec-"

 ** _Bonk!_**

It was too late as the fat King hits me right on the noggin. I fell to the ground as my vision turns black.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out, but I was starting to come around. I groan as I groggily open my eyes.

"Ugh... that smarts." I say as I sit myself up. "What the hell was all that about Dedede?"

 _ **Flicker Flicker**_

I was then starting to hear something flickering. Not to mention... cooking? I also smell something burning as I get the scent of burning wood. I turn around and did gasped at what I see. In front of me is a really big egg. It was a bit bigger than me. It is resting on a little stack of sticks at resembles a nest. The nest itself however was currently on fire as smoke rise around it.

"Huh, you don't see something like that every day." Just as I said that, I started to remember something. Something important. "Wait... that egg... could it be?"

I soon realize that this wasn't just any ordinary egg. It was Dyna Blade's egg! AND IT'S GETTING ROASTED! She will be majorly pissed if the chick inside is dead!

"HOLY SHIT! NO!"

I get off my pink ass and ran over to nest. I look around franticly as I tried to find anything to put out the fire. I tried blowing on it, but it only made it a bit bigger.

"FUCK!"

I then got the idea of inhaling the flames. I promised myself I would never smoke, but this was an emergency!

"Don't worry little buddy! I'll save you!"

 _ **Crack~**_

Just when I was about to inhale in the fire, the egg itself starts to crack and shake. At first, I thought I was too late and the egg would burst from the heat and yoke goo will splatter everywhere-

 _ **Crack!**_

"Chirp! Chirp!"

"GAH!"

I leaped back in surprise as the egg did burst. However, instead of a yellow and white sticky mess, it was a yellow feathered chick that came out instead. Egg shells flew everywhere as the flames around the nest died away. The chick shook itself a bit as it gets rid of some of the remaining egg slime off.

 _'Oh thank Galaxia, it's okay. I guess the heat must of sped up the hatching_ process.' I thought as the chick shook its little feathery bottom. _'You_ _know, it's actually kind of cute.'_

After cleaning itself, it looks around at its new surrounding. Though, when it sees me, it chirps happily before going over to me and nuzzles me.

"Aww. Happy birthday little guy... or gal?"

I honestly don't know its gender. I learned in my science class that you can tell a male chicken from a female by the color and shape of their feathers. If its color is nice a bright, it is a boy. If the feathers on its wing is the same length, it is a boy. Those two clues are what the chick in front of me was giving.

 _'Though, I don't think that rule applies to otherworldly birds from a game.'_ I thought as I pet the chick. _'Also, there is no way in hell I'm going to check_ down there _.'_

"Screw it. I'm going to say you're a guy."

The chick didn't seem to understand me much as it tilts he tilts his head in confusion.

"Well, was nice meeting you, but I got to go. I don't want to stick around when mama bird comes back."

I get up and started walking away.

 _Tick Tick Tick Tick_

I stop at the sound of footsteps behind me. I turn to see that the chick is following me.

"Hey now, you can't leave this place." I said guiding the chick back. "You need to stay here."

I tried walking away again, but the chick still follows me. That's when it donned on me. He imprinted on me!

 _'Oh... this is so not good.'_

Not good indeed. He thinks I'm his mom!

"Chirp! Chirp!" He chirps happily once more as he nuzzles me affectionately.

"No, no. You got the wrong idea little buddy. I'm not your mama."

"Chirp?"

"Now, I want you stay here. Got it?"

The chick said nothing as it looks down sad. I feel bad for leaving the little guy, but I seriously don't want to end up in Dyna Blade's blacklist.

 _Growl~_

The sound of a tummy rumbling sounded off. The chick is hungry.

"Chirp. Chirp."

The chick looks at me with puppy-dog eyes, expecting me to pull out some food out of nowhere. I probably could with Cook Kirby, but that wasn't the case.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything for you. You still not my son."

My heart started to tear apart once I saw it was sniffling. I even see tears were welling up in his eyes.

 _'Ah, fuck me. What do I do?'_

My mind was shouting me to leave while the going is still good. However, my heart was telling me to take the little guy with me and find him some food. Not to mention, Kirby's caring nature was starting to get to me.

 _'You know what? Fuck it! If Dyna Blade comes after me, I'm more than ready to fight back. Even if this turns out to be a misunderstanding.'_

I sigh before I finally gave in.

"Alright... how about we go and find something to eat, huh?"

The chick smiled as he chirps excitedly.

"Just make sure you stay with me at all times. No wandering off, okay?"

He nods before coming over and nuzzling me again once more. I smile as I nuzzle back.

"You know something? You need a name. I can't just keep referring to you as 'the chick'."

I take a moment before I thought of name.

"I think I'm going to name you... Sentry. One day, you will be a big and shiny bird that will rule the skies. Do you like that?"

"Chirp! Chirp!"

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

 **"Sentry" has joined the Party!**

I chuckle at the thought as we make our way down a canyon we were one.

"This is going to be a long trip."

* * *

After an hour or so, me and Sentry made all the way down to the beach. I would of taken him to Whispy Woods, but I didn't want to risk losing the little guy. Anyway, I was currently catch some fish while Sentry was busy eating bananas from the nearby banana trees. It was actually a relaxing afternoon.

 _Splash_

I just caught another fish.

"And here's another to had onto the pile."

I threw the fish with the rest before casting my line again.

"Kirby!"

I stopped my fishing and looked back to see Tiff and Tuff running towards me.

"Oh, hey, guys." I greeted as I put the fishing rod down. "What's up?"

"Kirby, the whole down is getting destroyed and all you can think about is getting lunch?!" Tiff says crossed.

"Yeah, didn't eating breakfast get you in enough trouble?!" Tuff adds.

"What the heck are you guys talking about?" I ask confused.

"We know you ate Dyna Blade's egg, Kirby!"

"Wait, you guys mean..." I chuckle. "No. You guys got it wrong. I didn't eat Dyna Blade's egg. It's fine."

"Then why are there burned egg shells back at the nest? We already searched it." Tiff demanded an answer.

"Look, I admit, the egg was getting cooked."

"I knew it!" Tuff blurts out.

"BUT... it wasn't me that did it. It was King Dedede. He knocked me out and took me to the nest to frame me."

"Even if that is true, where is the chick if you didn't eat it?"

"He's right over there." I said point where Sentry was.

The siblings traced where I was point and gasped at the sight of yellow chick. It was attempting to get another bundle of bananas from the tree.

"Guys, I like for you to meet Sentry."

"Sentry?" They both questioned.

"Yep. That's the name I gave him."

"Kirby, you can't name that chick. It's not yours to keep." Tiff scolds.

"I'm sorry, Tiff, but there wasn't anything I could do. The minute he hatched, he imprinted on me. Now he won't stop following me."

"Dyna Blade isn't going to be happy about this, Kirby. She is looking for HER chick."

"I know, and I'll give Sentry back to her. He will see that resemblance between them and go right back to her."

"What if she attacks you?"

I sigh. "Then I'll just back. I've done a lot of training with my powers. I'm sure I could hold back whatever Dyna Blade dishes out."

"But, Kirby-"

 ** _Screech!_**

A loud screech sounded off as a strong gust of wind picked up. We turn to see the angry mama bird herself, Dyna Blade. We tried to stand put, but the wind was too strong as my friends were blown away. I could only look on in total awe as I now had a close up view of Dyna Blade for the first time. Even though she is going to tear me up, she was still majestic.

"KIRBY!"

I snapped out of it by the sound of my friends calling me. Just in time too as the large bird comes swooping down. I barely dodged out of the way as Dyna Blade demolished the spot I was on.

 _'Okay... time to go!'_

Before I decided to run away however, I just remembered something important. Actually, SOMEONE important!

"Sentry! Where are you?!" I called out.

In the corner of my vision, I see the little chick running for cover behind some bushes in the distance. Now that I know he is safe at the moment, I turn and ran down the beach. Dyna Blade comes back and starts chasing me in the sky. I ran and ran, but I couldn't get away as the angry mama bird kept swooping down to either crush or grab me. After a while, we started going further away from the beach and into the open fields.

 _'There is got to be something I could do!'_ I thought as I dodge another ariel strike. _'I don't want to hurt her. There is also no way in hell I'm going to make Sentry an orphan! I need to tire her out, but how?'_

 _ **Screech!**_

Dyna Blade gave another screech as she comes in for another strike. However, before I could dodge again, she actually caught me as I was in her beak. I desperately try my hardest to keep the mama bird's mouth open as I was literally a few inches away from her throat. Alas, my little pink body was not strong enough to withstand the bird's strength on its own as Dyna Blade's beak slowly starts closing.

 _'So this is how it ends? Eaten by a legendary bird?'_

 ** _Bonk!_**

Just when I thought I was bird food, something came by and hit Dyna Blade's head. She instantly spits me out as I start falling.

"WOAHH- OOF!"

I landed on something. I look down to see that something is the Warp Star!

 _'Oh thank you, Tiffy for the save!'_

I turn around to see that Dyna Blade now had a bruise on her cheek. I guess the Warp Star must of collided her when she was about to swallow me.

"Alright..." I say a I get my bearings. "Let's go for ride!"

I charge straight forward and started circling Dyna Blade. She notices me and began to chase me again in pursuit.

 _'Good, I got her attention. Now, let's get a little higher.'_

I steer the Warp Star upward and we head right into the storm the large bird made. Once we were close enough, I open my mouth and started inhaling.

 _'I hope this works!'_

I soon successfully caught a lone cloud and swallowed the whole thing. I flashed a bright light before changing into my new form. I am now wearing a golden crown with an actual spinning mini tornado on top. In the center is a shiny emerald.

"I am now, Tornado Kirby!"

 ** _Screech!_**

I look down to see that Dyna Blade is flying straight for me. I smiled as I raise my little pink arms.

"Falling Gust!"

I summon mini tornados and threw them down. They hit Dyna Blade in the face, disorientating her. I took the moment and flew right past her. The bird recovers quickly and chases me. We both flew right back close to ground level as we sail over the land. I can see below us is both my friends and a large crowd of Cappies watching the whole from a safe distance.

 ** _Screech!_**

 ** _BAM!_**

I was not paying attention as Dyna Blade rams me.

"GAH!"

I fell off my Warp Star and started falling. However, thanks to my tornado crown, I was able to safely float back down to the ground. I look up to see Dyna Blade diving in on me in an attempt to finish me off.

"Alright! Let's end this!" I shouted.

I breath deeply as I summon all of my strength before raising my arms over my head.

"Hyper Tornado!"

I then transformed into an actual living pink tornado! Dyna Blade's eyes widen in surprise as she tries to change course. Though, she was too late as she was trapped in the center of.. well, me.

 ** _Screech!_**

Dyna Blade was spinning around and around in me. She flaps her rainbow steel wings to try getting out, but I proved to be too strong even for her. I put more strength into my spinning vortex. Eventually, I won the battle in strength as the legendary bird finally gives out and starts whirling around wildly.

 _'Okay. That should be enough.'_

I ease up on my tornado and lower the large bird gently as I could. Soon, we were both back to ground level as we breath heavily. Since it was my first time using this new power, I was a bit exhausted myself too.

 _ **Screech...**_

I look over to see that Dyna Blade was tearing up. I sighed as I rub my face. She probably still thinks that I've eaten her chick and that she failed to get her revenge of me.

 _'I know what I need to do.'_

I slowly make my way closer to the fallen bird.

"Dyna Blade..." I spoke softly.

She looks over to me and glares. Probably expecting me to finish her off.

"Your chick is still alive."

Dyna Blade was taken back by this statement. Though, she glares again in suspicion, like she doesn't believe me.

"King Dedede was the one who tried to cook your egg and blame it on me. Though, all I did was hatch the little guy."

 ** _Screech..._**

Dyna Blade gave a low screech as if saying, "Then were is he!".

"When he hatched, he started to follow me. I tried leaving him in his nest for you, but he would. At the time, he was hungry. So, I decided I would take him to beach and get your chick some fruits and fishes."

I get even closer the glaring bird's head.

"Dyna Blade, I swear on both my life and the my duty as a Star Warrior that your chick is healthy and well, and I would gladly like to reunite you with your child."

Dyna Blade stares hard at me, trying to spot any lies or deception. When she didn't she rose up and nods her head, wanting me to lead the way. I smile as I turn around and started heading towards my destination with Dyna Blade in tow.

* * *

After walking for a bit, we made it to the beach. Everything was calm again as waves splash in the ocean with the occasional squawking seagulls in the distance. I go over to where Sentry was hiding and found that he was still there. Though, he seems to have been busy while me and mama bird were gone as he was eating a ton of bananas and leftover fishes.

I chuckled. "Hey, Sentry. It's me."

Upon hearing me, Sentry lifts his head from the pile and looks at me.

"Chirp! Chirp!"

He happily runs to me before nuzzling me. I grin as I pet him back.

"Sentry, there is someone here to see you."

"Chirp?"

I lead Sentry out of his hiding place and into Dyna Blade's view. The majestic bird's eyes widen as she gives off a happy screech. Sentry looks back at me and Dyna Blade, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Sentry, THIS is your real mama. You are HER chick."

It took a few moments for Sentry to finally piece together the resemblance between himself and his mother.

"Chirp! Chirp!"

He chirps before waddling over to mama bird and nuzzle her lower chest. Dyna Blade lowers herself as she too returns the affection while shedding a few tears.

"Kirby!"

I turn around to see my friends running towards me with a crowd of Cappies in tow. They stop as they see the lovely scene before them.

"Kirby, are you okay?" Tiff ask worried.

"I'm fine, Tiff. Just a bit tired is all." I look back at the birds. "I'm pretty sure everything is going to be fine between us for now on."

* * *

It was evening as I was standing besides my outdoor grill cooking some burgers for me and Tiff. After getting everything all sorted out with Dyna Blade's food gathering and saying goodbye to Sentry, I headed home to clean and fix up my lawn. Tiff decided to come along with me to help. She even gave me some rose seeds to plant. That was nice of her.

"Burgers are done, Tiff." I said as I place the freshly made food on the picnic rug we laid out.

"Thanks, Toby. This looks good." She replied.

We both dug in as we devour our delicious dinner.

"Hey, Tiff, thanks again for summoning the Warp Star for me. If it wasn't for you, I would of been a goner."

"No problem, Toby. I'm always look out for my friends."

"Even this handsome human?"

"Oh, shut up!" Tiff playfully shoves me.

I chuckle as I look over to the sunset. Another day of adventure has past. What will come next time, Galaxia?

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter. Also, I like to make it clear that in the anime, they didn't really say what gender the chick is, so I say it is a boy for this story.

Anyway, what other friends will Toby make? What more adventure awaits in the horizon? Will King Dedede ever just give up and leave well enough alone? Probably no. But find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'.


	10. Chapter 10 - Dig Dug Toby

You know what I never understand? How come King Dedede is ruler of Dreamland? So far, he has not shown any qualification of being a King. I've done a bit of research on that fatso and found out a couple of things wrong with this. He taxes his citizens sky high that it is plain ridiculous. Also, whenever the Cappies ask a request, he would outright reject them seeing as they are a waste of his time. You would think that when the Cappies from the pioneer days discovered this place, they would have a Cappy King instead.

Why am I explaining all this? It's because today, I am invited to attend King Dedede's Coronation Anniversary at his castle. Normally, I wouldn't even bother showing up and would rather enjoy my late morning at Samo's juice bar enjoying a nice cold glass of apple cider. However, I was persuaded by the mention of money for my participation by Escargoon. I hate being bribed, but hey, he offered 50 D-Dollars.

So here I am, sitting in my seat in the courtyard where other seats and official decors were set up. The only formal attire I decided to wear at an important event like this was a bowtie and a top hat I had to borrow from Mayor Len.

 _'This is a waste of my time.'_ I thought with crossed arms. _'Why did I let money talk me into this?'_

After waiting for what seems like hours, the event finally began. The Waddle Dees played their trumpets as fireworks blast into the air. Up above me is a balcony with curtains. On it is Tiff and her family, along with Meta Knight and his two entourages. Soon enough, Escargoon comes out and picks up a microphone.

"Here Ye citizens of Dreamland!" He announces. "All rise and salute to his majesty! The seventeenth-thousand fifty-seconded ruler of his line, his highness, King Dedede!"

At that moment, the supposing so-called penguin of the hour comes strolling into view with his head held high and eyes closed. I hate to admit it, but Dedede does look pretty impressive. He is wearing a much more formal and official attire than the one he wore on Channel DDD last time. His royal regal coat has a long neck collar around him. There are much more shiny badges and metals on his chest. To top it off, he wore a really shiny golden crown oh his head. It has three sharp looking horns on both sides and the front.

 _'Damn, for a despicable tyrant, he does look good.'_

King Dedede reaches to the front and takes the mic from Escargoon. He clears his throat before speaking.

"My unworthy subjects-"

 _'Psh, ungrateful dick.'_

"-I'm impressed to see so many of you good-for-nothings come to kiss up to your King! I- AH?!"

I may have forgotten to mention that literally NO ONE aside from me showed up the anniversary. Dedede just now realized that as soon as he opened his eyes. Not so high and mighty when there's no one to cheer for you, ha!

"Huh?! Where's my high towering crowd?!"

I was trying so hard to hold back the urge to shout out, 'Boo! You suck!'.

"There ain't nobody here!" Dedede shouted as he towers over Escargoon.

"I'm sorry, your highness. I did what I could-" Escargoon says sweating up a storm. "-but your as popular as prickly heat. The only person I could convince to come was Kirby."

"That pink volleyball reject doesn't count!"

"Well fuck you too, _your majesty._ " I muttered quietly.

Sir Ebrum chuckles. "Ha. When it comes to the question of the legitimacy of your rule, your subjects object."

Dedede gives an angry glances at the yellow man. Tiff then joins in.

"It was the Cappy Clan that founded Dreamland, not the Dedede's."

"Just because some clown claims to have the right to be the King, doesn't mean he does." Tuff adds.

That triggers Dedede as his face turns red with anger.

"THERE IS ONLY ONE BONAFIDE RULER OF DREAMLAND, AND THAT'S ME! KING DEDEDE!"

There was only silence as the sound of the wind was the only audio we all hear. That is, until I broke it.

"Boo! You suck!"

Ha. Worth it.

* * *

After going over to Mayor Len's and returning his stuff the next day, Tiff invited me to go with her and Tuff to a dig site that Mr. Curio was working on. Right now, I was in my Animal Kirby form as I use my claws to dig up where we were conducting our excavation. Tuff however was playing sand castle with the dirt we were piling up.

"Phew." Tiff said wiping away some sweat. "Mr. Curio, do you think this place will teach us new stuff about the history of the Cappies?"

I stop my clawing as I take a breather.

 **"Yeah. We've been digging here for a while. All this work is making me hungry.** **"**

Curio doesn't acknowledge us for a moment as his focus as on a some sort of flint.

"Fascinating. I have no doubt that the artifacts we found here confirms my theory about the beginning of the Cappy civilization."

He presents us the flint piece.

"Here for instants is a fine example of an arrowhead made from our Cappy Clan ancestors."

"Really?!" Tiff asks in fascination. "Just a sec!"

She runs over to her backpack and pulls out a camera.

"Film's loaded."

Seeing this, Curio holds up the arrowhead as he straighten himself.

"Okay, hold that pose." Tiff said aiming her camera as she starts stepping back. "Let me focus. Alright, when I say cheese-"

 _ **Crumble!**_

"AH!"

My instincts kicked in as I leaped forward and snatched Tiff just as the ground under her gave away. She was pressed up against my furry chest as my arm was wrapped around her.

 **"Whoa, that was close. Are you alright?"**

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, Tob- I mean! Kirby!" Tiff replies as she blushes a bit.

I put her down and look at the hole.

 **"I'm curious as to where this hole came from."**

"Aw, man!"

I look up to see a disappointed Tuff.

"Kirby, that was suppose to be a trap for Tiff!" He pouted.

Tiff heard. "Tuff, go back home if you are just going to goof off!"

"Who wants to waste time digging up old junk? I want to have fun."

"These are artifacts, not junk, and collecting them is fun!" Curio argued. "These provide clues of where our ancestors came from and how they lived."

"Who cares! Our ancestors aren't even around."

 **"Look, Tuff, there's a saying I heard during my... travels. 'If you don't learn from your history, then you are doomed to repeat- GAH!"**

As I took a step forward, I fell into another pit trap Tuff dug up. The boy in question starts laughing at my misfortune.

 **"Oh~ You are so going to get it later, Tuff!"** I growled as I stomp my foot.

 _ **Bang!**_

Before I could continue, I suddenly heard something strange. I look down to where my feet is and stomped again. The ground under me sounds hollow, as if there is something under me. The others notices it too.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Tuff asks peeking in.

 **"I don't know, but I think I might of found something."**

"Oh, uh, I'm sure it is nothing. You didn't found anything." Curio says nervously for some reason.

 **"Well, let's find out shall we?"**

I extend my claws and start rapidly digging. In no time, I came across something very shocking and disturbing.

"Look at that!" Tiff points. "It's a stone casket!"

It was indeed a stone coffin as I jump out off the hole and took a step back.

"Hey! This must be a burial site of an ancient Cappy King!" Tiff takes a few pictures. "And we discovered it! I can't wait to tell everybody!"

With that, Tiff turns and runs off into the direction of Cappy Town to spread the news.

"Hey, wait! I want to help tell them too!" Tuff says following behind.

I however stayed with Curio as we watch them go. I look at the Professor.

 **"This doesn't seem right, Curio. I know we are excavating and all, but should we really disturb a dead Cappy's grave?"**

Curio just looks down and shakes his head. As if he is not proud of this. I sigh as I go back into the hole and start lifting the heavy coffin gently out of its resting place.

* * *

About an hour of so later, a crowd of Cappies have gathered around the large stone casket I laid up against a wall as they look on in awe and curiosity.

"You mean that there is a Cappy King stuck in that stone box?" Kawasaki asks.

"That's right!" Tiff says.

"It is iron-class evidence that the Cappy Clan set up Cappy Town way back then." Chief Bookem adds.

"Mr. Curio has always says this, and now this proves it for sure."

I look at Curio expecting a look a pride, but instead, he looks away in what appears to be... shame?

 ** _'What's his deal? You would think someone like him would be excited about this. Is he thinking of what I said earlier?'_**

"So it means that King Dedede ain't really the real King that he tells us." Gengu says. "That guy is nothing but a liar."

 _ **Vroom!**_

Just then, the sounds of a familiar engine roars in the distance. It was King Dedede and Escargoon in their tank.

"Yo! Move it or lose it!" He shouts.

The Cappies saw them coming and moved out of the way as the goons come to a stop.

"So you all show up when some old box gets dug up, but you're all no-shows for my Coronation Anniversary!"

Tiff cross her arms. "Who needs a bogus King when we discovered a real Cappy ruler."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"You insinuating that I'm a phony?"

"This grave belongs to a Cappy King! Now everyone will know who's the real ruler of Cappy Town!"

"That's frog-wash! My clan took charge in these here parts right before the first Cappy came to Dreamland."

Tiff puts on a smug look. "If you're so sure, then why don't you open the casket and show us we're wrong."

"Alrighty then!" Dedede says jumping out of his tank. "I'm willing to go for broke and break open this stupid box!"

I however step up. **"Now, wait a minute! It's one thing to dig up a coffin from its grave, but opening it up would be really morbid!"**

My statement fell onto deaf ears as King Dedede pulls out his hammer. He goes over to the stone casket and hits it hard, sending the lid flying someplace else. Everyone of us came in closer to look inside the coffin. Though, the minute we all looked inside, we were shocked at what we see.

"That can't be right!" Tiff shouts.

The poor bastard inside was not a Cappy, but a skeleton version of King Dedede. A small rusty crown and a broken giant hammer was resting on top of the corpse.

 ** _'This is so wrong in so many levels. I feel dirty for going on with this.'_**

Escargoon comes into view.

"Well, what do you know? That skeleton is a dead ringer for King Dedede."

"This means... there was never a Cappy King in the good ol' days." Kawasaki points out.

"There wasn't good ol' days neither." Chief Bookem adds crossing his arms.

"This makes my day." Dedede and Escargoon chuckle smugly.

Tiff steps up. "It can't be right!"

"There is no doubt about it, and the artifact prove it girly."

"Yes, it is a captivating discovery." Escargoon says facing Curio. "Excellent work, Curio."

Curio just stutters nervously in reply.

Dedede spoke. "And to show you how generous I am, you Cappies can help yourself with the trinkets and treasures around here!"

"Well you heard him! Dig up and let's go!"

The crowd immediately went over to the dig site and began digging with various tools they brought with them for some reason.

"I don't get it, Mr. Curio." Tiff said. "Did the Cappy Clan started Cappy civilization like you told us, or not?"

Curio stutters again. "U-uh, well... it would appear t-that these remains shows that my theory was mistaken."

"I told you." Dedede boasted. "Us Dededes' have always ruled the roost around here."

He and Escargoon laugh in smug victory. Tiff looks on in disappointment and defeat, but doesn't show it. She does sometimes have a good poker face. Soon enough, the Cappies meanwhile started finding different treasures and other artifacts. There was a Dedede venetian mask, a Dedede Mona Lisa stone tablet, vases, plates, and lots of other stuff. Curious, I join in on the digging and found a bracelet. It was solid gold!

 ** _'Something ain't right here.'_** I thought as I inspect the trinket. **_'If this stuff is old, then why do they look brand new? I mean, you would expect some rusty bracelet and not a new shiny clean one.'_**

I decided I would investigate later and put the bracelet on my arm. At least it didn't look Dedede related like his insignia or his face.

* * *

It was night time as I was in Kawasaki's restaurant eating my dinner. Tiff and Tuff went off to Curio's to try and cheer him up. He seems really down when he left the site. I don't know what's up with the old dude. Was he upset that his theories turn out to be wrong? Or is it something else? He was pretty suspicious when we first found the stone coffin. It was almost as if he knew we would dig it up.

 _'Something tells me that Curio knows more than he's letting on.'_ I said taking another slurp of my ramen. _'I'm going to have to visit him tonight. Hope he's still open at this hour.'_

I get up and pay for my meal before leaving. As I walk down the route to Curio's shop however, I bump into someone along the way.

"Tiff?" I say surprised. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I was going to Curio's to have another talk with him."

"Well, I was planning the same thing. Might as well tag along."

Tiff nods and we continue our course to the Professor's home/business. After a bit, we made it as it was down the street. However, we saw something strange. Curio was rolling out a wagon with something on top. It was covered with a tarp so we couldn't tell. Curio though, he looked pretty suspicious as he looks all around making sure no one was around. Luckily, it was dark enough as we didn't get spotted.

"What the heck is he doing?" I whispered. "Also what is he moving on that wagon?"

"I don't know, Toby." Tiff replies. "But let's check it out."

I nod a we quietly follow Curio behind.

* * *

After trailing the old Cappy for a while, we ended up going back to the dig site. Though, there was a chamber of some kind dug out on the side of a cliff wall from where we last dug up. Carefully, we followed Curio into the passageway and we got into a really big room. Curio goes over to some lamps that were already set up and turns them on, lighting up the place. Me and Tiff hid around the corner as observe Curio.

"What's he doing?" Tiff whispers.

"I don't know." I reply with narrow eyes. "But I'm starting to piece together on what he is up to."

Curio picks a shovel and starts digging a hole. It was pretty big as it was over at least nine feet tall. When he is done he goes over to the wagon and removes the tarp. Tiff covers her mouth as she gasps while I glared. Under the tarp was a giant stone statue of King Dedede, but in Egyptian style. Curio proceeds to move the heavy object and carefully move it into the hole.

"Oh, Mr. Curio." Tiff sadly says as she starts taking pictures. At least she wasn't using flash photography.

I look on in utter disappointment. Here I thought Curio was an honest man that actually has a passion in discovering the truth of the past. It seems I'm wrong as he only seeks false recognition.

"Come, Tiff." I said making my way to the exit. "We'll come back tomorrow and confront him."

Tiff looks at me then Curio before sighing. She picks up her camera and follows behind. Tomorrow is sure going to be less exciting.

* * *

News travels fast thanks to Channel DDD as it announces that Professor Curio has discovered another _amazing_ Dedede artifact. Cappies around came to the chamber we were in last night. Me and Tiff also return to the scene of the soon-to-be-discovered crime as Cappies converse with each other. Curious as to what Mr. Curio has discovered.

"Excuse me, please." Tiff said as we get up to the front. Just then, Tuff comes running to us.

"Hey, Tiff! Where have you been?" He ask full of excitement. "Mr. Curio discovered something real big! Look!"

He points to the fake garbage that is the _ancient_ Dedede stature. Curio was standing in front of it with his shovel in hand. Tiff sighs while I shake my head slightly.

"That's one of Dedede's old ancestors alright." Chief Bookem spoke. "I bet my badge on it."

 _'Well then, I guess your in for a sudden retirement then, bucko.'_

"Well, since it's kin to the King, why not call it the Dedede Stone?" Gengu suggests.

The crowd seems to like the idea. Tiff on the other hand doesn't as she steps up to the faker.

"Mr. Curio, let's talk." She said dragging the surprised old Cappy.

"What's wrong? Why are you taking Mr. Curio?" Tuff ask curiously as he follows behind.

 _'Oh you naïve little fool, Tuff.'_

I follow close behind as we go around a more secluded area around the corner of the large chamber.

"What do you want to talk to me about, Tiff?" Curio asks.

Me and Tiff look at each before nodding. I reach into my satchel and pull out photos of Curio's so-called _discovery_ we took last night. He yelps in surprise as Tuff takes a look.

"Mr. C!" Tuff exclaims shocked.

"That stature is a Forgery. Mr. Curio buried here last night." Tiff explains.

"Why would you do it, Mr. Curio?" I glared. "I thought you were an honest man of history. We shared notes together!"

Curio looks down in shame, not looking into our gaze.

"Not saying anything, huh?" I cross my little arms. "I see."

"Well, you better stop _finding_ all this phony stuff around here, or we are going to have to turn you in." Tiff warned.

Curio stutters a bit still looking at us.

"Keep the pictures. Think about it, and let us know."

With that, Tiff walks away with me and Tuff in tow. I take one last look at Curio before continuing. However, just when we were going to leave, Escargoon comes around the corner.

"Tiff, so you all know our secret." He said stepping towards Tiff. "Now we just have to make sure it stays our secret."

Tiff starts stepping back in intimidation. I however wasn't going to stand there as I jump in front of the threatening snail.

"Back off, Escargoon!" I said fetching a rock from my bag. "Unless you want me to send you to the center of Star Pop!"

Surprisingly, he was not scared of my threat as he pulls out a button.

"Oh, don't worry. You won't be around." He pushes the button

 _ **Clank!**_

A cage was suddenly dropped on me. I look around before facing Escargoon again.

"Really? This is the best you got? Nice try though."

I swallow the rock and turned into Stone Kirby. I go over the bars and punched it.

...

...

...

Nothing.

Nothing happened!

My eyes widen in surprise. I try another tactic and tried to bend the bars. It's not budging! My super strength isn't doing anything against my metal prison.

"What the heck?!" I shouted.

"Hmm? Wondering why you can't get out?" Escargoon says smugly. "That cage is specially ordered from Nightmare Enterprises. It is even completely monster proof."

"Ha, ha, ha! Looks like we got the better of you now!"

We turn to see King Dedede appearing around the corner too with a couple of Waddle Dee guards.

"You kids came at the wrong place at the wrong time."

My friends were backed up against a wall as the Waddle Dees surrounded them.

"Don't you freaking dare touch them!" I shouted doubling my efforts of breaking free.

"There's nothing you could for them now." Dedede chuckles.

He was right as I watched as him and his guards began to tie them up against a rock and cover their mouths. They struggle as they dangle in their place.

"Time to make your big speak, Mr. Curio." Escargoon addresses said Cappy. "Just make sure the story you announce is _true_.

"Yeah, just like we rehearsed it." Dedede as him and his right-hand snail laugh deviously.

I shake the cage I was in. "Mr. Curio! How could you let yourself go along with this you no-good two-timing coward!"

 _'I wish my friends weren't around, otherwise I would of said much more_ colorful _insults than that.'_

He doesn't say anything as he clutches the photo Tiff gave him tightly.

"Well, there you have it." Dedede smiles. "Looks like, Mr. Curio here is on our side. Now, why don't you all sit back and enjoy the upcoming _discovery_."

With that, the goons and their guards left us as Curio follows them with this head down. I growl as I continue to punch, ram, and shake my prison with little to no success.

 _'I can't believe that old man is seriously going doing this.'_ I thought as I slump down. _'And there is nothing I can do to stop this.'_

 ** _SLASH!_**

Just then, a slicing noise sounded off. I was startled as my cage suddenly came apart like it was nothing as bits of bars and such scattered around.

 _ **"I see you are in quite a jam, my friend."**_

I look up to see that none other Meta Knight!

"Meta Knight!" I shouted as I get up. "Boy, are we glad to see you!"

He nods. "Come. Let us get to the bottom of this."

I nod back as we set Tiff and Tuff free before we headed to where the announcement is. We were perched up on a high tower as we watch as Mr. Curio continues with his speech on stage.

"After careful study and evaluation, the evidences have come to one conclusion. It proves... er..."

Curio pauses as his face scrunches up. We may be far away, but I can see his hand tremble as he clutches the photo Tiff gave him very tightly.

 _'Come on, Mr. Curio. Please, do the right thing. Show us you are the honest man you are truly meant to be.'_

After what seems like forever, Mr. Curio finally spoke. However, he puts on a face that speaks of determination.

"It proves that you all have been deceived!"

"WHAT?!" Dedede exclaims, not expecting the old Cappy to be truthful.

"Every single Dedede artifact you all dug up are nothing but fakes!"

The crowd of Cappies gasped.

"Those objects aren't old, they were made by me! I buried them at the sight!"

Escargoon comes up to him, grabbing him.

"Mr. Curio is obviously just stressed- OUT!"

Curio resisted as he threw the snail away from him. The old Cappy then goes on confessing as to why he did this. Turns out, his business was not doing well as his funding was getting pretty low. Dedede however went to Curio and promised to fund him if he can lies that the Dedede clan are the true rulers of Cappy Town.

 _'Curio, if you low on cash, I could of helped. We could of set up a fundraiser or something.'_ I thought. _'But at least it's good that you finally came to your senses my study buddy._ _'_

Anyway, Curio then throws the photos we took at the crowd. Each of them studied the pictures as they were outraged by the sudden turn of event. Dedede however was not going to have any of it as he jumps up from his seat.

"It's them photos that are phony!"

"There is only one phony here and that's Dedede!" Tiff said, gaining everyones attention to us.

"But-but-but- How did you twerps escaped!?" Dedede demands as he was surprised by our presence.

"We had some from a friend of ours." I said pointing to Meta.

"You've done a lowdown thing, your highness. Holding these kids captive because they wanted the truth."

"What?! That's no crime!" Chief Bookem says.

"Why do you deserve to be King after using Curio and lying to us all?!" Tiff demands.

The crowd starts going into a frenzy as they are outraged.

"You crook!"

"That's right!"

"We don't want you as the King!"

Dedede begins to shake in anger as he is getting to his boiling point.

"You can't toss me aside like chewed up chewing-gum! I got a secret weapon!" He points to the fake artifact. "The Dedede Stone!"

We all gasp as the eyes of the statue glows white before it starts growing. The crowd ran for their lives as the Dedede Stone grow so big that crashes through the ceiling, making the whole place come tumbling down. Luckily, everyone made it out, but things got worse as the statue came to its final transformation. It was a complete giant rock version of King Dedede. It was a Dedede Golem!

"Raaaww!" It roars as it stands up.

"Oh, this is not good." I said as me and my friends were hiding behind a rock column.

On top of the golem's head was Dedede and Escargoon.

"Hey, Dedede Stone!" Dedede shouted. "Let's go crushify those crumby Cappies!"

The golem complies as it starts marching slowly to the direction of Cappy Town.

"I got to stop that thing!" I said.

"Hey, where's Mr. Curio?" Tiff asks.

"Look!" Tuff points.

We look to see to our shock, Curio was running towards the Dedede golem's foot with a pick-axe in his grasps.

"Mr. Curio!" Tiff jumps from our hiding spot and runs the Professor.

"Tiff, wait!" I shouted as me and Tuff follow.

Before Tiff could get any further, the ground shook hard as the golem took another step. Tiff lost her balance as she fell to the ground.

"Tiff, look out!" I yelled.

Tiff looks up to see a really large stone foot overshadowing her.

"One small step for me!" Dedede laughs. "Stomp her!"

The golem did as it was told as it brings down its foot. Tiff screams in fright.

 **"NO!"** I shouted loudly as I charged in and blocked the oncoming stone structure.

I groan as I was using every bit of my strength to keep the gap between us apart. Alas, even in my Stone Kirby form, I was getting to my limit.

"Too... heavy!" I yelled as the weight was getting to much.

Just when I thought we were going to be flatten, the crushing came to a stop. I look to my left to see Meta Knight once again.

"Meta Knight! Glad to see you join the party!"

"Come! We much push back!"

I nod as we both starting just that. Soon enough, we were able to push the golem away as it staggers back.

"That was impressive, Meta." I said catching my breath. "I didn't know you were that strong."

"Years of training, my friends." He replies. "You must hurry and defeat that stone monster."

"But what can I use? My Stone form is not strong enough."

"Look around. Find anything to use to your advantage."

I did as I was told and look around. At first, there was nothing I could use, but my eyes laid on Curio. I spotted something helpful.

"Curio! Throw me you pickaxe!"

Curio listened and thrown the digging tool at me. I open my mouth and swallowed the whole thing. I flashed a bright light before revealing my new form. My previous rough and dusty brown skin has turn to a shiny chrome metal.

"I am now Metal Kirby!" I shouted as my voices sounds gurgley like Metal Mario's from Mario Kart 7.

"Grr! That doesn't change a thing!" Dedede shouted. "Dedede Stone, smash that pesky silver ball!"

The golem roars as it brings down its foot once more. However, I didn't move a muscle as I lift up an arm, stopping the behemoth midway.

"Hmm... I don't think so." I smirked as I push the golem away with ease.

The golem staggers backwards until in fell onto its back. The villains scream as they come falling off their monster's head. I turn to Tiff.

"Tiff, I could use a ride right about now."

Tiff nods before facing the sky.

"Kabu! Send the Warp Star!"

Soon enough, I can see my ride coming in from the distances. I ran and made a jump as the Warp Star picks me up. I flew high into the sky until I was right over the fallen Dedede golem.

"I came in like a wrecking ball!"

I jump off the Warp Star and dived down. Though, as I made it halfway, I flashed as I transformed. I was now a big shiny silvery ball of steel as I came crashing down. There was an explosion as stone monster blew into millions of pieces. Bricks came raining from the sky.

* * *

"Sorry, Dedede, but this excavation has been canceled!" I said triumphantly.

It took me a little while to find my way out of my stone prison as it was now in the evenings.

"Alright, Kirby! Way to go!"

I look up ahead to see Tiff, Tuff, and Mr. Curio.

"Mr. Curio." I said as I walk to the group. "I knew you wouldn't sell yourself out like that back there."

"Thank you, Kirby. I see now that I must never let Dedede get the better of me ever again."

"Speaking of Dedede, where's him and Escargoon?"

"If I were to guess, probably still in that pile you made."

"Man, they will never dig their way out of that rock pile." Tuff said.

"Well, should we help them, Mr. Curio?" Tiff chuckles.

"Oh, let them dig themselves out. I'm done digging up fakes. I rather dig up real artifacts that will reveal true Cappy history. If that's okay with you."

Tiff nods approvingly.

"Maybe I could give you a hand sometime, Mr. Curio." Tuff offers.

I raise a metal brow in amusement.

"Gee, Tuff. I didn't think you would show some initiative."

"Well, uh... Hey! We should get going! We are going to miss dinner!"

I chuckle. "Don't mind if I do. Let's go."

Just as we were all about to hit the road, a familiar voice calls out.

"Hey, wait!"

I turn around and look at the ruble. It was Dedede's voice.

"Be a pal, Kirby and vacuum us out of here!"

"We promise not to attack you until after you get us out!" Escargoon adds.

I smirk as I slowly make my way over to the pile.

"I don't know, guys. After all the trouble you both cause, I'm feeling quite tired at the moment. Perhaps if there was a reward after this, I might spare some energy left to help."

"Fine! What is your price?!"

I put on a cheeky grin.

"I want my own segment on Channel DDD every weekend."

"No way! I don't want you on my show!" Dedede shouts from beneath.

"Oh well, have a nice sleepover from below."

I turn to make take my leave.

"Wait!"

I stop. "Hmm?"

"Okay, you win! You can have your stupid segments on Fridays! NOW GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"Excellent choice, your majesty. Trust me, you will get plenty of ratings for what I got in store."

I turn around and make my way to the villains' stone prison.

 _'Looks like I'm getting my music show after all.'_

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

Hello, everyone. It's me, **The** **EnderPony Master**. Sorry for not posting this chapter sooner than I should of. I had a bit of a problem with my computer after receiving an update. So, I have to borrow another computer for the time being.

Anyway, I'm guessing you readers noticed the change in the chapter than what really happened in the anime. You know, the cage part. Well, since our little hero is smarter than the Kirby from the anime, I had make the villains you other tactics than simple tricks. It might occur more often in the future.

Well, that's it for now. What music will Toby be singing in his new TV segment on Channel DDD? What other trouble will be coming from the horizon? Should I add more characters in the story in the future? Will the stupid auto-spelling ever stop glitching out during my edits? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!"!


	11. Chapter 11 - Toby Divide

It has been nearly a week since I've foiled another one of King Dedede's schemes. Everything has been calm and collective since then. Though, by now, I know that ain't going to last long. It will not be long until that fatso comes up with another plan to either get what he wants and/or destroy me. Which is why I've spent the few days training more than ever. I need to get stronger for whatever tricks Dedede and Escargoon has against me.

Speaking of tricks, I realize that I have to be a little bit more cautious with those two villains. Back at the cave from the Dedede Stone incident, I can't forget about what happened in there. When that cage dropped on top of me and I couldn't get away, I felt completely vulnerable and weak. Monster proof equipement that can be able to stop me does not bold well with me at all. I'm not sure if those two clowns are going to use something like that again in the future. However, I am not taking any chances.

So, during my training, I spent more on both my Stone and Metal forms. I've done a lot speed and strength exercises when I have nothing to do back at my house. So far, I've only improved just a little bit. I've manage to get the hang of my Metal form. It wasn't that hard to be honest. It was pretty much the same thing as Stone Kirby, but WAY much more tougher and durable.

Anyway, all in all, I've made only little progress with my training for the past few days. Hopefully, it will be enough for when Dedede comes after me once more. I can feel it coming.

* * *

Today is the day that I reclaim something that was taken from me. Something precious, sweet, and delicious.

"Oh~ My little sweet. I missed you."

That's right! I can finally buy my sweets from Tuggle's store.

"Uh... Kirby? Are you going to buy those cookies, or what?"

I snap out of my cuddling and turn to the shopkeeper sheepishly.

"Y-Yeah! I was just... Uh... Yeah, I'll just take these please."

After quickly paying for the tasty snacks, I left the store and walk down the street. As I walk, I pass by the occasional Cappy that is doing their thing.

 _'You know, I haven't visited Tiff in a while. Maybe I can head over and hang out.'_

With a new destination to go to, I took out a feather from my satchel and turned into Wing Kirby. I took to the sky with my bag of goodies still in my grasp.

* * *

"Man, air travel is the best way to go." I happily say.

It really didn't take me that long to get to the Castle Dedede. I can see many Waddle Dee guards doing their jobs patrolling and, well... guarding.

 _'I guess they don't mind me flying into their territory.'_

I slow down my flying as I get closer to balcony. Though, I spot Tiff's parents, Lady Like and Sir Eblem. For some reason, they look a little downcast.

 _'Huh, I wonder what's wrong with them?.'_

I flap my wings as I land just on the edge of the balcony stone railing. However just when I was about to greet the royal family, I heard something a bit strange.

"Let's hope they never hear the name Fofa." Sir Eblem said looking at the sky.

I pause my advancement. Fofa? What or who is that?

"Uh, who is Fofa?" I ask startling the two.

The couple look at each other before looking back at me.

"Kirby, who much did you hear?" Lady Like asks cautiously for some reason.

"Not that much, ma'am. I just barely got here when your husband mention, Fofa. Who are they if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, that's a relief." She said mostly to herself. "However, that is a rather personal topic, Kirby."

"Kirby, can you please not mention this to anyone? Especially to Fololo and Falala." Sir Eblem requests.

I just look at the two confused. Who is Fofa, and why do is it a secret?

 _'You know what? It's really not my business. I should leave it be.'_

"Sure, Sir Eblem." I agreed. "I won't say anything about it."

That must of relieved them as they sigh.

"Thank you, o'l boy. Now, what is it that brought you here?"

"Well, I originally came here to visit Tiff." I pick up the bag I was carrying. "I brought over some cookies to share."

"Oh, in that case. She is at the front of the castle with Tuff."

I look to were the yellow man directed and sure enough, all of my friends were down at the front. I even see Rick and Tokkori.

"How did I miss that?" I muttered before extending my wings. "Well, thanks anyway, Sir Eblem. I suppose we will talk again some other time."

"Kirby!"

I pause as I stop flapping.

"Yes, Lady Like?" I respond.

"Please... just don't mention Fofa to anyone." She asks almost pleadingly.

"I already said I wouldn't. You have my word, Lady Like."

That seems to calm her as she looks down grinning a bit.

"Thank you."

With nothing else to say, I jump off the balcony and glided my way down towards my friends. Though, a question keeps rotating in my head.

 _'Who is Fofa?'_

* * *

After floating down like a dainty butterfly, I made it to my friends. However, I stopped when I noticed something completely different about the large hamster and bird. They have each others' heads!

"What the hell?!" I nearly shouted in shock.

They all must of heard me as they turn to me. Both of my animal friends instantly ran towards me.

"There you are! We got some big trouble, buddy-boy!" Tokkori said.

"What the hell happen to you two?" I ask keeping myself from laughing my ass off.

"Oy! Another one of Dedede's monsters are on the loose!" Rick said as he flaps his... er, Tokkori's wings. "The darn bugger switched our bodies. So we came looking for you."

"Well, what do you you expect me to do? I don't know how to switch you two back!"

"You got to think of something, Kirby!" Tokkori says desperately.

 ** _Vroom!_**

We all turn to see in the distance was King Dedede and Escargoon coming in hot in their tank. Though, following close behind them is four-legged robot. It was big and was wielding two staffs. On had a moon on the top while the other was the sun.

 _'That must be the monster Rick mentioned.'_ I thought.

The villains made a complete stop a few feet away from my other friends.

"There! Go get him!" Dedede shouts.

"Mince that pink pest to pieces!" Escargoon adds.

The robot obeys as he charges forward barely missing my friends when they jumped out of the way. Tokkori and Rick bailed as the monster robot comes straight for me. I quickly leaped back in as the robot swung his sharp weapon. I flapped my wings and took flight. Seeing this, the monster jumps up and tried to swing at me again.

"Feather Gun!" I shouted as I rapidly fired at the tin can.

The robot though quickly holds both staffs up blocking my attack. Seeing that is was distracted, I flap my wings and flew off in an attempt to escape.

 _ **Boom!**_

However, I couldn't get far as that fucking fatso shot me down with his cannon. The last thing I see before I lost consciousness was the oncoming moon staff Robo swung at me.

* * *

Okay. This little song and dance is seriously starting to get really old. This is like what? The third or fourth time I blacked out? I wasn't counting. Anyway, I was getting a massive headache as I groggily wake up from my slumber.

"Oh~ My head..." I groan.

"Kirby, you're awake." I heard someone whispered.

I open my eyes to see Fololo and Falala. However, there was something odd about them.

"Ugh, what happened, guys?" I ask getting my bearings. "Also... when do you guys get bigger?"

Truth be told, they are much bigger than before. Hell, they were bigger than me. I look around at my surroundings. It appears we are inside the castle as we were next to some railings in the hallway.

"Uh, we didn't get bigger." Fololo answers sheepishly.

"You got smaller." Falala adds.

I look down to see that I was bright green.

"What the heck happened to me? Did that robot monster literally cut me down to size or something?"

"Well... he did more than that."

"What do you mean?" I ask curiously.

The two mini boss monster look at each other before moving away a bit. What I saw made my eyes widen in shock and surprise. There was another me! Though, they were orange with a pink bow on top.

"Who is this?!"

"Shh! Quiet, Kirby." Fololo shushed me. "We're trying to hide from Dedede and Escargoon. Don't give away our position."

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "But who is this?"

"We don't know." Falala said. "When that monster cut you, you were split in half and made two of you. Me and Fololo took off with you two when Dedede wasn't looking."

I look back at the other me before getting closer. I shook them.

"Hey, are you alright?" I whispered.

"Mmm..."

Our new guest suddenly starts to stir. Soon, they open their eyes groggily too.

"Oh, my head hurts." They said rubbing their head. They sound like a girl though from their voice.

"Yeah. That usually what happens when I wake up from a blackout."

She looks at me in confusion.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Uh... my name is... I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"What I mean is that. I don't know. I don't know who I am."

"Hmm, that's strange." Fololo commented.

"Well, how about I give you a name. At least for the time being." I offer.

"I would like that. Thank you." Our so-to-be named guest agreed.

I took a moment to think of a name. There were so many names to use, but I can only use one.

"How about we name you...Miku. Does that sound right?"

She thinks for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah. I like that name." Miku smiled.

Fololo interrupts. "Look, you can have your little chat later, but we need to get you two some place safe."

 ** _Clank Clank_**

All four of us look down the hallway to see a shadow. It was the robot monster from earlier.

"Slice'n Splice, get chopping when you see those Kirbys."

That was King Dedede's voice.

 _'Slice'n Splice?'_ I thought. _'What kind of stupid name is that? I'm just calling that thing Robo. More simpler.'_

"This is not good. They are going to find us if we don't split up." Fololo whispered.

"What?! No way!" Falala whispered loudly in protest. "We've always been together! We never leave each others' side before!"

"What choice do we have? If Dedede catchs Kirby and... Miku, then they are finished."

Falala was unsure at first, but quickly complies.

"Your right. We each take a Kirby and go different directions."

Fololo and Falala float down over us and pick us up. I'm in Fololo's grasp while Miku was in Falala's.

"Wait. Where are you taking us?" Miku questions.

"Don't worry. We'll all return to each other when the heat with Dedede dies down. For now, we just need to go into hiding."

Miku didn't say anything as she looks at me for answers.

"Look, Miku. As much as I don't want to separate from you too, this is the best way to stay safe. I promise we will be together again."

I don't know why, but there was something about Miku that is special to me. Whatever the reason, I must protect her at all costs.

"Okay, Kirby. If you say this is the best way, then I trust you."

I nod as I look up to Fololo.

"Alright, let's go."

Fololo nods before we took off. We both give one last look at the girls before we go around the corner. However, upon doing so, we are already spotted.

 _'FUCK!'_

"There's one!" Dedede points to us.

"And there's the other." Escargoon points the girls down the hall.

"Split up and follow them!"

And just like that, we made beeline out of there as Dedede starts chasing us with Robo in tow. We flew down the hallway until we came to an entrance to the balcony. Fololo took us through before going up all the way to the top of the tower. Dedede and Robo stopped at the balcony as they look around trying to spot us.

"That was a close one." I whispered.

"Yeah, but we should be safe up here." Fololo replied.

"What are we going to do? I'm too small to take on Robo. Not to mention, they are hunting down Falala and Miku."

"I'm sure they will be alright."

"How do we know that? For all we know, Escargoon has already- GAH!"

My clumsy self had to mess things up as I slipped and started tumbling down the top of the tower. Fololo quickly flies down and catches me just in as I was inches away from falling on Dedede's head. Upon hearing Fololo's grunt from catching me, Dedede swirls around. Though, Fololo was able to stay behind Dedede and keep us from being spotted. However, that didn't last long as Robo was the first to find us. He lifts up his moon spear as he gets ready to swing. That was when fatso himself spots us too.

"There you are!" He said trying to grab us.

Fololo didn't allow that as he flies us out of there. Just in time too as Robo swung his staff and got Dedede instead. I didn't pay attention as to what happened to him as we make our escape. Unfortunately, we got spotted again by Escargoon this time.

"Give me that Kirby you little creep!" The snail demands as he chases us.

 _'This is going to be a while.'_

* * *

It did take a really long while for the villains to corner us. We spent almost an hour flying all around the castle trying to get away from the creeps. Though, it was only a matter of time until they finally got us where they want us. Right now, me and the others where on a pedestal as Escargoon and Robo were closing in on us. Dedede was here too, but we knocked one of his heavy stature on him.

"Leave Kirby/Miku alone!" Fololo and Falala said.

"You two wimps think you can stop me?" Robo taunted.

"I believe we can protect them!" Falala said.

Robo ignored her as he advances towards us. The two mini boss monster braced themselves while I hold Miku close to me. I can feel her shaking in fright.

"Huh?"

Robo suddenly stops as he looks closely at Fololo and Falala.

"Wait a minute. You look familiar."

"What?" They both said.

"Yes! I remember you! You're Fofa!"

My eyes widen.

 _'This guy knows Fofa too?! Seriously, who is Fofa?!'_

"Yes! Yes! I'm sure of it! You're Fofa!"

"Fofa?" Falala repeats.

"Who is that?" Fololo asks.

"Fofa was you're name before I split you in two." Robo answers.

"What?!" The two mini monsters gasped.

"I remember that day. That was some time ago."

Robo went ahead and explain about Fololo and Falala's origins. Turns out, they were actually one monster from Nightmare Enterprise that King Dedede ordered. However, Robo's superiors, A.K.A. Nightmare, ordered the robot to split Fofa into two as a way to scam the royal fatso.

"So that's were we came from." Falala said.

"So were used to be one, now were are two." Fololo adds.

Robo brings up his staff.

"This is the same Moon Rod I used to split you in two."

"So we are really Fofa."

"Fofa..." Falala repeats. "I like that name."

Falala then flies up happily.

"We finally know where we came from!"

Fololo joins. "We are not just Fololo and Falala!"

"We're closer than that!"

"We are Fofa!" They both said as they hugged.

Unbeknownst them, King Dedede was getting up from under his golden stature. I was the first to spot it.

"Uh, I'm glad you guys finally found your true identity and all, but we got to go!"

"You ain't going anywhere!" Dedede shouts.

At that moment, so many things happened all at once. Fololo and Falala flew straight towards Robo and started batting him while he tried to get them with his Moon Rod. Dedede dived for me and Miku, but I grabbed my double and dodged out of the way. I ran to the exit of the room while carrying Miku overhead. Though, I forgot that Escargoon was here too.

"I gotcha!"

 ** _BAM!_**

The snail was suddenly thrown across the room as, to my surprise, Tiff and Tuff came in and double karate kicked him.

 _'Where were they for the past hour ago?!'_

"Guys! You're here!"

The siblings came to us as they picked me and Miku up.

"Sorry for taking so long, Kirby." Tiff said with me in her grasp. "We had to wait until Dedede's monster was out of the way."

 _'I guess she has point. They couldn't do anything for us if Robo was around.'_

Unfortunately for us, Dedede sees all four of us as he comes over.

"Drop them twerps!" He demanded. "Or I'll have Slice'n Splice blenderize the both of you!"

King Dedede was unaware of what's going on behind him. The mini monsters charged forward at Robo and knocked him over, while grabbing the Sun Rod out of his grasp. Dedede heard the commotion and turns around. Right as Robo comes down on him.

"AHH-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

All six of us did not waste time as we turn and ran out of the room. Soon, we were all running up a staircase.

"Hurry! If they get that Sun Rod back, then we can't put you back together!" Tiff said to the mini monsters.

"What are we going to do?" Falala asks.

The Fofa used-to-be's looked at me and Miku before looking ahead.

"We'll fix Kirby and Miku first!" Fololo said.

"Right!"

"How is Miku?" Tuff asks.

"Uh... that's me." Miku said shyly.

"Alright, but we have to be quick." Tiff said agreeing with Fololo's idea.

After a bit, we made it to the top of the staircase. It seems to lead to a stone cross-way that leads to another tower of the castle outside. We stopped midway.

"Okay, let's do it!" Falala said as her and Fololo raise the Sun Rod.

Tiff and Tuff sets me and Miku down into position. Just as we were about to proceed, Miku leaps away.

"Wait! I don't want to do this!" She pleaded.

"What are you waiting for? We don't have time for this!" Tuff said.

"Tuff, wait." I said before going over to Miku. "Miku, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to go back. I don't want to be alone!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I didn't know who I was when we both split apart. This is all new to me!"

I sigh before I give Miku a hug. I can feel her shaking fear of what's about to come.

"Look, I know you are scared, but I promise. Everything is going to be okay. You just have to trust me."

Miku sniff. "Really?"

"Really."

To be completely honest, I have no clue. I'm not sure that I will see Miku again, but I need to stop Robo.

"Okay... let's do this." Miku said getting back to her spot.

I nod as I follow. I can see my friends looking at us sadly as they know what I'm doing.

 _'I am such an asshole for taking advantage of Miku's trust. She is new to the world, and now I'm going to put her back. Fuck me! Why?!'_

"Alright, here we go!" Fololo said as him and Falala raise the rod again.

Miku looks at me one more time before holding my hand. I didn't object as I too held hers tightly. Soon enough, the deed was done as the mini monster slammed the rod on top of us. A moment later, it was just me now as I look at myself. I was my pink self again along with my original size. I look around to see that Miku was gone.

"I'm sorry, Miku." I whispered. "I'll never forget you."

 _ **Clank Clank**_

There was a familiar clanking noise. We all turn to see Robo has found us. He glared as he charges with his Moon Rod raised. I glared back with fury.

 _'You brought Miku into this world, and you made me have to put her back! I'll make you suffer!'_

"Kirby! Suck him up!" Tiff yells.

I ignored her as I run towards the metal bastard. When we were close, Robo swung his weapon. Though, I was faster as I slide right under him, making him miss me and hit where I was. When I got behind Robo, I jump up and with all my strength, I kick him in the back. Robo staggers forward before falling to the ground, dropping the Moon Rod in the process. I immediately inhaled the weapon as it went down my bottemless throat.

I jump up into the air and flashed a bright light. When it died down, I was now wearing a new hat. It was yellow cap with a little face. On the side of it was little white wings. Though, the most impressive part of it was the sharp boomerang-like sword resting on top.

"I am now Cutter Kirby!" I said as I land.

Robo gets up and was surprised to see my new form. I didn't give him the chance to process however as I threw my cutter at him. Robo did manage to dodge my attack, but that didn't last long as it come right back and chops his metal arm off.

"AGH!" Robo shouts in pain.

How a robot can feel pain? I have no clue, nor did I care. I just glared as I kept repeating the process. Soon enough, Robo was lying on the flow with all of his limbs gone. He looks up at me with what seems like fear.

"Wait! Let me go! You don't have to do this!" He pleaded.

I didn't say anything as I jump into the air and plunged my cutter right between his eyes. He gives off a bit of spark before his red lit up eyes go dark. With the job done, I pull out the cutter. It has a bit of oil on it. I turn to the other, expecting cheer like usual. Though, they did not cheered for me. They were looking at me... disturbed?

"What's wrong, guys?" I ask. "Where's my applauding audience?"

"Kirby..." Tiff spoke. "That was a little extreme."

I shrug. "He's a monster. Who cares?"

Just then, Rick and Tokkori came in.

"Finally, we found you, mate!" Rick said as he flew to me.

"Can you please turn us back to normal, Kirby?!" Tokkori said catching from behind.

"Yeah, I don't want to build a bird nest for the night."

"Alrighty then." I raise my cutter. "Get ready."

The two woodland animals look at each nervously. I look at Tiff as she held the Sun Rod.

"Do it, Kirby!"

"Okay, on the count of 3." I said. "1... 2... 3!"

In one swift move, I swung my cutter at the two while Tiff brings down the rod. It appears to work as Rick and Tokkori were back to their original bodies. When they saw this, they both cheered as they were now back to normal. Speaking of normal, we turn to Fololo and Falala.

"Alright, let's put you two back together again." Tiff said.

The two monster get into position.

"Right!/Do it Tiff!" They said.

Tiff nods as she raises the rod high up.

"Get ready."

 _ **BOOM!**_

As if the universe wants to toy with us today, the robot monster suddenly explodes. Upon doing so, the Sun Rod falls apart as it disintegrates into a million pieces. Everyone, including me, look on stunned by the turn of events. Just then Dedede and Escargoon comes into view at one of the entrances to the tower.

"O'l Slice'n Splice didn't make the cut." Dedede said upset.

"Well, that fortune teller told,Sire, and I quote, 'When you try to make trouble, you trouble will double.'".

Dedede just breaks down and starts crying for the loss of another one of his monsters. Meanwhile, me and the group just look at the broken rod.

"It's too late to use it now." Tuff said. "The Sun Rod has turned to dust."

Tiff looks at the mini monsters in sympathy.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't put you two back together again."

The two however don't look said. Instead, the look accepting... and happy?

"That's okay." Falala said. "We may of had one body."

"But we have one heart!" Fololo said as they hug each other happily.

I look at the two before turning to take my leave.

"Kirby?" Tiff said noticing me leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home for the day." I said still walking. "I've had enough excitement."

* * *

It was night time as I laid in bed in my house looking out the window. When I got home earlier, I just kept thinking about Miku. What I did to her, I will never let it go.

"I hope you can forgive me, Miku." I said getting into the covers. "Where ever you are now."

I close my eyes as darkness slowly gets to me.

* * *

 _After what feels like a long time, my eyes starts to open. At first, I thought I would wake up from a dreamless night in the morning. Instead, I see that I was in the familiar dark room known as the Mystery Room... or my head. I don't know really._

 _"Huh? Why am I hear?" I ask no one. "Does Galaxia want to talk to me?"_

 _I get up from the glowing white ground and survey the area._

 _"Hello?" My voice echoes._

 _"Hello? Is anyone there?"_

 _A voice sounded off. It didn't sound like Galaxia's though. There's someone else in here!_

 _"Hey! Where are you?!" I yelled._

 _"I... I don't know!" They sound a bit scared. "I don't know where I am!"_

 _I squinted my eyes as I focus my vision. I soon see a silhouette of another figure in the distance. It was kind of hard since this room was dark._

 _"Hold on! I'm coming to you! Just stay put."_

 _"O-Okay!"_

 _I quickly ran to the person, wondering who it might be. When I got close enough, my eyes widen in surprise. It was a girl. She was a bit shorter than me as she can reach to my chin. Her hair was black and long, it reaches below her back. Her eyes were midnight blue. Though, what caught my attention the most was her clothes. They were the same as mine! Only, the colors where opposite from what I'm wearing._

 _Instead of red and black checkered jacket, it was blue and black checkered. She wore a back undershirt instead with white jeans and black sneakers._

 _"Who are you?" I ask curiously._

 _"M-My name is M-Miku." She said clearly shy._

 _I my eyes widen even more. No way! This couldn't be... could it?_

 _"Miku, what was the last thing you remember before coming here?"_

 _"W-Well, before I came to this place, I was with my friend. He was green, round, and his name was... Kir-by? At least, that's what the others kept calling him."_

 _I stood there shocked. It was! It was Miku! She survived!_

 _"Miku! It's me, Kirby!"_

 _"But how can that be? You don't look like him."_

 _I quickly focus and changed my form. I was back to being small and green like before. Miku gasps._

 _"I-Is it really you, Kirby?"_

 _I reverted back. "Yes! It is me!"_

 _I leap forward and hugged my doppelganger tightly as tears poured down from my eyes. Miku was startled by my sudden affection, but quickly accepts it as she too cries._

 _"I thought I would never see you again." She sobbed._

 _"I thought I wouldn't see you either." I replied._

 _"Oh~ Isn't this a lovely reunion."_

 _We both turn to see Galaxia herself walking towards us. Miku hugs me tighter as she gets behind me._

 _"There is nothing to fear, young one." Galaxia said soothingly. "I am friend."_

 _"It's okay, Miku. You can trust her. She is my friend."_

 _Miku trusts as she lets go of me. Though, she was still nervous._

 _"W-Who are you?" She asks._

 _"I am Galaxia, Goddess of the Cosmos. I am here to help you and Toby."_

 _"Toby?"_

 _"I'll explaining everything later, Miku." I look at Galaxia. "Though, what do you mean help us?"_

 _"I am aware of your situation, Toby. You wish to reunite with her in the real world."_

 _I look at the Goddess in hope._

 _"Yes! That's what I want!"_

 _"I see. However, I must inform you of something important. Miku isn't just another person. She is you."_

 _"Wait, me?"_

 _"Yes. When Slice'n Splice split you in two, he not only split your bodies, but your soul as well."_

 _Galaxia waves her hand to us. Just then, both mine and Miku's chests glowed as we each had half a glowing red heart._

 _"That is your soul, or half of it. Miku is your other half."_

 _I look at Miku with a new point of view. So that's why I felt so close to her when we met the first time._

 _"That is right, Toby." Right, she can still read minds. "She is the other you that makes what you are. You have imagination, courage, and determination. While Miku, she has compassion, empathy, and most of all... love."_

 _Me and Miku look at each other before getting closer. We then pressed up against each other until our glowing hearts where whole again. We suddenly felt stronger all of a sudden._

 _"Wow./Woah." We both marveled._

 _"Now..." Galaxia waved as she made our hearts disappear. "I can bring Miku back to Dreamland with you, Toby."_

 _"Oh! Thank you, Galaxia-"_

 _"BUT!" She interrupts. "You must be aware that you have to take good care of her. If she were to perish, you will follow. She is your other half after all. What you feel, she will feel, what you think, she will also think. Do you understand?"_

 _I look at Miku. She gives me a look that says 'please do it.'. I look back at Galaxia with determination._

 _"Galaxia, I swear I will keep a good look out for Miku as long as I live!"_

 _Galaxia smiles approvingly._

 _"Then it is done. Now... it's time you two wake up. Hope you both will have a fun adventure in Dreamland. Good luck."_

 _Suddenly, me and Miku felt drowsy as we collapse onto the ground. Darkness once again takes us._

* * *

What felt like a long time, I open my eyes. Though, the first thing I see is another figure besides me in my bed. They were round and cyan blue as they wore a white bow on their head. I smile as I knew who it was. It was Miku.

"Good morning, Miku." I said as I gently shake her. "Time to wake up."

Miku groggily opens her eyes. When she saw me, they widen as she leaps up and hugs me.

"Toby!"

I hugged her back as glance at the rising sunrise.

"We are going to have a lot of fun here in Dreamland, Miku."

* * *

 ** __Author's Notes__**

Well, that's some new development ain't it. What adventures await for our soul-buddies? How will the others react to this? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!".


	12. Chapter 12 - Junior In Training

4 days has pass since I was reunited with my soulmate, Miku. She was really happy to be with back with me too. Though, it was kind of a rough start on the first day of her stay in Dreamland. I had to spend an entire day explaining to Miku of where I... er, WE came from and why we are here in Dreamland to begin with. I was glad that she was understanding and didn't question our secrecy.

Speaking of secrecy, I had to come up with a cover story for Miku when I showed her around Cappy Town. I claimed that she is my sister and that she ended up visiting me after finding out what planet I was on. Everyone was surprised when they met my _"sister"_ , but they were welcoming as they went as far as throwing her a welcoming party. Though, being the shy gal that she was, Miku mostly kept to herself and stuck with me throughout the celebration. I however was able to introduce her to some of the Cappy folks I met during my stay.

When I shown her to Tiff and Tuff, I had to explain to my blonde friend of our little secret. While Tiff was happy that Miku came back with me, she was still very worried for her safety. She was right to do so as news of the sudden arrival of my apparent family member has spread all over Cappy Town, but also Castle Dedede. At first, Dedede did plan on getting rid of Miku since he didn't want two of me's running around in his kingdom. However, after seeing how much of a shy and timid girl Miku was, he immediately dropped the idea of her being an apparent threat to his selfish interests. Especially when he made Miku cry when he labeled her, "A scared little blueberry!". Him and Escargoon ended up being thrown all the way back to the castle courtesy of Tornado Kirby. Yeah, back off fatso.

Anyway, as for living conditions, it really wasn't much of a problem. Since I've done a lot of work during my stay here in Cappy Town, I had way more than enough D-Bills to buy new furniture and other supplies to turn the basement under the house into an actual bedroom. I offered Miku that I could stay in the used-to-be basement so that she could have the sunlight and windows on the first floor, but she insisted that she is comfortable sleeping under the house. I still felt a little bad that she won't have any sunlight reach her, so I bought her a cute cat lamp and bunch of rainbow glow-in-the-dark star stickers from Gengu's shop to put all over the walls. She loved the gifts and rewarded me with snuggles that night in her new bedroom, it was nice.

I had thought of training Miku to be a Star Warrior like me, but I dropped the idea. I figured I would let her do her own thing when she figures out what she wants to do. Though, I did found out that she has copy abilities like me after experimenting a bit. Miku wasn't that strong since it was her first time using her ability, but she is trying her best to figure it out. For now however, I just taught her the basics in fighting just in case. I have to keep her safe after all.

Overall, things are starting to come together as I help Miku get more settled in. I plan to share many memories with my other half as she will experience what Dreamland has for her.

* * *

It was late morning as me and Miku were walking towards Cappy Town. My soulmate wanted to try out Kawasaki's restaurant for breakfast.

"Is the food good over there?" Miku asks curiously.

"Well..." I started. "It's not the worst, but it's also not the best in my opinion. Kawasaki's cooking is average at best for me. Though, it could be different for you."

When I tried Kawasaki's food before when I was still exploring this place on my first week, many Cappies warned me that the chef's cooking is not worth it. Though, I don't see the big deal. Sure it was bland and had strange aftertastes, but I'm pretty sure they were exaggerating. I wondered why they even bother eating at Kawasaki's restaurant, but later found out that it was the only food establishment in town.

"Hmm... well, I guess you're right." Miku said looking around. "Hey, isn't that the Cappy police you introduced me to at the party the other day?"

I look to were Miku was pointing and saw Chief Bookem. He was currently standing on a platform waving some flags around while blowing his whistle.

"Huh, it is. I wonder what's he doing."

I look to my left to see Gus, Gengu, and two other Cappies standing near the gas station watching the old policeman doing... whatever.

"Let's ask them." I said as we walk over to the staring group. "Morning, gentlemen."

They notice us.

"Oh, morning, Kirby, Miku." Gus greets us. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I was planning on taking Miku to Kawasaki's, but we notice the chief waving some flags around. What's all that about?"

"Oh, he's just directing traffic."

"Ah, I should of figured."

"Though, it seems pretty boring."

"What's so bad about directing traffic?" Gengu questions.

"There are none."

"He does have point." I said. "As far am I'm aware, Mayor Len and King Dedede are the only ones who own vehicles."

"Directing traffic may be dull-" The other random Cappy spoke. "-but Cappy Town needs a reliable cop like the chief."

"That's right." Gus said. "Say all that you want, but Chief Bookem is dependable alright."

Huh, it seems Gus has some respect for the old law bringer. Then again, why shouldn't he. After all, the chief plays an important role as law enforcer.

"Wow, it must be great being a cop." Miku commented.

I look at the chief, though I notice something. He was dozing off as his flagging starts faltering.

 _'Oh, boy. Sleeping on the job, huh, Chief?'_

However, as a musing it is, it is probably not the best time as I see up ahead at both sides of the street were upcoming cars. It was Mayor Len and his wife, Hana driving in their old car. The other is the two infamous goons, King Dedede and Escargoon in their tank. At this view point, they were at a collision course with each other.

"Hey, Chief!" I yelled. "Watch out for-"

 ** _CRASH!_**

It was too late as the two drivers crashed into each other. Mayor Len's car took a bit of damage in the front while Dedede's tank took only a scratch since it was built to withstand tough stuff like this. Though, both drivers and passengers were dazed by the sudden violent stop.

"Aw, I wonder what happened." Gengu said as him and the others gawked at the accident. "Didn't they seen the signals? They must of went 15 miles per hours."

Me and Miku made our way to the scene as other Cappies nearby came around as well. Miku goes over to Mayor Len.

"Mr. Mayor, are you and Hana okay?"

However, the old Cappy ignored her as he gets out of the damaged car and marches over to Dedede clearly miffed.

"Lunatics! This a road, not a bumper car track!"

"It's your fault!" Escargoon denies. "I guess you skipped the Driver's Ed Class where the Kings always get the right-aways."

Dedede springs up. "Just ask the DDDMV!"

Mayor Len was not having it as he goes over to the chief.

"You tell us who's fault it is, Cheif Bookem."

Dedede follows. "And don't cut me some slack because I'm the King, or that I make the laws!"

However, the only response they get from the old policeman was snoring. They were surprise to find Bookem sleeping.

 _'Who sleeps standing up?_ _'_ I thought.

Everyone gathered around closer as Chief Bookem suddenly jerks awake.

"Huh? What is everyone doing on the road? You can cause an accident."

"Uh, that's kind of too late for that, my friend." I said pointing at the wreckage.

"Cheif Bookem! You've been snoozing on the job!" Len accused.

The chief only stutters a bit before chuckling sheepishly in embarrassment. King Dedede on the other hand does not find it funny as he growls in anger. He turns around and hops back on his tank with Escargoon before going back to the castle without another word. The Cappies around went back to doing whatever while Gus and Gengu were kind enough to help Len bring his old car to Gus's auto-shop nearby. It was just me and Miku left.

"Come on, Miku." I said turning around. "Let's just go get something to eat."

Miku complies as she comes to my side. Though, I could tell that she was concerned for Chief Bookem. Something like this is going to have consequences for the old Cappy in the future.

* * *

Welp, it seems Miku's worry for the Chief Bookem was necessary because not an hour later, rumors have been going around that King Dedede was going to fire the old Cappy. After getting some breakfast ramen from Kawasaki's, me and Miku were planning on going to the beach to collect some seashells when Honey and Spikehead came to us and told us that Tuff called all of us for an emergency meeting. It was us five along with Iro and Tiff. Though, the blonde was merely just reading a book under a shady tree. Right now, Tuff was giving us his pep talk of the current situation.

"We can't let Dedede fire the chief!"

"But the chief fell asleep." Spikehead said.

"Yeah, that's why those cars crashed." Iro added.

Even though I can't see his eyes with his green hair in the way, I can tell Tuff rolled them.

"Please, Chief Bookem is too much of an important guy to stuck to traffic control." He retorts.

"How come, Tuff?" Honey questions.

Tuff smiles. "Cause Chief Bookem was a commando of the Rough Ranger Squad!"

This new information shocked our three Cappy friends. Though, it only confused me and Miku.

"The Rough Ranger Squad?" Miku repeats. "What's that?"

Tuff then explains that he heard this from the chief himself. The RRS is apparently some elite fighting force in the army and that Bookem, along with some of his buddies, have been through so many missions and what not.

"He was a hero." Tuff finishes.

"That can't be true."

We all turn to Tiff as she gives her say.

"What do you know about it? The chief told me himself." Tuff argues.

"I'm reading all about Cappy History and the chief's story doesn't make sense. We never even had a war."

"I'm going to have to agree with Tiff on this one Tuff." I voiced my opinion. "No offense, but I figured Cappies were more of a peaceful race to go on any wars."

 _'Well, except in the video games since they are one of the many enemies in it.'_

"That book's wrong!" Tuff yells.

"Or maybe the chief lied to you." Tiff shrugs.

"Rough Ranger Commandos don't tell lies! My sister doesn't know how the army works."

 _'And like you know anymore than anyone else, General Tuff?'_

"Well, if he is a hero, wouldn't he-"

"Save the chief! No true-blue hero deserve a pink slip! Who's with me?!"

The others gave their own cheers of agreement. Well, except for me and Miku. We kept silent. Though, they all notice as they look at us expecting an answer.

"Look, guys." I spoke. "While it is sad that the chief is going to be fired, he did made a mistake in sleeping on the job. I know it might be a bit much to let him go, but maybe it might be best if he retired."

I notice that Miku didn't support that last part, but remained silent. Tuff however was not having it.

"Fine! We don't need you or Miku's help! We'll save the chief's job ourselves! Come on, guys!"

With that, they went off to do their little mission. Miku turns to me.

"Was it right to no help them save Bookem?"

I sigh. "I know it might seem selfish, Miku, but it is not really our business to interfere with something like this. I might be a Star Warrior, but something like this is out of my jurisdiction."

 _'At least, that's what I think.'_

Miku looks down in thought for a moment before turning around walking off.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to go visit Chief Bookem."

With that, Miku continues her way back towards Cappy Town.

* * *

 _ **Miku's POV**_

It took me awhile, but I finally found the police station. There I see a bunch of Cappies gathered around trying to look through the window of the building. I frown at the behavior.

 _'Are they really that nosy?'_

I squeeze my way through the crowd and was able to slip in through the double doors. Inside, I see an office desk with a jail cell to the right. There really wasn't much in the room.

"Chief?" I called out.

Soon enough, the police Cappy himself comes through the door across the room. The sudden appearance made the crowd outside take cover for some reason.

"Miku?" Bookem addresses. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to check up on you. Do you mind if I come in?" I ask nicely.

The chief looks down before sighing. He moves aside giving me room to enter. I comply and go into the room. Inside I see that it was has a much more homey-like atmosphere as there was a TV, a kitchen, a living room, and any other stuff you would find a small home. Though, sitting in the center of the living room on a chair was the chief's wife, Buttercup as I met her the other day. She was currently looking through what looks like an photo album.

"Oh, hello, Miku." Buttercup greets. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how are you two are doing. You know, with the whole... situation that is going on out there."

The chief sighs. "They are all waiting for the axe to fall."

"You're still Cappy Town's finest to me." Buttercup spoke.

"Thanks." The old Cappy appreciated that comment.

"You can hold your head high, knowing how well you served Cappy Town for all these years! They can take your badge, but not your spirit!"

That seems to encourage the chief as he straightens up.

"You're right! I'm a cop, and they can't padlock my pride!"

"Right! There's the chief I married!"

I smiled at the scene. Those two seem to always have each other to support one another.

 ** _Ring Ring_**

Just then, their telephone starts ringing. The chief picks it up.

"Cappy Town Police Department." The chief spoke.

Though, I couldn't tell what the person on the other line is saying as all I hear is chatter. Though, from the look on the chief's face, it must be serious.

"Really? I'll be right there!"

The chief hangs up was about to head out, but I stopped him.

"Wait! Chief, what's wrong?"

"There's an emergency at the Mayor's sheep farm. I got to go!"

The chief runs out the room and goes over to a closet in the next. He pulls out a net and leaves post haste. I stood there for a moment before I too run after him. Perhaps I could help him.

* * *

After a bit of running, I finally managed to catch up with the chief as we ran to the direction of Mayor's residents. Though, it was then that the chief notices me.

"Miku?! What are you doing here?!" He says as we continue running.

"I wanted to come help you!" I replied.

"This is strictly police business, Miku! You can't be apart of this!"

"I know, but there was another reason why I came to visit you in the first place!"

"Oh, yeah!? Well, make it quick! We are getting close to the crime scene!"

I steel myself as I give my answer.

"I wanted to apply to become a police officer myself!"

That seem to caught the chief by surprise that he skids to a stop. I too stopped running.

"What was that?" He questions.

"I said I wanted to be cop like you." I repeated as I catch my breath.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I figured that since King Dedede was going to fire you, I could follow your footstep and uphold the law. I'm not a Star Warrior like my brother, Kirby, but I still want to make a difference for Cappy Town."

The chief ponders over this for a moment. He knows it was only a matter of time until he was given the pink slip. Cappy Town would have no one to look after it if there is now police force standing by. He sure as heck doesn't believe that the King will send anyone in to fix the problem either. So, after thinking for a bit, he speaks.

"So, you want to join the force?" Bookem said with such seriousness and authority that it surprised me.

"Y-Yes." I answered nervously. "I d-do."

"You do know that this kind of work takes true dedication, right?"

I pause for a moment. I have been brought into existence only just a few days ago and I'm only getting used to my surroundings. However, there was something deep down inside me that is wanting to make not only the chief, but everyone around me proud. Including my soulmate, Toby.

"I do."

Bookem looks me over before nodding.

"Very well. I will allow you to help me watch over Cappy Town, but you must undergo a couple of training before I can officially give you the position. For now, you are a Junior Police Cadet in training. You will be under my supervision for evaluation. Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Alright. Now come on! We already wasted enough time as it is!"

With that, we both head over to the location of the reported commotion.

* * *

A few minutes later, me and the chief made it to the sheep farm. When we arrived, we see loads of sheeps escaping through a fence that separates them from the main road nearby. Standing panicking at the broken entrance was I think is the Shepard.

"What's the problem here?" Bookem questions.

"My sheeps have broke out somehow! It's a mess." The Shepard said.

"Don't worry! Me and my partner will have then sheep-shaped in no time!"

Before we get to action, the chief turns to me.

"Alright, Miku. This will be your first training. I want to see how you react under pressure."

I nod.

"Okay, let's go!"

Me and the chief went to work and started gathering the lambs. Bookem used the net he brought with him to capture a large portion of the runaway herd. I however had to improvise as a few managed to escape his clutches. I inhaled a leaf and turned into Leaf Miku. Thanks to Toby's training, I was able to use my powers to stop the remaining sheeps from fleeing by making a barrier with my magic leaves. After a while, we gathered all the sheeps and corralled them back into their pen. I kept up the leaf barrier at the escape entrance while the chief and the Shepard were working on fixing the fence.

"If it wasn't for you and Miku, Chief, I would of lost all my lambs." The Shepard thanked.

"We are happy to be of a service to you." Bookem replied. "If any of your inmates get lose again, get on the horn and call Cheif Bookem..."

He looks over to me.

"And my associate, Miku."

I look at the chief with appreciation and excitement. I don't know how much training I will be in, but I feel that I'm getting close to getting the job.

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

It has been nearly an hour since I've seen Miku. I was a little worried for her safety, but I figured that she since she is with Chief Bookem, she was in good hands... or stumps. I noticed before that Cappies don't have fingers. Anyway, after hanging out with the Tiff for a while, I decided I would spend the rest of the afternoon helping Chef Kawasaki at his restaurant. Right now, me and my orange friend was just chatting in the kitchen as it was a slow lunch hour today.

"-and then, he just flipped out and straight up closed the restaurant for the rest of the night."

"My, this Gordon Ramsay guy does sound pretty brutal." Kawasaki commented.

"He might be, but the best part about him is that he is very honest. That's why a lot of people like him."

(Disclaimer: I know little about the guy. I've only scene clips of his shows online. This is just a joke. Not a clever one, but whatever.)

Just then, one of the customers near the kitchen entrance spoke.

"Excuse me, could I get some water, please?" The female Cappy with a cap spoke.

I get up from the counter I was sitting on and grabbed a cup from the cabinet.

"Some H20 coming right up." I said as I make my way to the sink.

Though, as I turn the valve, nothing comes out. I raise a brow and turn the valve again. Still, no water is flowing.

"Uh, Kawasaki? Did you pay for your water bill?" I asks as I tap on the faucet.

"Yeah, I did. Why?" He replies.

"Well, for some reason, you water isn't work-"

 ** _Flicker Flicker_**

Before I knew it, flames of all things suddenly just burst from the faucet and nearly sprays all over my face. I yelped as I barely dodge the upcoming kitchen flame thrower. My face was slightly charred.

"What the hell?!" I shouted.

Kawasaki sees this and was about to come help me out when...

"Hey! Where's my crab cakes?" Another customer calls out for his order.

Kawasaki hears this and grabs his frying pan.

"Oh! Coming right up!"

He goes over to the stove and turns it on. Or, tries to as instead of flames rising, it was water jet that came sprouting out of the kitchen applicant. Startled, Kawasaki threw his frying pan into the air and it came right back down hitting him in the head. He collapse onto the ground in a heap. I however voice my opinion on the matter.

"What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

After me and Kawasaki recovered from the incident, we called police department for help. Though I was surprised to find out that Miku was with the chief as she was training to become a police officer herself. I got to say, I was glad that she found something that will keep her on her feet. Anyway, after investigating a bit, the chief found the problem. It turns out that someone has switched the gas and water pipes.

"A pyro-aquariax is on the loose." Bookem concluded.

"Find him, Chief Bookem before he starts a red hot crime wave!" Kawasaki demanded.

"Right, Bookem and Cadet Miku is on the job!"

It still feels a bit weird to hear Miku's position title, but I'm still happy for her.

* * *

Man, strange things have been going on lately today in Cappy Town. After my shift was done at Kawasaki's, I decided to explore the town a bit. Though, I've been hearing rumors that a crime spree was going on in the town as many Cappies were calling help from their homes. I heard that Professor Curio's shop was vandalized by some crooks. Though, they for some reason used removable paint from what I heard. Then I came across Tuggle's grocery store, and it was having a 100% off sale on literally EVERYTHING. I knew something was not right when I witnessed Cappies taking everything they could grab, but I decided to get in on the action and took as much delicious candy, chips, cookies, and other treats as I could carry.

Speaking of treats, I was currently storing away my _free_ goodies in the mini fridge back at the house.

"I don't know what the heck is going on in Cappy Town today." I said as I take a bite of my cookie. "But as long as it doesn't affect me, I'm okay. Besides, Miku and the chief is handling it."

 ** _Knock Knock_**

There was knocking on the door. I put the rest of the food away and open the door. It was Tiff.

"Toby, what are you doing?" She asks.

"Nothing. Just putting away some of my grocery."

"Well, nevermind that. I need your help."

"With what, Tiff?"

"Haven't you notice that a lot of problems have been going on in Cappy Town?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I have a feeling I know what, or _who_ is causing it."

* * *

After walking for a bit, we made it to the center of Cappy Town Square where the towns large oak wood tree grew. Once we were under it, Tiff points up to it. I look to where she was pointing to find Tuff and his friend perched up in the branches spying on the their little crime spree in progress.

"I should of figured." I muttered.

Me and Tiff look each other before we nodded. Tiff then calls out.

"Well hello up there!" She yells.

She got the groups attention as they stop their chattering.

"Cappy Town is in the middle of a crime spree, and we know you're behind it!"

"Uh... us?" Tuff says trying to play dumb.

"Yeah, you!" I said as I float up their level.

 _ **Vroom Vroom**_

Before we could go any further, the sound of a familiar engine sounded off. We all turn to see King Dedede and Escargoon coming our way in their tank. Many of the Cappy citizens notice royalty coming as they gather around. I see Chief Bookem and Miku standing in front of the crowd as the goons stop a few feet away from them. Escargoon is the first to speak.

"His Royal Highness, King Dedede, proclaims..."

"Chief Bookem, your page siesta-fest is over because I just got rid of the Police Force!" Dedede finishes.

However, the crowd of Cappies does not like what they are hearing as they start voice their own negative opinions on the matter. Though, Dedede does not listen.

"When I proclaim something, you Cappies got to obey!"

Bookem steps up. "Fire me if you want, but you can't get rid of the Police. Not with a bunch of thugs running rampant through the streets."

The crowd approve of this as they argue against the King's stupid decision. Meanwhile, Tiff and his friends start to cheer that their plan for helping the chief worked. I hate to admit it, but it seems that they actually pulled it off.

 ** _Rustle Rustle_**

I hear rustling of leaves above us. I look up to see, to my absolute horror, I bee hive right above us. Though, what got me scared was that a stupid bird was currently poking at it. The mini structure shook before it broke off its branch and land on me. I scream bloody murder as I lose my footing and fell with the hive. I landed right into the back seat of the tank as the hive falls on top of Escargoon. He too screams in fright as he drives forward, hitting the tree. It shook as Tuff was unfortunate enough to fall down and land on me.

Escargoon recovers from the crash, but soon panics again as the bees within the hive flew out and swarmed us. We all screamed as we turn around and drove away with an army of stinging angry bees behind.

* * *

 ** _Miku's POV_**

I watched on in shock as Toby, Tuff, and the two jerks fled off into the distance as the bees chase them. We have to do something!

"Kirby! Tuff!" Tiff yells in distress.

"Oh no! We need to save them!" I shouted.

"Time for some cop action! Come on, Miku!" Bookem said.

The chief suddenly runs over to Gus' auto shop where Mayor Len was filling up his car. I too follow suit.

"Gotta commandeer your car, Mayor!"

"My car? But it just got fixed!" Len complained.

"Uh, don't worry! We'll pay for the damages!" I hastily added as me on Bookem hop in.

Just then, Tiff and some of Tuff's friends climbed aboard as well.

"Hey, you can't ride shotgun." Bookem said.

"Please, Chief! Tuff and Kirby are in that car!" Tiff pleads.

"No way! It's too dangerous."

"Everyone is buckle down, so we are not leaving! We are going to chase down that car with you!" The Cappy known as Iro argued.

"This is against all regulations!"

"Chief! I would agree with you as I like to follow rules, but time is at the essence here!" I said.

Fortunately, the chief gives in.

"Oh, alright! Hang on, we gotta save you friends!"

The others cheered as Bookem floors it and we were off in the direction of the runaway tank.

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

Okay, I've done some weird stuff every since I was warped here in Dreamland thanks to you-know-who. I've fought giant rampaging monsters, I fought my character's rival/ally, and I made friends with actual mushroom like people, who turns out to be pacifists in the world. I, however, have never thought that I would be on the run from a swarm of angry bees with a penguin, a snail, and a yellow kid with green hair in a tank. I guess I could cross those of from my non-existing bucket list.

Right, the situation at hand. Anyway, we were still currently being chase by the black and yellow menaces.

"Those stingers gave me so many lumps, I feel like a bowl of oatmeal." Escargoon whimpered.

True to his words, those literal buggers stung the snail silly as his face was all puffy and red. I'm surprised that he can still see the road, let alone conscious.

"Them bees has gone bee-zerk!" Dedede said. "Step on it before the swarm catches up to us!"

No matter where we are going, it seems we can't sake the pests away from us as they tail us. I thought of just leaving the two brutes to their stinging doom, but I didn't had a way to get Tuff out of danger safely.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I shouted as we went through some trees.

"I can't see! My eyelids are swollen shut!" Escargoon said.

"Well, then open your eyes and shut your mouth!" Dedede shouts.

Soon enough, we made it out of the tree area and reached to a rocky terrain. The tank shook as we bounced around in our seats.

"My brain is going to shake out of my head!"

"What makes you think you had any!" I shouted.

"I... feel... terrible..." Escargoon said.

"Then let me drive!" Dedede said as he kicks the snail out of the speeding car. "This steering wheel don't steer right!"

It seems not only is Dedede a terrible King, but also terrible driver as he leads us up a stone loop. We all screamed as we went flying. We crashed down onto a hill and went downwards. All this was like a rollercoaster at this point.

"Verminous vehicle!" Dedede shouts in fright.

We made it down the hill only to drive into a pond. Dedede was washed away as it was only just me and Tuff. Tuff was currently behind the wheel of the driver's seat.

"Tuff! The brakes! Use them!" I shouted.

"I can't reach them!" Tuff replies.

Just when I was about to reach the pedals myself, we hit a rock on the road and I was thrown out of the tank. I lay on the ground as I see Tuff speed off in the direction of a-

"Volcano!?" I yelled to myself. "Oh come on!"

I look around frantically in hopes of finding anything useful to use to catch up. I didn't brought my satchel with me, so I was only limited to whatever is around me. Which is not much, not even a bird.

"This is so not good!"

"Look! It's Kirby!"

I heard someone say my name. I turn around to see Bookem and the rest of the gang come my way.

"Guys! Thank Galaxia you're here!"

* * *

 **(5 Minutes Earlier)**

 _ **Miku's POV**_

As we race in the direction of where the tank went to, me and Bookem's passengers started confessing of their little daily activities.

"Huh? You mean you kids made all that trouble just to help me keep my job on the force?" Bookem questions in shock.

"That's right." Tiff confirms. "Please don't be angry at them."

"Don't you guys know how much of a mess you made Bookem and me clean up all day?" I ask as I too was surprise by all this. Who would of thought it was these guys this whole time.

"We wanted everybody to see what a big hero you are." Iro said.

"Cause Tuff told us about you being a Ranger." Spikehead added.

That seem to startle the chief as he flinches.

"Oh... he did, did he?" Bookem asks not looking at us.

Tiff and I stare in confusion. I don't doubt that the chief can't be a soldier, but was his story about being a Ranger was true?

"Look! It's Kirby!"

* * *

 **(Present)**

 _ **Toby's POV**_

"Guys! Thank Galaxia you're here!"

"Kirby, where's Tuff?" Tiff asks as they come to a stop.

"Oh, this is not good! Tuff went that away!" I pointed.

They follow where my stubby arms are showing and gasped.

"What?! That's not good indeed!" Bookem spoke. "That road leads to the 'Boom-a-Doom-a Volcano'! There's no telling when that thing's gonna blow!"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!"

I hop on board the car and we drove away. Granted, it was a bit of tight squeeze as there were seven of us in a four-seater, but that didn't matter right now. Anyway we were making it further as we drive up the side of the volcano.

"Will Tuff be okay?" Honey asks worryingly.

"Oh sure." Iro answered. "It's just a volcano."

That got my attention as I turn to the farmer boy.

"You know what? You're absolutely right." I spoke with deep sarcasm. "There is nothing wrong with falling into a large abyss filled with deadly hot boiling lava."

That made Iro shut up as he rethinks his comment. Anyway, a few minutes later and we finally made it to the top of the volcano. Up ahead is the tank, but it was empty. We park our ride and hopped out as we investigate.

"Tuff? Tuff?! I don't see him anywhere." Tiff said after checking the tank.

The blonde then carefully goes over near the edge and looks over.

"I hope he's not- GAH!"

I too look over the edge and gasped. Deep within the pit was Tuff as he lay on the side of the stone walls. The others join us too.

"Hey there, Tuff! Can you hear me!" Bookem shouts.

From where we are, we can see the boy stir as he starts to get up.

"Tuff! We are up here! Are you okay?!" Tiff yells.

"Yeah! I-"

Tuff looks down as he finally takes in his surroundings. He panics as he tries to climb up, but ends up nearly falling over his only safety platform.

"Tuff! Don't move!" I shouted. "Just hug the wall and keep still! It's going to be okay, buddy!"

I was genuinely scared for my friend's safety. This was a life and death situation. One wrong move and it's game over.

"Wait! There must be some rope in the trunk!" Bookem said as he races to the mayor's car. "I'll go and get Tuff myself."

"Wait a minute! Cheif Bookem!" Tiff sighs. "Even he believes that he was part of the Rough Ranger Squad. Kirby, this is a job for you. I'll send in the Warp Star."

"Good idea." I said getting ready.

However, just when Tiff was about to call for my ride, a new member of the party joins us suddenly. It was Meta Knight! I haven't seen that guy for a while!

"No, Tiff." The dark knight stops the blonde.

"Why, Meta Knight?" Tiff asks.

"Tuff believes that the chief can do it, perhaps we should too."

"But Tuff thinks-"

"-that the chief has the spirit of a Rough Ranger Squad. Let's give the chief the chance to prove it."

With that said, me and Tiff let the chief go on as he ties the end of the long rope onto the mayor's car. He then goes over to the edge and slowly starts making his way down the steep drop. All of us watch anxiously as the old Cappy climbs down.

"Please... be careful, Chief." I heard Miku whisper.

Though, it seems the universe feels like playing with us today as the chief looses his footing and starts falling down to the lave.

"Everybody! Pull!" Meta Knight commanded.

We did as we all quickly took hold of the rope and heaved. Just in time too as the chief was so close to being roasted. The chief gets a firm grip on the stone walls and starts climbing up. Right up to Tuff. Though I couldn't exactly hear what the two were saying from where we were at.

"Alright, he has Tuff!" Miku cheered.

Just then, the citizens of Cappy Town appeared as well. Along with Tiff and Tuff's parents, Lady Like and Sir Ebrum.

"Where is Tuff?" Lady Like asks worryingly.

"Where is the chief?" Mayor Len also questions.

They all look over the edge and gasp. Though, Lady Like screams before she faints into her husbands arms.

"Hey, everybody!" The chief shouted from below. "Pull us out of here!"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Just when we were about to pull the two to safety, the volcano we stand on starts erupting as we all shook. I can see the lave down below was boiling a lot more. Soon enough, a magma bubble formed before it popped, sending many bits of flaming embers everywhere. Unfortunately, one of the flaming projectiles hits the roped that was attached to the chief, burning it. Now, Bookem and Tuff were stranded.

"Oh no!" I shouted.

"We need another rope!" Tiff says. "Is there any more?!"

"That was our only rope." Iro said dejectedly.

Tiff gasps loudly, knowing that the situation was getting way worse.

"I can't stand it!" I yelled. "I'm going in!"

"No. You can't interfere. Let the chief handle this." Meta Knight stops me.

I breath through my non-existing nostril.

"Meta, I swear, if this turns out to be a disaster and my friend dies..." I muttered darkly to myself. "I will go berserk."

Whether he heard it or not, he doesn't show it as we all focus on the two below. After a few moments, we were all surprise to see that Bookem began to climb up the steep wall with Tuff attached to him with the remaining rope. The crowd looks on in awe.

"I wish I had half the gut like that Cappy." Mayor Len commented.

"You can do it, Chief!" Gus encourages.

The crowd follows too as they shout out their own voices of encouragement. The chief was doing great! He was only halfway towards freedom. That is... until he stopped midway.

 _'I guess his old age is catching up to him. Bad timing though._ _'_ I thought.

 ** _BOOM!_**

There was another eruption as the volcano shook even more violently. The chief starts to loose his grip, just as another wave of ember comes raining down on the duo. I turn to Tiff.

"Tiff! The Warp Star would good right about now!"

Tiff nods as she turns to the direction of Kabu.

"Warp Star!"

A few moments later, the Warp Star appears. I ran along side the edge of the volcano and jump on the star when it got close enough. Just in time too as the two rock climbers finally lost their grip and began falling to their doom.

 _'Not today!'_

I dive down and at the last second, I catch my falling friends and flew out of the pit of doom. I can hear the crowd cheer for me as I flew us to safety. Once we landed, Tuff ran over to his family while the chief lay down onto the ground exhausted.

"Way to go, Tuff!" Tiff said as she hugs her brother tightly.

"Kirby!"

I turn just in time to get tackled by Miku. She had tears flowing down her face as she hugs me like her life depended on it.

"Don't scare me like that again!" She sobbed.

I held her close. "It's okay, Miku. I'm here."

 ** _Vroom_**

Just when I thought we were in the clear, the infamous goons of the hour had to show up. It seems they have more than one tank.

"Well, ain't this a sentimental scene." Dedede said. "Alright, Chief Bookem. It's time to say bye-bye to your badge."

Dedede holds up a piece of paper. Probably the official form to the chief's resignation. The crowd however was not having it.

"No way, Sire." Kawasaki spoke. "The whole town will shut itself down if you think you are gonna fire the chief!"

"That's right! Chief Bookem's a hero!" Professor Curio joins in.

The crowd too start voicing their own thoughts about this.

"The chief's gotta stay! We are not getting rid of the police!" Mayor Len says.

Dedede growls in anger while Escargoon looks wary.

"Sire, I think your decree is a dud." Escargoon says nervously.

Dedede had enough. "Now ya'll Cappies listen up! This here paper lets me chuck out chief, and ya'll can't stop me!"

 _ **Whoosh**_

Suddenly, the decree was ripped out of Dedede's grasp and was sucked right into Miku's gut. My soulmate smirks at the two.

"Well, it seems you can't now. Should of made a copy." She giggles.

"AH! My paper is in pieces!" Dedede then grinds his teeth in anger. "If that's how ya'll want to play, then I'm going up the auntie."

We were all shocked when the King actually aimed his cannon right at us. I knew the tyrant was bad, but to actually fire at an unarmed crowd, that's just messed up! Just when I was about to step up, the King has already pushed the trigger for the cannon.

...

...

Nothing happens. Dedede looks on in confusion as he keeps pushing the trigger. Soon enough, something did come out. But it wasn't a cannon ball. Oh no. It was the bee hive from earlier. This made the two goon, including me, stand on edge as we fearfully look at the abomination.

"Uh, maybe nobody is home." Escargoon says hopefully.

Boy, he was wrong as eyes started to appear with in the opening of the hive. It took every fiber of my will to not run away in fear.

"Company B! Arrest these crooks!" Bookem commanded.

The bees then flew from their home and swarmed the now terrified goons. They throw it in reverse as they drove away from the chasing bugs again. The crowd laughs at the misfortune while I just laugh weakly before dropping to the ground.

"Kirby?" Miku says concerned.

I look up. "I'm fine. Just... keep honey away from me for a while." I chuckle sheepishly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

 **Hey, everyone. It's been a while since I posted a Kirby story. I'm sorry. I just had to find a bit of inspiration. That, and I kinda had to get a new laptop since my old one broke. Note to self, glass of soda and nuzzling cats don't go together on desktop. Anyway, what will come of next for Toby and Miku? Has Miku earn her place as a Police Officer? Did you all notice Toby's fear of bees? Find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Dreamland's Kitchen

It was another good day here in Dreamland as usual. With the nice weather outside and the friendly citizens of Cappy Town all out and about in the streets doing their usual routines. Things have been calm again after the whole incident with the volcano a week ago. Not much has change since then. Well, except for Miku's training of course. That's right. My soulmate is still trying out to be an official police officer of Cappy Town.

For the past few days, Miku has training herself to be more athletic. Her little shy nature actually started to falter and become more energetic. She would do a few laps to Wispy Woods and back every morning. Not to mention, she did some odd jobs off her own to save up to buy some books on being a police. I offered to by some for her, but she told me that she would rather earn them herself.

I was surprise by this sudden change to Miku's personality. When I met her when we were... split in half, she was a shy individual that would be intimidated by the smallest of things. Now, I see a young girl who is filled with determination and life. Miku was serious about making a difference and becoming a hero like me. She is starting to remind of Mary.

...Mary...

Yeah. In case you haven't noticed before. I still miss my friend. I miss the times that we would spend time together playing video games and watching our favorite movies. If anyone would of told me that I would end up as a temporary anomaly for a real life video game hero from another dimension, I would of called the crazy. Well, look were I am now. Though, if I really knew that the day that I was warped to this world would be the last time I heard or seen my friend, I would of spend my last moments with her.

I know that there is a copy of me filling my life back on Earth, but it wouldn't matter. As far as I'm aware, my future battle with Nightmare seems to be taking its time as it has been a month or so. By the time I would get back to Earth, or IF would survive long enough to get back, Mary would be long gone by then as she would have graduated from high school. Some nights, I would stay up and wonder would her reaction be if she knew where I was. Boy, wouldn't that be a sight.

...

Hopefully, after all this is over, I will be able to see her again. Aside from my new friends here in Dreamland, Mary was the only person that was there for me when I was alone in school. No matter where she ends up when I return, I will always treasure our time together. As there is a saying, "A friendship will never die.".

* * *

It was around noon as me and my friends where having lunch at Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Tiff and her family have invited me to join them when they spotted me taking a stroll in the streets of Cappy Town. Right now, we were all seated in our table as our food was already cooked before hand. I figured that they ordered it by phone from the castle.

"Welcome back to Kawasaki's." The orange chef addresses us. "I haven't seen you or your lovely family here in years, Sir Ebrum."

"And it appears that you have't seen any much customers here either." Sir Ebrum said taking a look around.

"Well, the food has been always what it used to be."

"Oh?"

The said food appears to be... well, I have no clue as to what it was. It just looks like stew mixed with ramen. Though, the ingredients looks like they have been throw in as they were all looked raw and uncut. The minute they all even try a bowl, they dismiss their serving.

"It is the same, isn't it?" Sir Ebrum said after taking one bite.

"Once you tasted this wonton soup, you don't want it anymore." Lady Like sighed with apparent displeasure to the taste.

 _'This is soup?'_

"She is quite right my ol' boy. No wonder the place is empty."

Tiff then spoke. "Mom, if the food is yucky, then why did you and dad brought us back here then?"

"Oh, Tiff, darling, you know very well that the microwave is on the frits."

"I ought to call the authorities on you, dear boy. This salad is a public menace." Sir Ebrum said to the faltering chef. "I heard of roughage, but this is too rough."

 _'Wait, didn't your wife said it was soup a minute ago? Also, dramatic much, Ebrum?'_

Kawasaki sighs sadly as he held his beloved pan in his arms.

"Hey, Kawasaki, what's with that frying pan?" Tuff asks.

"Oh, this? I had this since cooking school." Kawasaki answered. "It has great sentimental value. It belonged to my teacher."

I indeed remember my occasional boss telling me about this before during my shifts. He had that piece of cooking ware throughout his training in cooking school. His teacher was some guy name Chef Shiitake. Which was surprising since I recognize him from the game Kirby Mass Attack.

"Wow, somebody actually taught you to cook like this?" Tiff questions.

"Yep. He took one small bite of my final exam, and whacked me on the head with it." He smiled.

"From just one bite, huh?" Tuff looks at his bowl. "Well, you're lucky he didn't each the whole thing. I roll my eyes as I chowed down on my serving in one go.

"I honestly don't get why you all think it's bad. Sure it has some weird aftertaste and can be bland, but it doesn't take poisonous anything like that." I said wiping my mouth.

"Egh! Kirby, if you can eat this stuff, you can eat anything!"

"While that is technically true, I refuse to eat garbage. Even I have boundaries."

"Whatever, have my bowl." Tuff said handing me his serving.

 ** _Click~_**

Just then, the sliding doors at the front opens. In the archway was the annoying goons of this land known a King Dedede and Escargoon.

 _'Ugh, what do these clowns want now?'_

"Howdy." Dedede greets.

Kawasaki took notice. "Oh, your Majesty. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Listen up good, Kawa-yucky."

"We want you to be the King of the kitchen of Castle Dedede." Escargoon finishes.

Kawasaki smiles widely as he loses his footing and falls on his behind in disbelief and joy. I guess it would be every chef's dream to serve a ruler.

"It's...It's like a dream come true!" Kawasaki says excitedly.

He quickly gets up from the floor and goes into the kitchen. He comes back with brown bag and his cooking pan still in his hands.

"I ready when you are!"

"Good, because we are going now." Escargoon said.

Soon enough, the three left as it was just me and the yellow family left in the restaurant. Kawasaki didn't even bother to close the restaurant as the sign was left outside.

"Well, that was unexpected." Sir Ebrum spoke.

"Yeah, why would King Dedede need Kawasaki all of a sudden?" Tuff questions.

"Well, it wouldn't matter in the long run. He is not going to like what Kawasaki has cooking for him." Tiff giggles.

"Oh, what are we to do now?" Lady Like asks.

I sigh as I get up from my seat and started gathering everyone's bowls including the stew pot from the table to their confusion. I go to the kitchen and dump all the stuff away. I peek out from the kitchen window.

"No need to worry, everyone. I'll cook up something for you guys. Don't worry, it's on me." I said.

"What are you going to make, Darling?"

"Well, how do you guys feel about spaghetti with some garlic bread?"

* * *

An hour has past after my generous lunch save, which they both appreciated and loved, we went to Castle Dedede to check out how Kawasaki's position as royal chef is going. Though, from where we're standing, it is not going so well as Dedede kept rejecting serving after serving with very coloful criticism.

"This stinks!"

"This too!"

"Lousy!"

"Putrid!"

"Rancid!"

 **"Treason!"**

"Kawa-yucky, I ought to fry you up like a fritter!" Dedede shouts displeased.

Escargoon took a bite too. "I know this came out of the over, but this tastes like it came out of the sofa cushion. Bleh!"

"There's a word for this stuff and it ain't 'food'."

We couldn't help laugh quietly at the scene before us.

"Gee, King Dedede sure looks mad." Tuff grins.

"Would you be happy if you were eating Kawasaki's food?" Tiff adds.

I playfully roll my eyes as I focus back onto the scene.

"You're a disgrace!" Dedede insulted. "How can I serve this junk to Shiitake?!"

That certainly got Kawasaki's attention, me and the other's included.

"Shiitake? Shiitake the master chef?"

"Oh, no. Shiitake the mushroom." Escargoon said sarcastically. "Or course the master chef, and he's coming to taste our food!"

That puts Kawasaki into hyper-drive as he starts to panic that his teacher his coming.

"He's on his way here?! Well, why didn't you say so?!" Kawasaki yells as he runs out the room, nearly ramming us. "The master is coming!"

Me and my friends just look on in confusion as we see the orange chef run down the hall. Though, I was a little surprise to find out that Chef Shiitake was coming here in Dreamland. I do wonder what he looks like in person. Well, until then...

"So, do you two want to go play a game or something?"

* * *

And that's what we decided to do next as we were all outside playing kickball with Fololo and Falala. Hell, even Tokkori joined in on the fun. Were were all playing in the courtyard as we run with the red rubber ball.

"Watch this one!" Tuff said reeling in his foot for a kick.

However, I was unfortunate enough to trip over and roll right into Tuff's kicking range.

 ** _Pow!_**

I was sent flying into the air as I was very small and light.

"Ah! Sorry!" I hear Tuff hastily apologies.

Even though I was a little sore where he kicked me, I was not bothered much by the situation as I face myself downward and swan-dived into the courtyard pool. Though, the splash radius was not impressive. Lol.

"Wow, nice landing." Tuff compliments.

"Ah, it was nothing." I bowed. Just then, I noticed Kawasaki was here. "Oh, Kawasaki. What brings you here? Found anything to serve your teacher?"

"Hmm, I sure did. Though, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor." He said.

"Huh? Uh, sure. What is it, Kawasaki?"

"Would you like to help me in the kitchen?"

"Oh, sure. I would like to help. Though, why do you need my help all of a sudden? Last time you tasted my cooking, you said it was antiquate."

For some reason, Kawasaki became somewhat nervous all of a sudden.

"Uh, well, I mean... you see... flavors are important and I realized that you might have good taste."

"Well, if you think I could be of help..." I turn to the others. "Do you guys mind if I..."

"It's fine, Kirby. We'll play again later." Tiff said. "Besides, I think that sounds like fun."

Kawasaki nods. "Mmm-hhmm. I know I can count of Kirby to _spice_ things up for me."

I raise a brow a little on that comment, but didn't think to much of it as it was just usual Kawasaki being... well, Kawasaki.

* * *

After a little walk, Kawasaki lead me to royal kitchen. It wasn't anything fancy to be honest. Just a simple set up you would find in a medieval style kitchen. Right now, I was setting up the cutting board, along with some spice, veggies, and flour. Kawasaki was currently preparing some boiling water over a large pot.

"So... this Shiitake... he's quite the idol to you." I said trying to make conversation.

"...Yeah, he really is..." He replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence as we just worked.

"Well, how long have you been Shiitake's student in the academy?"

"I've been learning for 16 years."

"Oh, that's interesting." I look over at the set up. "Say, what exactly are we making for your teacher anyway."

"...Well, I've been looking in the royal library for anything I could make for my master. I actually founded something. Something my master has been looking for."

"Is that so?"

"Yes... it's called Zebon."

"Zebon?"

"It's supposedly the most delicious delicacy that Shiitake has long searched for."

"Really, how did you get the stuff?"

"I... uh... ordered some."

"That fast?"

Kawasaki just nods.

"Okay... well, where is it?"

"It's in that cover over there. Could you go grab it for me, Kirby?"

I look over to the cabinet before I shrugged and go as directed. Though, I had a nagging feeling.

"Kawasaki, what does a Zebon even looks like-"

 _ **BONK!**_

I was suddenly hit in the head pretty hard as I was beginning to get really dizzy.

"K-Kawasaki..." I try to speak as my vision is wavering. "What are you-"

"I'm sorry, Kirby, but like I said before. My master has long been searching for the perfect ingredient that is the key to all delicacy, and you chock full of the stuff."

What was left of my working mind begins to panic. No... he wouldn't...

"Kawasaki...I'm not... made... of..."

Before I could speak any further, my vision finally turns dark as I blackout. The only thing, I hear last is the sound of a door being slam open and my friends distress.

* * *

 _"...tastful list..."_

 _..._

 _"...it can't be..."_

 _..._

 _" **...Kirby!...**_ _ **"**_

It like forever as I finally started to regain consciousness. I hear voices in the background. That last one sounded a lot like Tuff.

 _'Ugh, wait, I'm not dead?'_ I thought as I open my eyes.

Though, what I saw was a strange and startling sight on my part. I was in a cooking pan about to be served to a buck toothed creature that I recognize as Shiitake. I look all around me to see my friends, the goons, and Kawasaki looked at me in surprise. Well, except for Kawasaki as he has what looks like a face of shame.

"Kirby!" Tiff yells in happiness and utter relief.

"Gah! I asked for rare not raw!" Dedede said in shock.

"He's alive!" Escargoon joins in.

I turn to face Shiitake as he too looks at me uncertain.

"Err... this is extremely under-cooked." He then picks up his for and knife. "However, I must do my job and try a bite.

The beaver-like creature raises his utensils. My eyes widen as I was about to get cut open for a bite. Just when I was about to get the fuck out, Kawasaki intervened.

"Please, master! NOOO!"

Kawasaki runs up to us and knocks me away from his teacher's reach. Also, shocking said teacher in the process for such behavior.

"What!? How dare you?!" He shouts.

"Scold me all you want, master... but I couldn't bring myself into cooking this Zebon."

"But I'm not made of this Zebon!" I shouted in protest.

Though, they ignored me.

"You couldn't, huh? And yet you call yourself a chef!" Shiitake yells with disappointment.

Kawasaki just closes his eyes as if trying to stop himself from crying. His teacher wasn't done though.

"Imagine my surprise when I came to this castle, only to find that **_YOU_ _'RE_** the royal chef! Some chef you are!" Shiitake points at the frying pan on the floor near me. "Go learn to cook! Take that filthy grease-pot and get out! I'll handle Kirby."

Kawasaki eyes snap open as he suddenly had a look of both shock and... realization? He goes over to the fallen pan and picks it. Though, instead of leaving, he glares at the mini master chef.

"Y-You're not... the master."

Shiitake raises a brow. "What was that?"

"Impostor!" Kawasaki points his pan at his apparent fake master angrily. "The REAL master would never ever EVER call this pan a _filthy grease-pot_!"

"This is no chef. It is a monster sent here from Nightmare Enterprises, and Dedede tricked Kawasaki into thinking Kirby was made out of Zebon."

Well, it seems Meta Knight has also decided to join in on the party. Though, besides that, everyone in the room was shocked to hear of what the dark knight has informed.

"What's that you say?" Dedede spoke with suspicion. "You telling me that this chef is a sham?"

"I thought it was odd that he didn't smell like garlic." Escargoon concluded.

 _'What kind of logic is that you weird snail?'_

The fake Shiitake on the other hand just chuckles darkly.

"It seems you fools have found me out. Now I will reveal the real me!"

The monster in disguise starts flashing a purple light as they shook. A cloud of smoke was release as it blinded us all. When it clears, where stood the fake Shiitake is now replaced by 20 feet tall light lime green slender monster. It looked like a bunch of balls fused to together to form a caterpillar. It also as a set of goofy dopey eyes.

Me and my friends stood together as we look at the towering monster. Meta Knight then jumps in front of us.

"This is the monster, Popon." He said.

"Popon? That's a wacky name." Tuff commented.

"And a dreaded one."

Kawasaki points his pan at it.

"How dare you impersonate my master?!"

My eyes widen as I knew what he was planning to do.

"Kawasaki, NO!" I shouted.

It was too late as the orange chef charges straight at the monster in an attempt to attack. However, Popon just whirls around and smacks Kawasaki away as if saying, _"Get the fuck out of here you joker."_. Kawasaki lands back to his previous as he drops his pan. The monster was suddenly radiated in a golden aura.

"It's about to strike!" Meta Knight warns us.

He was right as Popon reels its head back and flung its head right at us as another replaces it. We all jump out of the way as the thrown body part hits where we stood. It exploded as gallons of sizzling grease was splattered all over the floor.

 _'I burnt myself once on the fryer back home. I DO NOT want to be burned alive!'_ I thought as I stare at the sizzling mess.

"Hey, you!" Dedede shouts. "Quite goopin up my carpet!"

Popon's reply was another grease bomb thrown at them, which they barely dodge out of the way of. Me and the others were hiding behind a pillar.

"I don't know if Kirby can suck that up." Tiff said.

"Heck to the no I'm planning on eating that thing anyway." I replied.

"What do we do?" Tuff asks.

"We must find something to give Kirby an edge over that monster." Meta Knight answered.

He was right. Though, my satchel containing some emergency power-ups was nowhere to be seen when I was in the kitchen with Kawasaki. I look around for anything that could help me.

"Maybe Kirby could use my frying pan." Kawasaki points out.

We turn to see that his pan was a few feet away.

 _'Wow. Is today the day that I turn to Cook Kirby? Yes!'_

Just when I was about to jump into the battle field, Kawasaki did it first to our surprise.

"Kawasaki!" Tiff tried to stop him.

The orange chef didn't listen as he ran for his cooking utensil. Popon saw him as it tried to attack, but Meta Knight jumps up and gives a fury attack with his sword. Popon was a mess of pieces on the floor. My friends cheered, thinking it was a quick victory, but it disappeared as Popon begins to put itself back together.

"It can repair itself! Quickly, you must hurry!" Meta Knight said.

Kawasaki grabs his pan. "Kirby! Catch!"

"I've been waiting for this day to come!" I shouted excitedly.

I open my mouth and inhale the kitchen hardware. I flash a bright light as I changed form. I am now wearing a chef's hat and carrying my own frying pan.

"I am now Cook Kirby!"

Like the rest of the previous before, Popon didn't seem to care for my new transformation. It launches another batch of body parts at me. I swing my pan and sent the large projectiles back at the monster, coating it in it's on sizzling greasy mess. Popon actually glared as it brings its whole body down. I jump out of the way as it slams down. It recovers and starts chasing me around the room.

As we run, I change my frying pan into a large butcher knife. I turn around and caught it by surprise as I gave my own fury attack like Meta Knight. Popon was once again.

"Time to serve it up!"

I gather in my power as I summon a large golden cooking pot as it appeared in the center of the room. I raised my arms up as they both held a pan and a spatula. I clink them together as the pieces of Popon magically floated up and was thrown into the boiling pot. I jump on top of it as I threw in some spices and other ingredients. I jump off in time as the pot begins to shake. Soon, just like a volcano, hundreds upon hundreds of food erupted from the golden pot as they flew all around the room. I do a little whirl as I twist my non-existing mustache.

"That's a spicy meata-ball!" I said comically.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Tuff said as he looks at my work.

"Another good job once again, Kirby." Tiff smiles.

I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh, well, you know. Just doing my daily routine."

Meanwhile, Dedede and Escargoon came out of their hiding spot as they look at the large pile of delicious looking food. Dedede was the first to go as he picks up a burger and gives it a bite. His eyes shined like stars as he takes in the taste.

"Whoo! This here is tasty! Kirby, you are a sure-fire chef!"

Everyone looks surprise by Dedede complimenting me as they too pick out a food of their choice from the pile. They all had the same reaction as they melt into the flavor.

"This is delicious." Tiff purred.

"My mouth feels like it is paradise." Tuff adds.

"I never knew this level of cuisine even existed." Escargoon wipes away a tear.

I even saw Meta Knight sneak a piece of sushi into his cloak when he thought no one was watching. Dedede comes over to me.

"Kirby, starting tomorrow, you will be in charge of gourmet grub at Castle Dedede!"

Kawasaki heard this and steps forward.

"B-But, what about me, Sire?"

"Give me that!" Dedede snatches the metal Kawasaki was wearing and gave it to me. "Starting tomorrow, you will be in charge of dish washing!"

Kawasaki did not like the news one bit as he breaks down and starts crying. Everyone else was too busy eating me creations to care for the groveling chef. I could just rub my head sheepishly at the little situation. I really didn't want to steal Kawasaki's used-to-be job, but lets face it. Compare to his cooking and mine, I win by a mile.

 _'I know this position isn't going to last long like my TV segment, but at least I could always use the money extra money. Plus, now I could always throw a feast for Cappy Town if Mayor Len allows it.'_

* * *

 **_Author's Notes:_**

 **Well, another day is saved by Chef Toby. What other adventures await for our hero? Fine out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!"!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Robodog

Well, as I probably mentioned before at some point, my position as Royal Chef did indeed not last long. For those that don't remember, I was given the job as King Dedede's personal chef after the battle with Popon. While I did not like serving that fatso, he does pay well. Though, all that stopped when he realized that he was spending to much on me and decided to fire me after 4 days of my service. I honestly wondered how much money he has because I believe all those monsters he orders were definitely not cheap.

As for Kawasaki, he went back to his restaurant serving his food to Cappies of Cappy Town. I'm not going to lie, I was half tempted to use my new Cook Kirby form to serve in my own establishment. A part of me was still mad at the orange chef for trying to roast my pink ass. However, the other part of me was taking some pity for Kawasaki as he wasn't exactly the sharpest knight in kitchen. Pun intended.

Anyway, things have gone quiet once again as the same routine was played out.

* * *

It was another as I was out and about hanging out with my friends. My soulmate, Miku finally decided to give her police training a rest as she hang out with us today. She is currently with Tiff as they were talking to each other. I was playing some sort of game with Tuff and his Cappy friends. Though, to be completely honest, I have no clue what kind of game were playing. I felt like they were changing the rules as we played.

"Come on, Kirby! You're still it! Come bring the can back to base!" Tuff yells.

I huff in a bit of annoyance as I pick up an old can and place it onto of a rock that was the base.

"That isn't the base! It's the big rock!" Spikehead scolded as he points at the said rock. "Can't you remember anything, Kirby!"

I growl. "Well, _I'm SORRY_ if I can't figure out your complicated game. Whatever happened to a simple game of tag?"

I pick up the can and place it onto its real spot.

"Okay! It's my turn to cap it!"

They all suddenly spread out and back away from the can. I follow their example and drew away from the metal cylinder.

"No, Kirby! Go back farther!" Spikehead instructed.

I follow the young Cappy's direction and took a few more steps back. Though, when I turn around, I was hit in the face by a flying can. I stagger backwards and lost my footing. I fell and tumble down a slope, and crashed into the trunk of a tree. Tiff and Miku saw my accident and came to my aid.

"Kirby, are you okay?!" Miku ask concerned.

I groan as I rub my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a tiny bit sore."

Tiff looks at the approaching group and glared at them.

"Kirby, get the can!" Tuff shouts from atop of the slope.

I look at the yellow boy miffed.

"No way! I'm done playing this little game of yours! The rules make no absolute sense!"

I'm freaking 17-years-old for Galaxia's sake, yet I'm playing with a bunch of little kids that are way younger than me. Tiff is an exception though as she is more mature than the rest.

"You guys need to cut it out and give Kirby some slack." Tiff tries to defend me.

"Hey, he fell!" Tuff replies. "It's not our fault!"

"Don't blame us that Kirby is clumsy." Honey adds.

"Me? Clumsy? You're one to talk, Honey. I saw you trip over and land in a pond the other day." I retort.

Honey looks away blushing.

"All of you aren't being fair." Tiff continues. "Kirby is way older than all of us. He is practically an adult. They usually don't play with anyone younger than them."

They all look at each other before turning away.

"Let Kirby go hang out with the other adults then." Iro said.

"Kirby isn't fun anyway." Spikehead says last as they all walk away.

I was about to say something, but decided against it. They are not worth arguing over with.

"Welp, there goes my afternoon." I grumble. "I don't even know why I bother. I got better things to do."

Miku turns to me. "I know you don't really mean that, Toby. You get pretty bored easily."

"Yeah, I won't deny that. Though, what am I suppose to do? I know Tuff and the others are my friends and all, but sometimes I wish they would be a little less childish be more like Tiff. Smart and really mature."

I notice Tiff look away with a tint of red on her cheeks. I get up from the ground I was laying on the whole time.

"Well, now that all that is over, I'm going over to Curio's place. See you two later."

I turn and took off into the direction of the history Cappy's home.

* * *

 _ **Miku's POV**_

I watch as my soulmate leaves. It was now just me and Tiff.

"Poor, Toby. I wish there was something we could do." I said.

"Couldn't you spend some time with Toby." Tiff asks.

"Well, yeah. Though, not very often. We may be the same person, but we do have different interests. Especially now that I'm training to be a police officer."

"By the way, how is that going anyway."

I smile. "It's going really great actually. Chief Bookem was surprised that I'm a quick learner. He said would be able to graduate in a month or so when he's done with the paper work."

"Why take that long?"

I give her a deadpan look. It took a second before she realizes what I meant and too share the same face.

"Dedede." We both said.

"I honestly don't know why Dedede is so against Toby. From what I've learned, Toby didn't do anything illegal."

"Dedede doesn't care about the law." Tiff scoffs. "He wants Toby gone because he came to his kingdom without his say. Like that really matters. Dedede is really greedy jerk."

"I guess." I said. "Anyway, were are getting a bit off track. What are we going to do with Toby? He needs someone to play with. Maybe like a pet."

Tiff perks up at this. "Miku, that's a great idea! We'll get Toby pet of his own."

"I thought there wasn't any pet stores in Cappy Town."

She shook her head. "Don't worry. I have an idea for that."

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

It has been a few hours since I left the group and went to visit Professor Curio. At first, I wanted to make it quick as I was planning on making burgers for me and Miku when I get back home. However, that ship left when me and Curio got into a long history session. Unaware of the time, we both spent hours telling more and more about each other's history. Curio told more of Cappy History while I told him of Earth's.

"Hmm... these humans you speak of sound fascinating." Curio commented. "I would never would of thought such civilization would gone through so much in the past."

I shrug. "Well, humans adapt. That is what any other society would do when trying to thrive forward."

"I'm still more curious about their technological advancements. To be able to land on the moon sounds amazing."

"It sure does." I look over at the clock on the wall. "Oh! I didn't realize what time it is."

I down the cup of tea Curio made for us, pick up my satchel, and head for the exit.

"It was nice talking with you Curio."

"You're always welcome to come back to my shop, Kirby. I enjoy our history lessons."

I nod and proceed to leave the building. Though, as I only made it to the trail leading back to my house, the familiar sourly bird known as Tokkori shows up.

"There you are, Kirby. I've been looking all over you." He said as he lands on my head.

"What for?" I ask.

"Tiff sent me to go and get you. She has something to show you at the castle."

I raise a brow.

 _'Huh, I wonder what it is.'_

"Alright then." I reach into my satchel and pull out a feather. "I better not keep her waiting."

* * *

After a quick flight to the castle in my Wing Kirby form, I was standing outside on the balcony. I go over to the double glass doors and knock. Soon enough, the blonde herself opens it.

"There you are, Toby." She greets me. "Glad you made it on such short notice."

"Well, when you need me, you need me." I drop my form. "Speaking of which, what do you need me for? Tokkori said you had something to show me?"

She nods. "Yep. Just come on in."

I obey and walk inside. When I enter the living room, I see Tiff's family all together around a box in the center. Tiff walks to their side and clears her throat.

"Well, Kirby. This is a present from us." She gestures to the brown box.

Tiff opens said box and pulls out, to my surprise, a robotic toy dog. Its supposedly coat was colored brown while the blank glass eyes, and plastic ears and tail were colored red.

 _'They bought me a toy?'_ I thought. _'Not that I don't appreciate the gift, but they do know I'm a little too old for this kind of thing, right?'_

While I was still examining the fake K-9, Tiff pulls out a set of batteries.

"Now we put in the batteries."

Tiff takes the batteries out of its pack and puts them in the battery slots, which were in the toy dog's butt.

 _'Why there of all places?_ _'_

Tiff closes the hatch and looks at the instructions that came with it.

"Pull the tail once to activate all functions in your electronic pet." She reads. "Okay, then."

Tiff proceeds and pull onto the plastic tail. A small beep sounds off. All of us get closer curiously. Though a moment of silence later, the toy dog barks, startling us. With of look of surprises, we approach again.

"Remarkable." Sir Ebrum comments as the toy dog comes to life with its eyes glowing blue.

The dog looks around at all of us until it looks at me. It stares at me for a moment until the blue light from its eyes fade and was replaced with black digital eyes.

"Arf! Arf!"

The dog then pounce in front of me and then starts nuzzling me. I was completely surprised by the situation. I honestly didn't think a toy dog would be this life like compared to the so-called toy pets back on earth.

"Uh? Good boy?" I said awkwardly as I pet the plastic K-9. "Tiff, not that I'm ungrateful or anything like that, but why did you guys got me this?"

"It was both me and Miku's idea. When thought that if we could get you a pet, you will have someone to play and maybe even train with. We hope you like it."

I look back at the little puppy in front of me and grin as it jumps around wanting to play.

"You know what? I do like it. Though, I'm going to give him a name. What do you say, boy? Do you want a name?"

"Arf! Arf!" He barks excitedly.

"Alright then, how about Sparky?"

The puppy stops moving and shakes his head. My eyes widen a bit at how advance the AI is. This little toy can actually thing for themselves. I wonder what company it came from to be this good. They must make a killing in their products.

"Oh, uh, okay then. What about... Dusty?"

 _*Shakes Head_

"Ember?"

 _*Shakes Head_

"Megatron!"

 _*Pauses... Shakes Head_

"So much for references." I muttered. "Alright, how about... Onix?"

The puppy thinks for a second before he actually nods.

"Okay, then. You're name for now on is Onix."

"Arf!"

"This is really fun to watch." Tiff said, handing me a glass of cider as her and the others had their own drink. "Well, Kirby. We are glad that you like your gift. Now, how about you join us for dinner."

"I would like that."

* * *

It was the next day as me and my new pet, Onix were at and about taking a walk. To be honest, I never had an actually real life pet before back on Earth. I did like the idea of having to own a pet cat or dog, but never gotten around to asking my mom about it. Though, I guess I have to starts somewhere. Just never thought of doing it in another dimension. What are the odds?

"-and then, when we came around the corner, we got jumpscared by one of the students. I ended up punching them in the face in fright by accident."

"Arf!"

Onix does make a good listener when I want to talk to somebody. I was just retelling the time when me and my friend Mary visited an haunted house our school put together on Halloween.

"Aft! Arf!" Onix suddenly blocks my path as his tail shakes.

"What that, boy? You want to play tag?"

"Arf!"

"Aright, then." I take his little nose and took off running. "You're it!"

I laugh happily as Onix runs after me behind. We both ran for a while until I ran out of breath. Onix come around and tackles me to the ground. He barks in victory.

"Alright, alright. You got me. Good boy." I chuckle as I pet my dog.

Just then, Tokkori comes flying to us from the tree we were near.

"Well, Kirby. Looks like that computerized dog got the better of you. But you can't let it walk all over you. Soon, it'll start disobeying you. You need to show who's boss."

Before I could react, the little bird flies over to Onix and starts jabbing his beak at him. Onix did not like it one bit as he runs off with Tokkori still pecking at him.

"Now, what just a minute, Tokkori! Knock it off!" I yell angrily as I follow.

When I catch up to the two, I find Onix quivering in a pond down a slope. Tokkori was laughing his damn feathers off at his little stunt.

"I sure showed him! That's how you use discipline- AHH!"

I didn't let him finish as I sucked him into my mouth and star-spit him away. Tokkori hits the trunk of a tree nearby.

"That wasn't cool, Tokkori!" I glared. "Onix is my dog. I'll treat him my way, not yours!"

Tokkori recovers from his little bird-handling.

"Fine! That's the last time this bird helps you out!"

"Help? I didn't ask for your help! I never did!" I turn to Onix as he gets out of the water. "Come on, Onix! Let's go!"

Onix shakes off the water before he runs to my side. I give the bird one last look before me and my little friend went off.

"You two deserve each other!" I hear Tokkori shout out sourly.

* * *

After that little incident was over with, I decided that I want to show Onix around. We are currently heading in the direction of Wispy Woods. I figure I would introduce Onix to the guardian of the forest. I could also show him to the pack of wolves I met last time.

"Alright, Onix. When we get to the forest, I want you to stay close to-"

Just then, an acorn fell in the middle of our path. I was about to ignore it when a squirrel came in and pick it up.

"Arf! Arf!"

Onix pounces forward and starts chasing the little animal.

"Onix! Come back here!" I call out as I give chase.

We ran off into another path that leads to an upcoming stream. I see up ahead that the squirrel jump and ran along a fallen log that planked over the stream. Onix tries to follow it, but ends up slipping and falling into the rapids.

"Oh, no! ONIX!"

I kick it to overdrive and sprinted alongside the stream.

"Arf! Arf!" Onix barks in distress.

"I'm coming, boy!" I shouted as I was digging into my satchel.

Though, before I would pull anything out, I trip over a rock and drop my bag. I look ahead to see Onix going further away from me. Panicking, I ditch the bag and began inhaling the water. Onix got caught in the water currents and was pulled out of the water and into my waiting arms.

"Thank, Galaxia you're okay, Onix!" I said petting the puppy.

"Arf!"

Before I could scold the dog for running off, I flashed before I changed to my new form. I was wearing an elegant golden crown with an actual jet of water spouting out like a fountain. Bits of mist were spraying all around me like that of a waterfall.

"Whoa, this is new." I said look at my reflection in the stream. "I didn't even mean to turn into this form. I guess this is Water Kirby?"

"Arf?"

"Yeah. I surprise too." I shake my head before look at Onix crossed. "Now, Onix, I'm still not happy about you running off like that. You could of gotten hurt, or worse."

Onix lowers his head a bit in shame. My gaze softens as I sigh.

"Look, you just need to be more careful. Especially around water for now on as you're not built to swim. I really don't want to have to put you on a leash. I prefer you to be free range."

Onix barks as if saying, 'I'm sorry. I'll be good.'.

"Well, come on then. I still want to go to Wispy Woods."

With that said, we continue on our way to our original destination.

* * *

A little time later, and we finally made it to what I think is the outskirts. I'm not sure as I sometimes get mix up between one regular forest for Wispy's.

"Alright, I think this is the place." I said. "Now, Onix, remember what I said earlier about- Whoa!"

Just when I was about to lecture Onix about forest traveling safety, I see something amazing. In front of me and Onix is a patch of pineapples. All of them ripe and ready to be picked.

"Huh, I never seen wild pineapples before." I said as I pluck a big one from it's stem. "Don't mind if I do. It's not everyday you come across a patch of fresh wild fruit in the wilderness."

Before I could take a bite out of the fruit, something very surprising happened. Onix grabs the pineapple from grasp and places it on the ground upright. Then, he suddenly went Wolverine and extends a set of very sharp claws from his paws before cutting off the top part of the fruit. Onix retracts the very sharp tools and pulls out a little drill from his mouth and starts drilling the inside of pineapple. A moment later, he offers me freshly made pineapple juice.

"Arf!" He barks as if what he did was normal.

I just stare dumbfounded as I take a hold of my drink.

 _'Okay. I could understand about Onix' AI programming to be advance since technology here is a bit more advance, but... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!'_

I finally came to a conclusion that Onix is no normal toy. I mean, what kind of _toy_ has very sharp claws and a drill of all thing?! Something wasn't right. Onix must be a drone of some kind because as cute and friendly as my dog is, he is definitely no child-safe.

 _'Tiff said that Onix is a toy pet. Perhaps Gengu might know something. I'll have to pay him a visit.'_ I thought as I take a sip of my pineapple juice before perking up. _'Although, it wouldn't hurt to hold off on that for a little while. Onix does make some good juice.'_

 ** _Rustle Rustle_**

Before I could enjoy my fruity cup of juice, Tuff and his Cappy friends came out of the bushes near us.

"Kirby, we want pineapple juice too!" Tuff demanded.

"Yeah. You had enough." Iro said trying to take my drink.

"What are you talking about? I just took a sip from this! Get your own!" I denied as I held my drink tighter.

Though, a sudden blast of pineapple juice was shot out of nowhere and sends the drink flying away. We all turn to see that it was Onix who sent to opposing projectile.

"Hey! What gives?!" Tuff said.

Onix ignores him as he sends another spray of fruit juice all over him and the others. Soon, they were drench in sticky juice.

"Arf! Arf!" Onix barks, happy with his accomplishment.

"You'll regret this!" Tuff yells at Onix.

"So will you, Kirby!" Spikehead adds as they all walk away from me and Onix.

"You guys deserve it you greedy little buggers!" I shout back. "Geeze, if they wanted some, they could of just asked instead of forcing it."

"Arf!"

"I have no idea what you really are or what you can actually do, Onix. But I need to get to the bottom of it."

Though, just as I said that, I notice of how dark it was getting. Seems we have been out on our little adventure longer than what I planned.

"However, I'll have to do it tomorrow. Come on, Onix. Let's go home."

"Arf!"

* * *

Back at house, me and Miku were talking about our day after eating some steak I cooked for dinner. As usual, Miku was talking about her training at the police station, and getting to know more of the Cappies in Cappy Town. Though, she was more interested in my day as I told her what happened on me and Onix' adventure. Though, she had the same reaction when I told her off Onix'... additional accessories.

"This does sound suspicious, Toby." Miku said sitting on a cushion she bought. "I may not know about this world like you, but I even I think it's not normal for a company to sell something like this to the public."

"That's the thing, Miku." I said from my spot on the bed. "I think Onix might be one of a kind."

"Well, for whatever the reason, I'll take look at this and investigate. Something doesn't feel right with that dog."

We turn to see Onix playing with a red rubber ball Miku bought from the same toy store.

"Alright, I'll take Onix out tomorrow while you do your little police work." I said getting into the blanket of my bed.

"That's fine. Just be careful, Toby."

Miku goes to the light switch that was near a ladder that leads to her room.

"Goodnight, Toby." Miku said flicking the lights out and going down the hole.

"Goodnight, Miku." I said getting comfortable. "Come on, Onix."

Onix stops his playing and jumps into bed with me. He circles around before laying down peacefully as he goes into... sleep mode I guess?

 _'I could get use to this.'_ I thought as I close my eyes and slowly slip into the dream world.

* * *

 _ **Miku's POV**_

After having some breakfast with Toby, I made my way into town to conduct my investigation on Onix. Right now, I'm at Tuggle's and Gengu's store as I see other Cappy customers were shopping. Adults buying produces while kids where playing around at the toy section. Speaking of toy section, I see Gengu putting up some boxes on the shelves. I make my way over to him.

"Good morning, Gengu." I greeted.

"Oh, morning, Miku." He greets back. "If you're looking to by them anime action figures, I have the box in the back."

I blush a bit as I try to keep my composer. Lately, I've been really getting into anime when Toby told me about them after showing his drawings. I secretly keep some mangas under my bed back at the house.

"Uh, as interesting as it sound, I'll have to pass. Though, I need to talk to you about something."

"Really? Well, what's on you mind?"

"I'm actually conducting an investigation on Onix."

"Onix?"

"That's the name of the toy dog me and Tiff bought."

"Oh, well, I'll try to give some answers, Miku. Though, I won't be much of help."

I raise a brow. "Why is that, Gengu?"

"Because even I don't know where Onix came from."

That raises some questions.

"What do you mean you don't know? I thought you would of ordered it for your store."

"Well, not exactly. It just appeared out of nowhere a few days ago in the store room with the other boxes."

"Could I see the box it came in?"

"Sure, I was just about to throw it away anyway way."

Gengu goes into the back before coming back out with a white box.

"Does it say what company it comes from?" I ask.

"Nope. The only brand marking on this is this symbol."

I take a closer look at the said symbol. It was a purple silhouette of a skinny figure. Though, something about this symbol felt unnatural. As if my instincts are telling me to keep away.

"You sure you don't know where it came from?"

"Yeah. I have no clue."

I stroke my chin thoughtfully before backing away.

"Thank you for the help, Gengu. It might not be much, but it does shed some light on the matter."

"No problem, Miku. Glad to be of help."

I nod before I go and leave the store.

 _'I'll have to do some research on that symbol. Hopefully, I could decipher this mystery.'_

I straighten my signature white bow before heading off into the direction of Biblio's Bookstore.

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

Man, today was a lot of fun. I spent the whole day playing with my little friend, Onix. We've done plenty of things. I've taught Onix a few basic dog tricks, how to cross the street, and to cut fruit midair with his Wolverine claws. That last part was not necessary, but it was cool to have a fruit ninja. Ha!

Right now, it was night time as me and Onix were relaxing near the shores of the beach. A campfire was build as it flicker in the night, providing light and heat.

"Wow. Today was a lot fun."

"Arf! Arf!" Onix barks in agreement.

"You know, I never thought it would be this fun to have a pet. I wonder why I never gotten around to getting one back on Earth."

 ** _Vroom!_**

Me and Onix were startled by the sound of engines going off. We turn to see both King Dedede and Escargoon coming our way in their tank. My eyes widen as I tackle Onix out of they just in time as the goons plow through our little campground, destroying the campfire and logs I've gathered to use as seats.

"Onix, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

"Arf!" He replies, seemingly not damaged.

"Oh, thank Galaxia." I turn to the direction of the goons that parked a distances away. "Hey! Watch where you're going you fatso!"

They seem to now hear me as they just look at us through some binoculars.

 _'Great, now Dedede is interested in Onix.'_

"Come on, Onix. Let's go home."

"Arf!"

I reach into my satchel and pick out a feather before turning Wing Kirby. I pick up Onix and flew us all the way back to the house. Just as I enter after dispelling my form, I see Miku standing in the middle of the room with a book in her grasp. She was looking at us with what seems like a look of both concern and... caution?

"Hey, Miku." I greeted. "Is there something wrong-"

"Toby." She interrupts. "We need to talk."

* * *

I was in complete shock as stare out the window where the moon was shining. Miku told me about her investigation on Onix and she found something shocking. It turns out, Onix is actually a product from Nightmare Enterprises. I know very well that anything that comes from Nightmare's business is not to be taken lightly.

"This is... this can't be..." I said in denial.

"I'm sorry, Toby." Miku tries to comfort. "But we need to get rid of Onix. I know you are getting close to him, but we can't risk him hurting you."

"But... But he hasn't done anything wrong. He has Wolverine claws for Galaxia sake! Yet, he didn't try anything."

"That maybe, but he might just be trying to gain your trust before he strikes you down. I like Onix too, but he needs to go."

I was torn. On one hand, I have another potential robot monster I will have to destroy like I did with Slice'n Splice. On the other... well, I have no clue on what to do.

"We can't get rid of Onx. He may be a monster, but... I believe we can change him."

"Change him?"

"Yeah! He's a robot, right? So, we can just reprogram him to be good."

"Do you even know about tech?"

"No, I've only handled TV's and TV equipment before. However, I might know someone who could help."

"Toby-"

"Miku, please..." I said nearly in a desperate tone.

Miku closes her eyes in though before she finally gives in.

"Alright, Toby. We can keep, Onix. However, if he does something to put you in danger, then we'll have no choice but to put him down."

I sigh in relief. "Don't worry. I'm going to change him for the better."

Miku goes to the ladder to her room.

"I just hope you can, Toby. I really do."

* * *

It was another day as me and Onix were having another stroll. Miku has already left to do her daily morning jogs while our neighbor Tokkori... well, I don't really care much for the little prick. I'm still mad at his behavior the other day. Anyway, me and Onix were close to the mayor's sheep farm as we walk along the path.

"You ever wonder what it would be like to wield magic?"

I was also just asking random questions that I thought of in my head.

"Arf!" Onix replies.

"Yeah, I mean, would your stamina go down per spell, or is it based on will power? So many questions."

I honestly have no clue at what I'm doing. I said that I would change Onix to be good, but so far, he's been well behaved. Sure, there was that incident with Tuff and his friends with the whole pineapple argument, but they deserved it. I thought of taking Onix to Professor Curio since he was not only a Cappy of history, but also one of science. I've learn that from one of our history lessons long ago.

"Hey, uh, Onix?" I said just a tad bit nervous.

"Arf?"

"I have been meaning to talk to you about something. I know you can understand me. So, I need you to be honest."

"Arf!"

"Alright." I take breath and calm myself. "I was wondering if you actually are a mon-"

 ** _Vroom!_**

I interrupted by a familiar vehicle. I sigh as I see King Dedede and Escargoon come speed right to us and stop a few feet away.

"Oh my, Galaxia. What do you idiots want now?" I asks irritably.

"Don't you call me an idiot!" Dedede shouts.

"And we want that robot toy dog of yours!" Escargoon adds.

I look between them and Onix before shaking my head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to deny your request."

"I wasn't requesting, I am demanding! Give it here!" Dedede yells.

"And my answer is still no!"

"Hmph! Too bad. Guess I'll have to do this my way."

Before I could say anything else, Dedede takes aim with his cannon and fires. I couldn't react in time as me and Onix were flung a few feet away from the blast.

"Onix! Run!" I commanded.

"Not so fast!" Escargoon said.

A robotic arm pops out of the tanks compartment from the back and snatches the little toy dog up.

"Arf! Arf!" Onix barks as he was thrown into his little prison.

"Onix, NO!" I said trying to get up.

"Onix, yes!" Dedede laughs. "See you on the flip side, Kirby!"

Just when I was about to fight for my friend, Dedede pulls out a bomb from the tank and throws it. The weapons explodes in my face and I was thrown back many feet away. The last thing I see is the goons driving off with some storm clouds coming above.

* * *

 _It was dark all around me as rain poured over me. Lighting flashed with a bang following after. I look at myself to see that I was human again._

 _"Where am I?" I ask no one. "Is this the Mystery Room again?"_

 _"Arf! Arf!"_

 _I heard the sound of familiar barking. I look around frantically._

 _"Onix!? Where are you?!" I call out. "Come on, boy!"_

 _"Arf! Aft! Aft!"_

 _I trace to where the sound was coming from, and soon, I see my little friend._

 _"Onix! There you are! Come here, boy!"_

 _Onix complies as he starts running to me. As I stand there with open arms, I notice something very off. As Onix runs towards me, his happy innocent expression turns dark as he glares at me. Not to mention, his eyes are glowing menacingly red._

 _ **"Bark! Bark!"**_

 _Onix's little barks tune deep and more robotic instead of his usual cute normal ones. What makes it more scary is that his teeth were showing as they were razor sharp looking._

 _"Wait a second! Hold on, Onix- ARGHH!"_

 _When Onix comes close enough, he leaps and bites down on my arm very hard. To the point that he was drawing a lot of blood and breaking bones. I desperately try to shake the dangerous dog off._

 _"ONIX, PLEASE STOP! LET GO!"_

 _I punch the dog in the face multiple times until I was able to throw it away from me. I clench my arm as I wither in pain. My arm was completely torn to shred as blood was dripping._

 ** _"GGRRRR!"_**

 _I turn to see where I threw Onix. Though, he was not the same as before. Now, he looked like a more vicious robotic version of his formal self as he is the size of a direwolf! Onix looks at me with murder in his gaze._

 _"Onix..." I pleaded weakly. "Please... Please don't do this..."_

 _Onix pauses his advances as he looks at me. He looks at me with mix emotions. It went from anger, to troubled, to confused, then finally, sadness? Onix whimpers at me as he looks at my massive arm injury._

 _"Hey... Hey, it's okay, Onix." I said trying to fight back the pain. "It was just a mistake. I'm not mad at you."_

 _I take a cautious step forward, but Onix steps away still whimpering._

 _"I know you're really a good boy, Onix. Please... Just let me help you."_

 ** _BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

 _Suddenly, Onix's red eyes started blinking while a beeping noise was echoing. Onix whimpers loudly before he turns and runs away from me._

 _"Onix? Wait! Where are you going-"_

 ** _KABOOM!_**

 _Just as Onix was running away from me, he suddenly explodes into a thousand pieces. The blast was strong enough knock me off my feet. i look on at the flaming crater of where Onix used to be._

 _"...No..."_

 _"Kirby..."_

 _I suddenly heard my name. The one saying it sounds familiar._

 _"Hello?!" I call a back._

 _"Kirby!"_

 _I look around as I feel the whole world around me was disappearing._

 _"KIRBY!"_

* * *

"Kirby!"

I woke up to the sensation of someone shaking me.

"Wha... What?" I said as I rub my face.

"Kirby, are you okay?"

I take in my surround as I see Tiff, Tuff, and Miku by my side. It was also raining as it pours over us.

"Guys, what are you guys here?" I ask as I get up.

"Miku came to us and told us everything about Onix." Tiff answered. "We were worried about you since you were alone with that thing. I see we made the right call in looking for you."

I look at myself as I am back to my pink self. Though, I was covered in cuts, bruises, and a bit of ashes from Dedede's bomb from earlier.

"We need to find that dog, Kirby." Miku said sounding serious. "We have to destroy it."

"You can't do that!" I protested.

"Kirby, Miku told me that you were going to somehow turn that dog good. But look what that got you."

"That wasn't his fault! It was Dedede's!"

"Which makes it all the more reason we need to stop it!" Tiff yells back. "When Dedede finds out that it is from Nightmare Enterprises, he will send it to destroy you!"

"He wouldn't hurt me!"

"You don't look certain." Tuff points out.

I hate to admit it, but was sort of right. That dream still has me shaken up. I can almost feel the soreness coming to my arm. It felt so real.

"Look, I'm going to go find my friend! Whether with or without your help!"

I turn and took off to the direction of Castle Dedede. If I could guess, then Dedede has Onix locked up somewhere in the castle.

"Kirby!"

I was suddenly stopped in my track by Tiff.

"Kirby, you need to stay away from that monster! It is very dangerous!"

"HE IS NOT DANGEROUS! HE IS MY FRIEND!" I shouted loudly.

Tiff was taken back from my tone as she took a step back. I angered face soften a little big as I fought back tears.

"Onix is my friend, Tiff." I sniffled. "I won't abandon him. I think, no, I KNOW he is good. I just need to talk to him."

I go around Tiff and continue my way to the castle. I get to hill top and shout as load as I can.

"ONIIXX!"

* * *

 ** _Onix' POV_**

I have been built for a specific task. That task was to destroy my assigned target. I have pull off a few in the past. It pleased my superiors when I do a good job in my work. Though there was one target that I was having difficulty with.

That target is known as the last Star Warrior, Kirby.

I mission was suppose to be simple. Get adopted, gain my _owner's_ trust, then eliminate them as I was tasked to do. However, there is something about Kirby, or as the blue one have been calling him, Toby that is not working with me. I've done my job countless times with the same results, but something wasn't right. For some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to Toby.

I just couldn't.

Perhaps there is something wrong with my processing. Maybe one of my circuit chip was damaged when the aggresive yellow bird known as Tokkori pushed me into the pond days ago.

Or maybe... there is something else not natural.

As if there is something forming within me that I can't fully explain. During the time when I was gaining Toby's trust, he has treated me differently then the rest of my previous targets. He actually treated me like I was actually real dog. Not just a piece of plastic. Toby treated me with respect and played with me with more energy like I actually wanted to play instead of seemingly programmed to like a normal toy.

When the blue one, documented as Miku, has discovered my origin, I was about to initiate my combat protocol and eliminate both her and Toby. However, Toby has defended me and actually kept me within his home instead of setting on _putting me down_. I was torn. I didn't know what to feel. But whatever reason, something kept me from just finishing the job when he was asleep.

 _'What am I to do? I must do my job and destroy Toby, but... at what cost?'_

I think I'm starting to get the word, 'Friendship'. Well, I already knew the definition. What I meant is I _feel_ what friendship is, and you know what? I like it. I like it very much. Though, I know I can't go back to my superiors without finishing my task. But I also can't destroy my one and only true friend.

 _'Oh, what situation I've put myself into. If I kill Toby, I will regret it for the rest of my life. If I go back empty handed, then I will surely be disassembled and checked what is wrong with me, thus killing ME.'_

"Onix!"

Huh, it seems Toby has finally regain consciousness from that blow. Perhaps it is time for me to head on back. Oh wait, that's right. I'm still in this cage. Not not to worry. This is NME brand monster proof containment unit. This will not be difficult to break through for me.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

I ran as fast as I could to Castle Dedede. I have no idea of how I was going to get Onix back, but I had to think of something. I may be strong when it comes to fighting, but going against an entire army of Waddle Dees might be too much for me to handle. Not to mention, I have no power-ups for me to use. I am on my own.

"Maybe if I'm careful enough, I could sneak past Dedede's defenses-"

"Arf! Arf!"

I stop my running when I heard a familiar barking. I look closely up ahead to see-

"Onix?!"

"Arf!" I see him running to me.

"Oh thank, Galaxia you're okay!"

I was so happy that Onix has escaped Dedede's clutches. You know those scenes where a boy reunites with their dog in the movies, well, that's what I'm feeling right now.

"Don't worry, boy! Everything is going to be alright-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Just when things looked like their were patching back together, it just went back to being bad. When I was close enough to embrace Onix, we were once again blown away from each other. I look up from the ground to where that blast came from. My eyes widen when I see it was King Dedede and Escargoon. Though, that wasn't what surprised me. What got me was the hundreds, or even thousands of Waddle Dees that were behind the goons. They all were carrying spears, nets, batons, and even net launchers. I even see some cannons at the ready.

"That mutt is mine!" Dedede shouts before pointing at us. "GO!"

The Waddle Dees comply as they all charge right to us. Though, when a group came close to Onix, he springs up and starts barking furiously at them. They stopped as they took cautious steps back as they point their weapons defensively.

"Onix! Come on! We need to get out of here!"

I would like to fight off Dedede's soldiers, but I am at a huge disadvantage without any powers to assist me. Onix looks at me for a moment before complying.

"Don't let them escape!" Escargoon orders the troops.

However, it was too late as me and Onix were already a good distances away.

* * *

Well, we have been running for some time now. Me and Onix manage to hide from the search party that is after us. The stormy rain finally subsided as it was now around dusk. Right now, were at the cliff side near the coast as we both watch the golden sunset together.

"I'm still glad that you're back, Onix." I smiled.

"Arf!"

"I don't know what we are going to do. I know Dedede will try to hunt us down in Dreamland, but I'm sure I can think of something."

"Kirby!"

Me and Onix turn to see Miku and my two friends. Though, Miku was actually in her Sword Miku form. She is wearing a red Link hat and wield a silver sword. That gave me a bad feeling of what's to come.

"Kirby, we're glad that you're okay." Tiff said "Look, I know that you want to save Onix, but no matter how cute he looks, he is still very dangerous!"

I sigh irritably. "How many times do I have to say it? I'm not giving him up!"

Tiff and Miku look at each other before nodding. Miku steps forward sword in hand.

"I don't want to do this, Kirby." Miku said sadly. "But this is for your own safety. You're too important to die."

I however don't back down as I take a defensive stance.

"Please, Kirby... Just step aside and I'll make it quick."

 ** _Crumble!_**

It seems Onix took a wrong step as a weak part of the cliff edge gave away. Onix barks in distress as falls into the ocean.

"ONIX!" I shouted as I jump and dive after my friend.

"KIRBY!" My friends and soulmate yelled.

I paid them no attention as I fight against the strong waves crashing over me.

* * *

 ** _Onix' POV_**

I will have to be honest, out of all the missions I've been through, this one takes the cake. I never would of thought that I would be in this situation. I have probably said that already, but it seems to this one is getting worse. Luckily though, I have a built in hovering sequence that is allowing me to stay afloat.

 **INCOMING CALL**

Oh, I was afraid of this.

 **Onix:**

 _ **"This is NME K-9 Unit #658. I read you loud and clear."**_

 **?:**

 ** _"Hey there little buddy. How is your mission going?"_**

 **Onix:**

 _ **"Well... I'm afraid that it is a no go, Sir."**_

 ** _?:_**

 ** _"Oh? Why is that?"_**

 **Onix:**

 _ **"I'm afraid I've overestimated my target, Sir. I will have to return to base."**_

 **?:**

 _ **"(Chuckles) Actually, there has been a change in plan you little runt."**_

 **Onix:**

 _ **"Uh, excuse me, Sir?"**_

 **?:**

 _ **"Don't you pretend I haven't been checking on the video feeds. You are becoming attached this Star Warrior."**_

 **Onix:**

 _ **"I...I know I am, Sir. But if you just let me-"**_

 **?:**

 ** _"I'm afraid to inform you that you are no longer need in NME you runt. You're going soft. With the enemy of our business no less. However, there is one last action you can perform before departing."_**

Before I could ask what is was, I feel my systems taking over as my self-destruct sequence activated.

 **Onix:**

 _ **"Sir, please! I beg of you! Just let me continue on my-"**_

 **?:**

 _ **"I'm afraid that is all the time we have. Have a nice day, valued customer. (Chuckles Mockingly)"**_

 _ **CALL CLOSED**_

I start to panic as I try to shut down my self-destruct sequence. Though, it was no use as my superiors have locked down my system. Which is bad because I see Toby swimming his way towards me.

 _'I'm sorry, Toby.'_

Before I start to lose hope, my earlier captor, or as documented NME client #345849 King Dedede, is coming our way in a speed boat. Suddenly, I calculated a new plan. It will cost my life, but it will save Toby's.

 _'It has been nice knowing you Toby. I will always treasure our moments together, even if it was short. Goodbye... my friend.'_

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

After a few minutes of tiresome swimming, I finally made it to Onix.

"Onix, I'm so happy that you're okay!" I said hugging my dog.

Though, a closer inspection, I see that his eyes were blinking as a beeping noise was sounding off. My eyes widen in realization.

 _'No... it can't be.'_

But it was as even Onix' eyes showed digital numbers that were counting down. It says that there was 16 seconds left.

"Onix, you have to fight it! You don't need to do this!" I said desperately trying to knock some senses. "I know you're a good dog. More than that. You're a good friend."

Onix didn't say anything as tears actually started pouring from his glass eyes. Some were threatening to come out of mine too if the waters weren't washing them away.

"We got him now!"

I turn to see King Dedede and Escargoon coming our way with a net ready. Before I could react, Onix suddenly jumps out and right into Dedede's net as all three of them sped off. All I can do is watch helplessly as Onix' demise was about to come.

"...No..." I whispered.

 _ **KABOOM!**_

"AAAHH!"

It finally came as Onix blew up in a big explosion. It destroyed Dedede's boat and sent him and Escargoon flying into the waters.

 _'I can't believe it... Onix is gone.'_ I thought as cried silently.

As if the universe wants to rub it in, a broken ear piece of Onix lands in front of me. I pick it up and held it tight.

"I'll never forget you my friend."

* * *

 _ **Miku's POV**_

It has been hours since Onix' demise. Toby has not been taking it well as he has spent hours sitting in the beach looking in the distances. The moon being the only light shining over him with many stars sparkling as well. Me, Tiff, and Tuff were a distances away looking at Toby with sympathy.

"Tiff... do you think that dog... was a monster?" Tuff asks.

"Now will never now." Tiff sighs.

"But even if it was, it was actually Kirby's friend as it never hurt him. I see that now." I added.

"Tiff, Tuff, Miku..."

We all turn to see Gengu of all Cappy coming to us. He was holding some sort of squirrel/hedgehog robot toy. It had the same color scheme as Onix.

"Hey, were did you get that one?" Tuff questions.

"Uh, I wanted to make Kirby another pet." Gengu looks at Kirby who was still looking at the sea. "But nothing can replace the friend he lost."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kirby will keep Onix inside his heart." Tiff said with a little smile.

I look at Toby before going over to his side. I see that he still had one of Onix' piece in his hands. I sigh as I fiddle with my white bow.

"Hey, Toby... I just wanted to say that I'm-"

"It's okay, Miku." He stops me. "I know you were trying to protect me. I won't hold it against."

I look down for a moment before going over and giving my soulmate a hug, to which he returns.

"I don't want to fight like that again." I said with a tear coming from my eye.

"Me neither."

We both held each other for who knows how long. Though, one thing is for sure. We will always have each other.

* * *

 _ **Third Person View**_

Far away deep within space is an extremely large scaled space station. It could house at least half a planet as its occupants spend their time creating and selling dreaded monsters throughout the galaxy. It is the infamous base known as Nightmare Enterprises. Deep within the bowels of the corporation is the enemy of the entire galaxy. He is the one and only, Nightmare.

"How did the mission on Pop Star go?" Nightmare asks. "Did that Star Warrior met his end?"

The person he is talking to is one of his top salesmen in NME. This one is named Tim.

"I'm afraid the mission was a failure, Sir." Tim answered. "The little runt of a K-9 Unit refused to follow orders and managed to save the enemy's life."

Nightmare growled as he clutches his bony fist.

"Curses! Another plot foiled."

"However, we did pick up something very interesting you might want to see."

Nightmare looks closely as a monitor appears. It reveals to the monster maker of Onix' encounters with Kirby. Nightmare has caught something strange. There was another figure that looks like Kirby, but is apparently female and is blue. What else is strange is that when Kirby is alone, he is referred as Toby instead.

"Hmm... something is not right. I don't know what, but there is definitely something going on that I'm not aware of." Nightmare said rubbing his chin.

"What should we do about this?" Tim asks, ready to take orders.

"I want a crew sent to Pop Star and set up a base at the edge of Dreamland. I want them to keep an eye out on what is going on."

"I know just the person to put in charge of the mission."

Tim goes over to the large computer and starts typing something. After a few moments, a figure comes out of an elevator that is nearby. This new person was a tall bipedal bird-like creature with white feathers and black tip wings. They wore silver armor with the companies logo imprinted on the front gold lining. On their face was not a silver helmet, but a black elegant venetian mask that covered the top half of their face. Leaving the lower part exposing the little beak.

"You summon me, Sir." They ask kneeling.

"Yes, Captain Margret. You have been assigned to a new post on Pop Star. You will be given the supplies and resources to man the base. Further instructions will be sent to you upon arrival."

Margret smirks as she removes her mask, revealing a well groomed face with sky-blue eyes. On top of her head is three long loose feathers lined up perfectly.

"I will not disappoint you, Sir."

* * *

 **_Author's Notes:_**

 **Man, this chapter is probably one of my longest ones yet. Nearly 10,000 words?! Damn! Anyway, I've tried to find other alternatives to saving Onix, but I couldn't. Besides, I thought I would go with the whole 'not every battle will be a victory' kind of thing for this chapter. Also, I have decided to add another character to the show. Why it was a anthro bird you ask? Well, I was thinking of Regular Show at the time when I was writing this so... why the hell not?**

 **By the way, I apologies for any faulty grammars. The damn thing keeps glitching out every time I save my edits. I may have said this before, but I just can't get over it. (-_-)'**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter. What will happen now that a new player has come into the game? Will there be more friends for Toby to make? How far until Nightmare starts to piece together Galaxia's secret plan? Find out next time on 'Toby Right Back At Ya!'!**

 **Rest In Peace**

 **Onix**


	15. Chapter 15 - Nightmare On Cappy Street

_**Third Person View**_

It was a dark and gloomy night in the castle known as Castle Dedede. The moon was shining with many stars sparkling in the sky. Many would see this natural beauty and stare at it with a sense of calmness. Well, all except for one person, and that person is known as King Dedede. The tyrant hasn't been much in a good mood lately after his last attempt in getting rid of the Star Warrior known as Kirby. It has been about a week since the incident with the robot dog explosion. By that time, Dedede and his squire, Escargoon have been recovering since then. As always, things returned back normal... well, as normal as things can be here in Dreamland.

Right now, both goons were currently just fidgeting with a portable camera in the throne room.

"Okay, Escargoon, I give up." Dedede said holding the camera. "What is it?"

"Have you ever seen an instant camera before?" Escargoon said as he took said camera. "All I have to do is point, click, and in a minute, we'll have a nice new picture of you."

"Yeah, like an official portrait!"

Excited to take a picture, Dedede runs outside to the balcony with Escargoon following behind. Dedede straightens up and sticks to fingers out. Which is both a peace sign and his castle's insignia.

"Well, does this make me look official?"

"That's perfect, Sire." Escargoon lined up the camera. "Hold it right there."

 _ **Click~**_

Escargoon took the picture as the camera flashed. The developing photograph comes out of the slot.

"Here, let me see that!" Dedede snatches the picture.

"Is it developing?" Escargoon asks taking a look.

"Yep. Sure is. Maybe I should put it on a postal stamp."

However, as the photo was clearing up, Escargoon spots something odd. A closer inspection shows that there is an ominous figure in the background. The sight of it spooks the snail.

"AH! Sire, there's a ghost haunting in that picture!"

"Yeah, but why me?!" Dedede was took spooked.

"Maybe it's the spirit of a Cappy you made miserable when he was alive! Maybe he has come back to make you miserable now!"

Though, instead of being scared as expect, Dedede bursts out laughing to Escargoon surprise.

"Luckily, ghosts don't scare me none!" Dedede continues to laugh as he discards the photo over the balcony.

All Escargoon can do is stare at the picture floats down somewhere into the courtyard. When it was out of sight, he looks back at the King as he takes a seat on the throne. However, on the inside, Dedede was scared stiff as he shakes in his seat. What if it was true? What if there was a ghost coming back for revenge? No, there is no such thing... is there?

* * *

 ** _Miku's POV_**

It was sure a relaxing night here in Castle Dedede as the nice cool breeze blew from the outside. Why am I in the castle of my soulmate's enemy? Well, said soulmate went off with Tuff and both mini monsters on a camping trip in Wispy Woods tonight. So, I decided I would spend my night with Tiff and get to know her better. Right now, we were both outside in the courtyard looking at constellations through a telescope Tiff brought out.

"-and that one is Kamparo Dromeas. Also known as the Cappy Runner." Tiff points at a constellation.

"The Cappy Runner?" I question curiously.

"Yeah. Professor Curio said that it was the title of a Cappy who ran miles and miles of desert sand to deliver messages from one settlement to another. It was back when Cappy Civilization was still young at the time."

"Huh, that sounds interesting."

Interesting indeed. Maybe I ought to join Toby and Mr. Curio's history sessions sometimes when I'm not training.

 _ **Vroom**_

We heard an engine roar in the distance. We turn to see King Dedede and Escargoon driving away in their tank as the castle's drawbridge opens for them.

"Where are they going at this time of night?" Tiff asks as she saw the entrance close behind the goons.

"I don't know nor do I care at the moment." I reply.

"Don't you think we should be a little concern? What if they go for Toby?"

"I doubt they know what Toby is doing. Besides, from what he told me, Wispy Woods is Dedede-proof with the animals and Wispy himself protecting the place."

"Speaking of Toby, do you know when the others will come back from their trip?"

"Nope. Toby didn't mention it it. Though, I didn't see him pack up much. So they'll probably be back by tomorrow."

"Well, if you like. You could sleep over with me."

I shrug. "Sure, I've got nothing better to do."

 _'Especially since I've already finished my manga already. I got to buy another book set.'_

Tiff gets up from her seat.

"Alright then. I'll head back inside and get some extra pillows and blankets ready. Could you pack up my telescope before you go back to my room?"

"Sure thing, Tiff." I nod.

With that said, Tiff went off to prepare for our little sleepover while I stayed and clean up.

* * *

After a few minutes of cleaning up, I went on my way into the castle. Right now, I am currently walking in the barely lit hallway as head to the direction of Tiff's quarters.

"Dedede really should think about investing in some lights." I muttered as I glance around the dark hall.

I have to be honest. Without any Waddle Dees patrolling the halls, it sure is a little creepy. Especially when there is no sound. It is completely silent in the castle as the hall lamps barely light up the place.

"I wonder if it is always this spooky here in the castle at night-"

 ** _Step Step Step_**

I stop as I suddenly start hearing another set of footsteps. I turn around and saw nobody. I shrug before continuing my way.

 _ **Step Step Step**_

There it is again. I turn around a bit annoyed. Is someone following me?

"Alright, who's out there?"

...

...

There was only silence again. I roll my eyes before continuing my way.

 _ **Step Step Step**_

I put down the telescope and face the direction of my sneaky follower.

"That does it! Come on out right now! I'm a cop in training!"

For a moment, there was no noise as the darkness of the halls was present. Until suddenly-

 _"Ooooo..."_

I tense up a bit. Was that a- no. It couldn't be.

 _"Ooooo..."_

Soon enough, my follower finally comes into view. I took a step back in caution as I look at who, or more specifically in front of me. In front of me is an actual ghost. They had a creepy blank face as they float above the ground.

"U-Uh... hello?" I say nervously.

I've seen my soulmate fight many monsters before, but I don't know how to fight something that is already dead.

 _'What do I do? Is this another one of Dedede's monsters?'_ I thought as I stare at the phantom. _'No wait. It couldn't be. Dedede already left the castle. Maybe I could use diplomacy? Surely it's a reasonable ghost.'_

I straighten up and clear my throat.

"Um... hello there, Sir or Ma'am." I say with much authority as I can. "Are you lost or in need of assistance?"

The ghost didn't say anything as it just floated in place. Though, before I could ask where it come from, it suddenly did a loop and charges straight towards me. I panic flare my arms around.

 _"OOOOoooo!"_

The ghost comes up to me and phases right through me. I shivered as I sudden felt a chill. I turn to see that the ghost was gone. All there as was left in the hallway was just me and the telescope that was laying on the ground.

"I need to tell Tiff about this."

* * *

Well, it turns out I wasn't the only victim that ghost made tonight. When I got back to Tiff's quarters to tell her what happened to me, I see her and her parents where also spooked as me. From what they told me, they had encountered the ghost from earlier. Tiff was heading to her room to get things ready for our sleepover when the ghost did the same trick on her that it did on me. Sir Ebrum was down in the dungeons checking on some supplies when the supplies themselves started floating around like a poltergeist. Finally, Lady Like was relaxing in the living room until the glass doors that lead to balcony opened up. When she went to close them, she was jumpscared by the ghost.

Right now, we were all waiting in the castle's front foyer for King Dedede to come back from whatever he went out to.

"Ohh! It was a spook! I know it was a spook!" Lady Like whimpers as she paces around.

"Try to calm down, my dear." Sir Ebrum said.

Just when I was about to offer my saying, we see Dedede and Escargoon come into the room.

"Your majesty."

The goons turn to us.

"Sir Ebrum and his gang of grousers." Escargoon sighed irritably. "Now what's the matter?"

"Well, we... we think we might of seen a-"

"A galloping goblin!" Lady Like interrupts.

"Huh? What's she talking about?" Dedede asks confused.

"Well, it does sound rather silly and it could have some perfectly logical explanation." Sir Ebrum tries to explain.

"We're basically haunted by a ghost." I decided to break the iceberg.

That seem to surprise the goons as they look at each other before looking back nervously. Well, Dedede looked nervous for some reason.

"Uh, maybe it was just a figment of your imagination." Dedede suggested.

"But I thought I saw it too!" Tiff cuts in.

Soon, we all started retelling our encounter with the ghost. Dedede starts getting for each ghost story we told.

"I say we have a spirit among the spirit if you pardon the unintentional puns, Sire." Sir Ebrum said, noticing how white Dedede was getting.

Dedede on the other hand laughs.

"I see the plan." Dedede said turning away and hold his head high. "If I move out, you take over the castle."

"Oh, no, your majesty!"

"But if you do leave, at least take Escargoon with you." Lady Like sighs.

 ** _"Sire..."_**

We all turn to see none other than Meta Knight perched on a Dedede stature.

"It is hard to believe how you are not involved in these paranormal activities."

"Uh, this ain't all my fault! I get spooked by spooks!" Dedede replies in a panic tone.

Tiff steps forward. "I bet it's another one of those monsters!"

"Is this another plot against Kirby!?" Sir Ebrum demanded.

Dedede straights up. "I ain't plotting against nobody, and there can't be a ghost cause there's no such a thing!"

Me: "Then what is up with all this poltergeist?"

Lady Like: "What was floating in my window?"

Sir Ebrum: "Why were those bottles floating?"

Tiff: "There's a ghost here!"

All of our questions and comments seem to finally have gotten to the lousy King as he holds his head and shuts his eyes.

"AHH! THE GHOST IS AFTER ME!" Dedede shouts. "AND I GOT TO DO SOMETHING BEFORE IT GETS ME!"

With that, King Dedede runs out of the room and leaves us in confusion.

"There is a ghost after Dedede?" Tiff question.

"It would seem so." Sir Ebrum said. "Whatever haunting spirit has against his highness is making a ruckus around here in the castle."

I shrug. "Well, it's not our problem. I say we just continue on with our night and let things be."

Meta Knight on the other hand seems to have different ideas.

"I will find out what caused this... ghost to appear. I have a feeling that it didn't appear under normal circumstances."

Meta Knight jumps down from the Dedede stature he was perched on and leaves the room. The yellow family though decided to follow what I said before and just head back to their quarters. Soon enough, it was just me and Tiff in her room as we prepare ourselves for the night. However, Tiff was still a little bit on edge since her first encounter with the ghost.

"Don't worry, Tiff." I try to comfort. "I'm sure it will be the last time we see that ghost. Besides, from what Dedede said, it's targeting him. Not us."

Tiff sighs. "I know, Miku, but it's just that I'm still a little spooked from earlier."

"Yeah. I don't blame you though. I was a little creeped out as well when the ghost got to me."

Tiff climbs into her bed while I lay on a mat on the floor.

"Who do you think that ghost is anyway?" I ask.

"I don't really know. It could be a Cappy from long ago. I mean, Dedede is a jerk. So, he might of made some enemies himself back in the day."

"Well, like I said before. It's not our problem. Let Dedede fix his own problem."

"Now that would be the day." Tiff yawns before she turns off her lamp. "Well, goodnight, Miku."

"Goodnight, Tiff."

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

"AHHH! I wish my mommy was here!"

I couldn't help but snicker as King Dedede hides underneath the covers of his bed.

 _'I have been looking forward to this for so long.'_ I thought as float above Dedede.

For those of you that don't know what is going on, I am currently scaring the hell out of fatso here. Why am I doing this you ask? Well, let me explain. A couple of days ago when I was out playing a game of soccer with Tuff and the mini monsters, Fololo and Falala, Escargoon came to us and asked us a favor. At first, I was going to refuse since I was still a little mad when him and Dedede tried to steal Onix. However, Escargoon explained that he wanted to get back at Dedede for all the times he got scared and pranked by the King.

He even offered up a reward for us if we help him succeed in his little scheme. Since I wanted to get back at Dedede too, I decided to go along with it. So, me and Tuff came up with a lie about us going on a camping trip into Wispy Woods so no one would be suspicious of us. Once we faked our "departure", Escargoon sneaked us into the castle and held us in his room. The snail sets up a plan on how to get revenge on Dedede.

First, Escargoon rigged a camera he bought to show a fake ghost in the picture once he shows it to Dedede. Next, him and Dedede would go head over to Mable's Fortune Hut to see if they really had a ghost haunting the castle. Little did the fat penguin know that his so-called right-hand-snail bribed the fortune telling Cappy to tell the lie about an actual ghost being real. Finally, Dedede will be lead to the dungeons where we all started setting a booby-trap for one massive jumpscare.

Now, I know you're wondering why am I already scaring Dedede and not going with the plan. Well, Escargoon said he wanted to go all out and add even more traps in the dungeon. So, he tasked me to keep the King occupied until him and Fololo and Falala are done. I for one am having a fun time as I used every cliche scare tactic from old horror movies. How was I able to that? Well, this is the best part of all this.

After Escargoon was done briefing us on the plan, I decided to test something. I gotten a hold of a bed sheet and swallowed it. Soon enough, I've gained a new form known as Ghost Kirby! I was pure white with a purple aura surrounding me. What were the odds of something like this happening? Once I gotten used to my new power, I found out that I have the same abilities as a real ghost. Possession, which I tested it out on Tuff, Illusions, Invisibility, Phasing, Floating, and Shapeshifting. I will indeed be having a lot of fun with this new form in the furture.

"I drank... to much!" Dedede said getting up from his bed. "I better hit the men's room."

Oh, right. I almost forget about my mission. Anyway, it seems Dedede now as to, well... go. He goes over to the door but then pauses.

"I can't go in alone."

Dedede goes over to his dresser, which I turn away from, and switches to his usual royal attire. He pulls out his hammer and goes out the door.

"Escargoon!" He shouts as he runs in the direction of Escargoon's quarters.

 _'Uh oh. I better fix this.'_

I wasn't sure if the others were done setting up the traps, so I had an idea. I floated and phased through the castle walls until I made it to Escargoon's room. I focused my power and transformed myself to the deceiving snail himself. Just in time too as Dedede comes pounding on the door.

"OPEN UP! OPEN UP, ESCARGOON! OPEN THIS DOOR HERE!" Dedede shouts from the other side.

 _'Jeeze, how the hell does Escargoon put up with this?'_

 _ **CRASH!**_

I was startled when Dedede broke down the doors and steps into the room.

"So, there you are." Dedede smiled evilly.

I straighten myself up and put on my best acting skills.

"Oh, uh, Sire." I greeted with Escargoon's voice. "I didn't hear at the door."

"You're going to keep me company!"

Before I could say anything, Dedede grabs my arm and forcefully pulls me out of the room. Man, either Escargoon's body is really weak, or Dedede just has a strong grip. Anyway, we both go into the main hallway.

"Okay, so what do you want to me to do?" I ask.

"Easy. You block the ghost, and I'll be right behind you."

Dedede grabs me and pushes me forward roughly.

"Hey! Slow it down!" I said as we race down the hall.

Dedede didn't listen to me. We continue our little drag race until we finally reach to the restroom. Though, Mr. Fatso decided to use me as a battery ram and charge into the facility.

 _ **BAM!**_

"Ow!" I grunted as I faceplanted on the tiled ground.

"I made just in time!"

Dedede tramples over me and rushes into one of the bathroom stalls. I pick myself up and rub my face.

 _'Escargoon better give a damn good reward after this, or I swear to Galaxia I'll sell him to a French restaurant. Wait, do they even have French restaurants here on Pop Star?'_

 _ **Flush~**_

Well, it seems Dedede is done with his business as he comes out of the stall with a look of relief.

"I really gotta cut back on my ice teas." He said as he washes his hands.

"Is that it? Now can I go back to my room?" I ask crossed-armed.

"Not yet. Now I need to go back to my room."

I sigh as we both get out of the restroom and head to the direction of Dedede's room.

"So, what happened to not being afraid of ghosts?" I ask innocently.

 ** _BOP!_**

My answer was a straight hammer to the head.

"That ain't none of your business!" Dedede shouts with his hammer in his hand.

"GAH! What the hell is you damn problem?!" I shout back as I rub my head.

My eyes widen as I realized I was out of character. I look up to see Dedede giving me a confused look.

 _'Shit! I forget Escargoon doesn't curse! Or at least I think he doesn't in front of anyone!'_

Fortunately, before he could question my sudden odd behavior, my salvation arrived.

 _"OOOoooo!"_

We both turn to the direction of the noise. Out came two little figures wearing sheets. I recognize them as Fololo and Falala. Dedede however sees them as real ghosts.

"AHH! The ghosts are here!"

The idiot grabs me and throws me at the "ghosts" before running in the opposite direction. Luckily, I stopped mid-flight and floated in front of mini monsters.

"I swear Dreamland will fall one day under Dedede's rule." I said reverting to my ghost form. "Anyway, not that I don't appreciate it, but what are you two doing here?"

"We're done with the booby-traps, Kirby." Falala said.

"Escargoon told us to tell you to lead Dedede to the dungeons." Fololo adds.

I smirk. "Well, then, let's give Dedede the scare of his life then."

I change my form again. This time though, I shapeshifted into one of my all time favorite horror movie killer, Freddy Krueger. Well, a Cappy version of him anyway because why not?

"Let's go have some fun!" I said flicking my knife hand.

Fololo and Falala were surprised by my new appearance, but soon too went along with it as they put on their sheets again. All three of us go to the direction Dedede fled.

* * *

 _ **Miku's POV**_

 _"AAAAHHHH!"_

There goes more of Dedede's screaming. For the hour, me and Tiff's family have been hearing the King's wails. I guess the ghost is sure taking its time get revenge. Then again, I guess I would like to torment the fat jerk too if I died from him. Anyway, we were all currently running into where we heard the screaming from. Oh, and Meta Knight is also with us too.

"The scream came from this way!" Tiff said as we stopped.

"His highness sounds as frightened than a tree in a termite party." Sir Ebrum commented.

"We must find him." Meta Knight said.

 ** _"AAHH! AAAAHHH!"_**

Dedede's screams were louder than before as it sounds very close.

"This way!" Meta Knight pointed.

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

"AAHHH! Them ghosts have finally got me!" Dedede shouts

This is even better than I imagine this turning out. After playing with our prey for a bit, me and my friends led Dedede down into the dungeons. I quickly caught the fleeing fatso and strapped him down to one of the dungeon's torture table.

"Let me go!" Dedede continues to plea.

Me and Tuff were currently on top of a beam as we watch the King flail in his chained position. Tuff nods to me, giving me the signal. I smile evilly as I go perform my task.

"What did I ever do to deserve this here?"

 _ **Creak~**_

Dedede looks up just in time to see a giant axe come swinging down from above. Dedede sucks in his gut as the axe just misses him by a few inches.

"That's coming a bit too close!"

The axe swings back around and Dedede dodges again.

"I'M SORRY FOR EVERY BAD THING I'VE EVER DONE! OH, I'M A GONER FOR SURE! **AAAHHHHHHH!** "

A part of me feels a tiny bit sorry for the big lug, but I couldn't help but take in some grim satisfaction to this. After a minute of screaming for help, I finally raise the axe away from Dedede to his relief. Only for it to disappear as Fololo and Falala push down the large fake wall we made. Dedede screams again and braces for the pain. But it didn't come as he just rips through the paper wall.

 _'Alright, my turn again.'_

I split myself into two and changed my forms. I turned into two skeletons, Papyrus and Sans. Except these versions are from Horrortale. Me and my double jump down from the beam and approached Dedede. When he finally recovers, me and my double came to his face.

"Would you like some spaghetti from the Great Papyrus?" My double asks in a scratching voice.

"Want to have a Bad Time?" I smile menacingly with my one glowing red eye.

Dedede didn't take too kindly to it as he screams again while actually crying a little. Fololo and Falala joins in as they start floating around the room in their disguise. Soon all this became too much for the King as he finally faints from so much fright. His eye rolls back and he lays very still in his place. I made my double disappear and drop my ghost form. Tuff too comes out of hiding.

"Uh, oh. I guess we scared him so hard he fainted." He said coming to my side.

 _(Chuckling)_

We heard chuckling. We all turn to see Escargoon coming out of his hiding place with a brown sack.

"Nice work team." He said coming to us. "A trick like that deserves a nice treat."

My friends were happy to receive some candy while I was given an actual bottle of sparkling apple cider.

"You can read me well my snail friend." I smirked.

"I guess it's okay to help Escargoon as long it doesn't help King Dedede." Tuff said eating his lolly pop.

 _ **Click**_

Just then, the light in the dungeons turn on temporally blinding us from being in the dark for so long. Soon, we see that it a new party has joined us.

 _'Uh, oh.'_

It was Tiff and her family, along with Miku and Meta Knight.

"What's going on, guys?" Tiff questions.

"Why are you all here with Escargoon?" Sir Ebrum adds.

We all didn't know what to say as we all shifted nervously.

"Kirby, Tuff?" Miku spoke. "I thought two are were out camping with Fololo and Falala."

"It seems we have found out... _'ghosts'_." Meta Knight accuses.

"One of you better start explaining." The yellow man demanded with authority.

Eventually, Escargoon steps up and starts telling them of what he already told us about how he wanted to get back at Dedede for all the numerous mean pranks.

"-and so I decided that I would make him the victim for a change." Escargoon finishes as he starts tearing up.

 _'Why is he getting upset all of a sudden?'_ I thought.

"Well, that's tragic, isn't it?" Sir Ebrum comments.

Escargoon continues. "I planned out every single detail. Tampering with the camera, bribing the fortune teller, booby-trapping the drawbridge, even recruiting my ghost squad just to get back at that beast."

 _'Beast? Well, that's a new one.'_

"It seems you were able to bamboozle us all." Meta Knight said.

"By Jones, you certainly had me believing in ghosts." Sir Ebrum adds.

"Tuff, I am ashamed of you." Lady Like scolds.

"King Dedede is always trying to scare us!" Tuff argues. "So why should we try to scare him back?"

"Dido." I nodded.

Tiff then spoke. "Well, I guess bad things happen to bad Kings."

Everyone except me and Meta Knight laughed at the joke.

"You sure had me shaken."

We were all startled by the sound of Dedede's voice. Looks like our prisoner has awaken.

"Ah, Sire!" Escargoon exclaims.

"You sure went through a whole lot of trouble, and you got me good."

We all look on in confusion. Dedede is sure taking all this calmly. I figured he would raging right about now.

"I shouldn't of played those scary tricks on you. This whole mess is my fault."

This surprises Escargoon. "Wha- really?"

"Can you forgive me... little buddy?" Dedede asks with sparkle in his eyes.

Escargoon starts to tear up again. "Buddy!"

"Why don't you undo this so I can give you a hug." Dedede gestures to the chains holding him down.

"Sure thing King."

Escargoon goes over and unlocks the bindings.

"You're free. Now let us put this whole thing behind us." Escargoon offers his hand.

"Hmm... my chum... or should I say my chump."

 ** _Whoosh!_**

"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OUT OF KING DEDEDE!"

Dedede jumps out of his binding and pulls out his hammer. He towers over the snail.

"Gah! Does this mean you're still mad at me?" Escargoon asks very nervously.

"QUIET! YOU JOKERS THINK YOU GOT THE LAST LAUGH?! WELL THE LAUGHS ON YOU!"

Both Escargoon and the rest of us recruits ran out of the dungeons as King Dedede gives chase.

"You're all gonna be ghosts when I catch up with ya!" Dedede threatens.

That only made us run faster as we run around a corner. Though, once we did, we stop immediately as we came face to face with an actual ghost.

 _'What the hell?! When did this show up?!'_

The specter paid us no attention as it goes around the corner and heads straight for Dedede.

"Ha, ha! You can't fool this time, Kirby!" Dedede shouts.

Once they were both close, Dedede tries to wrap his arms the ghost, but ended up phasing right through it. He looks around confused before finding us.

"Wait a minute. Kirby, Fololo, Falala? If you three are here, then who's..."

We all turn and face the ghost as it looms over us.

 _"King Dedede~"_ It said in a creepy kid voice.

"Oh my Galaxia, that ghost is real!" Miku shouts as her and the others catch up.

Dedede screams and runs away form the ghost. The ghost gives chase.

 _"Pay what you owe!"_

That's what I heard from the ghost in the distance. A few minutes later, it comes back and floats past us with a sack of cash in its grasp.

"A gold digger ghost?" Escargoon questions.

"Come on, let's follow it." I suggested.

We did and we find it in the throne room. Though, in the middle of the room was a futuristic platform with a lot of other tech surrounding it. Hanging next to the throne is a large TV screen. On the screen is a man with pale skin, orange glasses, and an expensive looking hair cut and suit. He also had a name-tag clipped on his suit that spelled, Tim.

 _'So this is how Dedede orders his monsters.'_ I thought. _'That man also must be Nightmare's salesmen employee.'_

The ghost floats on top of the platform. Soon enough, the room flashed a bright light as the ghost finally disappears from sight with the money. We all head over to the screen.

"What this all about?" Escargoon questions.

"Overdue bills." The saleman known as Tim answered. "King Dedede was behind in his payment. So this was the only way to collect. Ta Ta."

Tim gives me one last glance and smirked before signing off. I could help but shiver as I just saw Nightmare right in the background watching from afar. Anyway, the lights in the throne room turn on and the NME Delivery System retracts into the floor. We all were silent for a moment until Tuff spoke.

"Wow, Escargoon." Tuff smiled. "Looks like your trick costed the King a lot of money."

"He deserves it!" The snail snaps. "Life ain't a free ride, kid! You have to pay for everything!"

 _ **Click**_

We turn to see Dedede closing and locking the throne room exit.

"That's right, Escargoon." Dedede then charges with this hammer raised. "Now you're going to pay big time!"

Welp... tonight is going to be a good night. Lol.

* * *

 _ **Third Person View**_

 ** _(Meanwhile)_**

Many miles away from Cappy Town lies a hidden base owned by Nightmare Enterprises. Deep in bowels of the base is an captain that is currently looking at a monitor. On the screen shows many sections of Cappy Town and other places in Dreamland. Though, one peculiar section had the video feed of a certain pink Star Warrior getting chases by the kingdom's ruler.

"Soon, Star Warrior." Captian Margaret purrs. "You will be mine."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, hope like the chapter. I had to change a couple of things as this episode manly focused on King Dedede the most. What will be anthro bird's first move now that she is set up in Dreamland? What more adventures lie ahead for Toby? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!"!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dream Catcher

Well, a week has past since I've discovered how Dedede orders his monsters. Who would of thought someone like him would have all that fancy technology hidden in his throne room. Though, I think I'm more concern about the fact that I just seen Nightmare himself! Well, mostly in the background, but the mere sight of him is enough to have me on edge. I know I was sent to this world to fight him eventually, but a part of me is intimidated by his presence. Who wouldn't be? He has the ability to corrupt dreams with nightmares, and he can easily create dangerous monsters.

I mean, sure I've beaten that dream demon's creations before many times since my stay here in Dreamland, but I've only won because I had my friends back me up. There has to be a time when I will need to only rely on myself. It may sound stupid, but something like that could happen. So, I've decided to start training really hard for the past week. First, I would go jogging with Miku in my Metal Kirby form as extra weight. Then, I would spend the whole afternoons practicing shooting targets with any of my forms that uses projectiles like my Leaf, Fire, and Wing Kirby forms. Finally, I would finish off the evening with close-combat training with some dummies I crafted.

I may be pushing myself just a little bit too much, but I'm not taking any chances.

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

It is in the late evenings as I lay in my bed resting after yet another whole day of hard training.

"Toby, I know you're just preparing yourself for Nightmare and his monsters, but you seriously need to take it easy." Miku scolds me. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep this up."

I groan as I glance at my soulmate.

"I'm just trying to keep myself sharp, Miku. Besides, you train hard too."

"Yes, but at least I take a break and I know when to call it a day. Ever since that incident last week, you've done nothing but train all day without a break. Heck, Tiff and Tuff came to me when you stopped hanging out with them."

I sigh before sitting up. Miku is right. I shouldn't overexert myself so much. Plus, it wasn't cool of me to leave my friends hanging.

"Alright... I'll take it easy for now on."

Miku smiles. "I'm glad you finally agree. Hey, if you still want to train, then I could help coach you. After all, I could use an exercise buddy during my cop training."

 _ **Knock Knock**_

There was knock at the door. Miku goes over and opens it. It was Tokkori.

"Tokkori? What are you doing here?"

"What are talking about? I live literally right next store in that tree." He said sourly as usual.

"Oh, right." Miku said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I wanted to use your TV."

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention that I finally fixed the TV and got rid of that stupid spy cam Dedede planted. Now we could watch some shows without that royal fatso intruding in our privacy.

"Sure. Go ahead, but at least pick out a decent show." I wave.

"Thanks."

Tokkori flies in and turns on the TV. Though, when he did, it was showing another stupid _Comedy Segment_ featuring Dedede and puppet me.

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"Channel DDD!"**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"This is everybody's favorite Comedy Show. The Comedy Duos, Kirby and the King!"**_

Dedede brings up puppet me for all to show.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"So tell me, Kirby, have you been having any pleasant dreams lately?"**_

 **Puppet Kirby/Me:**

 ** _(Shakes Head) "Uh, uh."_**

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"So, Kirby, you telling me here that everybody's favorite pink pal haven't been snoozing all peaceful-like?"**_

 **Puppet Kirby/Me:**

 ** _(Shakes Head) "Uh, uh."_**

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Well, ain't that a crying-out-loud shame!"**_

The sound of an audience laughing in the background plays. Tokkori laughs while me and Miku just look on unamused. Just when I was about to tell the annoying yellow bird to change the channel, Dedede speaks again.

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Kirby and me want to tell you that it is important to have sweet dreams. Therefore, we here at Channel DDD-"**_

Just then, Escargoon joins in as he comes into view. Though he brings up a green pillow in a polka-dot pillow case.

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"-Are offering at a limited time only this magical, healthy, and happy Delightful Dreams Pillow!"**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"When you nestle your wary noggin on this Delight Dreams Pillow, sweet dreams of sugarplums will be dancing in your head. Ain't that right, Kirby?"**_

 **Puppet Kirby/Me:**

 _ **( Shakes Head) "Uh, huh!"**_

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"Sugar buns? That's great! But I bet it costs an arm and a leg!"**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"Well, normally they would, but we here at Channel DDD are offering this here Delightful Dreams Pillow for nothing!"**_

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"Wow! There has got to be a catch!"**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"No catch, but not only that, we'll through in an extra set of pillow cases!**_

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"How dreamy!"**_

 **King Dedede:**

 _ **"So you can't get a better bargain!"**_

Me and Miku just look at each other strangely. First off, Dedede is actually giving away something for free? Second, who even needs that much pillow cases if you're just get one pillow?

 **Escargoon:**

 _ **"So what are you waiting for? Act now and pick up your complimentary magical Delightful Dreams Pillow here at Castle Dedede! You'll be glad you-"**_

 **King Dedede:**

 ** _"You'll be glad you did it, and everyone here on Channel DDD wishes you a happy dream."_**

Dedede finishes off by laughing in a very suspicious-like manner before cutting into commercial.

"I don't know about you, Kirby." Miku said my fake name since Tokkori was still here. "but something tells me that this is another one of Dedede's schemes again."

"A scam maybe, but a scheme, I'm not so sure." I shrug. "I mean, what is a bunch of pillows are going to do?"

"Did't you tell me before that Dedede used television to hypnotize Cappy Town into going against you before I came to Dreamland?"

I sigh. "Alright, I guess those pillows do sound strange, but what can we do? We won't be able to do anything about it until whatever plan Dedede has actually happens."

"Ugh... I guess you're right."

"What are two yammering about? We need to get one of them Delightful Dreams Pillows!"

We turn to Tokkori.

"Yeah, I'm not interested in taking whatever Dedede gives." I said

"Yet, you got one of his TV sets." Tokkori points out.

"That's because you wouldn't stop bothering me about it! If you want a pillow, go get it then. I'm not interested."

"Hmph! Fine. I guess I'll get the good dreams then. Your loss."

With that, Tokkori flies out the window and leaves for Castle Dedede for the advertised pillow.

"All this pillow talk is making me tired." I yawned. "I'm calling it a night."

"Alright, see you in the morning then, Toby." Miku said before turning off the lights and going down to her room.

Now, it was just me and my dreams for me to enjoy for the night.

* * *

 _I groan as I open my eyes. Everything around was all dark except for the white floor that shined brightly._

 _"Huh, I'm back in the Mystery Room. I wonder if Galaxia wants to hang out."_

 _"I wish that was the case, Toby."_

 _Well, speak of the Goddess. I turn around and see Galaxia herself laying on a cloud in a rather... distracting fashion. I blush at the sight._

 _"I'm starting to get the feeling you like teasing me." I said._

 _"There is nothing wrong with a little excitement now and then." She smirked. "However, as entertaining as this is, there is a reason why I summoned you."_

 _Galaxia sits up and summons another cloud. I get over my blushing mess and take a seat._

 _"Okay, so what do you need?" I ask as I get comfortable._

 _"I summon you here to warn you of another monster coming to Dreamland."_

 _"Oh, well, thanks for the warning. I'll take care of it when it comes."_

 _"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy, Toby." Galaxia frowns._

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _Galaxia snaps her fingers and summons a pillow. Though, this particular pillow was the same as the ones Dedede presented on TV._

 _"I believe you have already heard of Dedede's 'Delightful Dreams Pillows'?"_

 _"I have." I nodded. "So, those pillows were bad news."_

 _"Indeed. For this pillow isn't any normal pillow."_

 _Galaxia grabs both ends of the pillow and pulls it part effortlessly. To my surprise, a familiar little creature pops out of the sleeping accessory. It is small, orange, and is wearing a little sleeping hat._

 _"Noddy?"_

 _Noddy is a very annoying little monster. As cute as it looks, it does give off negative effects. When Kirby inhales this little creature, he will be put into a deep sleep. I found that out the hard way when I played the Kirby games the first time._

 _"What is Dedede doing with pillows full of Noddies?" I ask as I grab the little monster. It is really small as it fits in my hand like a ball._

 _"I have discovered that NME made a deal with Dedede in selling the pillows. He is planning on giving the Cappies bad dreams about you."_

 _"About me?" I blinked. "Well, I'll just reveal how much of a scam this whole pillow business really is then."_

 _"Actually, that is the least of your problem."_

 _Galaxia waves her hand and another creature appears. It was ghost-like as it had a jack-o-lantern for a head and is wearing a torn up black cloak. It also has floating sharp skeleton claws for hands._

 _"What is that?" I ask._

 _"This creature is known as Dream Seeker." Galaxia answered. "Its kind wanders around the universe searching for dreams to consume."_

 _"Wait, if that's the case, then how come Nightmare didn't use them to already rule the galaxy?"_

 _"Well, these hazardous creatures are actually quite illusive as they are really rare. Besides, they are rather picky eaters when it comes to dreams. They seek to find bad dreams to consume."_

 _"So Dedede is just going to let his own subjects die just to get me?!" I exclaimed in shock._

 _"Dedede is not aware of the Dream Seekers. He is merely a pawn in NME's plan in getting rid of you."_

 _I stare at the Dream Seeker in a new found hate. I am not going to let that thing near my friends._

 _"How long do I have until it arrives?" I ask as I put down the Noddy I was holding. It hops onto Galaxia's lap._

 _"Not long I'm afraid." Galaxia sighs. "Once the Cappies go to sleep in the next following night, the Dream Seeker will strike._

 _Galaxia waves her hand and made both Noddy and Dream Seeker disappear._

 _"I advise that you use the next day wisely as you will have a better chance in defeating this upcoming foe."_

 _I look down in thought. This next monster encounter is very serious. If I screw this up, then my friends will be having a permanent nap. I couldn't help but shutter at the thought. Galaxia sees this and comes over to me. Before I could react, she gently grabs me and kisses me! My eyes widen in surprise as I blush deeply. A few seconds later, Galaxia lets go and giggles at my react._

 _"Don't worry, Toby. I have full faith that you will stop Nightmare's plot and save your friends."_

 _My shock expression disappears as I smile._

 _"Thanks, Galaxia." I said before yawning._

 _"Our time together is up. Good luck, Toby."_

 _I slowly began to lose consciousness as my vision turns dark._

* * *

My eyes flutter open as I wake up from my sleep. I rub my face before jumping out of bed.

"I need to warn Meta Knight this." I say to myself.

 ** _Click~_**

The sound of an opening door got my attention. It was Miku as she is carrying a grocery bag with her.

"Oh, I see you finally woke up, sleepy head." She giggles. "For a second, I thought you were going to waste the day sleeping in."

"How long was I out?" I ask making my bed. "Also, where did you went off to?"

Miku starts pulling out some of the bag's contents. It was frozen hamburger patties and buns.

"Well, while you were off in your own little dreamland, no pun intended, I went off and visited Tuggle's to pick up some lunch. I thought you and me could invite our friends over and have some burgers."

My eyes widen. Lunch?! That means I've wasted the entire morning!

"Miku, we have bigger problems to worry about." I say firmly.

Miku catches my serious tone.

"What's wrong, Toby?"

"Last night, I talked with Galaxia."

My soulmate was surprised to hear this.

"Really? What did you two talk about?"

I went on and explained the whole situation. When I finish, Miku was shocked.

"We have to do something!" She declares. "We have to warn the Cappies!"

"Wait, Miku." I stopped her. "We need to be careful about this."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Galaxia told me that NME will be sending Dream Seeker over to consume everybody's bad dreams. If we reveal everyone about this, not only will this cause a mass panic to the people, but also scare away the monster. Last thing I want is for it come back when we least expect it."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

I rub my chin as I think carefully. This is critical after all.

"I say we set up a trap." I said.

"A trap?" Miku repeats.

"Yeah. We'll warn Meta Knight and Chief Bookem about this. We could stage some sort of ambush and catch the creep by surprise."

"Toby, are you hearing yourself right now? We're basically risking the lives of innocent Cappies."

"Well, this is what I could think off." I sigh.

Miku paces around the the house before facing me again.

"Alright. We'll do this, but keeping the Cappies safe is our top priority." Miku said sternly.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure that we take extra precautions."

"Good."

With that done, we both packed up our emergency power-ups and headed out in our Wing forms. I headed over to Castle Dedede and Miku went towards Cappy Town. We seriously have a lot of work to do.

* * *

It is late at night as me and Meta Knight continue on our patrol through Cappy Town. After we informed our friends of this dreadful news, we immediately went to work in setting up posts and patrol routes for the upcoming Dream Seeker. I was surprised to learn that Meta Knight knew what a Dream Seeker was as he already dealt with one before during the Monster War. He told me that they were in fact tricky monsters to kill as they can learn pretty quickly in a fight. Since that was the case, I packed with me a few power-ups that I think are good for dealing with ghosts.

Right now, me and the dark knight is walking in the streets as the others were doing their jobs. Sword and Blade Knight are doing their own patrol in another parts of Cappy Town. Chief Bookem and Miku are working together in keeping an eye out in makeshift towers we built for them. As for Tiff, well... I honestly have no idea where she is. I did told her of the situation at hand, but I refused to let the blonde to be apart of this. Even though I told her to stay away, I can tell she didn't listen and she is probably off somewhere taking things into her own hands. Tiff is a smart girl, so I trust that she won't do anything that will get her into danger.

Anyway, it is nearly midnight as every Cappy was fast asleep in their homes. So far, nothing has happened as it was calm and peaceful.

"Man, when is this stupid monster going to come out?" I yawned.

"We need to be patient, my friend." Meta Knight replied. "If you rush into this, there will be consequences."

"I know." I sigh. "It's just I'm getting a little more tired early than I should. I'm normally a Night Owl and stay up late, but ever since my stay here in Dreamland, my usual lifestyle as changed quite a bit."

Meta Knight nods. "I see. Kirby, I've been wondering something."

"Alright, shoot."

"How did you know about monster, Dream Seeker was coming in the first place."

I nearly froze as I grew nervous.

"Well... to be honest, I kinda saw it on my dreams last night, and I felt that it was important to inform you of this."

"So, you had a dream about this specific monster? Hmm... interesting."

For a moment, I saw Meta Knight's yellow eyes glowed a green light like before. I couldn't tell if he believed me or not, but he didn't question me further about the topic.

 _'How does he do that?'_ I thought. _'That actually more mysterious and a bit of a badass. I wish I could do that.'_

Before I could ask Meta how he changes his eye color, he stops and puts our his arm, halting me as well.

"It is here." He said.

"What? Where?"

He points up into the sky. I look up to see a shadowy figure coming down from above. Though, there was a flickering light in it's grasp. A lantern to be specific.

"It's Dream Seeker." I whispered.

"Yes. We need to warn the others now."

I nod before we both split up to go tell the other of this. When I reached Chief Bookem and Miku's post, I see them having an argument.

"We have to do something, Bookem!" Miku nearly shouts.

"What do you expect me to do?! I don't know anything about fighting monsters!" Bookem replies. "Besides, I'm a cop, not a super-naturalist!"

"What's going on here?" I ask as I get between the two.

"We spotted Dream Seeker coming, but we don't know what to do." Miku informs. "Bookem here doesn't know what to do."

"Give him a break, Miku. He is right. He doesn't know how to fight monsters as it's usually me that gets rid of them."

"Thank you." Bookem sighs.

"If that's the case, then why did we bother telling him about this?" Miku questions.

"Hey! I may not be a big time Star Warrior like your brother, Miku, but as this town's law enforcer, I cannot allow any criminals coming around and harming any Cappy on my watch."

"Besides, he could still be useful." I add. "He could keep crowd control if the fight wakes up the town."

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 ** _KABOOM!_**

Before we could continue on with the conversation, we were suddenly blown away as a ball of fire was came bursting upon us. The blast was pretty loud as it blown up the watch tower be built. Small bits a flame were flickering from the burnt legs. I groan as I look at where the blast came from. My eyes widen as I see that it was none other than Dream Seeker itself. It looks just the like the one Galaxia shown me in the Mystery Room.

 _ **Hiss Hiss**_

The ghost hissed at me as its skeleton hands float menacingly at its side. I narrow my eyes before getting up. I can see Bookem and Miku also recovering from the blast.

"So, you finally arrive." I said.

 _ **Hiss Hiss**_

"Not much of talker. Well, no matter." I cross my arms. "If you know what's good for you, you better turn your worn out old ghostly cloak around and get out of my town."

For a second, it doesn't do anything as it just floats in midair. When I was about to give it another warning, it did something very unexpected. The ghost monster brings both of its skeleton hand together and rubs them. Before any of us can comprehend why it is doing this, Dream Seeker suddenly made two mini white versions of itself.

 _ **Hiss Hiss**_

Dream Seeker seems to have given the smaller ones orders as it turns around and floats away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" Miku shouts as she runs after the ghost.

However, before my soulmate could chase after Dream Seeker, the Mini Seekers charges forward and slam into Miku. My blue double lands in front of me.

"Miku, are you okay?!" I ask concerned.

Miku groans. "Yeah, I'm fine, but Dream Seeker is getting away!"

"We'll worry about him later, right now, let's focus on these wimps!"

"Kirby, you go after Dream Seeker! Me and Miku will deal with this criminals!"

We both turn to see Bookem a few feet away. One of Mini Seekers saw the old Cappy and charges with its bone claw raised to strike.

"Chief, watch out!" Miku warns.

Before any of us could jump in to save the chief, he did something amazing. Just as the Mini Seeker gets close, Bookem pulls out a baton and blocks the attack. The monster was surprised by this and tries to hit again with its other claw. Though, the chief blocks that as well with free hand. Bookem then leans back and headbutts the ghost right in its mini pumpkin face. The Mini Seeker hisses and whimpers as it rubs its face.

"You're going to have to try little hard than that, criminal scum!" Bookem shouts triumphantly.

Me and Miku continue to look on in astonishment.

"Chief, I thought you said you can't fight monsters." Miku said.

"I did, but I still have my police training, and it seems it can work against them just as fine." Bookem points out. "Now, go on, Kirby. Me and Miku will take care of this."

I recover from my shock before nodding. I tell the two to be careful before going off in the direction of Dream Seeker. This is sure going to be an interesting night.

* * *

I ran for a while in the streets. I looked around and I couldn't find Dream Seeker anywhere. Though, I was a little confused as to why there weren't any Cappies coming out. I thought that maybe that explosion from earlier would of a least woke up half the town. I guess not.

"Ugh, where is that cloaked bastard?" I muttered.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Looks like I got my answer as I was hit in the face by a claw. I stumble back as I try to gain my footing.

 _ **BAM!**_

I dodge out of the way in time as a bone claw fist comes smashing down where I once stood. I look ahead to see Dream Seeker.

"There you are you Haunter reject!" I called. "Enough playing games! Let's fight already!"

 _ **Hiss Hiss**_

Dream Seeker brings his claws back together and repeated the same process from before and summoned five more Mini Seekers.

"You got to be kidding me." I grumbled.

 _ **Hiss Hiss Hiss**_

As by command, all of the Mini Seekers charges straight towards me. I quickly pick out a leaf my satchel and consumed it before turning into Leaf Kirby.

"Razer Leaf!"

I send a wave of sharp leaves at the upcoming foes. Though, it didn't do much as it only stunned them. The ones that recovered quickly didn't wast time and started attacking again. This time, they start showering me with fire balls of various colors. I try to counter with a leaf shield, but I wasn't fast enough as I get pelted by the bits of flames.

"AAGH!" I shout in pain.

However, it doesn't stop there. I suddenly start to get tired as my body begins to ache. I felt I was getting weaker and... sleepy?

 _'I guess if they can't find a victim to reap, they force one to sleep.'_ I thought.

If things couldn't get any worse, my Leaf form disappears on me just the Mini Seekers surrounds like a pack of wolves. In fact, they started chattering to themselves as they wait for me to fall asleep.

"If I make it out of this, I'll will use your heads to make pumpkin pie." I snarled.

That did nothing but made them chuckle ghastly.

 ** _Poof_**

 ** _Flicker~_**

All of a sudden, a bunch of burning flowers came out of nowhere and land right next to me and the surrounding ghosts. My moment of confusion was swept away as I look on in shock as the ghosts suddenly began hissing in what seems like both fear and pain. They all immediately backed as far away as possible away from the flaming plants. If it wasn't strange enough, I suddenly feel my strength returning. As if the effects of little spirits' earlier attacks never happened. Though, I still have some burn marks.

"What the hell was that?" I ask myself.

"Kirby!"

I heard someone familiar call out for me. I turn around to see Tiff, along with two Cappies. One of them I recognize as Mabel the fortune-teller. The other, well... I didn't know who they are. They were half Mabel's size as they wore a dark cloak. I notice that all three of them is carrying small sacks.

"Tiff, what did you guys do?" I questioned.

"We came to your rescue, that's what we did." Tiff answered. "You didn't think I would just sit back and let you get yourself killed, did you?"

I sigh. While I don't want to admit it, I am glad Tiff intervened at the last minute. I honest was getting in over my head back there.

"I'm glad you came, Tiff." I face the two Cappies. "Though, what are you doing here, Mable?"

"You friend, Tiff came to me for aid in ridding the phantoms away." Mabel said as she picks out a flower from her sack. "These flowers are called Rue Flowers. They are useful in driving away spirits and dispelling any hostile magic."

The flower itself has five yellow petals as the plants resembles a shape of a star.

 _'This world really like stars. I keep seeing them everywhere.'_

I turn to the other Cappy.

"Who are you by the way? I don't think we've met before."

The Cappy lifts the hood away and reveals themselves. Though, from the wavy black ponytail, I can tell this Cappy is female. It is kind of hard to tell Cappies' gender.

"My name is Katherine, but my friends call me Kat." She said in the same accent as Mabel if younger. "I've recently moved to Cappy Town from my hometown far off in Dreamland."

"She is also my niece." Mabel adds with a smile.

"Well, it is nice to meet you, Kat." I nodded. "Maybe we could get to know each other sometime."

 _ **HISS HISS**_

While we were busy talking, it seems the Mini Seekers finally grown brave enough to regroup and form a formation. They do not look happy at all.

"We'll talk more later. Right now, let's deal with these pests." I said.

The three nodded as they bring out more of the Rue Flowers and a match to light them. Though, Dream Seeker sees this and summoned more Mini Seekers. Now there were ten more of the monsters.

"Oh, great." Tiff said sarcastically.

The pack of Mini Seekers charge forward full force. Though, my new allies acted quickly and launch more burning Rues into the fray. That made the charging group break formation as they scatter around. I took the opportunity of the distraction and began inhaling. All the ghost that were unfortunate enough to be in range were sucked up into my guts while the surviving few fled.

They didn't get far however as I mash all of Mini Seekers together and spit out a large star at the remaining ghosts. The star exploded and sent the monsters flying. They all disappear in puffs of smoke. Now, it was just Dream Seeker left.

"Alright, let's end this now!" I shouted at the specter.

 **"Must destroy Kirby! Must destroy Kirby?"**

Before I could advance, I was interrupted by some chanting. I look around to see a big crowd of Cappies were coming around. They all had green glowing eyes as they held the pillows Dedede given them. Speaking of Dedede, the fatso himself, along with Escargoon were also among the crowd as they too had pillows.

 **"Must destroy Kirby! Must destroy Kirby!"**

Again they chant for my demise. It seems they are all in some sort of trance.

"Did Dedede seriously try hypnotizing again?" I ask in irritation. "Jeeze, you think you would try to make up another plan than last time."

"Kirby, look!" Tiff shouts.

I turn around and face Dream Seeker again. It seems to me smiling for some reason as it raises its claws.

"What's it doing?" Kat questions.

The young Cappy got her answer as streaks of shadowy lines connect with the crowd. To my horror, Dream Seeker starts to grow bigger and the crowd that it absorbing are faltering as they start to look pale.

"It's feeding off the crowd!" Tiff said alarmingly.

"Not on my watch!" I shout as I charge forward.

I didn't get far as multiple Mini Seekers appear and pin me down to the ground. I struggle to get free and failing at it.

"Kirby!"

Mabel and Kat try to get rid of the claws with more of burning flowers, but it isn't taking effect.

"It's too strong!" Kat said. "The flowers aren't doing anything!"

Just as things couldn't get any worse, all three of the girls where suddenly lifted up by the Mini Seekers and brought over to their leader. The monster smirks as its pumpkin eyes glow. Soon enough, my allies' eyes turn green like the crowd.

 _"Must destroy Kirby."_ Tiff chants.

"NO! TIFF! MABEL! KAT!" I screamed as I try harder to break free. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! IT'S ME YOU'RE AFTER! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

Dream Seeker pays me not attention as it starts the process of absorbing the life out of my friends. At this point, I was begging for the evil creature to stop and spare my friends. I look around me and couldn't help me shed a tear. I have failed to save my friends. I have failed to save these innocent people. I have failed as a Star Warrior.

 _'I'm sorry, Galaxia. I failed you.'_

 _ **Whoosh!**_

 _ **Slash! Slash!**_

 _ **Bang!**_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of swords clashing and also... gunshots?! I notice that the Mini Seekers that were holding me down were turn to dust as I am now free. I get up and turn to see the rest of the gang. Sword, Blade, and Meta Knight had their swords drawn as they attack Dream Seeker. Miku is in her Sword form and is tending to Tiff, Mabel, and Kat. Chief Bookem came to my side as he had a revolver out.

"Don't worry, Kirby." He as he blows out his gun. "Backup has arrived for assistance!"

I sigh in utter relief. "Oh, thank Galaxia you all came. I'm going to need all the help I could get."

"Whatever you need, we'll help you."

I turn around to survey the situation. Sword and Blade Knight currently fighting off the group of remaining Mini Seekers while Meta Knight is keeping Dream Seeker occupied. Miku has managed to get the others a safe distance away from the monsters. The crowd of hypnotized Cappies are idling around.

"Alright, I think I have an idea." I said. "Bookem, you think you can corral the Cappies to a safe distance?"

Bookem adjusts his hat.

"Crowd Control is my specialty!" He said as he runs off to do his job.

I nod as I run to the knights.

"Guys, can you keep Dream Seeker busy for a bit?!"

Sword and Blade just finish off the last Mini Seeker before responding.

"We'll try our best, Kirby!" Sword said.

"Oy, do what we can, mate!" Blade adds.

Meta Knight dodges one of Dream Seeker's claw swipes.

"Something tells me you have a plan." He said as Sword and Blade take his place.

"Yes. You, me, and Miku are going to end this once and for all."

Meta nods as he follows me to where Miku was guarding our friends. I start filling them in with my plan.

"Alright, this is what I think. Dream Seekers seem to hunt only at night and avoid daylight. It must be their weakness."

"Even so, we can't wait for morning to come. I don't think Sword and Blade can keep that monster busy forever."

I smirk as I reach into my satchel and pull out a mirror.

"Just leave it to me. Once I get sunlight on that ghost and weaken it, you two will deliver the final blow."

"Let's hope this works, Kirby." Meta Knight said.

I nod as I look to the sky.

"Kabu! Send the Warp Star!"

A few moments later, I can see the whirling star coming towards us. I run up and jump aboard when it came close. I soar high into the sky. I look at the horizon to see that morning was coming real soon. I pick out the mirror and swallow it. I flash a bright light before changing to my new form. I'm now wearing a red and green jester hat with white star prints. In my pink hand is a shiny golden scepter with a blue crystal ball on top.

"I am now Mirror Kirby!"

After my little excitement was over, I focus my power and made five duplicates of myself. They all were the exact copy of me as they too had their one Warp Stars.

"Alright, guys. Let's get into position." I said to them.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" They respond.

My copies all swarm out as they take up positions far from each other. We all wave our scepters and summon large mirrors in front of us. We line them all up as we wait form morning to come.

"Come on... just a little closer..."

Soon enough, the sun finally shines over the horizon. The light rays shines onto one of my copies' mirrors and travel down to me. I line up my mirror and aim it right at Dream Seeker.

"Good morning to you, fucker." I mutter as the beam goes down towards the monster.

* * *

 ** _Third Person View_**

Just like Toby planned, the sun beam came shining down onto Dream Seeker. The ghost monster screeches in pain as its black cloak starts burning up. Miku and Meta Knight look at each other and nodded. They bring out their swords and charge straight at the monster. They jump up and deliver a finishing blow with Sword Beam. Their beams shot towards Dream Seeker and cut right through its body. The ghost screeches even louder by the amount of pain it was in. Its body couldn't take anymore punishment as it fades into dust.

The nightmare of the night is finally over as our heroes regroup.

"We did it!" Miku cheers. "We showed that specter what for!"

Meta Knight nods. "It seems Kirby's plan has worked."

"Oy, look over there." Sword points.

The group turns to see that the Cappies have awaken from their trance as they all look around in confusion. Wondering why they were outside.

"What happened?" Mayor Len questions.

"How did we get outside?" Chef Kawasaki adds.

Miku goes over to a random Cappy and takes their pillow. Before they could protest, Miku uses her sword and slices open the pillow, revealing Noddy the sleep monster. The crowd gasp.

"Well, we have a story just for you all."

* * *

It is around the afternoons as Toby and the rest of his friends where having a lunch together Miku planned before the whole incident started. Tuff and his friends are playing a game of soccer as they wait for the burgers Miku is grilling. Toby, Tiff, and their new friend, Katherine were just laying one the cool grass having a chat.

"So you've been fighting monsters here in Dreamland?" Kat asks curiously.

"Yeah. It's pretty much what I do when King Dedede is in the mood to get rid of me." Toby reply. "So far, he hasn't beaten me yet. He came close a few times, but I am able to pull through with the help of my friends."

"What does Dedede have against you that he want to send monsters to destroy you?"

"He just doesn't like Kirby trespassing in Dreamland." Tiff said. "He can be a real blockhead."

"Well, from what I've seen this morning, I can tell that he isn't very well liked."

It was true. After Miku had explained the whole incident to the Cappies, they were outraged as they blame Dedede for the whole thing. Toby knew that it wasn't entirely Dedede's fault for putting them in danger since he only wanted him gone, but human-turned-alien decided to let it slide as he was still a little shaken by the whole thing. The minute Toby found Tiff, he immediately ran over and checked if she was okay. Tiff assured the Star Warrior that she was fine, but still very appreciated the concern. If her red checks had any indications.

"Say, I've been meaning to ask." Toby said. "How did you and Mabel knew how to fight off the ghosts in the first place? With those Rue Flowers you guys used last night."

Kat suddenly looked shy.

"O-Oh... well, my mother had a real fascination with the supernatural and spends most of her time studying them. She even picked up on how to defend yourself against them. She taught me a few things as well in handling the entities and oddities."

"Wow. So like, you're a ghost hunter?"

"Not necessary, but I do have the capabilities. I'm more interested in fine arts, composers, and writing."

"That's very interesting, Kat." Tiff compliments.

"Thanks. Most people see my talents as a supernatural handler strange at times."

"Strange or not, it sure did come in handy in saving me." Toby said. "I owe you."

"Oh, y-you don't have to..."

"Nonsense. You practically save my life last night. I would gladly like to return the favor. Whatever you need, you can come to me."

Kat pauses, but smiles a little.

"T-Thank you."

"Hey, everyone! Come on, lunch is ready!" Miku calls out.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm hungry. Let's eat!" Toby declares as he heads over to Miku and the others.

Kat couldn't help but giggle at the alien's antics.

"Is he usually like this?" She questions.

"Sometimes, yeah." Tiff answers. "He's a really nice and caring person when you get to know him."

Kat looks back at the pink warrior in amusement.

"I wonder what other things I will learn from you." The Cappy mutters to herself.

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

 **Hello, everyone. It's me, The EnderPony Master. So, it has been a while since I've posted a new chapter. Sorry for that. Had a bit of Writer's Block. I know that it's normal for writers to get them, but BOY was this one was a doozy.**

 **I mean, this episode had me thinking and reediting many times. I came so close to just straight up skipping this chapter and going over to the next episode, but decided against it as I wanted to do EVERY episode. All the way to episode 100. Also, I would like to say I'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit random with the whole "Dream Seeker" monster, but like I said before, this episode was a doozy. I had little to work with and had to find a way around the plot.**

 **Anyway, I know I'm going through all of Kirby's forms a little too fast, and I'll try toning it down a bit. As for the Cappy character, Katherine. Well, I thought I might add a new Cappy instead of just using the usual ones that show up through the series. Not sure if there will be more new Cappies in the future, but we'll cross the bridge once we come to it.**

 **Aright, well, I think that's about it for now. What will happen now that Katherine has moved into Cappy Town? Has Toby's encounter with Dream Seeker made him learn something? Is it weird that Galaxia likes to be flirty with our heroine? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!"**


	17. Chapter 17 - Fishy Love

Man, things have been sure interesting lately. Especially with the whole Dream Seeker incident last month. Yeah, I can't believe it too. I've been staying in Dreamland for about a month now. Time sure seems to fly by when you're busy fighting monsters and making new friends. Speaking of friends, I've been hanging out with them a lot more than usual. That incident from before made me realize that I must cherish my time with my friends as it all could be taken away one day if I'm not careful.

Though, during the times I spend with my friends, I learned a few interesting things about them. For example, I learned that Tuff is really into sports. I mean, it wasn't hard to figure out, but it is nice that he shared that information. Next, my newest friend, Katherine is staying at the local inn in Cappy Town. She has some relatives that owns the inn. I've never payed it a visit before until now. It's quite nice as it has a Japanese theme to it.

Finally, I have a suspicion that Honey might have a crush on Spikehead. The little Cappy sure likes to spend her company with that mischief boy. Ha, young love. That's something you think you would only see in the movies. Maybe I will find love too one day when I return home. Not that I'm looking for immediately, but it is a nice thought.

* * *

 ** _Toby's POV_**

It is evening as the sun is slowly settling down over the horizon. Right now, I am currently walking alongside with Tuff in the halls of Castle Dedede. We are on our way to see if Tiff would like to play hide and seek with us.

"Have you ever wondered if there's pirates out there in the sea?" Tuff asks as we walk.

"Well, maybe a few times, but I'm not entirely sure if there are." I responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing. It's just that every time I go visit the beach, I sometimes think about boats. Do you think it might be cool to be a pirate?"

"I don't think so. I think I prefer the ninja life instead."

"What's a ninja?"

 _'Seriously, how many other things they never heard of before?'_ I thought. _'First snow, now ninjas?_ _'_

"Ninjas are very skilled fighters. They train to master a martial art known as Jujitsu." I explain. "It's a method of close combat for defeating an armed and armored opponent in which one uses either a short weapon or none."

"Wow, that's sounds so cool!" Tuff marveled. "Do you know Jujitsu?"

"No, but I think Meta Knight might knows some. I mean, there had to be a real ninja during the Monster War."

Before we could continue the conversation, we found the blonde that we've been looking for.

"Hey, Tiff." I greeted.

"Me and Kirby were wondering if you would like to play hide and seek with us." Tuff offers.

"I can't, I'm going out." Tiff said.

"Out? But it's dangerous to go out at this time."

"Well, me and Kirby have gone out at night many times! So I'm fine with going out by myself!"

"Whoa, no need to get defensive all of sudden, Tiffy." I said before noticing something. "Say, are you wearing... perfume?"

Tuff takes a whiff of the scent we barely noticed.

"Hey, why do you have mom's fancy perfume on, Tiff?" Tuff asks.

"That's private."

With that, Tiff walks away from us. Leaving us confused.

"Come on, Kirby." Tuff whispered. "Let's go follow her to make sure she is okay."

I raise a brow in amusement. I can see the mischief in that boy's smile.

 _'I know I shouldn't go intrude in on Tiff's business, but I'm too curious to back out. Besides, it does seem a little suspicious that she is wearing perfume all of sudden.'_

"Alright, but if we are going to spy on her, then we might as well go all out."

"What do you mean?"

I smirk. "Oh, I have an idea."

* * *

A part of me is shaming me for prying in on my friend's business, but another part of me says to ignore that other part and go do what I want. In which I decided to follow.

"This is so cool." Tuff whispered.

"Shh! Keep it down, Tuff." I replied.

If you are wondering what we are doing, well, we are currently floating overhead of our suspect known as Tiff. I am in my Ghost Kirby form as we are invisible. Tuff is hanging by a rope that I'm holding. We've followed the blonde all the way to the coast. The same place where me and Dyna Blade's chick, Sentry hung out before.

 _'Why did she come all the way out here?'_

"Hey, Kirby. This almost feels like being secret agents." He said excitedly. "Look, she stopped."

True to his words, Tiff apparently made it to where she wanted to go. She then pulls out a golden seashell out of her pack she brought with her.

"Writing a letter on a seashell is pretty weird." We hear her say to herself. "Maybe it was just a joke."

 ** _Splash!_**

"Well, hello there!"

We were greeted by a new arrival. An aquatic arrival to be specific.

"Kine?" I whispered.

It was indeed Kine the Sunfish. I've only met the fish once WAY back when I fought Blocky the rock monster.

"I'm so happy that you're here!" He says happily.

"Huh?" Tiff said obviously confused.

"I wasn't sure if you'd found the letter I wrote in that shell, of if you did, you'd be able to read it."

For some reason, that made Tiff go completely stiff as she drops the apparent sea letter.

 _'So it was Kine that made Tiff come out here. Though, what did he wrote that made her react like this?'_

Kine continues. "Oh, but I would have written a million letters if I thought I get the chance to meet you."

"Does this mean you're Kine?" Tiff demanded after regaining her composer.

"The one and only."

Tiff sighs slightly. "A fish who can write."

 _'I know what you mean, Tiff. How does one even write with fins and no hands?'_

"A lot of fish are very educated because we spend so much time is schools." Kine explains.

It took every fiber of my being to not facepalm. I couldn't tell if that pun was on purpose . I sense Tuff was feeling the same way underneath me.

"Well, here I am. What do you want to meet me for?" Tiff asks.

"I swim by this spot almost everyday, and I've seen you collect seashell on the beach. You seem very interested in the ocean."

"Collecting shells is my hobby, and I do love marine biology."

"Y-You love?!"

Kine suddenly dives down and swims around in excitement. He comes back up with energy.

"I knew you and me would have a lot of things in common, Tiff, and that's why I'd like for you to be my girlfriend!"

That shocked both me and Tiff.

Tiff: "ME AS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"

Me: "WHAT?!"

I lost concentration and drop our invisible camouflage. I also dropped Tuff down to the ground, but he was too busy laughing his guts out to care.

"Yeah, Tiff, and he could be your _gill_ -friend!" Tuff laughs hysterically.

Tiff spots us both.

"Alright! Why are you two here?!" She yells.

"When you left, I knew something was fishy, but I didn't know it was this _fishy_!"

 _'Oh, Galaxia, please end the puns!'_

"Tiff, I could give you personalized swimming lessons and you could live here in the sea." Kine offers.

That once again shocks Tiff as she stumbles back.

"What's wrong, Tiff? Have you ever heard of 'The Little Mermaid'?"

 _'First of all, that's a thing here? Second, it's suppose to be the beautiful mermaid that looks for love. Not a fucking big-lipped, delusional sunfish!'_

"Kine, don't you know you're a fish, right?" Tiff questions.

"Of course I know I'm a fish. What's your point, Tiffy?"

 _'Tiffy?! I call her that!'_

Tiff stands back up before taking a deep breath, then exhaling.

"See that, those are my lungs working, Kine, but they don't work very well underwater." Tiff sighs. "We're both from very different worlds, so we both don't breath the same way."

"Butw e both have hearts and mine tells me that we are meant to be together."

Tiff groans in frustration.

"Why don't you give him a chance and go on a date with him, Tiff?" Tuff jokes. "He might be the only guy who likes you."

I stare at Tuff in surprise before narrowing my eyes.

"This isn't funny, Tuff." I said in a serious tone.

"He's right." Tiff agrees before turning to Kine. "Look, Kine. I can't live in the ocean and you can't live on land. So forget it!"

"Huh?" Kine said in confusion... and a bit of sadness.

 _'Get friend-zoned, buddy!'_ I blinked. _'Whoa... Where that come from?'_

"Nice meeting you."

Tiff turns around and runs off to the direction of home. Tuff turns to Kine.

"My sister is right, Kine. Too bad you're not a lungfish." He turns around and too runs off. "Let's go, Kirby!"

It was just me and Kine as we watch the duo go off into the distance.

"Kine, I could tell you're a nice guy." I sigh. "However, you shouldn't just immediately declare some girl to be your girlfriend because you _feel_ she should be. Relationships takes time to grow."

 _'Not to mention, as mature as she is for her age, she is not going on a date with some random guy off the streets. Let alone a fish.'_

Kine just sags sadly.

"I'm sure you'll find your other half one day. Don't give up, dude."

With that, I turn around and flew away towards my home. I thought Tiff would want some alone time after this shocking evening.

* * *

"-and then, she ran off all the way back home."

When I got home, I find Miku sitting on one of the lawn chairs outside reading a manga. When she asks how my day was, I told her everything of what happened this evening. It is night as we watch the stars shine in the sky.

"I do agree that she shouldn't go out with Kine. However, it is kind of cute if you think about it." She commented.

"Please~" I roll my eyes. "That delusional fish doesn't love her, he just loves the _idea_ of having a girlfriend. He just doesn't know it yet."

Miku raises a brow.

"You seem pretty defensive over this, Toby. You're not... _jealous,_ are you?"

"What? Of course not! I'm just looking out for Tiff is all."

Miku smirks. "I don't know. You've been spending most of your time with her out of everyone else the most. Not to mention, you sometimes call her _'_ _Tiffy'_."

I groan. "Look, I really like Tiff, but not like that! Besides, I'm 17-years-old while she is like... 12 maybe? Either way, it wouldn't work out if I did find a relationship here in Dreamland. I'll be heading straight back home when I finally defeat Nightmare. That, or die trying anyway."

"I guess you do have a point, but you never know. Things could happen when you least expect it."

"Whatever you say." I shrug before getting up. "Well, I'm turning in. Goodnight, Miku."

"Goodnight, Toby." She replies.

* * *

The next morning, after getting a breakfast ramen from Kawasaki, I decided to head over to Castle Dedede again to check up on Tiff. A kinda feel bad for the blonde. When she received that goofy fish's letter, she must of felt pleased to have some sort of admirer. Only to be down-struck when she found the identity of said admirer. Not to mention, that comment Tuff said yesterday.

 _He might be the only guy who likes you._

That's not true, Tuff. I'm sure there are other boys who likes the little blonde. I mean, I like her. To a certain degree that is. You know, age barrier and all? Well... maybe if she was older-

"Hey, Kirby? What's up?"

My thought bubble was interrupted by Tuff, who is walking besides me in the castle hallway.

"O-Oh! Nothing!" I said shaking my head. "J-Just think of what's better, hot dogs or hamburgers?"

"Well, I like hamburgers better in my opinion, but you can think about that later. You said you wanted to talk to Tiff?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to check up on her. You said you know where she is, right?"

"Yup. She's just reading in the castle's library. It's actually right around the corner."

True to his words, the room of knowledge was indeed around the corner. As we go through the entrance, I see Tiff is reading book. Though, from quick observation, it's a book on... marine life?

"Hey, Tiff!" Tuff greeted his sibling. "We've been looking all over for you."

Tiff notices us and quickly closes the book she was reading for some reason.

"Wow, that fish was wacky. His brain must be water-logged if he likes you."

I give the boy a sideways glare. Did he really had to bring up the subject so bluntly?

"Actually, I think that fish is really interesting." Tiff said

"What?/Huh?" Me and Tuff said.

"He may be little scaly, but he is very polite and a really good letter writer too."

 _'Polite? He was very keen on having you abandon your home just to live with him.'_

"But, Tiff, he's a whole different kind of species." Tuff points out.

Tiff takes the book and climbs up a ladder.

"That's true, but we do have biological similarities and a talking fish is unusual."

 _'What about a talking tree, or bird, or hamster, or every freaking other species we came across for the past month?!'_

"You mean you would go out on a date with Kine if he is living out on land?!" I ask.

Tiff puts the book away and slides down the ladder.

"Well, we both know that is definitely not going to happen, but a fish who shows that much initiative must be worth getting acquainted with."

 _'Oh, well that's good. She just wants to be friends with Kine. That's alright with me.'_

 _ **(Light Laughter)**_

Great, I know that sound of laughing anywhere. We all turn to see King Dedede and Escargoon at the doorway with a few Waddle Dee guards. Though, we were all surprised to see Kine the Sunfish himself getting carted into the room in a glass fish tank. On the side of the tank is a mega horn.

"Well, here I am for our first date, Tiffy!" Kine said happily.

 _'WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?! AND DON'T CAll HER "TIFFY"!'_

"Kine?!" Tiff exclaims. "How did you-"

Dedede interrupts with his laughter.

"I thought it would be nice of me to play Cupid and bring together a full on fish and cutie-pie together." Dedede said. "I know folks say that opposites attract, but I didn't think it would be this opposite."

"It's the world's first surf'n turf relationship." Escargoon adds.

"You're a lucky, girl. This guy's a great catch."

"Thanks again, your highness." Kine spoke.

With that, both goons leave the library to the rest of us in a fit of mocking laughter. There was an awkward silence as we all look at each other. Though, Tuff was the first to speak.

"Well, Tiff, you said if he was living on the land he would be worth getting acquainted with, remember?" Tuff smiles cheekily.

Though, Tiff did not find it funny.

"Oh, get real. First of all, he is still living in water. Second of all, he's still a fish!"

Kine sighs sadly at this.

"Come on, Tiff. Kine went through a whole lot of trouble to come and see you." Tuff tries to reason to my surprise. "The least you could do is just show him around what's on land."

I sigh irritably. "While I don't want to admit it, but he does have a point, Tiff."

 _'I suppose there is nothing wrong with going sightseeing.'_

"What do you want to see, Kine?" Tuff asks the fish.

"I want to see everything!" Kine answers enthusiastically. "I'm sure there are a lot of things on land I need to learn if I'm going to be living here for now on."

"Like predators for one thing." I quietly mutter to myself.

"Okay, we better get going right away!" Tuff turns to me. "Come on, Kirby. You and me can help wheel Kine around Cappy Town!"

"Yeah, sure thing, Tuff." I reply as politely as I could.

I glance at Tiff and I see that she isn't looking forward to the whole idea.

 _'Well, this is one way of spending our morning.'_

* * *

If things couldn't be more annoying for my blonde friend, it did as we gain the attention of many Cappies in Cappy Town. They surround us as they look at the side attraction known as Kine.

"A fine example of the species of Navarchus Piscem." Professor Curio comments.

A random farmer Cappy looks at Tiff.

"Is this one of them science fair projects, Tiff?" He asks in a southern accent.

"No, it's not her project, it's her date." Tuff butts in.

That surprises the farmer and the other Cappies.

"Big mouth!" Tiff insults Tuff.

But Tuff wasn't finished. "You see, Kine here got a crush on my sister. So he came here on land to go out on a date."

"A sightseeing trip to clarify." I try to defuse the unwanted situation, but failed.

"Well... at least it's better than dating a great white shark or a barracuda." The Cappy said rather unsure of the predicament.

"I say these two make a rather charming couple." Curio adds.

"We are not a couple." Tiff said annoyed.

"Chill out, Tiff." Tuff hushes her before turning to the crowd. "Okay! Clear the way! We got a date on the road!

I roll my eyes as me, Fololo, and Falala start pulling Kine's tank. The mini monsters decided to help us out with the ordeal. Anyway, a few minutes later, our group are going down a road. Kine takes in the view.

"I never knew the land could be this amazing as the sea, but it is!" The fish said fascinated.

Just then, we come across a huge field of colorful flowers. That made Kine even more excited.

"What are those plants with the bright colors called?"

"Flowers." Tiff answers.

"You know what? We've got something like them in the ocean, but we call them Coral."

"We know." I roll my eyes at the known answer.

Kine looks at Tiff. "At first, I was worried that the land would be too strange for me, but the land's just like back home in the sea!"

"They're different, Kine." Tiff points out.

"They're a little different maybe, but when you visit the ocean, you'll see how much the land and ocean both have in common."

"You're just saying that."

Kine then swims up and hangs over his tank.

"No I am not, Tiffy!"

 _'Stop calling her that you overgrown sushi roll!'_ I blink. _'Once again, why am I so bothered by this?'_

"Kine, you and I don't have anything in common!" Tiff yells getting tired of Kine's affections.

Kine just sinks down in sadness by that. Tuff on the other hand laughs.

"What happened about all that stuff you said about biological similarities?"

Tiff blinks before sighing. Her word thrown against her it seems.

"Oh, boy." I also sigh.

* * *

It is around noon as we've been going around showing Kine some of the good sights here in Dreamland. The trip perks up the sunfish again as he seems to forget about earlier. Right now, we made a stop on top of a hill as the our crew are tired from pulling the tank around. Well, Tuff and the mini monsters are tired. I'm fine as I've trained with heavier weights than this.

"Everything is so beautiful here. I really love it on land, Tiffy." Kine said looking at the view.

I just grit my non-existing teeth in irritation as I lean on the tank at the front.

"More than the sea?" Tiff questions.

"Well, I certainly hope so cause I'm going to live the rest of my life on land!"

Tiff frowns. "You don't know how tough it is out here."

I point to our tired out friends. "She's right. Just look at our friends."

"W-We... We just gotta... catch our breath." Tuff waves.

"See what we mean?" Tiff said. "If it's hard for them to breath, it's going to be harder for you."

"Don't worry, Tiffy. I'll endure anything if it means being here with you." Kine replies.

I swear my eyes just flashed red for a moment.

"Kine, this thing just isn't gonna-"

Tiff pauses as Kine looks off into the distance. We turn to see a very young Cappy couple walking down the street while holding hands. Kine turns to Tiff.

"Tiffy, let's you and me hold hands."

Kine swims forward, but ends up faceplanting on the glass.

"Uh, you don't have hands." Tiff said surprised by the sudden action.

"Oh, please?"

Kine swims back and continues to repeat the process again. I just glare at the idiotic sea animal.

 _'This moron isn't going to let Tiff go, isn't he? I need to put an end to this.'_

Just then, I've gotten an idea. An awful idea. A wonderful awful idea.

 _'Alright, Kine. You said you would endure anything just to be with Tiff? Well, let's see how committed you really are.'_

I look down at the front wheels of Kine's tank. There are two rocks we used to keep the tank from rolling down the hill we were on.

"Bon voyage, Kine." I said quietly.

When the so-called couple wasn't looking, I kicked the rocks out of the way. Just as planned, Kine's final headbutt against the glass made his ride jerk forward and start rolling down the hill. Tiff sees this and tries to stop the cart, but lacks the strength to hold on loses her grip.

"Oh, no! Kine!" She shouts.

Said Kine is currently screaming in panic as he speeds his way down the hill at a fast rate.

"He's going to crash!" Falala points.

"Come on. We got to go save him." I said playing along.

We all ran down in the direction of where the runaway tank went to. Soon enough, we found it, but we were too late. The glass is already smashed as water flowed onto the street. Though, there was no sign of Kine.

"Where is he?" Tuff asks.

 _ **Crash!**_

We all heard a commotion nearby. It was coming from Kawasaki's restaurant.

"Uh, oh! That's not good!"

"Come on!" Tiff commanded.

We all ran inside the building and into the kitchen. Resting on a cutting board and out of breath is the sunfish himself. However, my daily orange boss known as Kawasaki is standing over the fish with a butcher knife raised and ready to start chopping.

"Wait! That's not sushi! That's Tiff's boyfriend!" Tuff said stopping the chef.

"Huh? Her... boyfriend?" Kawasaki asks confused.

Tiff sighs as she facepalms.

"Don't ask." She said.

* * *

Once everyone has calmed down, we went outside where we start filling up Kine's new tank. Kawasaki was nice enough to lend us one of his cooking pots to use temporarily.

"See how dangerous it is out here?" Tiff said as she pours another bucket of water.

"You're lucky, you must have nine lives." Tuff adds.

"Ugh... I guess that means I'm part catfish." Kine said as he tries to regain his strength.

 _'Oh my, Galaxia. No more fish puns, please.'_

"I tried to warn you that it is impossible to live on land." Tiff said.

"Yeah, you sure won't be so lucky next time." I said faking my concern.

 ** _Screech!_**

As if Galaxia herself wants to prove my point, a loud screech sounds off. We all look up to see none other than Dyna Blade herself.

"Gah! Dyna Blade is diving for dinner!" Tuff shouts in panic.

"And Kine is on the menu!" Tiff joins.

Before we could do anything, Dyna Blade gracefully swoops down and snatches the sunfish. At least mama bird didn't cause any damages to the buildings this time.

"Here we go again." I said.

* * *

Well, I will admit. My little plan might of escalated quite a bit. I honestly wasn't expecting this whole turn of event. Anyway, after Dyna Blade took away Kine, he was lucky enough to wiggle out of her grasp and land right into Mayor Len's house. Probably both at the right and wrong time because Kine ended up landing right into Len's bathtub just when he was about to bathe.

After explaining to Mayor Len, and paying Kawasaki for a new cooking pot with my money, we took the unlucky fish down to the river. Right now, Kine is just splashing around in the nice cool creek.

"Is life on land this exciting as it is today, Tiffy?" Kine asks happily.

 _'Kinda wish Dyna Blade still kept you, Kine.'_

"Unfortunately not." Tiff answers.

"Well, I guess it's just me. Ever since I've left the sea, I keep getting into trouble."

"That's cause fish should stay in water where you belong!" Tuff said as he is finally tired of all this crap we've been through. "You're never going to survive on land. No fish can."

Kine looks down.

"You think it's crazy for someone who's from the sea to live on land, don't you, Tiff?"

"I do." Tiff sighs.

"Then the King's crazy too since he's from the land and he wants to live in the sea."

That got all of our attention. Dedede wants to live in the sea? Now, that's completely random.

"What are you talking about?" I question.

"I'm not sure, Kirby. King Dedede wouldn't help me unless I gave him directions."

"So, Dedede built you a tank to come onto land after you gave him directions." Tuff recounts.

"Where does Dedede want to go?" Tiff presses.

"Dedede wanted to go to a secret spot called the Rainbow Coral Reef." Kine answers.

This doesn't sound good. Whenever Dedede wants to develop something, it usually involves destroying the environment. He needs to be stopped.

"Come on, let's get back to the castle."

"You guys go on ahead!" I said running off. "I'm going to head back home and get Miku! We'll meet you at the beach!"

* * *

About a half hour later, we are swimming to the location of the Rainbow Coral Reef. So, it turns out that King Dedede tricked Kine into telling the location of the reef so he could tear it down and build an underwater castle. Why he would want one, I don't know. For now though, we need to stop his plan and save the reef. So many marine animals will be homeless from what Kine told me.

Me and Miku are wearing snorkels while Tiff, Tuff, and surprisingly Meta Knight are inside some sort of submarine. It looks like a barrel with fins and a propeller.

 _'All this would be nice if we hadn't had to go on a mission.'_

After swimming for some time, we finally made it to the reef. Well, what's left of it anyway. I see King Dedede and Escargoon inside their own submarine as they continue tearing down the reef with a pair of metal claws.

 _'There he is. Now all we need to do is stealthily-'_

"You tricked me so you could destroy the Rainbow Coral Reef!"

Nevermind for stealth. The idiot sunfish goes right ahead and charges straight at the goons. Kine ends up being smacked away by the claws. That's when Dedede notices the rest of us.

"What's going on, Escargoon?" Dedede questions. "What's that puny little goofball doing down here?"

"I bet Kirby and those crummy kids want to stop you from tearing down the coral reef." The snail said.

"No way."

Me and Miku take up battle stances as we make our way to the sub.

"You ain't going to get in my way, Kirby. Neither will you, Miku." Dedede said confidently before pressing a button.

The fat King launches a torpedo right at us. We were able to dodge the projectile, but our friends weren't lucky as they got shot instead. With their sub in ruins, Tiff and Tuff struggle to get to the surface. As for Meta Knight, he's nowhere to be seen.

 _'Oh, no!'_

Before I could react, Kine comes swimming by.

"I'm coming, Tiffy!"

Kine goes over to Tiff and makes a big bubble for her and Tuff. I would sigh in relief if I wasn't wearing a snorkel. I turn back to the goons in anger. Miku though goes to tend the others.

"We missed." Escargoon said.

"Well, fire again!" Dedede commands.

They shoot another torpedo at me. I took off the my mask and began inhaling. Soon enough, I swallowed the whole thing down my gut.

"Go, Kirby!" I hear Tiff and Tuff cheer in the background.

I flash a bright light as I transform into my new form. I am now wearing a blue Link hat. It has a white rim and a pompom at the top of the hat.

 _'I am now Bomb Kirby.'_

"What is that?" Dedede demands.

"I don't know, Sire, but I don't like the looks of it." Escargoon said nervously.

As he should be nervous as I close my eyes and focus my powers. Soon, I summon a set of mines in my hands. That made the goons go white.

"Oh, this won't end well!"

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get us out of here!"

I didn't give them the chance as I throw the mines at their sub and explode on contact. The blast was strong enough launch the duos all the way up to the surface. I follow them and too emerge above water. The goons are perched on top of the badly damaged sub.

"Had a _blast_ , Dedede?!" I yelled out smugly.

The fatso looks at me in pure anger as his face turns red.

"First you get rid of my country club! Now, you stop me from having my underwater castle! You really are becoming a thorn in my behind, Kirby!"

"Consider it as payback for my treehouse and starship."

Before Dedede could say anything else, a pack of great white sharks appeared out of nowhere as they surround the goons. This scared the absolute crap out of them as they literally start running above water with the angry sharks following after them.

"Why would he build another castle?" I ask myself. "He'll end up just paying even more expenses. I guess he didn't think that through."

 ** _Splash~_**

Just then, my friends emerge to the surface with me.

"Guys, are you all alright?" I ask as I swim to them.

"We're fine, but what about Dedede." Tiff said.

"Don't worry about him. He's been taken care of. Though, let's get back to land."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Miku sighs."I think I had enough of danger for today, thank you."

* * *

When we made it back the mainland, we are all just resting up a bit. Man, I always wanted to go deep see diving, but never thought that I would do it on another planet. Not to mention, I'm pretty happy that I've finally got the chance to try out my Bomb Kirby form. I mean, I know I may not be able to use it often since I don't have access to explosive or even gun powder, but it was sure awesome while it lasted.

"Kirby, I want to say thank you for your help in saving the Rainbow Coral Reef." Kine says to me. "If it wasn't for you, King Dedede would of made destroyed it entirely."

I shrug. "Hey, it's what I do. Fight monsters and foiling Dedede's selfish schemes."

Kine turns to Tiff.

"I also wanted to say that I'm sorry for causing a lot of trouble for you and your friends today."

"I'm sorry that things didn't go the way you wanted." Tiff said feeling sorry for the sunfish. "But you're a really special fish and I'm glad that I've meet you, Kine."

"I'll always remember the day we spent for the rest of my life, Tiffy."

 _'Sigh... you know what? I'll let it go this once. He deserves it.'_

"Take care of yourself, Kine." Tiff waves.

"Take care of yourself too." Kine replies sadly as he starts swimming away.

As I watch the sunfish go, I couldn't help but feel guilty. Yes, that goofball may have pushed it a little bit and wouldn't take no for an answer, but in the end, he's just another person who wants to be loved. And I only made it even difficult.

 _'I know I'm going to regret it, but it's the right thing to do.'_

"Kine, wait!" I shouted.

Kine stops and comes over to me.

"Yes, Kirby?"

I look at the others.

"Could you all gives us a minute?"

All three look at each other confused, but complied as they move a few feet away from us.

"What's this about, Kirby?" Kine asks.

I sigh. "Look, Kine... I have a confession to make."

"What do you mean?"

"I... I was the one that made your tank roll down the hill earlier today."

Kine gasps. "What? Why would you do that, Kirby?"

I look back to make absolute sure that the others were out of earshot.

"I did it because... I was jealous."

This surprises the sunfish.

"Huh, you were jealous?"

"Yes. You see, Tiff means a lot to me as she has always been there for me ever since I've came to Dreamland. When you came around and just started calling her your girlfriend all of a sudden, that just made me very protective of her. While I do believe you deserve someone to be with like everyone else, you have to admit that maybe you were forcing the relationship between you two a little too much."

Kine looks down in thought.

"You know, I think I can see what you mean. I was so focused about us being together that I didn't take Tiff's feelings to account."

I raise a brow.

"You didn't call her 'Tiffy'?"

Kine looks back at me.

"Well, you do seem so irritated when I say that. I kinda noticed it awhile back."

I smile sheepishly. "Yeah, I call her that sometimes. So when I heard you saying it, it kinda increased my jealousy meter."

We both chuckle at that.

"Listen, Kine, just because Tiff doesn't have any feelings for you, it doesn't mean you can't be friends with her. Plus, it's not like you can't see her again. You said she always comes to the beach to collect seashells, so that means you can always go and just say 'hi'."

"Huh... I have't thought about it like that." Kine said. "Thanks, Kirby."

"No problem. Also, who knows? You'll find some lucky gal to be your girlfriend one day. As the saying goes, 'There are plenty of fishes in the sea.'."

"You know what? You're right, Kirby. Thank you for talking to me about this." He smiles.

"So... does this mean we're cool?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes, Kirby. We're cool."

We get close enough to do our own fist-bump. I'm glad that we've patch things up with each other.

* * *

 **_Author's Notes:_**

 **Hello, everyone. It's me, The EnderPony Master.**

 **I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know the whole jealousy thing was random, but I thought "Why not?". Also, I know I could of put in more effort into the whole battle scene with Dedede's submarine, but I honestly couldn't think much for that kind of situation. I wanted to try some other ways to fight the villians than how it originally went in the anime.**

 **Anyway, what is the relationship between Toby and Tiff? What other adventures will await in the future? Do you guys think it might be weird for Toby to have slight feelings for the young blonde? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!".**


	18. Chapter 18 - Jungle Trouble

_**Toby's POV**_

"Is it really fat free?"

"Ooh, look at that. It's on sale."

"Mommy! Mommy! Could I get that action figure?!"

Man, I could never get tired of the sounds of chattering Cappy customers. I may like some quiet times on occasions, but I still like shopping.

"Do you want some chocolate, Kirby?" Falala asks.

"Sure thing. Do you think I should bring some chips with us as well?" I ask.

"I'm sure the others won't mind." Fololo said.

For those that haven't guessed it by now, I am at Tuggle's grocery store. Me, along with my friends, Fololo, Falala, and Tuff are out picking up some goodies to take with us for a picnic me and Miku planned. It has been a few days since we stopped Dedede's plot to destroy the Rainbow Coral Reef. Miku thought it would be great if we all went out and throw a picnic party. Tiff and Miku are out getting the plates and other stuff we need while we are getting the food. I'm really looking forward to this as it is a nice day outside.

"I don't really care. Besides, what's a big deal about a picnic?" Tuff said taking no interest to today's activity.

"Picnics are cool." Fololo said.

"Especially if Kirby is making the meal." Falala adds.

I chuckle sheepishly. "Oh, come on, guys. I'm only good at cooking because of my mom. If you tried some of her meals, you would go for her instead."

After a while of getting some of the supplies together and purchasing them, we start walking out of the store.

 ** _Vroom!_**

Only to be cut off as the infamous goons of the hour swerves around the corner in their tank and stop in front of us four.

"Kirby!" King Dedede greets me.

I sigh. "What do you want, Dedede? I got plans today."

"Well, you better reschedule them." Escargoon said.

"That's right! Because there is someone here to visit you!" Dedede points to me.

Me and my friends look at each other before looking back.

"Um... who's visiting me?" I ask as I put my grocery bags down.

The penguin and snail look at each other for a moment before looking at me with fiendish smiles.

"Oh, nobody in particular... except maybe a few monster friends!"

Dedede pushes a button in the tank and the container of the vehicle opens up. Soon, a whole bunch of mini monsters come jumping out. They all look like the generic monsters from the Kirby games. They all hop around rapidly as they start trashing the streets around us.

"What the heck?! What's all this about?!" I shouted.

"This is my way of getting back at ya for disrupting my undersea castle construction and destroying my submarine!"

I see the small monsters terrorizing random Cappies and causing property damage to some of the houses, including Tuggle and Gengu's store windows. Both Cappies are currently trying to swipe them away with mops and brooms. I look back at the King miffed.

"Well, I hope the money you spent on these monsters were worth it because we're about to do some pest control."

"That's right!" Falala said.

"Yeah! No meanies come around causing a mess in Cappy Town!" Fololo joins in.

Though, before my two mini monster friends could join my side, Tuff pushes them aside.

"Relax, guys. Kirby can totally take care of this." Tuff confidently.

Fololo and Falala look at each other unsure.

I spoke. "Uh, actually, I would like some help with-"

"You got this, Kirby! These monster got nothing on you."

I look at the group before sighing. I guess I'm not gonna be receiving assistance.

"Fine. I guess I'll take care of this myself then." I said as I take a stance.

I open my mouth and began inhaling. Soon, all the enemy mini monsters are being sucked up into my guts along with some broken debris they created.

"Kirby! Look out!" I hear Falala warned.

I look ahead to see Dedede throwing a familiar orange monster at me. It was Noddy the sleeping monster! I try to cancel out my inhaling, but I was too late as Noddy goes down my throat with the rest of the baddies.

"Oh, no! Kirby!" Fololo shouts.

Before I could say anything, I began to feel very very sleepy all of a sudden. The sounds of my friends shouting for me and the goons' laughing are the last things I hear as darkness consumes me.

* * *

 _ **Miku's POV**_

Me and Tiff ran as fast as we can with Falala floating above us towards the local clinic. We were just ready to go out and meet the others at the spot for our picnic when Falala came to us and told us that something bad happened to Toby, or in this case "Kirby".

"I hope Kirby is okay!" I said as we ran.

"I hope so too, Miku!" Tiff replies.

After a while of nonstop running, we made it to the clinic. I was the first to burst through the doors of the waiting room and right into patient's room. I see my soulmate laying on an operating table fast asleep. Tuff and Fololo are in the room too with a Cappy doctor. This Cappy is named Dr. Yabui. He is Cappy Town's only doctor/dentist. He wore a doctor uniform with a stethoscope and large glasses. He also has large bushy eyebrows and mustache.

"Dr. Yabui!" Tiff said as she too enters the room.

"Well, hello, Tiff and Miku." The old Cappy greets.

"Is my brother alright?" I ask as I go to Toby's side. "Kirby!"

Alas, Toby does not wake up as he just snores softly undisturbed.

"Dr. Yabui, what's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?!" I nearly shouted.

"It appears our friend Kirby here has inhaled a Noddy monster and has caught a case of Sleeping Sickness." The doctor explains.

My eyes widen in shock.

"Noddy? Kirby warned me about those monsters. They can put people into a deep sleep."

Dr. Yabui nods sadly. "Indeed. I'm afraid Kirby could be asleep for a very long time, a century at worst."

"A century?!" Tiff exclaims.

"Ugh! We should of helped him when we could!" Fololo said.

"But Tuff told us to not to!" Falala points.

We all look at the green and orange haired boy. Said boy just looks away with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, so what?" Tuff answers.

"He was the one who said that Kirby didn't need our help." Falala continues.

"Is that really true, Tuff?" Tiff asks.

"You bet. I figured that Kirby could just suck up all the monsters like he did with the others. No problem." Tuff admits without guilt.

"You call yourself a friend. It's your fault that he's asleep!" I shouted.

"How was I suppose to know that this would happen!" He snaps back.

Dr. Yabui gets between us.

"Now, children, stop fighting. Blaming each other isn't going to help Kirby."

"Is there anyway to help him, Doctor?" Tiff pleads.

"Well... there is one thing that we could try." Dr. Yabui said as he goes over and opens up a book. "The Pookie Flower."

"The Pookie Flower?" We all, except Tuff, repeated.

"The Pookie Flower is a golden bloom found in the wilds of Baba Kihara. Legend has it that one whiff of this magic golden blossom is enough to stir one from even the deepest of slumbers."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try." Tiff sighs.

"That is the ONLY cure." The Doc clarifies.

The mini monsters suddenly look worried.

"Baba Kihara? I heard of that place." Fololo said.

"No one who goes there has ever come back." Falala adds.

Tuff looks away again.

"Well, I'm not going there. That's for sure."

We look at the boy.

"But don't you want Kirby to be better again?" Tiff questions. "It is your fault after all!"

"I'm not going, Tiff! You can't make me!"

"You owe it to, Kirby!" Tiff turns to the mini monsters. "And so does the both of you. Go out there and find the Pookie Flower."

Fololo and Falala look off nervously while Tuff pouts. I however had enough of this crap.

"FINE THEN! YOU ALL CAN BE COWARDS ALL YOU WANT! ME AND TIFF WILL FIND IT OURSELVES!" I shouted as I ran out of the clinic.

I ran a few distances away before stopping. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer as the let them fall down my face. Just then, I hear Tiff coming towards me.

"Miku, are you alright?" Tiff asks when she notices me crying.

"I... I'm just so worried about Toby." I sniffed. "The others won't help my soulmate. I can understand that Fololo and Falala doesn't want to go because they're scared, but your brat-of-a-brother, Tuff... I can't believe he wouldn't take responsibility and help Toby after everything we all been through."

Tiff sighs before coming over to me and giving me a reassuring hug.

"Don't worry, Miku." She said tenderly. "We'll cure Toby ourselves. I'm sure everything will work out."

I sniff one last time before returning the hug.

"Thanks, Tiff... you're a real friend. I can see why Toby really likes you."

"What do you mean?" Tiff asks curiously

"Uh... nothing. Come on, let's go get some supplies for the trip."

I let go off Tiff and started heading my way towards my house to get some power-ups.

* * *

About half-hour later, me and Tiff are packed up and ready to go on our expedition to the Baba Kihara jungle. We got our supplies packed up in a canoe along with my soulmate who is strapped securely in between me and Tiff. We were just about to make our departure as Tiff's parents along with Katherine arrived to see us off.

"Please be careful out there you two." Sir Ebrum said.

"Be sure to watch where you are going." Lady Like warns.

"We will. I'll be sure to keep your daughter safe." I nodded.

Katherine comes closer to us and hands over a small brown bag.

"Take this with you. These are a few firecrackers I've put together for your trip. They are useful in scaring away dangerous animals."

"Wow, thanks, Kat." I said as I take the fireworks.

"By the way, where is your brother, Tiff." Sir Ebrum asks.

"I'm afraid you'll just have to ask him yourself." Tiff replies.

With that said, we were off as we start rowing our way down the river with the others wishing us good luck.

"Did you made sure you brought everything we need, Miku?"

I look back. "Yep, I brought enough food for at least two days, some rope, and a few power-ups I could use if things get ugly. We even got a better chance since Kat gave us some firecrackers."

Tiff nods. "Good, now, I've already studied the map Professor Curio gave me and I think we can make it at least halfway there by the end of the day-"

 _ **Vroom!**_

My blonde friend was interrupted by the sounds of a vehicle. I've been around long enough to know who it belongs to. We both turn to see none other than King Dedede and Escargoon riding along side near the bank of the river.

"Hope you're not on a trip to Baba Kihara!" Escargoon teased.

"Yeah! And if you are, then it's going to be a one way trip, girly!" Dedede adds mockingly.

Tiff just ignores them as she continues to row. I, however, didn't take it lightly as I inhaled some water from the river and squirted right at the stupid goons. Escargoon ended up driving them right into the river when he got sprayed in the face.

"As funny as it was, you didn't have to do that, Miku. You could of just ignored them like I did." Tiff said.

"They started this whole mess in the first place. They deserved it." I reply as I go back to rowing.

 _ **Thud**_

"Whoa!/Gah!"

 _ **Splash~**_

Just when I thought there weren't be anymore distractions, Tuff of all people suddenly jumped down from a tree and lands right on our boat. The sudden weight shift was enough to throw both me and Tiff off the canoe and into the water. I see Tuff take one of the paddles and starts rowing away with Toby and our supplies.

"Hey, hold it!" Tiff shouts.

Tuff looks back. "Huh? Whats the matter?!"

"Wait for us!"

"You're the one who said I should help, Kirby, remember!?"

Just then, Fololo and Falala also appeared as the join Tuff.

"We're coming with you!" Falala declares.

"We owe it to, Kirby!" Fololo adds.

Tuff smiles. "I'm going to find that Pookie Flower and Kirby will be just fine!"

The boy and mini monster then continues off down the river and left us behind.

"Tuff, Fololo, Falala, wait for us!" Tiff yells as she tries to swim after them.

I shake my head at the predicament we are in. It seems that brat finally decided to help out Toby, but he wants to do it by himself. A very foolish thing to do, especially since he's going to some place really dangerous.

 _'That boy is going to get himself and the others killed. We need to stop him.'_

I take in a breath and floated out of the water. Before I could go over and help Tiff, I see, to my surprise, Meta Knight in a tree with a rope lowered down for Tiff to grab. Soon, we are all settle down on the bank.

"Meta Knight? What are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"I have heard what the King has done to Kirby and what you two were planning. I thought I could offer some assistance on your journey when I saw the others took off with Kirby instead." He replies.

"Thanks for the help, Meta Knight." Tiff thanked.

Meta Knight nods. "Come, we can follow them close by."

* * *

True to the dark knight's words, we followed Tuff and the mini monsters all the way to the outskirts of Baba Kihara. The three of us are hiding a few feet away behind some bushes.

"There they are." I whispered.

Tuff and the mini monsters docked the canoe before unloading the supplies. Tuff puts Toby in a makeshift backpack Tiff made for carrying my soulmate. Fololo and Falala packed up some of the food in their own backpacks they brought with them.

"Okay, guys follow me." Tuff said as the group head off into the dangerous jungle.

Once the three were out of sight, we come out of our hiding spot. I go over to the canoe.

"They left half the supplies we packed behind. They only took the food with them." I said.

"We need to stop them. They can't survive on their own out there." Tiff adds.

However, Meta Knight stops us.

"Wait, I think we should leave them be."

"Huh?/What?" Me and Tiff responded confused.

"If Tuff wants to help Kirby this badly, then I believe we should give him a chance to prove how much he truly cares."

"But what if they get into danger?" I questioned.

"Then we will intervene when necessary. For now, we will follow them and hide in plain sight."

I look between Meta Knight and the direction of where the other group went to before sighing.

"I'm not entirely on board with this plan, but I'll go along with it for now."

I go back to the canoe and pull out a sack that contains all of the power-ups I brought along. I put my blue stubby hand in and pull out a claw piece. I lift it up and swallow it. I flash a bright light before changing to my new form. I was now Animal Miku.

"Whoa... Miku, you look majestic." Tiff said in awe.

I look at the reflection of myself in the river. I've seen Toby's Animal form before. While he was brown with a large white mane, I am grey with soft white chest fluff. I couldn't help but feel a little flustered.

"W-What the heck?" I stuttered. "I thought I would get a mane, too."

"I don't know. You do look cute, Miku." Tiff giggles. "Plus, your voice isn't as rough and scratchy like Kirby's when he's in that form."

I sigh before handing over the bag to Tiff.

"Well, whatever. Come on, we should catch up with the others."

* * *

So far, everything has been going smoothly... well, for the most part anyway. We have been following Tuff and his group for awhile now. Nothing bad really happened, but it seems Tuff might be having a bit of a problem keeping up with Fololo and Falala as he struggles to carry Toby on his back. The mini monsters notice this and they tried offering some assistance, but Tuff refuses the help.

"Come on, let us carry Kirby for awhile." Fololo keeps offering

"Yeah, let us help." Falala joins.

Tuff just grunts as he gets a better hold of my soulmate.

"I said I'm fine." The boy said stubbornly.

Though, it seems the boss monsters a really persistent in helping carrying their load. Fololo floats over and tries to unhook Toby.

"Come on, let go-"

"NO! Let go!"

"Let us help!"

The two continue to fight over carrying Toby until the Star Warrior himself falls out of the backpack goes tumbling down a slope.

 _'Oh, no! TOBY!'_ I thought.

"Great, look what you did." Tuff grumbles. "Let's go get him."

The three of them make their way down the slope where Toby fell. The three of us follow behind as we keep out of sight. However, when we get to Toby, I nearly gave us away when I gasped loudly. Toby's sleeping body was stuck in a huge spider web.

"Kirby, how did you get there?" Tuff questions.

 _'He's asleep, Tuff! Toby isn't going to answer!'_

Just when I though things couldn't get any worse, the creator of the web slowly emerges from the trees. It's a giant spider!

 _ **HISS!**_

The three-eyed bug hisses as it crawls over to Toby and starts wrapping him up in webbing.

"GAH! That thing is wrapping Kirby up like a taco! Kirby, wake up!"

Tuff's cries didn't do nothing as the spider was getting ready to feast.

"I need to save him!" I said as I extend my claws, ready to pounce.

"Wait." Meta Knight stops me.

"We need to stop this!" I growled.

"I have an idea."

Meta Knight picks up a rock and throws it. Just in time too as Tuff tried to hit the spider with a stick he thrown, however it missed. Meta Knight's rock made a direct hit as it hits the spider in the face, driving it away. Though, Tuff seems to believe it was him who scared it off.

"Ha Ha! I did it! I did it!" Tuff cheers. "Fololo, Falala, I did it! I scared the spider away!"

Tiff turns to the dark knight.

"I don't get it. Why do you want Tuff to think _he_ scared off that spider?"

"It is better for Tuff to believe in himself right now." Meta replies.

"Well, he sure has messed things up a lot today so far. Who knows what will he mess up next?"

We all look back at the group from our spot. Fololo and Falala managed to get Toby out of the web and bring him back down.

"He's okay." Fololo and Falala both said.

"Okay, Kirby. Let's get you unstuck." Tuff said trying to get Toby out of web bindings.

Toby just snores softly in reply as Tuff wraps the webs into a ball.

"Still sleeping like a baby."

Fololo and Falala lift Toby up and put him back into the backpack.

"Did you guys see me beam that spider? It's because I've got perfect aim!" Tuff smiles confidently.

Fololo and Falala look at each other.

"Yeah... sure." They sighed.

"I think they know we're here." I whispered to the others. They nodded back.

Tuff catches the mini monsters' doubt though as he reels back the web ball.

"Hmph, watch! I'll do it again!"

Tuff goes right ahead and throws the ball at the mini monsters. He misses them, but ends up hitting a beehive instead.

 _'Nice going, genius!'_

The three of them scream in fright before running away from the angry swarm of bees. Our group follow behind and found our way to a swamp. We see Tuff and Kirby tumble down a steep slope and land right into the murky waters. The bees swarm above them before leaving, thinking they perished. Fololo and Falala come out of their hiding place.

"Tuff, you can come out now!" Falala said.

"Yeah, those bees finally buzzed off!" Fololo adds.

Tuff emerges from the water and gasps for air.

"That was close." Tuff looks around. "Hey, where's Kirby?"

"Over there!" The mini monster point.

They were right as Toby's light body allowed him to float above the water. He was still sleeping.

"Oh, there you are." Tuff said as he goes over and grabs my soulmate. "Let's go."

However, Tuff starts having trouble moving as he grunts. Soon enough, he starts panicking when he begins to sink.

"AHH! Help! I think I'm in quicksand!"

Fololo and Falala gasped before they try to fly over to the rescue. Though, I was quick to act as I slashed at a tree with my claws and had it come falling down near them. Tuff manages to grab a hold of the log and keeps himself from sinking further. The three sigh in relief.

"That was excellent reaction, Miku." Meta Knight says to me.

"Yeah, well, the whole point of this trip was to help, Kirby. Not let him perish." I reply crossly.

* * *

It was night time as Tuff and the others have set up camp to rest up for the night. We were a good distances away to avoid being seen, but close enough so that we can jump into action if need be. After all, there might be wild animals hunting at night in this damn jungle.

"I don't know how Tuff is going to find that flower if he's just going to make a mess of everything." Tiff comments.

Meta Knight was perched in a tree above us.

"He might not be too smart, but his heart is in the right place."

"His heart might be in the right place, but at this rate, it'll no longer be beating by the end of this trip." I said while carving a wood piece with my claws.

Though, I felt their eyes on me. I look up to see Tiff looking at me in shock, while Mete Knight... well, I couldn't see with this mask on, but I could tell he did not approve of my comment.

"That's a terrible thing to say, Miku." Tiff nearly shouts. "That's my brother you're talking about."

I huff irritation before throwing down the my wood piece.

"Yeah, well, that's my _brother_ your sibling is carrying around on his back. You said it yourself. Tuff is going to mess things up even more. Heck, we had to step in two times already."

"Be that as it may, Tuff needs to learn to take responsibility for his actions. If he truly believe he could help Kirby, then we need to let him try. Otherwise he will let others fix his problems instead." Meta Knight explains to me.

I was silent for a moment before sighing. I curl up into a ball of fluff in sadness.

"I just don't want anybody to get hurt." I said softly. "Not, Kirby, nor my friends."

I felt a hand pet me. I look to see Tiff petting me.

"Don't worry, Miku." She said reassuringly. "Nothing bad will happen to them as long as we have anything to do with it."

I smile as I press into Tiff's hand.

"Thank you, Tiff."

Tiff stops petting me as she yawns. Meta Knight notice.

"You two should get some sleep for tomorrow. We are getting close to the location of the Pookie Flower. Things will get more dangerous."

"What about you?" Tiff questions.

"I will stay awake and keep watch. Do not worry about me. I have spent many nights without sleep before back in the Monster War."

Tiff nods before she goes over and lays down. She rests herself onto my fury form.

"I hope you down mind, Miku." Tiff asks blushing.

I couldn't help but blush too, but my fur hid it well.

"I don't mind. Besides, it seems a lot better than resting on the hard ground."

For just a second there, I swear I heard Meta Knight chuckle at this.

* * *

The next morning, we have finally made it to what seems to be the location of the Pookie Flower. Tuff and the others made a stop at the front.

"Is that it?" Fololo asks.

"It must be." Falala answers.

"Let's go!" Tuff

The group make their way into the ominous looking cave while we were still outside. I couldn't help but feel that something was off here. Tiff seems to be thinking the same thing.

"Uh, Meta Knight, how can the Pookie Flower grow in a place that is dark and creepy?" Tiff asks.

The was indeed dark and creepy as the sun was blocked out in this area and the cave itself looked more like a melted face with the mouth being the entrance.

"Maybe we should go in."

"Shh!" Meta shushes her.

Before I could question the dark knight, we all heard screaming. We look ahead to see the others running out of the cave as fast as they can.

 _ **HISS!**_

Just then, a giant yellow Cobra snake comes slithering out of the cave in pursuit of the kid and mini monsters.

"We got to help them!" I shouted.

Before Meta Knight could stop me, I already began to follow the group as I ran on all fours. Up ahead, I see the snake was about to jump at my helpless friends.

 _'Oh no you don't you scaly bastard!'_

I pounce forward and slammed into the reptile. We both tumble down a slope and into a shallow pond. The snake was the first to recover as it hisses angrily at me. I get up to and growl menacingly.

"You want something to eat? Then come and get some!"

The snake curls back and springs right at me. I jump out of the way and sink my claws into its' hide as it passes me. The snake gives out a load hiss in what I presume was pain. It now had a long bloody claw mark along its body.

 ** _HiSS!_**

The snake was even angrier than ever as it lets out another loud hiss. It curls up and lunges at me again. This time, it whirls around and whips its' tail at me. I was too slow to dodge in time as I get slammed right into a tree. I groan as the tree falls over.

"Ah, d-dammit!" I grunted.

I look in time to see the snake's gaping mouth coming right at me. Though, instead of biting me, it bit onto a log that came swinging out of nowhere. It suddenly zipped away and off into the distance.

"That was so close! Are you alright, Miku?"

I turn to see Tiff and Meta Knight come out of some bushes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Tiff." I said brushing myself. "How did you guys made that trap so fast?"

"A had a friend who taught me how to make traps for hunting." Meta Knight answered. "Though, we'll talk about that later. Right now, we need to catch up with Tuff and the others."

I nodded before we all started our way back to the group.

"Thanks for saving my brother, Miku." Tiff whispers to me.

"No problem. I wasn't going to let that beast have our friends for lunch.

* * *

In short time later, we made it back to the others as we tail them deep into the dark cave. The only source of light was the burning torch Tuff made.

 _'I've got to be honest, I have to agree with Tiff that something is not right here. How can this Pookie Flower be able to grow in a dark cave like this?'_ I thought. _'I mean, maybe it's some sort of nocturnal flower? I'm not sure.'_

"Miku, look." Tiff whispered.

I shook my thoughts away as I look ahead of us. My eyes widen in surprise as I see a large cactus-like plant sitting in the middle of a now bigger part of the cave. It had many thorny leaves and pods around it.

"That's it! That must be the Pookie Flower!" Tuff said in awe.

"It sure is beautiful." Falala agrees.

The three go down further into the cave as they get closer to the large plant. Though, when they were close enough, something amazing happens. The cactus suddenly begins shaking before opening itself up. It soon reveals a large beautiful flower with pink petals.

"Amazing." Tiff gasped at the sight.

While a part of me was agreeing with the blonde, my police-in-training instincts were telling me that something was wrong about this.

 _'I may not know much about plants as much as Katherine, but isn't it strange suddenly revealed itself to Tuff and the gang when they got close. Plus, something about those pods aren't rubbing me the right way.'_

"Now we could wake Kirby up!" Falala cheers.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tuff said as he leads to group to the plant.

However, just when they took a few steps forward, the pods suddenly lunged out and caught all three in their vines. Tiff gasps while Meta Knight stiffens as he pulls out his sword. I couldn't help but growl to myself in anger.

 _'I freaking knew something was up! Why did I let my guard down?!'_

 _ **ROAR!**_

"AAAAHHH!"

I'll have to kick myself later, right now, my friends are in danger! With a feral growl, a pounce onward with Meta Knight quickly following behind. Just when one of the carnivorous flytraps where about to consume Tuff, I swoop in and cut its' vine clean through with my razor sharp claws. Meta Knight takes out the ones also holding Fololo and Falala. Tuff lands to the ground with Toby still hooked up to him while the mini monsters float down to safety.

"Hey, Tiff? What are you, Miku, and Meta Knight doing here?" Tuff questions.

"I followed you. I couldn't let you go by yourself." Tiff answers.

Me and Meta Knight landed in front of them with a thud.

"This was a trap." Meta Knight said. "One sent by King Dedede."

The others gasp while I growled.

* * *

 **(2 Days Earlier)**

 _ **Third Person View**_

Within the throne room of Castle Dedede stood both King Dedede and Escargoon.

"This _plant plan_ is starting to grow on me." Escargoon snickered as he held a plant encyclopedia book.

"Yeah, that Pookie Flower is one bad blossom." Dedede smiles. "It pops out them Noddy fairies, the critters gobble them up, and their owns can't wake them!"

"They think a whiff of the Pookie wakes them up, but the Pookie eats them up!"

"And now it's time for Kirby."

"Lunch time."

Both the villains laugh as they thought of the pink Star Warrior ending up in the jaws of the plant monster. Although, unbeknownst the them, a certain dark knight was listening in on their diabolical plot from behind a pillar.

* * *

 **(Present)**

"You followed me all the way!?" Tuff accuses as he learns that he was looked after the whole journey.

"I felt it was my duty." Meta Knight answers.

"We need to make sure you and the others were safe." Miku joined in.

"Tuff, listen to them." Tiff tries to explain, but her brother wouldn't listen.

"Why should I?!" He demands.

"Because they saved your life four times today, and Kirby's too."

"So you tell me it's _MY_ responsibility to find the Pookie Flower, but then you brought Meta Knight and Miku because you don't trust me!"

"Look out!"

The two siblings turn to see Meta Knight and Miku in battle stances as they charge right at the plant monster. The knight slashes at the whipping vines while she-wolf claws viciously at the flytrap heads that come near.

"You could do it, Meta Knight!" Fololo cheers.

"Go, Miku!" Falala also joins.

Tuff looks at the two fighters battle it out with the snapping vines before unhooking "Kirby" from his pack and started heading the way out of the cave. The mini monsters notice this as they float over to their friend.

"Tuff, where are you going?" Falala asks wondering why the boy was leaving.

"What differences does it make?" Tuff dejectedly.

"What do you mean?" Fololo questions.

Tuff sniffs as he tries to hold back a tear.

"Meta Knight and Miku are the real heroes."

Tiff hears this as he runs to the group.

"Oh, Tuff, are you feeling sorry for yourself?"

"Well, why shouldn't I?!"

"Did you came all this way just so you could brag about how brave you are?"

Tuff turns around and faces his older sister as he starts shaking in anger. Tiff takes this as a yes.

"I can't believe you did! You don't really care about anything about Kirby!"

 _"Tiff..."_

The sound of the sleeping Star Warrior's voice catches their attention. Toby was talking his his sleep as he snores softly with a smile.

 _"Tuff..._ _"_

Tuff couldn't help but feel something strange within him. As if something was telling him to do the right thing.

 _ **"ARGH!/GRR!"**_

The gang suddenly heard grunting and groaning. The turn and their eye widen at the sight before them. Meta Knight and Miku were now struggling for life as they were finally overwhelmed by the hungry flytraps. Meta Knight was holding a flytrap head open as he dropped his sword while Miku was trying to undo a vine that was wrapped tightly around her neck like a leash ironically. That finally drove Tuff over as he straightens himself.

"Well, I may not be a hero, but I can at least try to help some!" Tuff says before he charges straight towards the plant monster to the others' shock.

The boy runs over and tries to pick up the fallen sword, but he wasn't fast enough as one of the flytraps grabs it and flings it into the ceiling. The plant lunges to take a bite out of its' prey, but misses as Tuff rolls out of the way before running. Tuff was about to reach Miku when he soon gets wrapped in another set of vines. He shakes around in panic as more flytrap heads come around and start taking bites out of both trapped fighters. Meta Knight grunts while Miku howls in pain since she wasn't wearing armor but fur. Bits of blood were trailing down where she was bitten all over.

"Hey! Leave them alone!" Tuff shouts as he doubles his effort.

"Tuff! Look out!"

Tuff turns to see Tiff throwing a set of firecrackers at his direction. He manages to dodge as the fireworks go over within the base of the plant. Said plant flinches as it gets stunned from its' sensitive spot. The cause it to lower the vine Tuff was wrapped in close enough to the petals of the Pooke Flower. Tuff takes the chance and plucks a petal.

 ** _ROAR!_**

That seems to make the monster feel even more pain as Meta Knight was able to break free from one of the gaping mouths.

"Tiff, catch!" Tuff shouts before throwing the large petals at his sibling. "Give it to Kirby! Hurry!"

Tiff didn't waste time as she runs over to Toby's sleeping form

"Kirby! Come on, you have to wake up!" Tiff yells as she waves the petal near Toby's face.

Soon enough, the scent of the Pookie Flower starts to wake up Toby as he groggily opens his eyes.

"Tiff? Is that you?" Toby asks as he yawns. "What's going on- ACHOO!"

The Pookie's smell was getting a bit too strong for Toby as he lets out a big sneeze. He ends up coughing up the Noddy that was in his guts. Unfortunately for the Noddy it ends up in the monster's instead as it gets launched right into one of the flytraps mouth that was about to eat Tuff.

"Egh! That was something I didn't want to see!" Toby said in disgust as he was fully awake now.

He was soon surprised to see Tuff and Miku wrapped up in the monster's vine now that he has fully takes in his surrounding.

"Miku! Tuff!" Toby shouts in shock.

The Star Warrior wasn't sure what was going on or how he ended up in the cave that he was in, but he knew he has to save his friend and soulmate. Toby puffs up and begins inhaling. Soon, some of the needles from the cactus came loose and goes down the Toby's throat. He flashes as he changes to his new form. Toby's skin was now orange as he wore and very spiky helmet.

"He is now Needle Kirby!" Meta Knight announces as the others look on in awe.

Toby didn't waste time as he runs to the monster.

"Needle Burst!" He shouts as he fires a round of orange needles from his hat.

The needs fly and shot at the flytrap heads, cutting them up to pieces. Tuff and Miku were now free from the monster's grasp. Though, Toby wasn't done as he sprays another round of spikes as they peel open the cactus open. There was one head that managed to survive and tried to chomp on Tuff, but Miku was quick to decapitating it. Tuff immediately gets up and runs over to Tiff as the two hug each other tightly. Toby goes over to Miku.

"Miku, are you alright?" Toby ask very concerned. "What the hell happened? Why are you covered in blood?"

Miku rubs the back of her head as she laughs sheepishly.

"Uh, we'll explain everything when we get back." Miku turns to the dead plant monster. "Though, before we go, I think it would be best if we harvest this thing."

* * *

It was evening by the time everyone made it back home. Miku went off to deliver the remaining of Pookie Flower to both Dr. Yabui and Katherine. One can use it for medicine for future patients while the other can make herbs out of the petals. The others, including Meta Knight surprisingly, were having dinner over at Toby's house. Toby is currently cooking some steaks as Tiff finish telling their adventure.

"You guys really went through all that trouble to help me?" Toby says as he starts putting the steaks on a plate. "Wow. I didn't know you cared that much."

"Of course we care about you, Kirby." Tiff said as if it was obvious, which is it. "You're our friend and we couldn't just sit around and let you sleep forever."

Tuff sighs. "Kirby it was my fault you swallowed that monster, but now that rescued you, we are now even."

Toby rolls his eyes playfully before setting the plate down on the picnic mat everyone was sitting on.

"Shouldn't Miku and Meta Knight get a thank you too?" Tiff teases.

Tuff flinches. "Ah! Gimme a break will you!?"

"Tuff, you are right to be proud." Meta Knight chimes in. "You are indeed a noble and fearless warrior."

Tuff couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly from the compliment.

"Wha... who? Me?"

The disguised teen too chuckles as he settles down next to the boy.

"Look, Tuff. I want to let you know that I appreciate all the trouble you gone through even if you didn't wanted to. I want hold you against that."

Toby holds out his pink hand to form a fist.

"We'll always be friends."

Tuff looks at Toby before he smiles and fist bumps him.

"Thanks, Kirby." Tuff looks at the plate of steaks. "Now can we eat?"

"Tuff!" Tiff scolds.

Toby just lets out a laugh.

"Sure thing, buddy. Sure thing."

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

 **Hello, everyone! It's me, The EnderPony Master.**

 **I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not posting a new chapter for a month. I was caught with both college and part-time job. Not to mention with family that came to visit me during the Thanksgiving holiday. It was quite rowdy at grocery stores that week. I promise I'll try to work on the other upcoming chapter more on my spare time.**

 **Anyway, has a bond grown stronger between Toby and Tuff? What other evil plans is King Dedede planning? When will Miku become a real police officer? Will Toby make another friend in the future? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!"!**

 **Happy Late-Thanksgiving everyone! LOL (^_^)"**


	19. Chapter 19 - Here Comes Trouble

_**Third Person View**_

The Internet is considered to be the best thing to be ever created to some people. It is used for communication, digital archives storage, or just a place to watch funny cat videos. However, not everything can turn out to be perfect. For example, the Internet can be plagued by pesky viruses and bugs that can ruin your systems.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Though, not all problems can be in the form of viruses. In this instants, it is in the form of very bright individual who is currently soaring through the cybernetic world of the Internet.

"Come on! It has to be here somewhere!"

They said as they continue to fly. A few moments later, they have come across a large golden door that leads to a server. Although, it wasn't just any server, it was the server to the Network of the infamous company, Nightmare Enterprises.

"Yeah. This is the place."

The mystery figure forces their way into the NME server and starts breaking a few panels that covered the small room.

 _ **Beep! Beep!**_

 _ **Click~**_

However, their little _redecorating_ did not go unnoticed as the system's cyber security went off. The door the stranger used closes and all the panels came to life as a familiar NME employee shows themselves.

"You have entered the Nightmare Enterprises' Webserver, and I would like to know why." Tim the salesman demanded.

The stranger scratches their nose as they face the NME business man.

"There's a powerful Star Warrior somewhere out there in Dreamland, and I'm here to destroy them!"

This suddenly made Tim very interested. This intruder is trying to track down their enemy? Tim could not let this potential opportunity go to waste.

"In that case, then perhaps I can be of an assistance." Tim smiled. "Good luck with your journey."

The room shined a bright light as the stranger was suddenly transported through NME's delivery system that lead all the way towards Pop Star.

"Get ready!" They said as they soar in the cyber stream. "Because I'm coming to get you!"

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV**_

You know, before I arrived to the land of Dreamland, I always thought that there was never such a thing as _"Too much of everything."_. I'm sure there are other people who thought of the same thing. Now, however, I'm starting to see that. Why? Well, it's because my little predicament I'm currently in.

"Ugh... I feel like these Cappies can be a little too generous sometimes."

My little predicament that you're wondering is that I'm carrying a HUGE load of fruits and vegetables. It was given to me from the local Cappy farmers. It was their way of saying thanks for keeping Dyna Blade off their crops. They had plenty of spare produces to share with. Fortunately, I was not alone in carrying the package.

"Oh, it isn't so bad, Toby." Miku grunts as she also struggles to hold her load. "Look at it this way, now we don't have to worry about food shortage in the future."

"Well, can't argue there. I can make a huge salad, or maybe some stew for us and our friends."

"That's fine. However, can you make sure you don't add any pepper- huh?"

"Hmm?"

I look back to see that Miku had stopped in her track as she stares up into the sky. I look to where she was staring at and found nothing. I raise a brow.

"Uhh… Miku? You alright?"

My soulmate blinks before shaking her blue head.

"It was nothing."

"That didn't seem like it was nothing. What's up?"

"Well... It just that... I kind of felt something. Like something was flying in the sky for a moment there."

"I didn't see anything."

"Ah, it was probably nothing. Maybe I'm training a little too hard."

I smirked. "Didn't you berate me for overworking myself last time."

"Oh hush." Miku rolled her eyes.

I chuckled. "Well, let's just deliver this back to the house and we can go visit Tiff and Tuff at the castle."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

A little while later, we finally made it to our house. It took us a bit of more time in getting the food inside our home as our load was bigger than our door.

"Kirby! This place is starting to look like the produce department!"

It seems my neighbor, Tokkori isn't liking the view of our newly acquired grocery.

"You and Miku better eat all this up because I ain't cleaning up after ya."

I grunted as I hefted two watermelons.

"You don't clean up anything in our home to begin with, Tokkori. Plus, it isn't like we're going to leave everything out in the open."

Miku suddenly comes up the ladder that leads under the house.

"Are we almost done, Kirby? I'm getting tired of all this climbing."

"Just a few more fruits, Miku."

"Aren't you glad I've talked you into building a new pantry?"

I roll my eyes at this. True be told, I did ended up building a pantry room. It was about a week after my little _sleep_ _fever_ that Miku started playing more with her Animal Form (Which I thought it looked cute.), and started digging tunnels under the house. At first, I was against it as it would only cause a mess, but that went away when we started decorating and fixing up the place. We were able to carve out three new rooms with the combination of her Animal and my Stone Forms.

One was the hangout room as we set up our TV and a couch I bought from a catalogue I borrowed from Mayor Len. It isn't much right now, but once I get more money, I'll buy some more decorations and other cool stuff to fill it with. Next, we made the pantry room as I mentioned before. We were starting to run out of room in the mini fridge on the top floor. So we decided to make more room to store our food. Which was good as we gotten quite a bit to store up.

Lastly, we finally built an actual kitchen with a small dining area. That was my idea as I was getting tired of eating outside on the ground. I didn't bother in buy a stove as I just crafted another grill set with some bricks and a fire pit. Though, it was a real pain to install the ventilation as I did not want Miku breathing in smoke for when I cook something. She may like the smell of my cooking, but I'm sure she doesn't want to suffocate from it.

All in all, we had a very busy week, but we were rewarded for our efforts with an even more awesome home. Yet, I haven't gotten the chance to invite our friends over to show them. Though, that is about to change.

"Alright... that's the last of them." I said as I put some apples away in one of the cabinets.

"I seriously can't stop thinking about how cool our little hidey hole is." Miku smiles.

"Well, we did a great job at building the place. I'm pretty sure we could pass off as Vault Dwellers."

"Vault what?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a video game reference."

"Well, since we're done, can we go over to Tiff's place like you said we would?"

"Yep. We're all set to go. Just need to grab some power-ups before we-"

 _ **Knock Knock Knock**_

I was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on our door. A bit roughly if I must say.

"Huh, who could that be?" I ask myself.

I go over to the ladder and climb up to the first floor. I head over to the door to open it.

 _ **Crash!**_

Though, just when I was going to reach the doorknob, the whole thing slammed opened as the Warp Star suddenly floated in to my surprise.

"What the hell- WHOA!"

I was suddenly scooped up by the star and carried out of my house. Soon, I was soaring into the sky as I see both Tiff and Tuff outside my house.

"Sorry, Kirby, but we'll explain later!" I faintly hear Tiff shout as the distance between us grew.

 _'What's going on? Why did Tiff and Tuff look frantic?'_ I thought.

I look down at my ride. I haven't figured out how to drive the Warp Star before. Most of time when I rode it, it was like it was on autopilot or something.

"Hey, uh... Warp Star? Could you please stop flying and turn us around?"

The Warp Star doesn't listen to me as it continues to fly us to who-knows-where. I shake my head.

 _'Talking to a star, now that's weird even for me.'_

After a while, my sudden flight trip ended as I was dropped off in a cave at the rocky plains. It is actually near the place where I fought Blocky last time. Ah, memories. Anyway, I get up from the ground that I was rudely thrown to and watch as the star flies into the direction of Kabu's Canyon.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask myself.

"Kirby!"

Just when I was about to head back to the others to get some answers, I see Rick the Hamster come running towards me.

"Rick? What are you doing here?" I notice something about him. "Woah, what happened to your eye?"

There was a bruise forming around my furry friend's eye.

"Oh, this? Some bloody bloke came into town and started harassing Cappies left and right. I went up to him ask why he was causing a fuss. I ended up getting punch in the face. He demanded to know where you were."

I blink at that. There was someone looking for me?

"Wait, why were you in Cappy Town in the first place? Not to mention, how did you find me?"

"Well, I went to visit that Cappy friend of yours, Katherine. She invited me to have some of her herbal tea. For how I found you, I saw that flying star of yours soaring in the sky and followed behind."

I couldn't help but sigh in delight. I had some of Kat's tea when I visited her family's Inn. Sorry, mom, but looks like you got competition.

 _'Toby! There's some guy attacking people around here! Focus!'_

I shake my tea thoughts away.

"Rick, do you know why this guy is trying to find me?"

Rick scratches his head.

"Nope. Sorry, Kirby, I didn't hear him mention why he's trying to find you. Though, by the way he's been acting, I say he's gonna settle a score with you or something."

"But I never met the man before."

"Actually, you'd be surprised. It's actually some kid that's looking for you."

I pause. Did I just here that correctly?

"What?"

"Yeah. Seems to be around Tiff's age I think."

Rick goes on and describes the person looking for me. Short, purple, white hair, pointy ears, and seems to have a big temper.

"Where is he now?" I ask.

Rick shrugs. "I'm guessing he's still running around and beating up Cappies to know where you are."

I nod as I narrow my eyes.

"Well, I might as well pay this guy a visit."

"Be careful, Kirby." Rick warns me. "He's tougher than he looks."

"Duly noted."

I turn and ran off to the direction of Cappy Town. Hopefully, I can resolve this situation before it escalates further.

* * *

A while later, I make it to Cappy Town. Though, everything was nearly wrecked as my pursuer has already made some property damage.

"Where is everyone?" I mutter as I scan the empty streets.

"Pst! Kirby!"

I hear someone whisper my name loudly. I turn to see Katherine hiding behind some bushes.

"Kat?" I said as I go over to the young Cappy. "Where is everyone?"

"They're hiding from this purple stranger that's looking for you."

"Did he hurt anyone?"

"Only just a few that were brave enough to try to tell him to leave."

I grumbled. I don't care if it's a kid I'm dealing with, I have to put a stop to him.

"Do you know why he's looking for me at least?"

For some reason, Kat flinches as she looks nervous.

"Well, yes... he did."

I raise a brow.

"What is it then?"

"...he said that he was looking for you because... you... you..."

"Come one, Kat. What's the reason?"

"He's looking for you because you killed his father!" Kat squeaks.

My mind stop working for a second as I comprehend on what the super-naturalist said.

 _'I. Killed. WHO!?'_

"What?!" I shouted.

"I know. I was shocked too." Kat said as she fidgets with her ponytail.

"But I never murdered anyone! The only things I've killed where the monsters Dedede sends me."

"I don't know, Kirby. Maybe he's mistaken you for someone else or something, but he's not going to stop disturbing the peace until he finds you."

I sigh. "Alright, where is he now?"

Kat points. "I've seen him heading over to Samo's place."

I nod. Time to pay this punk a visit.

"Okay, Kat. You go find some place to hide while I go have a little chat with this stranger."

"Just be sure to be careful, Kirby. He seems stronger than he looks."

* * *

 _ **CRASH!**_

Well, not only is he strong, but also very destructive. By the time I made it to Samo's bar, the whole place shook violently as clouds of dust pours out of the establishment.

"I'll tear this whole crumby town apart if you all don't tell me where Kirby is!"

I hear my target yell from inside. They definitely sound young as Rick mentioned. I growl in frustration.

 _'Alright, tough guy, play time is over. You wanted me, well you're going to get it. Nobody trashes my town._ _'_

I sprinted forward and ran right into the building.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own-"

My eyes widen in shock when I took a look at the trouble-maker.

"Knuckle Joe?!"

I couldn't believe who was in front of me. It was another one of Kirby's enemies/allies, Knuckle Joe! He is a fighting type foe. Though, he didn't look like his usual self. Instead of having his signature tan-colored skin and blue clothes, he wore purple shoes and dark red pants. Along with a green headband. Not to mention, his hair was indeed white instead of golden blonde.

"And who are you suppose to be you little gumball?!" Knuckle Joe glares, snapping me back to the present.

"I-I'm the one you're looking for." I said straightening myself. "Leave these Cappies alone!"

Knuckle Joe does a double-take.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that _you're_ Kirby?" He said in surprise and disbelief.

"That's right. Whatever problem you have with me, leave the innocents out of it."

The purple Elf continues to stare at me for a moment before facepalming.

"I look for a Star Warrior, and all I get is a pink beachball." He groans.

"Hey! I'm tougher than I look!"

Knuckle Joe removes his hand and looks at me in a serious expression.

"Hmm... if that's the case, then do you know why I'm here?"

I sigh. "From what I've heard, you think I'm the one who killed your father."

Knuckle Joe growls. "I don't think! I KNOW it was you! And you're going to pay for it! _VULCAN JAB_!"

 ** _POW!_**

Before I could react, I was shot in the face with some energy ball and sent flying out into the streets.

 _'Should of seen that coming. Ow!'_

I get up and dust myself off. Just in time to see Knuckle Joe coming right at me.

" _Smash Punch_!" He shouts as he shoots a bigger energy ball.

I manage to dodge out of the way this time as it soars past me and right into a Cappy's house, destroying the frontal structure like it was nothing. I can see a family of Cappies huddling fearfully together in the corner of their used-to-be living room. I turn back towards the damn brat.

"I said leave these people out of it, Joe! Let's take this fight outside of town!"

Joe rubs his nose with a mocking grin.

"What's the matter? Worried I might break something important?"

I couldn't help by stare in disbelief. He seriously had no regards to other's safety! I growl angrily.

"You want to fight so badly? Well, lets rumble!"

I charge towards my foe as fast as I can. Joe sees this and starts firing multiple energy shots at me, but I dodge them easily. When I got within range, I spin and gave my own karate kick in his face. Joe stumbles back as he rubs were I kicked him.

"Huh, not bad for a pink plushy. Let's see if you can handle this! _Smash Pound_!"

Joe jumps up and smashes his fist into the ground. A wave of energy explodes around him like a tidal wave as I get thrown into the air.

" _Rising Break_!"

Joe runs up and sends a powerful uppercut that launches me out of Cappy Town and right towards the open plains. I groan in pain as my body aches.

 _'Well, at least we're out of populated area. Though, I've got to try a different strategy. Offense isn't working for me right now.'_

"Kirby!"

I hear someone yelling my name. I turn to see both Miku and my friends running towards me.

"Guys!" Said as we get together. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to help you, dummy!" Tiff nearly shouts to my face. "Why did you go looking for Knuckle Joe?!"

"He was terrorizing Cappy Town, Tiff! I couldn't just let that happen on my watch." I blink. "Wait, how do you know him?"

"We were at the castle when Knuckle Joe came and started attacking everyone."

"Yeah! We overheard Dedede telling him about you and where to find you!" Tuff adds.

I sigh in irritation.

"Figures. Leave it to that fatso to take any opportunity to get rid of me."

"There you are!"

We all turn to the new arrival. It was Knuckle Joe as he stood a few distances away.

"Think you can hide from me, did you?!"

Before I could speak, Miku beats me to it.

"Look here, Mr.! I don't know what's your deal is with my brother, but leave him alone! Whatever it is you think he did, he probably didn't do it!"

Joe glares at Miku. "That ain't going to happen! He's the one who destroyed my father!"

I hear my friends gasp. I however just shake my head.

"I didn't destroy your father, Joe. I wouldn't kill an innocent person."

"Liar! I know it was you! Now, your going to pay for it!" Joe then looks at my friends. "Starting with your friends!"

"Wait, what?!"

"An eye for an eye, Kirby! _Smash Punch_!"

Knuckle Joe shoots a big ball of energy at us.

 ** _BOOM!_**

We weren't fast enough to move out of the way as it collides us and explodes on impact. We all were sent flying from the blast before we landed roughly back down. I groan as I look up. My eyes widen as I see the current state of my friends. Miku looked to be fine, but Tiff and Tuff were not faring better as they were covered in bruises. I can hear Tiff whimper in pain as she clutches herself.

"TIFF! TUFF!" I shouted as I jump up and run to them. "Are you two okay?!"

"Ugh... Kirby..." Tiff moans.

"...everything... hurts..." Tuff replies.

At that moment, I look at the little purple elf in rage as my vision turns red.

"YOU BASTARD!"

I sprinted forward towards the one who dared to hurt my friends!

"Finally, things get interesting!" Joe smiles arrogantly. " _Vulcan Jab_!"

Joe send another ball of energy at me. However, instead of dodging it, I inhale it down my gut as I changed forms. My pink skin turn a tad bit darker as a red headband appeared on my head. I was now Fighter Kirby!

"Get ready for the pain train, Joey!" I shouted.

I conjure up my own energy balls and began bombarding them against Joe. He dodges them as he was surprised by the sudden fury attack. I took the opportunity and made a direct hit with an uppercut, sending him flying. Though, I didn't stop there as I jump up and sent a barrage of punches to his face. I then dropkick the little fucker right back down to the ground. As for the finishing touch, I dive down and drill kick Joe on the way down. I jump back as I dodged a fist.

"Ugh... You think... you could... defeat me!" Knuckle Joe panted as he struggles to get up.

"I don't think, I KNOW I could." I replied with narrowed eyes.

Joe grunts more as he gets back up to his feet.

"I won't lose to you! I will avenge my father! _Smash Punch_!"

Joes send another one of his big energy balls at me. Though, I just stood there as I simply backhanded the weak attack. I hear it explode in the distance.

"For the last Galaxia damn time, Joe. I didn't do anything to your father! I'm sorry that he's dead, but I have nothing to do with it!"

Knuckle Joe growls before shouting. "SHUT UP! I KNOW IT IS YOU! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR TAKING AWAY MY DAD!"

Before I could say anything else, Joe's entire body flashes as he was now glowing a brilliant bright light.

"What in the world- GAAHH!"

In the blink of an eye, Joe appears right in front of me and throws a very strong and painful uppercut to my face. I try to regain my footing, but Joe didn't let me as he flies up and roundhouses me in the direction of a forest.

* * *

 **(A few Minutes Earlier...)**

 _ **Miku's POV**_

I watch as Knuckle Joe and Toby fight each other furiously out in the open grassy plain. I've recovered enough of my strength to get both Tiff ad Tuff out of the way of the carnage happening a distances away. Both siblings were slowly regaining their strengths as I heal them in my Leaf Miku form.

"Ugh... where's Kirby, Miku?" Tiff asks me as she sits up.

"He's still fighting against Joe." I answered. "Don't move so much. I still need to heal you two."

"But... but Kirby-"

"-will deal with Knuckle Joe. Right now, we need to recover from that blast."

I sigh as I glance at the battle that was taking place. I soon see Joe glowed a bright light before launching Toby off into a forest in the distance.

"I've never seen him so mad before."

I look back at Tiff as she is staring off into space.

"I mean, we've seen him get angry back during the whole Onix incident. Now, though... I've never heard so much fury in his voice."

I sigh once more as I am nearly done with healing her and Tuff.

"Well... he just really cares about us three. I think out of everyone he's met here in Dreamland, we are probably the best things that ever happen to him. At least in his eyes. So, I wouldn't be surprise if he would go into rage if someone would to try to get rid of us."

That gets Tiff's attention as she glares at where Joe and Toby went off to.

"Speaking of which, I can't believe Joe did that to us. He is really taking this whole stupid revenge thing too far!"

I finally finish healing the two as they were now a picture of good health. Suddenly, Tuff finally spoke up.

"Yeah! If it were me, I would show Joe what for!" He shouts.

"That's another thing I'm worried about." I said. "What are we going to do with that elf kid when Kirby deals with him? He's already caused a lot of damage to Cappy Town, harassed innocent Cappies, and went as far as attempted murder to the three of us. Knuckle Joe is just too powerful to keep around in a simple jailcell. At this point, I think Kirby might have to take him down for good."

" **Perhaps we I could prevent that.** "

We all turn to see Meta Knight standing a few feet away from us. How did we not notice him till now?

"Meta Knight, where have you been?!" Tiff exclaims. "Kirby sure could of used you help a few minutes ago!"

"...I am sorry... but I need confirm something before coming here." The dark knight replies.

"What about?"

Meta Knight pulls his hand out of the cape he's draped with and holds out a locket of some kind.

"I was afraid that something like this would happen one day." He looks at the locket as his eyes flash green. "I know Knuckle Joe."

Me and my friends gasp at this.

"What do you mean, Meta?" I ask.

Meta Knight didn't say anything for a moment before he puts away the locket.

"I will explain everything in due time. For now, we must put an end to this madness."

We all look at the direction of the forest where we see clouds of dust in the distance.

* * *

 **(Present)**

 _ **Third Person View:**_

 _ **CRASH!**_

Toby landed very roughly into the middle of the forest as a few trees were knocked down. The human-turned-alien groans as he picks himself up. He did not notice many of the surrounding forest animals fleeing to the soon-to-be battlefield.

 _'Okay... Knuckle Joe can suddenly turn Super Saiyan in this world... WELL THAT'S NOT FUCKING FAIR!'_ Toby thought as he sees his opponent come flying into view.

"I see your still in one piece." Knuckle Joe sneered as he floats down to ground level.

"Please~ I've fought worse." Toby taunted.

Joe 'hmphs' as he rubs his nose.

"We'll see about that."

Time seemed to the slow down as both combatants stare down at each other. Both waiting for the other to make the first move.

 _'I don't know anything about Joes'... new power. This was not in the game.'_ Toby that as wind gently blew against his waving headband. _'I'll probably start off cautiously before-'_

"AAAHHH!"

Toby was taken out of his thoughts when Knuckle Joe finally had enough and immediately charged forward. Toby barely managed to dodge in time as the glowing menace grazes him. He doesn't waste time as he counters with a few rounds of energy spheres. However, Joes sees this and punches the ground like before and creates a wave of energy, dissipating the oncoming projectiles. Toby couldn't react in time as he was knocked down from the wave. Seeing this, Joe grabs the base of a very large tree and completely rips it out of the ground with remarkable strength before throwing. As an added bonus, Joe shoots out a large ball of energy. Toby looks up to see the large tree and ball coming straight towards him.

 _'Oh, this is going to hurt!'_ Toby thought as he braces for impact.

 ** _BOOM!_**

The whole area explodes into a huge cloud of dust. Knuckle Joe floats over to the fallen Star Warrior as said hero was laying within the rubble. His Fighter form completely disappeared.

"Heh, thought you could pull a fast one on me, did you?" Joe says sneering. "Well, your little trick isn't going to save you now."

Joe raises a fist as it glows in a bluish aura.

"The time has come, Kirby! It's time for you to for destroying my father!"

Toby's only reply was a cough as he tries weakly to get up.

"Goodbye, Kirby!"

Joe shoots forward as he reels back his arm to deliver the final blow. Toby could only close his eyes as prepares for the worst.

 _ **Slash!**_

 _ **Clang!**_

For a moment, time seems to slow down as a new figure appears out of nowhere and blocks the oncoming punch.

 _'Meta Knight?!'_ Toby thought with wide eyes.

It was indeed the dark knight as he held back the Joe's attack with his golden sword. This surprises the purple elf.

"What the-"

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SOULMATE YOU BRUTE!"

Just then, a pair of razer sharp leaves come flying by. Though, Joe manages to dodge them as he jumps back. He looks ahead to see his enemy's friends running towards them.

"Oh, not you three again." Joe says annoyed.

However, the three ignored him as they run towards the fallen hero.

"Kirby, are you okay?!" Tiff asks alarmed.

Toby groans as he picks himself up.

"Not really, but I'll manage." Toby answers aching all over. "What about you guys? How did you heal so quick?"

"I healed them with my Leaf form." Miku said as her hands glowed a light green aura. "Though, the better question is, what do we do now?"

Everyone looks over to where Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe having their little standoff as they remain completely still. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

* * *

 _ **Toby's POV:**_

Both the dark knight and the purple stubborn elf kept silent for some time know. Though, after what seems like forever, Meta Knight was the first to speak.

"There is no reason to battle with Kirby, my friend." Meta Knight said trying to reason with Joe. "The one you seek is me."

"Oh yeah? And exactly just who you are?" Joe questions.

"I was the Star Warrior... who defeated your father!"

Knuckle Joe, including the rest of us gasped at this.

 _'Wait! Meta Knight was the one to kill Joe's dad?!'_ I thought in complete shock. _'Why would he do that? What was the reason?!'_

However, Joe shakes away the shock and immediately charges forward to punch his father's apparently real killer. Only... he stopped just a few inches away from Meta's facemask. The knight didn't even flinch.

 _'Why did he stop?'_

A few seconds later, Knuckle Joe grits his teeth before stepping back.

"Prove it to me!" He demanded.

Meta Knight sheaths his golden sword.

"Your father and I were Star Warriors who once fought together side by side."

Meta then starts explaining that him and Joe's dad, Caliber where brothers-in-arms during the Monster War.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I don't really know what Knuckle Joe's dad's real name is. I tried looking, but couldn't find it. So, I'm just going to call him_ 'Caliber' _for present and future references. Also, I am seriously getting tired a just saying "Knuckle Joe's dad" over and over. (T_T)#_

Caliber was pretty much one of the strongest, bravest, and honorable fighters among the Star Warrior rebellion. Many of his fellow soldiers worked hard to be just like him. Both Caliber and Meta had been through both hardships and good times together for many years. Though, all that changed one night as the duos and their other fellow Star Warriors were caught in an ambush by NME's monsters. Many fighters lost their lives that night, including Caliber as he was taken away far off into the night by the dreaded monsters.

Many weeks later, when Meta Knight was sure that his friend was gone forever, Caliber return. Meta and his other fellow warrior were very happy that their member was coming back to them. However, little did they know until it was too late, Caliber was corrupted by the rebellion's sworn enemy, Nightmare and has joined him.

"You're a liar!" Knuckle cuts in. "I'll never believe that my father was a... monster!"

"I know that this story is a painful one, but I swear by the sword that what I tell you is true." Meta goes over to Joe and gives him a locket of some kind. "Perhaps this will convince you."

Joe looks at the locket before opening it. His eyes widen at what he sees. It was a baby picture him.

"You father gave that to me." Meta nods. "At the end, something stopped him from surrendering entirely to NME. It was the love he had for you."

I couldn't help be look at Joe in sympathy. No one should ever lose their parent. Especially from something foul like Nightmare corruption.

"He was a good guy." Tuff smiles.

"Knuckle Joe, you father loved you to much to become a monster." Tiff adds.

"I couldn't agree more." Miku happily said as she finishes healing me.

Knuckle Joe was silent as he looks at the locket. For a moment, I thought he would finally see reason and call off his vengeance for this misunderstanding. However, to our surprise, Joe starts chuckling as he smirks at all of us.

 _'What the hell?'_

Joe then scowls before throwing the locket to the ground to our complete shock.

"He wasn't a father! He was a, a... A WEAKLING!"

"In that case, I am glad that he is gone." Meta Knight said very disapprovingly. "So that he doesn't have to see the monster YOU'VE have become."

"What?! I ain't no monster!"

"Anyone who abandons their reason and only live by hatred IS a monster!"

I then stepped up to the elf as I glared dangerously.

"What you've done today also confirms that. I mean, look what you've done to Cappy Town! All those homes you destroy! Those scared innocent Cappies you terrorized! Not to mention, what you've done to my friends just to get back at me for something I didn't do! That's what a monster would do!"

"You're wrong! I Am. Not. A Monster!" Joe argues.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Meta said. "You live on hatred, and THAT'S what NME loves."

"I don't care! If I'm suppose to be a monster, then prove it to me!"

"Kirby is the proof."

This confuses the others, but not me. I know what Meta means. It's time to do what I do best around here, and settle this dispute once and for all.

* * *

It was night time now as we were all out in the open plains. The moon and stars were the only thing providing light as me and Knuckle Joe were settled in the battlefield. The others are on the sideline a good distance away to keep away from the crossfire that is about to come.

 _'I really don't want to do this. Even though Joe could potentially be a monster now, I don't want to have destroy him. Not after what's he's been through. Growing up without a dad, that's terrible.'_

"Joe, please. Just turn around and walk away. This isn't worth it." I tried to plead peace.

"Your not going to talk me out this, Kirby!" Joe refused.

I sigh in dismay as I take a stance.

"If this what you want, then I won't stop you."

"Enough, talk! Let's finish this!"

Joe send a volley of energy balls at me, but I just inhale them and turned back into my Fighter form.

 _'Joe... please... stop. Your dad cared about you. Don't throw your life away!'_

I retaliated with my own energy assault, but Joe dodges them and counters back as well. We go at it for who knows how long as we both try to outwit the other and try to land a shot. However, it seems Joe is starting to get more and more tired by every passing minute as he is starting to show fatigue. I guess he does have his limit.

"Grr!" I groan as I deflect another ball. "Joe, stop it already. It's over. You are starting to get tired. You can't continue this. It's still not too late to surrender."

Joe huffs tiredly as he gives me a scowl.

"I don't care what happens now! I just want to destroy you- GAH!"

Joe stops midsentence as he clutches his chest all of sudden. As if he's in pain.

"W-What... is this?" He said breathing rapidly.

"Joe?"

 ** _Flash~_**

Suddenly, Joe flashes in a bright light as electricity sparks all around him. At first I thought he was going to turn into his super form again. However, what happened next made me stare in horror.

"Knuckle Joe?!"

Joe has transformed into a actual monster! Instead of his elf self, he was a spiky purple ball with arms.

 _'No... it can't be!'_

Monster Joe tilts his head and launches a barrage of spikes at me. I barely had enough time to dodge as one of the spikes grazes me, giving me a cut. I wince before take a battle stance.

"I'm sorry, Joe." I sigh quietly as I get rid of my Fighter form. "This must end."

I pick up one of the spike that are stuck to the ground and swallow it. I then turn into Needle Kirby. Joe sees this and sends another round of spikes at me, but I counter with my own round of orange needles. They knock his spike out of the way mid-flight and impales him from all sides. Monster Joe gives off gurgle-like growl in pain as blood trickle around his form. Just then, Meta Knight steps up.

"Kirby is a mirror. His form copies that of your own! Stop before it is too late!" He yells almost begging for Joe to stop.

I didn't stop as I summon more needles around me and charge forward with them following me like missiles. Monster Joe's eyes widen as he sees me coming towards. Though, he's doesn't move a muscle.

"I-I don't want to be... a monster!" He suddenly yells out as he clutches his head.

Just when I was a feet away from him... I smile as I canceled my needles. Instead of stabbing him, I kicked him in the face and sent him flying. He lands with a thud as he flashes another bright light. He has turn back to his normal self again. Only now he has smaller versions of my needles still picked in him. He had lots of cuts all around him, but nothing but a good first aid can't fix. We all walk over to his downed form.

"Joe..." Meta Knight spoke.

"I-I told you... that I was... a... monster..." Joe said weakly with one eye slightly open. He turns to me. "T-Thank you, Kirby... for... sparing me..."

I nodded. "Deep down, I knew you wouldn't give up hope and join the dark side."

He chuckles before finally losing consciousness.

"I'm finally glad all this is over." Miku sighs in relief.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tuff asks concerned.

"Don't worry, just a quick healing from me and Miku, and he'll be 100% percent again in no time." I said as I look up to the sky. "Come on, let's take him back to our house. It's been a long day. Plus, me and Miku wanted to show you what we did to the place before all this has started."

* * *

After having a good nights sleep, and showing off our renovation to my friends, we all we headed towards Castle Dedede. It was still morning as we all were in the throne room with Nightmare Enterprises' Delivery System all primed up and ready to go. We gather around as we wish our new friend, Knuckle Joe farewells.

"I'm glad you came Knuckle Joe." Tiff said.

"Yeah, me too." Joe replies. "And it's good to finally know the truth. Also, I'm sorry for everything I've done since I came."

"It's all alright, Joe." I said with a smile. "However, if you really to make it up to us, then you can help us fight against NME. The rebellion may be gone, be we can still fight the good fight. It would be an honor to have you along side me and Meta Knight on the same side one day when the time comes."

Joe give a toothy smirk as he scratches his nose.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Kirby. Though, keep an eye out for me. I still want to rematch when we meet again. This time, on more fair grounds."

I give my own smirk as I too scratch my nose, well... if had one that is.

"Right back at ya, buddy."

Meta Knight goes over to the control panel on Dedede's throne chair and activates the teleporter. Joe gives us a mix between a salute and wave ever disappearing.

"He sure was something." Miku commented. "Can't wait for him to come back."

"Me too." I nodded.

"Hey! What's you all doing here?!"

We turn to see both King Dedede and Escargoon in the doorway.

"Oh nothing, just borrowing your teleporter to send our friend off."

Just then, the giant screen that was in the room lights up as Tim the MNE salesman appears with a calculator. To my relief, Nightmare wasn't in the background this time.

"Speaking of 'borrowing' your highness." Tim said as he types on his calculator and show it. "There's a little Service Charge after that special uploading."

When the numbers game, I just crumbled to the ground in laughter and surprise. I have never seen that many nines before.

 _'Ohhh! This really makes up my morning! Hahahahah!'_

"Kirby?"

I stop my laughing as I see Tiff trying to get my attention.

"Yeah? What's up, Tiffy?" I chuckle, wiping away the tears.

"We still have to go fix up Cappy Town."

I pause as I give a sigh.

 _'And, there goes my fun. Oh, well. I wanted to stop by at Samo's bar anyway.'_

* * *

 **_Author's Notes_**

 **Hey, everyone. It's me, The EnderPony Master.**

 **So... yeah... I'm sorry for the LONG wait. I just had a HUGE Writer's Block as I was stuck with this chapter. Also, and don't get mad, but I may or may not of... forgot about this story-**

 _ ***Barely manages to dodge flying brick**_

 _ ***Audience starts booing**_

 **I know! I know! I shouldn't of done that, but when you get a new Xbox and start playing nothing but 'Dead by Daylight'... well, you too would get sidetracked.**

 _ ***Audience = (T_T)…**_

 **But seriously, I'm sorry. I'll try to stay focus and work on this on my free times for now on.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way... What is up for our hero? What other adventure awaits? Will I keep my promise? Find out next time on "Toby Right Back At Ya!"!**

 _ ***Didn't manage to dodge a second brick and gets hit in the head**_

 **GAH! F***! I said I was sorry!**


End file.
